Time Travel Redemption
by wertman25
Summary: STORY DISCONTINUED - BEING RE-UPLOADED BUT NOT DELETED - What if after the destruction of the Empire something happened that pulled Luke, Leia, and Han back to the past. What if it brought back Darth Vader too and it was all the Emperor's doing. The twins will learn their parents past and learn about the ways of the Old Republic.
1. Where Are We?

Everything was dark.

Luke couldn't see a thing. Where was he? Luke opened his eyes but all he could see was darkness. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate; it slowly started coming back to him. Moments ago he was sitting in his room on the Millennium Falcon when he heard Leia scream. He had tried to run to her but he couldn't move. He felt very faint and fell backwards only to wake up in this darkness. He knew he wasn't on the Millennium Falcon the Force told him that, this was not a familiar place.

A voice broke the darkness, "Leia! Luke!"

Luke opened his eyes to the new surroundings around him, his eyes were blurry and he couldn't make out much but he made out the shape of Han laying a few feet in front of him. (Or at least he hoped it was Han) Luke crawled slowly towards the figure, "Han are you alright?"

"I think kid, I can't see worth shit though. Where's Leia?"

Leia's voice was the next to be heard, "I'm here."

Han and Luke both heard Leia crawling towards them. As soon as they were together they hugged each other as if not to lose one another.

Han laughed, "Why does this always seem to happen to us?"

Luke gave a small chuckle in return, "No idea but do you have any idea where we are?"

Before Han could answer a cold evil laugh resonated through the room that made all three of the people laying on the floor turn cold.

Luke shook his head closing his eyes tightly, "The Emperor."

The laugh continued, "Right you are young Skywalker. Surely you did not think that you had seen the last of me?" The voice speaking to Luke continued to get closer. "I always have a second plan and I always win."

Leia turned toward the voice, "I don't believe this. This is all some sort of joke. That's why we can't see you because it would give this prank away!"

The Emperor circled the trio, "Oh in a few minutes your eye sight will return. Time Travel does have a few side effects."

The twins gasped, "You can't be serious!"

Before any of them had the chance to even think about what the Emperor just revealed to them, the cold hard sound of mechanical breathing sounded as it echoed through the room. Luke opened his eyes and turned toward the sound, his eyesight had improved and he saw what looked like his father lying on the ground across the room. Luke had to admit he was so extremely happy to hear the sound of this father's mechanical breathing. A sound that once brought him nothing but fear; now brought him complete happiness, he missed his father and the sound of him back meant everything to him. The happiness was short lived because the Emperor walked away from the twins, "Ah, it seems your Vader has arrived. Come now Vader wake up." Luke heard the sound of what he guessed was the Emperor's foot hitting his father's black amour.

Luke turned toward the Emperor trying to find his feet but failing as he feel to the ground, "Don't touch him!"

Sith lightening shot from the Emperor's hands sending Luke back into Han. Han and Leia were both confused with what had just happened, how was that possible? Lightening from his hands?

"I will do whatever I want with Vader. Darth Vader is my property and I control him; you better remember that boy."

Luke frowned trying to raise his head, "He is stronger than you will ever be."

The Emperor laughed, "Guards take them to their holding cell. I need to teach Vader some respect."

"No!" Luke yelled as he tried to run towards the Emperor again only to be caught by hard hands. Luke, Leia, and Han tried to resist as hands grabbed on to them, but soon all three of them felt a sharp spike go into their arms and everything went dark again.

When they woke up, Luke, Leia, and Han found themselves in a holding cell. This didn't make sense to any of them, as Leia and Han continued to argue Luke's thoughts were about his father. What will happen to him? The Emperor had known they would all appear here because he had prepared for them. Luke was concerned for his father; he was alone with the Emperor. His father had killed the Emperor and now since they were both alive that only meant pain for his father.

"Luke!"

Luke's snapped his whole body around quickly looking in the direction of which his name was called. Han and Leia were both staring at him.

Luke shook his head, "What?"

Leia and Han exchanged a look before Leia stepped forward, " What do you think is happening?"

Luke looked down to the floor, "I have no idea. This doesn't make any sense. Time Travel? Father is alive and so is the Emperor. I also have no idea how we got…"

Leia's hand quickly covered Luke's mouth. The twins exchanged a look before looking at Han who looked extremely puzzled, "Father?"

Luke cursed silently; he was so worried he had forgot that they had not told Han about father yet. It had only been a few weeks since the downfall of the Empire. Luke had fallen into a slight depression since then and had not really talked about anything to anyone.

"Father!?" Han yelled breaking the silence.

Leia threw herself at Han sobbing. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I haven't accepted it myself."

Han looked down at the sobbing Leia and put two fingers under her chin so she would look up at him. Her eyes were still filled with tears and running down her face. Han shook his head, "There is no way in Sith's hell you are related to that…that THING! You are not a product of that monster!"

Leia sobbed again, "But I am!"

Before Han and Leia could continue Luke's voice interrupted them, "He isn't a monster! He saved me from the Emperor!"

Han shoved Leia away as he took a large step toward Luke, "One good thing doesn't make up for a million bad ones kid."

Leia was a little taken back; she disliked Vader as much as Han but if she was thankful to Darth Vader for one thing it was saving her brother, "Han…"

Han's face turned back to her, "No. Are you forgetting of who caused all of our problems, who caused the galaxy's problems!? Who tortured all of us! Destroyed Alderaan and put me in carbonite! He cut off your hand and now you're telling me he is your father! Oh let's give him the best daddy award!"

Luke waved his hand at Han and turned his back on him to look out the cell to the hallway, "You don't understand."

Leia went forward and put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Let's talk about it Luke. Han is just upset and confused."

Luke turned back around to his friends and that is when Han realized the affect of his words. Tears were running down Luke's face and his eyes were filled with hurt. Han turned around and started hitting the controls for the medal slates to reveal themselves. A very annoyed Leia turned to face Han as Luke rolled his eyes, "Han. This is no time for a nap."

Han took a seat on the edge of one of the medal slates as he looked at them, "What? I just thought this would be a more comfortable place to talk."

The twins smiled as they walked over to Han. Now was the time for Luke to tell them of how Anakin Skywalker redeemed himself.

Please tell me how you like it! Reviews :)


	2. Anakin or Vader?

All he felt was pain. Anakin tried over and over to open his eyes but continued to fail. There was so much going on around him, he reached out to the Force to feel the life forces around him. There were 8 people in the room the two closest to him were Palpatine and… Luke? Luke was here. Anakin had no idea how that was possible but he was not going to argue.

_How is Palpatine alive? Why is Luke here? What is happening? Where am I? What am I in? _In a few seconds Anakin was able to answer a few of his own questions, he was on a starship somewhere in the Outer Rim Sieges. He was in his black armor that allowed his to breath but why did he feel so different. He reached out to the force again trying to think of his last memory. The only thing he could remember was standing watching Luke. No children. He had twins; his children and their friends celebrating the fall of the Empire. Then how did he get here? Anakin continued to search for answers but it was hopeless. _Chubba._ It was as looking for answers to a dream that you can't remember.

"Lord Vader, rise my friend."

_Friend? He thinks we are still friends?_ The thought of being friends with Palpatine made Anakin sick. Palpatine had been using Anakin from the time he arrived on Coruscant as a small boy. Had Palapatine also forgot that Anakin threw him down a shaft to save his son? That Anakin was the reason he died?

Anakin pushed himself up from the cold ground as he armor buckled as it moved. He was reminded of how much he hated being Vader. The suit of armor shielded him from everything and everyone; he was no longer a human when he was in the armor.

"Ah, my friend you have awoken."

_"_I am not your friend_!"_ Anakin's mechanical voice boomed as he found his feet.

"Oh yes, well I am going to punish you for killing me but that will come in time my boy. For now, I am going to lock up like the traitor you are until Dooku gets here. Once you are Vader again you may kill Dooku and take back your place at my side."

Anakin shook his head at the stupidity of his former dark master, "I will never join you again! You're such a fool, Dooku has been dead for 20 years!"

The Emperor's laugh sent a chill down Anakin's spine. "He has been dead 20 years in the Empire time, but I'm afraid we are back to a less powerful time in the galaxy."

Anakin shook his head confused falling back onto the floor, his armor hadn't felt this heavy in years. "I don't know what you mean. Why are you telling me all of this?"

The Emperor put his hand on Anakin's armored shoulder that Anakin shook off immediately, " You will understand Vader. Your memories will be lost and everything you love will be destroyed again."

_I'm Anankin not Vader. What is he talking about? Luke and Leia?_

Anakin snarled, "You won't dare touch my children."

The Emperor smiled as he turned from Anakin, "Oh my boy, we are back in a time where I don't need to go after your children. Especially since you will lose your memory of them in a few days. I am going after someone you could never forget."

_Padme._

"No." Anakin snarled as he leaped at Palpatine, who swiftly moved out of the way. Anakin was surprised at the old man's reflexives; Palpatine could never move that quickly in his current condition. Anakin looked up at the voice talking to him not comprehending a single word he was saying. Anakin was too in shock of what he saw before him, it seems that Anakin had managed to grab onto the Emperor's robe during his failed attempt to attack the old man. Anakin had knocked down the old man's hood only to reveal a much younger looking Palpatine in his Supreme Chancellor outfit.

Anakin found words to speak as he remained still on the floor, "What? How is that possible?"

Palpatine smiled as he waved the guards to come forward, "Guards take him down to a holding cell." The guards were obviously afraid to put their hands on this dark creature, but Palpatine continued to wave them forward. As the guards grabbed onto Anakin, Palpatine reached for the controls on Anakin's chest. "I can't have you making anymore friends. I want you to feel the pain." With that Palpatine shot sith lighting at part of the controls on Anakin's chest. Anakin was sure he was going to die as he le out a scream of pain but as the lightening and pain stopped, Anakin still heard the sound of the mechanical breathing as his chest continued to rise and fall. Anakin open his mouth to ask what did you do but as those words escaped his mouth his mechanical voice said nothing. That is when he understood; Palpatine had destroyed his voice so he could not communicate. If Anakin didn't feel isolated from the world before, he surely felt isolated now. Now he was even far less human. He could not even communicate. Palpatine smiled, "Take him down."

As the guards pulled Anakin along he was soon aware that the sith lightening did much more damage then he previously thought. Each step was agony and Anakin didn't no how long he could walk. Anakin thanked the Force as one guard realized that Anakin was probably in pain and they should slow down. Anakin tried to move his right hand but all he heard was buzzing and clanking that was inaudible to the people around him. There was no way he was making it out of this one. Leia and Solo would never accept that he had changed, especially in this suit. This suit represented darkness, death, and evil. Anakin took a deep breath as he saw the door at the end of the hall; he felt Luke, Leia, and Solo's presence of the other side.

_This was going to be very interesting. _

**Please be kind to me please! I dreamed up a later part and I'm trying to think of a story to lead up to it. I swear it gets better, stick with me!**


	3. Who Would Love You?

Luke looked at his friends waiting for them to show a reaction about the story he just finished. He knew it would be hard for them to understand and accept but they just had to, Luke needed them to do this for them. Silence filled the entire camber of holding cells. After what seemed like hours Han glanced back and fourth at the two twins, "I am glad that Vader brought you two into this world and that he saved you Luke. " Luke smiled as Han continued, "BUT I will not be nice to that man, he is going to have to prove himself to me."

Luke, Leia, and Han looked over to the hallway as the door slide open. The men that had brought them to their holding cells were all moving very slowly and precautious, all three of the people in the cell gasped as they were shown why. The men were helping Darth Vader walk through the hallway. Anakin tried to look up but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if he was scared or he just physically could not raise his head.

Luke ran over to the edge of his cell where the men were walking his father, "Father are you alright."

Anakin tried to speak but remembered that he could not. He tried to give Luke a head nodded or a gesture but he failed. Luke was obviously hurt by his father not replying to him. His father had never ignored him. Anakin felt the hurt flowing off Luke. _I hear you Luke. I'm here. I'm fine. _

Anakin hoped his son would receive his mental message but by the energy flowing off his son he guessed that he did not. Anakin silently cursed the Force, _Why can't the Force for once be on my side!_

Han and Leia watched amazed as the men took Vader into the cell next to theirs. Vader was much bigger and taller than the men that brought him in. If he had the strength he could obviously overpower all of them, but he didn't. He just continued to walk into the cell with them, and then stood tall as they released him and backed out of the cell.

It stayed silent for a few minutes except the sound of Vader's mechanical breathing. Vader seemed to be looking at the floor while the three pairs of eyes were locked on him. Anakin didn't notice, the pain was starting to get to him and he felt an overwhelming tiredness sweep over him. He looked up when he heard Han Solo break the silence, "So Darth Daddy." The twins looked at Han and said in sync, "Han stop." Han waved his hands at them, "No. I want to have a talk with our new pal here."

Luke felt the anger growing inside of him.

Anakin could see that Luke was upset by his friend's outburst so Anakin tried to use the force to calm his son. _Please work this time. _Anakin closed his eyes and tried to calm Luke, he didn't say anything, and he just needed him to know it was okay.

Luke's anger continued to grow. _What did we just talk about? And now here he is antagonizing my father. _But suddenly Luke felt calmness wash over him. Luke turned his gaze away from Han and looked at his Father. _Father is that you? _Luke didn't hear a response but somehow he knew that his father was looking out for him. He was telling him it was okay.

When Anakin opened his eyes again, Luke was staring at him. Anakin knew he at least calmed his son for the moment. Anakin thanked the Force for allowing him to do that one thing for his son.

Anakin's eyes wondered around the room, he noted that Leia was now sitting on a medal bed in the corner of the cell with Luke standing next to her for comfort. Luke had his eyes on Han as if to stop him if anything went wrong. Anakin turned his attention back to Han's conversation, "So you just magically decided to be the nice guy? You decided you wanted children in your life? If you wanted them in your life where were you when they were born? Where were you when they were growing up and needed you?"

Han waited for answer but Vader continued to be silent.

Luke's eyes wondered his father's motionless body. His father was completely huge and looked nonhuman. _How painful that must be to be shut out from the rest of the world. How did you survive father? _That is when Luke's eyes came upon his father's chest. The lights on the front of his chest were out and the surrounding area looked like it had been damaged.

Luke looked at his sister, "Leia, I don't think he can talk…."

Leia looked at her brother for the first time removing her gaze from Vader, "What do you mean?"

Luke pointed, "Look at his chest it looks damaged."

Han was pacing now, "How did you have children anyways? That requires you to be human. You don't look human to me and I have never seen you act human in all my life. It also requires sex. Who would want to have sex with you?"

Leia and Luke were a little insulted by Han. They knew he was just letting out anger but it was hurting them. It was hurting Anakin as well, although he stood motionless; his mind was going a million miles a second.

Han continued his rampage; Anakin answered silently wishing that they would be able to hear his answers.

"I bet she was ugly!"

_No she was beautiful._

"It's called making love, no one could have loved you."

_Oh she did and I loved her more than life itself._

"Who in their right mind would have a child with you!"

_Padme Amidala._

"Maybe you just raped a girl. You couldn't find anyone ho wanted you so you just found one yourself!"

_I would never…"_

"Han!" Anakin thought Luke would have been the first to yell about this comment but to Anakin's surprise it was Leia. "That is out of line. He is still our father. You don't know his story, none of us do. He obviously can't speak and it's not right to say those things if he can't defend himself."

Han looked between Leia and Vader before sighing, "I'm sorry your worship, I just want answers."

Leia put a hand on Han's shoulder, "We all do, but that is not the way, please rest."

Han smiled sadly as he walked toward the metal bed, "I'm not apologizing to him, but I'm sorry for saying those things in front of you two."

Leia looked at Vader and for the first time she recognized this man as her father. Not the monstrous murderer of the universe, but a sad broken man. Even when she figured out that Darth Vader was her father she never even considered that he raped someone. That was one thing she would not let herself think. She would not be a product of such a thing. She knew she wasn't.

Anakin looked at his daughter as she stared at him. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. Love? Hate? Pity? He studied her face; hate was not present in her features. _I'm so sorry Leia. I know you will never forgive me. I know you will never love me. I know I will never be a father to you but if things were different I would have been. I would have been there for you; I would have been your Jedi knight. You would have had me wrapped around your finger. I would have caught every tear and kissed every scratch. You look so much like your mother; I have no idea why I didn't see that before. For Sith's sake Leia and Luke were the two names Padme and I picked. I was so blind, but I will try to make it up to you. I love you both so much. _

Leia had no idea why but for some reason she started to cry, she flinched when she felt a pressure on her shoulder. Luke was looking at his sister with concerned eyes before he looked up at his father. Leia shook her head, "I don't know why I'm crying."

Luke looked back to his sister, "You felt him, didn't you?"

Leia looked back at the dark machine man standing in front of them, "I didn't hear anything. I just felt…something."

Luke nodded his head, "Me too…"

The twins continued to stare at their father until the sound of the door sliding open made them turn around. An older man walked into the hallway, he paused at the doorway studying everyone in their cells.

He clapped his hands and smiled as he walked toward Vader's cell. "Anakin Skywalker, well this is a surprise." Anakin did not move but Luke knew he had a hard gaze on the man in front of him. "Come now Skywalker aren't you going to say hello to me? I hear you killed me or you will kill me in about a year. This time travel stuff is very confusing."

The two men continued to star at each other; Luke broke the silence, "Excuse me sir but who are you?"

The man turned to Luke and smiled back at Anakin, "I am a friend of your father's, and my name is Count Dooku."

**Well what do you think? Don't kill me. I love Han but he is just supposed to be tired and confused. Please leave Reviews ****:)**


	4. Who Was Your Lover?

**Hi! First I would like to thank you for reading my story! I hope you are enjoying it! Feel free to give me ideas! Just gove me a little slake I'm new at this! Thanks:) Enjoy!**

Luke could tell by the hate coming off his father that this man was no friend.

Count Dooku smiled at Luke, "Well don't you look like your father."

Luke's face stayed hard but his heart was lifted. He looked like his father? Luke knew he saw his father's ghost before they came here but that felt like a dream to Luke. Not even a dream, which felt like a lifetime ago and he honestly could not remember. He did remember that they had the same color eyes. He remembered looking into blue eyes before his father died. Luke was brought back to reality when Leia grabbed his arm.

Count Dooku was looking at Leia, studying her like a book. "Well you have to look like your mother."

Leia had no idea why but anger over took her and she lunged at Count Dooku. Han caught her before she could actually do any damage to herself.

Dooku laughed, "Oh but you have your father's temper."

Leia snorted and clung onto Han, while the three look intensely as Dooku walked back to Vader's cell.

Dooku studied Vader before letting out a sad sigh, "So this is what happened to the Chosen One, the Hero with No Fear, beloved by all and savior of the Republic?

So many questions ran through Luke's mind, _Chosen One? Hero with No Fear? What was this man talking about?_

"I have to tell you Anakin, I was surprised to hear that you were the one that went to the dark side. Yes, It is true that you had hate and anger; but the amount of love you had in your heart was tremendous. So what made you turn to the dark side?"

Dooku paused a moment looking over at Anakin's children.

"They were hidden from you because you are so powerful. You didn't know they existed, am I right?"

Dooku turned back to the silent black knight, "If you would have known they would have been with you."

Anakin's heart was beginning to hurt, he was trying to block Dooku from getting any information out of his head but Dooku knew more than he let on.

"But back to the matter at hand, why did you turn Skywalker? Why would the most popular and famous Jedi turn to the darkside? Hate? Greed?"

Anakin, Luke, Leia, and Han remained silent as Dooku started to stare at them again. Dooku turned back to Anakin, "You Skywalker are the most pathetic Sith. You turned out of love didn't you?" Dooku was laughing as Leia, Han, and Luke stared at Vader. Leia was amazed; he went badly because of love?

Dooku walked back over to Anakin's children as he pointed at them, "Did you do it for them? For your lover?"

The twins continued to stare at their father; he turned to the darkside from them. Leia felt as if she was going to be sick as tears started to run down her face. Luke held on to his siter as she began to weep falling to the floor.

Luke whispered to his sister, "It's alright Leia."

Leia shook her head as Han put his hands on her shoulders, "He did it for us."

Dooku had already walked back to Anakin when Leia looked up from her brother, "But who is your lover? Jedi aren't allowed to have lovers or children. You broke the rules."

Dooku looked at Leia again, "Darth Sidious would not tell me who their mother is. I was thinking maybe he didn't know but then I saw your daughter. She looks like her you know, that girl you protected. Who was that girl you were so infatuated with?"

Luke and Leia both looked at their father, he continued to stand motionless but both twins knew his emotions were building.

"Ah yes, that senator from Naboo. Did you get your little senator? Is that your lover? Maybe I'll go get her and see for myself. I believe your daughter and her do share a resemblance. What was her name?"

Anakin felt his emotions building up; he couldn't control what he was going to do. _Don't say it. Don't you touch her._

"Senator Amidala."

Before Dooku could even blink, he was force shoved into the nearest wall and brought back to Anakin's cell where Anakin's gloved hand was waiting for him. Anakin grabbed the man's neck and held him a few feet above the air. As Dooku gasped for air he managed to breath out, "I take that as a yes."

Luke was not sure what just happened but he never saw his father move that fast in his life.

A growl escaped from Anakin, which was audible for everyone in the room. The door slide open from the hallway to reveal the Emperor, Anakin was the only one who did not look toward the man walking into the room. His gaze was locked on Dooku. "Vader release him." Anakin did not release his grip. The Emperor's voice was much harder now, "Vader release him now." Anakin threw Dooku back into the nearest wall where the man gasped for air.

The Emperor smiled, "Guards bring Vader with us." The guards walked into Vader's cell, a little wearier than the last time due to the fact that they just witnessed a small amount of his power. There were also more guards then before, there was now armed gunman ready to shoot if anyone misbehaved. Vader walked silently and slowly out of his cell, two of the brave guards put their hands on Vader's big arms to make sure he was steady. As his father walked by his cell Luke yelled, "Where are you taking him?"

The Emperor laughed, "Somewhere for him to learn his lesson."

Silence filled the room as the trio was left by themselves.

Han looked at Luke, "I'm sorry kid. I had no idea."

Leia smiled sadly, "At least we know that he loved someone."

Their conversation was again interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open once more. This time the guards were struggling to keep a young woman in line. She was fighting them as the pulled her into the room. They put her into Vader's cell and slammed the door.

Leia looked at the young women, she was obviously scared out of her mind. Leia heard the woman repeating something, Ani? Who was Ani, a sister, and a friend? This woman was obviously out of her mind at the moment. There were bruises along her arms and a few cuts along the parts of her body that was showing. Her clothes seemed to be torn in a few places from what looked like a struggle. Leia took a deep breath, "Hello." The young woman's head turned toward Leia and Leia knew what look was upon her face. The young women they had brought I had been tortured just as Leia had been in the Death Star.

Luke stepped forward and sat down on the ground to face the women, "We aren't going to hurt you."

The woman shook her head as if trying to shake bad thoughts from her mind, "I'm sorry. This has been a very strange and hard day." The way the woman spoke showed that she was not usually this scared. Leia smiled as she saw the women turn from a scared girl to a classy women. She was beautiful.

Han laughed, "Lady you are right up our ally. "

The women smiled but then traces of fear were upon her face once more.

Luke smiled at the women, "Calm down, what is your name?"

The scared women looked at the young man in front of her, "I'm Padme, have you seen Ani?"

**I swear it will get better! Stick with me! If anyone has ideas please feel free to tell me and review please ****J**


	5. Darth Vader's Lover

Luke shook his head, "Sorry, no we haven't."

Leia sat down on the floor next to the women in Vader's cell. "Who is she?"

Padme looked up and smiled, "He. Ani is a he. I have a feeling that is why I have been brought here."

Luke looked at the woman, _Could this woman be our mother?_

Han looked down at the woman and the twins, "How did you get here?"

Padme put her head into her hands letting out a sigh; _I can't just trust these people. I need to find Ani. I need Anakin. Where is he? _"I don't know. They tortured me and asked me questions but I did not answer."

Leia saw herself in this woman, just like on the Death Star; she had said nothing as well.

Leia yawned, "We should all get rest."

Padme shook her head as tears rolled down her face, "I can't."

Luke looked at the woman, "Just lay down try to relax."

Padme smiled at the blonde haired boy, he reminded her of Anakin, "I will try, thank you…"

"Luke."

"Well thank you Luke."

As the twins and Han retired to bed, Padme sat on the floor of her cell. Silently crying and praying that Anakin would come for her; she sat there for what seemed like hours. Padme closed her eyes calling for Anakin. _Anakin where are you? I need you. _She knew her and Anakin had a special bond, he had trained her to use it and hide it when people like the Jedi were near. Padme reached out for him, he would never shut her out. She needed to know where he was when… Padme let out a scream. In seconds Luke, Leia, and Han were near her, reaching through the bars to help her. Anakin was in pain, terrible pain.

Anakin's head shot up causing his limbs to pull on the restraints that were around him. He didn't know how long they had been torturing him but he had not made a sound since they started. Padme had reached out to him; she was close. _She will feel my pain. _Anakin soon cut their bond knowing that Padme would be too stubborn to let go of him. This pain would kill her.

Dooku was standing in front of Anakin, "Had enough Skywalker?"

Anakin using the Force threw the nearest object at Dooku, which caused Dooku to get even more frustrated. He grabbed onto Anakin's arms, "Don't get cocky boy."

Padme stopped screaming, she no longer felt Anakin. She knew he was not dead but when she reached deeper into their bond all she felt was… nothing. Padme started to cry again. Luke's hand was on Padme's shoulder as he whispered that she was all right.

No one got sleep the rest of the night.

In the morning a few other men were put into a holding cell. As the last man walked by Padme's cell his face seemed to light up, "Milady! Thank the Force! You're alive!"

Padme raised her head from her knees, "Captain Typho! How did you get here?"

As the Captain was put into his cell he looked back at Padme, "We came looking for you Milady, we feared the worse when you disappeared, then the queen was killed…."

Shock appeared on Padme's face, "What?"

A sad look washed over Captain Typho's features, "I am afraid that the queen was murdered and you now hold the place of senator and queen, milady."

Padme looked up to the ceiling, "This is madness."

Leia looked at Padme, "I'm sure everything will be okay. It has to be."

Captain Typho smiled and clapped his hands, "Right your friend is! We will get out of here."

Anakin winced in pain as Dooku force shoved him into a wall, "Show pain Skywalker and it will all be over."

Anakin dwelled on the thought for a few seconds but decided not to give Count the satisfaction. Before Dooku could shoot Anakin with sith lightening, Palpatine walked into the room, "I haven't head a single sound, maybe you aren't a good torturer after all."

Dooku shook his head, "The boy is stubborn."

Palpatine also shook his head, "If you used your head you would know how to hurt the boy. Now while you use your head put this on his arm."

Anakin felt cold spikes go into his arm. _What is this?_

Palpatine as if knowing what Anakin was thinking, "Well my boy, I can't have you running to the Jedi Temple once I release you. This will make sure you stay in line."

_Release me? Is he crazy?_

Dooku laugh broke the coldness in the room, "I know how to make you suffer. Being feared by the ones you love."

Palpatine smiled, "Now you are thinking Dooku. Make him feel pain."

Luke, Leia, Han, Padme, and Captain Typho were all sitting sharing stories of adventures when the guards ran into the room guns pointed just outside the door. When the form of Darth Vader appeared everyone besides Luke, Leia, and Han gasped in fears of their lives. Vader had a light saber to his back, which was held by Count Dooku, Dooku gestured to the cell with Padme on the inside, "Put him with her." The guards pushed Vader inside and Dooku laughed, "You have fun, she is all yours Vader."

Anakin frowned inside the mask. _She is all yours Vader? Everyone thinks I'm going to hurt her now. Padme I'm not going to hurt you._

A wide-eyed Padme pressed her back up against the wall as she studied the huge machine man. To Padme's surprise, he stepped toward the edge of the cell as to give her all the room she needed. _He is huge. Who is he? What is he? _

Captain Typho broke the silence, "Padme get away from him" The he pointed at Vader, "And you say away from her!"

Luke yelled back, "No! He won't hurt you."

Padme was very annoyed, "All of you shut up!"

Anakin had not turned his face away from Padme. He felt pain because fear was all over her face. Fear of him. She was frightened of him. She was so beautiful even with fear splattered across her features. Anakin wanted to scream. He wanted to run to her and kiss her, hug her and tell her that it was him. It was so unfair. _It's me Angel. My love, please, it's me. _

Padme's head tilted like a child inspecting a toy. Suddenly Padme coughed as if she was just chocked but Anakin saw as fright left her face and it was filled with disbelief. _Anakin. _Tears started to run down her face, "Sith look what they've done to you." With that Padme ran into Anakin's embrace, grabbing onto his body. Anakin swore then that he was dreaming; no one would run to him in that monstrous suit. Anakin held her softly to make sure the armor surrounding his body did not harm her in anyway. Padme however held onto Anakin for dear life as she cried into his chest. As she repeated, "Look what they've done to you." Anakin stroked her hair as he tried his best to comfort her. He was so close to her but separated by so much. He desperately wanted to feel more of her touch, to be able to talk to her, but he just continued to hold his Angel as the tears started to run down his face.

Luke and Leia both watched in amazement and started to cry. That had to be their mother, no one would ever hug Darth Vader and even more so have Darth Vader hug back. Han whispered down to Luke, "There goes the universe."

Luke chucked as he hit his friend's shoulder.

Captain Typho cleared his throat, which caused the two lovers to move away from each other but not let go of one another. "Care to explain who this is?"

Padme rolled her eyes as if it was a stupid question, "It's Anakin."

Captain Typho looked at the big machine man in front of him and quickly got on his knee to bow, "General Skywalker. I am so sorry. I had no idea. What happened to you?"

Anakin looked at Luke hoping that he could come up with answer.

Luke saw his father needed help but what was a good story? "Well you see when my sister and Han arrived here he was already put into that suit because he received injuries and they didn't want anyone to know who he was." Luke turned to Padme, "That's why we didn't know who you were talking about, we had no idea who he was."

Padme looked at Anakin then to Luke, "They tortured him, didn't they?"

Luke nodded sadly.

Padme hugged her lover tighter; "They aren't going to touch you again Ani."

Anakin smiled, Ani. He loved when he called her that. Only her.

Han started to laugh, only to be silenced by glares from Luke and Leia.

Captain Typho would usually frown upon the relationship the senator was showing off in public but he could tell how relieved she was with General Jedi Skywalker around. He always assumed they were having an affair, many people did but they seemed to have a much deeper connection then that; how else would Padme know it was Anakin inside that suit of armor. He clapped his hands, "Well let's all get some rest. We will need our strength."

**Well what do you think!? I love Anakin and Padme; I always wanted them to be together forever. I hope you feel the same! Well on to the next chapter! **


	6. Qui-Gon's Teaching

**This is probably stupid but it means a lot to me so I just wanted to say thanks to ****SilentDreams22****for being my first review and ****Kitten2000**** for being my first follower! Thanks ****J**

Luke could not sleep that night, for the first time in forever he saw someone show love to his father. Love. He guessed in a way he himself had shown love to his father but not like what he had just witnessed. It made Luke happy to say the least. He glanced over to the cell next to his own, the lights had been darkened but Luke could still make out the figures of his mother and father. They were not sleeping but they were silent, almost has if they were just enjoying each other's company. He could not recall anyone enjoying the presence of his father.

His father and mother were sitting on the floor of their cell with their backs leaned against the wall. His mother was laying her head on his father's shoulder armor while she played with one of his hands. _They are so in love._

Anakin could not be happier. His Angel was sitting with him, alive and as beautiful as ever. Padme was playing with Anakin's hand that she had intertwined in her own. She soon removed the glove from his hand to reveal the golden mechanical hand that was underneath. Padme stroked the hand as if it was Anakin's real skin because to her; that was his real skin. That was the hand she knew. Padme noticed that he did not move his hand as she continued to play with it "Is your hand broken?" Anakin nodded slowly. Padme felt tears in her eyes as she kissed her husband's hand. _Look what they've done to you. _

"They really are in love aren't they?"

Luke turned around to see his sister also watching their parents.

Luke smiled, "Yeah, I guess they are."

Leia felt hot tears running down her face, "I never thought Vader had this side to him."

Luke grabbed his sister's hand, "He doesn't. That is Anakin Skywalker, our father."

Leia nodded, "I still have to work on realizing he is two different people."

Luke smiled as he realized his sister for the first time was trying to distinguish Anakin from Vader. Leia felt arms grab her waist as Han kissed her cheek and whispered, "I never thought I would actually ever pity that man."

Leia grabbed Han's hand, "I feel the same way."

It wasn't before long that everyone, besides Padme, was asleep. It seemed even Anakin felt better having Padme around, not that anyone could have guessed that he was sleeping though. He stayed motionless as always as the sound of his breathing equipment filled the room.

"Ani."

Anakin knew that was not Padme's voice. It was a man's voice.

"Anakin." the voice repeated gently.

Who was that voice? It seemed so familiar, so friendly.

The voice of the man laughed, "You never did listen to orders."

Anakin's eyes shot open to see a tall ghost standing in front of him, "Qui-Gon!"

The old Jedi smiled, "Hello Ani! Look how much you've grown!"

Anakin stood up quickly but paused for a moment remembering Padme was on his shoulder. He quickly looked down, but to his surprise she was not there. No one was there. Luke, Leia, Han, Captain Typho, and the other men were also gone. Fear swashed over Anakin, "Where's Padme!"

Qui-Gon laughed almost teasing Anakin, "Take a second to think Anakin."

_What does he mean think? None of this makes sense. How are we here? Why are we here? Where is everyone?_

A wide-eyed Anakin paused as he looked down at himself, he had spoke to Qui-Gon in his own voice! Not that fowl mechanical voice but his own voice! He was not in his black armor but his black Jedi tunic. Anakin gasped as his hands ran over his face, there was no mask covering his face. As Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon, for the first time he realized that he was looking at everything in color not just red. He was using his own eyes not the screens in the mask. Tears started to run down his face, "Qui-Gon what is going on?"

Qui-Gon smiled as he put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, "I'm here to explain everything Anakin."

Anakin was still inspecting himself, silently approving of what he saw; "Please do."

Qui-Gon lowered himself to the floor and Anakin followed, "Anakin, as you know this situation is very complicated."

Anakin laughed as he ran his hands over his Jedi tunic remembering the material, "So I've noticed."

Qui-Gon smiled back at the young man in front of him, "The only way I could talk to you was if you let me in, since you are asleep I thought this would be the easiest way to contact you."

Anakin nodded his head showing that he understood. _I fell asleep; this is a dream._

_"_The force has given you a gift, to do everything over. The problem is that everything has not gone as planned."

Anakin frowned as he looked up, "What do you mean?"

"It is almost 19 BBY and as you have figured out Luke, Leia, and Han are here with you."

This had gone too far for Anakin. None of this made sense to him, how could it be the time of the Clone Wars? That would mean he was about 23 standard years old.

A very irritated Anakin stared at Qui-Gon, "Why are we here? If I am this young then why am I still in that repulsive suit!"

Anakin felt pressure on his shoulders as Qui-Gon held onto him tightly, "Listen Anakin. When the Force brought you back, it brought side effects and made a few mistakes.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Of course."

"The mistake was Luke, Leia, and Han were not supposed to be brought here. The only way to send them back is to fix what happens here."

_The Rise of the Empire._

Qui-Gon saw Anakin thinking and continued softly, "The side effects are a few of you remember the past. Obi-Wan was the first to wake up with this knowledge; however, his memories are now only coming in dream form and he is not very sure what they all mean."

_Obi-Wan. _Anakin tried not to show his anger, he still had hard feelings against Obi-Wan. He loved the man but he also hated him.

_"_Palpatine was the next to remember and when he did, he called for his followers to capture you. You were on a mission with your troops in the Outer Rim Sieges. The followers of Palpatine shot you with some sort of dart that made you lose your memories of that day. Not to mention made you sleep for a few days. The troops that witnessed what happened to you were killed and your remaining troops reported you MIA. You have been missing for a few weeks now and the Republic has been doing everything they can to locate you. When you arrived here Palpatine had the men that kidnapped you have you put into the Vader suit so you would not understand what was happening."

There were so many questions running through Anakin's mind. _I don't need the suit? I have the knowledge of the future but it did not happen yet? How is this possible and if the future didn't happen yet then why is Luke here? "_Qui-Gon sir, I don't understand."

Qui-Gon patted Anakin as an attempt to calm his nerves, " Palpatine made it look as if he had been captured as well and soon after he order Count Dooku to capture Padme. Palpatine was very surprised to see that Luke, Leia, and Han had arrived here as well, so he made it seem like he was in charge of it all."

Anakin couldn't contain himself anymore as he leaped up from the ground, "What am I suppose to do, how do I explain my children being here! Why can't I just tell the council what I have seen and be done with it!"

Qui-Gon rose himself up from the floor, "I'm afraid none of you will remember this knowledge in a few days. You MIGHT have dreams about it but besides that you will forget your children and the knowledge of the past. I'm not even sure if you will remember what has happened recently in this ship. Nothing will make sense and if you told the council any of this, you would not gain their trust, it would only cause more tension because they would not believe you."

Anakin angrily hit the wall, "They never listen! They never help! It's always, follow the Jedi Order; follow the Code! If I do something wrong, I'm always going to the darkside, if someone else does something; it doesn't matter!"

Qui-Gon stood silent for a few moments letting Anakin regain himself, "Just give it time Anakin, and give them every reason to trust you and not to doubt you. Palpatine as put a tracker on your arm as a precaution. I'm not sure what else he has planned, but you must set things right Anakin."

Anakin threw his head into his hands, "But how can I be sure?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "As I said, Luke and Leia will disappear."

Anakin looked back up at Qui-Gon, "But if I won't remember this how will I do anything right!"

Qui-Gon thought over what Anakin said for a moment, "I guess Luke and Leia will have to help you…" Before Qui-Gon could continue he started to fade away, Anakin panicked and reached out for his friend only to have his hands go right into the Qui-Gon's ghost body. Qui-Gon smiled at Anakin, "I'm afraid you are waking up, you can do this Anakin. I know you can. I will try to communicate with you soon."

Anakin knew he couldn't do it, "Qui-Gon please don't leave me!"

The form of Qui-Gon Jinn faded quickly and was hardly recognizable as Anakin called out to him, "Good luck…"

"QUI_GON!"

**I hoped that cleared up a few questions! Don't worry there will be more answers! Review please! ****:)**


	7. Blood

**Just another special thanks to ****SilentDreams22****for leaving more reviews! You are now my favorite person in the entire galaxy and you are giving much more needed inspiration! :) Thank you! **

Anakin bolted forward panting; his heart was beating like mad. He clenched his hands as he cursed silently in a vain attempt to calm his heartbeat. He looked around the room at his surroundings. Everyone is here and _I'm back in this damn suit._ A concerned Padme was by his side holding his hand; she was very surprised by her husband's quick movement for he had not moved for the past few hours. Everyone was now looking in his direction with questioning eyes. How long had he been out? Anakin studied the faces of everyone in the room it was obvious that none of them knew he was asleep just seconds ago.

Padme considered what just happened before sighing, "Did you have more visions?"

Anakin stayed motionless. Thoughts of Padme dying rushed into his head. _No. I won't let that terrible vision come back. She will live._

"What do you mean vision?" Luke asked very intrigued in his parent's conversation.

Padme stroked her hand up and down Anakin's back, not sure if it would help in. As soon as she felt Anakin start to relax she switched her gaze to Luke, " He sees things before they happen."

Leia gasped and Luke smiled in awe of his father's power, "That is so cool!"

Padme frowned as she thought about those words, she thought about how many sleepless nights those visions caused Anakin and how much pain they caused for him. "They are not cool! How would you feel if you saw someone in pain or dying and there was nothing you could do about it!?"

Luke's smile disappeared; he had not meant to upset his mother but he saw the mental damage his words took on her. He bowed his head, "I'm very sorry, I meant no harm."

Padme said nothing but turned back to Anakin. She wanted to comfort him in everyway possible. She wanted to feel his touch on her skin, feel his breath on her neck, and make love to him. She knew this wasn't the time to think about making love but she missed him; she had worried he had been dead for weeks and now they were together but separated by so much. They could not talk or feel on another; she couldn't even look at his true face. Padme sighed angrily, there were people around and their love was a secret. Padme feared she already had shown too much affection towards him in front of these witnesses. However, she was not going to leave him in his time of need.

_Ani, I'm here. I need you to talk to me. I want you so badly but you seem so far away. I need you. This damn war. I just want to be back on Naboo, I want you to hold me like you did at the lake. It seems like a lifetime ago. I want that back; I want to be a normal husband and wife. Remember when you said we could run away? I wish we would have, life might have been easier._ Padme smiled sadly, _but I know that would have never worked, I love being a senator and you love being a Jedi. You love the attention and the thrill; a normal life was a life not made for Anakin Skywalker. But no matter what the only thing I want it you._

The silence in the room was once again broken by the sound of the door sliding open. A guard walked into the room, unlike the guards before this man looked savage and ruthless. A huge evil frown was across his face as he pointed a gun at Anakin as he screamed, "Who did you contact!?"

Padme tried to put herself between the gun and her husband but Anakin restrained her. Luke, Leia, and Han all were at the edge of their cage yelling things to calm the guard down; as Captain Typho was trying to convince Padme to back away from this obviously insane guard.

The guard annoyed by the lack of response, quickly pointed the gun in a new direction. The target was a man that had been brought in with Captain Typho. Anakin slowly raised himself from the spot on the ground. The guard was still looking at Anakin, "Who. Did. You. Contact."

Anakin had no idea what this man was talking about, _Contact? How could I contact someone?"_

Luke tried to reason with the man, "Put the gun down. He cannot speak and he did not contact anyone."

The guard shook his head, "There are Republic Army ships following us and threatening to attack if we do not release our hostages." The man gestured to Anakin, "My master says that he was the one that contacted them and I am not to leave until he answers."

Leia stepped forward to look at the man, "That is impossible, he physically cannot speak!"

The man raised an eyebrow at Leia; "Not my fault, I take that as a refusal to answer?"

Before anyone could react, the guard shot the gun, killing the man in the cell. Everyone was in too much shock to react or move. The guard smiled, "Now my dark friend, who did you contact."

Anakin looked at the dead body of the man lying on the floor. He knew this was Palpatine's doing, he wanted less witnesses of the events accruing on this ship.

The guard aimed the gun at another man in the cell who in return pleaded for his life, which only made the guard laugh, "Have it your way." As the gun shot off Anakin force pushed the guard back into the wall. The blast that came from the gun hit the wall behind Captain Typho's head instead of the intended victim.

Anakin looked over at the man he had just saved, _Sith. Why did I do that? _Anakin knew why of course, but he knew that there was going to be a consequence.

While Anakin was lost in thought he was unaware of the guard standing up and pointing the gun at Padme. It seemed that everyone was unaware.

The guard was ready for his next kill, no one was going to make a fool out of him; his lips arched themselves into an evil grin as he pulled the trigger… BAM.

Bright sparks flew everywhere, Padme fell to the ground but not because she was in pain; but because her husband had jumped in front of the blast to save her. It all happened too quickly, if it were not for the sparks it would have looked as if Padme had been hit. Anakin himself did not fully understand what had just happened. There were now so many things going on around him. He heard Luke, Leia, and Padme yelling to him but he couldn't comprehend what they were saying. What just happened? He had been shot. He had heard a voice, a women's voice scream his name but not Padme's voice. Shmi. His mother had yelled to him, she had told him to step back. His mother had saved Padme…. and also might have ruined Anakin's left arm. Anakin couldn't move.

The guard laughed shaking his head as he saw Anakin lying on the floor, "You just violated the rules. Now you will have to pay."

Anakin heard three gunshots and screams echo through the room. Padme held onto him tightly as if she was scared for her life.

Luke could not believe what he had just witnessed. The guard had just murdered the last of the surviving three men in the cell. In cold blood no less. Han had grabbed Leia and hid her from the sight by holding her into his chest. "You monster." Luke growled.

The guard pointed the gun at Luke, "Careful or you will be next."

Luke backed away pulling Han and Leia with him. The guard smiled, "That's what I thought." The guard reached into his pocket to a pull a communicator. He spoke very professionally into the small device, "Sir, it is done. Where do you want me to take the big one?"

Padme gripped her husband tighter but loosened her grip once she felt him flinch in pain. There must have been an answer that was said to the guard but it was inaudible to the people in the cells. The guard smiled, "As you wish."

The guard put the communicator back into his pocket and raised the gun to point at Padme. "Back away from him."

Tears formed in Padme's face as she shook her head. The door once again opened as more guards poured in from the outside this time also followed by battle droids. The guard frown irritated, "Back away from him now or I will shoot you."

Luke and Leia begged Padme to back away but Padme did not move. Anakin was now fully aware of what was going on around him. _Padme move, I will be fine._

The guards now entered Anakin and Padme's cell waiting for the woman to let go of the broken man. The evil guard still had his gun pointed towards her, "Move. Now."

Fearing for Padme's life Anakin slowly lifted Padme away from him using the force. Padme protested trying to cling onto his body, "No! Don't do this!" but it was too late as soon as she lost her grip on Anakin's body the guards grabbed onto him, taking him away.

Padme felt the tears run faster down her face, Anakin had rejected her. He pushed her away. Why would he do such a thing?

Leia wanted to say something to her mother, but look restrained her. Their mother needed to cry.

"Luke, didn't you say your father had all cybernetic limbs?" Han asked low enough so Padme wouldn't hear.

Luke frowned not turning his gaze away from Leia, why was that so important at a time like this? "Yes, but why does it matter?"

Han heard the frustration in Luke's voice and shrugged his shoulders, "I just thought it was odd that your father got shot in the arm and now there was blood all over the floor.

Luke's eyes widened, _blood all over the floor?_ Luke and Leia both turned around to inspect their parent's holding cell. Han was right, there was red blood all over the floor Luke shook his head in disbelief, _Blood meant flesh. Flesh meant life. Blood did not come from mechanical limbs; it came from real limbs with blood flowing through them. That meant that his father had a real arm underneath the suit, but how? _Leia grabbed onto her brother' arm, "I don't think he actually needs to be in that suit anymore…"

**Well what do you think? I hope you are like it! Let me know! Reviews! :)**


	8. Master to the Rescue

**Another special thanks to Stlaguero! You're amazing, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)**

The guards took Anakin into an elevator and through many hallways before they stopped at the room he had previously been tortured in. Anakin sighed, not again. He could not take any more torture. His whole body ached and he felt something running down his arm under the material of his suit. Was it blood? Am I bleeding?

Anakin's thoughts were interrupted by the evil laugh of his old Master, "It seems…. under the circumstances, that you will no longer be needing that suit." Palpatine's hand forcefully grabbed a hold of Anakin's helmet lifting it up while the other tore off his mask. The cold air hit Anakin's face like ice needles as he gasped for air. Palpatine smiled, "Almost perfect… Pity really, it was so much fun watching you suffer in the suit you hate so much." Palpatine pulled out his lightsaber and a familiar red blade showed itself, with a flick of his wrist Palpatine cut of the part of the mask that still surrounded Anakin's mouth that was responsible for Vader's mechanical voice. The black metal piece dropped to the floor as Anakin brought his hands up to his face. He flinched at the pain that the small movement caused him but he had to feel his own skin. He had to know this was real.

Palpatine ignored Anakin's movement, Anakin has off guard and this was a good time to strike. He knew Anakin had no regained his full strength of the Force yet. Anakin was the most powerful so it would take him the longest to regain control. Everyone in this ship was too weak to fully use the Force, but not Palpatine. Palpatine raised his hand to signal the bounty hunter that was hiding in the darkness at the top of the room; with that signal Anakin fell to the ground but not before swearing something in Huttese. How could he be so foolish? He was smarter and stronger than this.

The bounty hunter was now by Palpatine's side, "He won't be out for long."

An emotionless Palpatine waved his hand, "Oh I don't need him out for long." He motioned the guards to come forward, "Make sure he wakes up in his Jedi robes and is restrained."

The bounty hunter grabbed Papatine's shoulder angrily, "Where is my pay? I want to get out of here before the Republic army boards your ship."

"Patience Jengo. You will get your pay, get out of here and I will see to it that your pay is given to you." Palaptine persuaded the man with his politician voice.

Jengo didn't like it but he nodded at Palpatine and left the room to make his escape.

Palpatine couldn't help to smile; his plan was working perfectly. He would be in power again. Palpatine walked slowly out of the room with battle droids flanking him, "Come now, I must take my seat in this plan as well."

While Palpatine's plan was falling into place; Luke, Leia, and Han were huddled in the corner of their cell away from Padme, who had not moved since Anakin had left.

Han was very concerned as he glanced between Luke and Leia, "We just need to think about this for a moment. This could all be a trick."

Leia frowned at Han, "What do you mean? You witnessed everything that has happened here! How could you say that now?"

Han shook his head confused, "I'm just saying. Think about it. None of this makes sense. I have to admit I was falling for it myself but there are too many unanswered questions."

"Like what?" Luke asked angrily.

Han didn't mean to upset Luke, he knew he overstepped his boundaries earlier but he had to speak his mind now, "Kid, I'm just saying. A lot of things here don't make sense." He pointed in Padme's direction, "Like look at her."

Luke and Leia both turned to look at the motionless woman in the cell next to their own. Leia couldn't help but smile; she couldn't believe that was her mother. She finally knew who her mother was. Luke observed the woman also, he had no idea what Han meant.

Luke's narrowed his eyes as he looked back at Han, "She's sad and scared, there isn't anything wrong with that."

Han groaned as he threw his head into his hands, why don't they understand? "Hmmmm…ughhhh…grrrrrrr."

Leia made a serious face annoyed, "Han we can't understand you with your mouth covered!"

Han raised his head slowly, pausing for a moment to silently question the sanity of his friends sitting before him. "Look how young she is! If we are back in time 20 years and how could that be your mother, think about how old your father is! He was ancient in our time! She has to be in her 20's and your father has to be…who knows how old! He was an old man in our time and he would still be an old man in this time!"

Luke's eyes went blank, he had never thought about that. He had been so happy that he never even noticed his "mother's" age. Luke couldn't stop his mind from wondering.

"Luke help me take this mask off."

"But you'll die."

"Nothing can stop that now, just once let me look on you with my own eyes."

When look took off his father's helmet he was met with a pair of blue eyes and a very pale face. His father looked very old indeed.

Leia was lost in her own thoughts but said nothing. She watched and waited for her brother to respond.

Luke shook his head remembering what Master Yoda had told him, patience. "I don't care. Nothing here makes sense but we have to give it time to reveal itself."

Leia nodded in agreement.

Han shrugged his shoulders defeated but pointed at Luke, "I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to have your hopes too high just to be disappointed. This could all be a trick... or this could all be real but not the love story you are looking for."

Luke looked away from his friends, disappointment? Try growing up wanting to be like your dead father your whole life and then learning he is alive but a monster. A monster that was responsible for countless deaths in the universe. The pain of knowing that you have been lied to your whole life. That was disappointment.

Leia sighed sadly, for the past few hours she had pictured a perfect love story of her mother and father, but this woman might not even be her mother. It could be a trick. However, this woman may also actually be her mother…. but her father might be an old man. Not the kind of love story she was looking for, Leia honestly didn't know which would be worse.

Before the conversation could continue the whole ship jumped knocking everyone onto the floor. The sound of alarms echoed loudly through the corridors of the ship.

Han protectively grabbed a hold of Leia, "What's going on?"

The three looked at Padme for some sort of answer, to their surprise Padme was standing. She had regained her political like voice and features. She was a new woman who was not to be dealt with. Even Luke had to admit the woman in front of him looked fierce, not like the scared woman that had been there before. Padme was sick of showing how weak she was. She was not going to let the stress of the war and her duty to the Senate turn her into a helpless little girl. She was no longer going to show the pain and the heavy toll this was all taking on her. She in her time of silence had built her walls back up; she hid behind her wall now showing emotionless determination. A serious face was upon Padme's features as she glanced at the three on the floor, "The army has arrived."

Anakin's head snapped up and his body slammed forward against his restraints. His heart was pounding against his chest and his breathing was heavy. He slowly took in his new surrounds trying to calm himself. He was no longer in his dark armored suit but his Jedi robes, he reached out to the Force and was surprised to figure out that he was not dreaming. What the hell. Why am I being so foolish? I need to regain myself. I'm stronger than this. Anakin turned his head in the direction of the alarms sounding somewhere outside the door. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the noises and activity going on outside the door. Why was it so hard to use the Force? One thing that always came easy to him now seemed like the hardest thing in the world. BAM. Anakin opened his eyes quickly looking toward the door; someone was trying to get in. Anakin closed his eyes reaching out into the Force. Please. Please work. Anakin tried to feel who was outside the door, the door had just been breached but Anakin couldn't open his eyes. Who is it? Oh yes! It's….. "Oh no…" Anakin's eyes opened to look at the smiling man standing in front of him, "Oh no? That's the thanks I get?" The man swung his lightsaber cutting Anakin free of his restraints. "I believe Anakin that this will make the score 9 to 10."

Anakin rolled his eyes, the score was always 9 to 10 but in reality it was more like 32 to 14. Anakin knew he usually did the saving. He couldn't help but smile up at the man before him, "I believe that means you are beating me, Master."

**Yay for Obi-Wan! Well what did you think? I hope you are enjoying it! Please Review :)**


	9. Questions Answered

**First, I know that Jengo should be dead! I will explain that in a later chapter, stick with me! Plus another thanks to ****ShyMaryButterfly for reviewing (I'm such a fan of your work!) Well Enjoy ****:)**

BAM. BOOM. Padme, Luke, Leia, and Han turned their heads toward the sound that came from outside the door. Someone was trying to get in. Han smiled and looked down at Leia, "Good news, that could be our rescue. Bad news, it could be our death." Leia couldn't help but roll her eyes; he always tried to make jokes. She imagined if C-3PO were here, he would probably tell them the odds of their death being behind that door compared to their rescue. Luke jumped back as the door slid open to reveal many stormtroopers, all hope for a rescue left his mind. A few stormtroopers slowly stalked into the room with guns pointed. After a few silent seconds a stromtrooper with a yellow helmet put his gun down and signaled to the others to do the same as he walked to Padme's cell. "Senator Amidala, are you all right?"

Luke, Leia, and Han all exchanged glance, as a stormtropper opened their cell door. Of course! They were not stormtroopers yet! They were still just clone soldiers, they were the good guys!

Padme remained posed in her prideful position as the trooper opened the door to her cell, "Yes, but you have to rescue…"

The stormtrooper had already lifted a communicator to his helmet interrupting the senator, "Masters, I have secured Senator Amidala; as well as a few ummmm… civilians. Cody's team has already secured the chancellor and General Kenobi has rescued General Skywalker."

Padme sighed in relief until confusion washed over her face, "Chancellor Palpatine was here?"

The stormtrooper nodded waiting for a response from the communicator, "Yes, he was a few floors above you."

The communicator buzzed flickered the figure of Master Windu, "Good Rex, now take them to your ship and bring them back to Coruscant."

It only took a few minutes for Padme, Luke, Leia, and Han to be escorted to the hanger bay. The clone troopers situated all four of them comfortably in the ship. As the engines started fear washed over Padme and she couldn't help but grab the arm of the nearest clone, "Where is General Skywalker?"

The clone leaned closer to Padme as the ship started to take off, "General Skywalker went in the ship with the medical bay with General Kenobi. It seems that General Skywalker had many serious wounds that needed to be treated. They will be right behind us and meet us at Coruscant."

Padme nodded trying to hide her disappointment, "What about Chancellor Palpatine?"

"He was hardly injured but as a precaution; he was taken in the ship before ours with Captain Cody."

Luke and Leia silently listened to Padme's conversation with the clone, in hopes of receiving more information. Padme acted as if she didn't notice them listening to her conversation, "Why is Ana…. General Skywalker's commanders in change of the rescue of myself and the chancellor?"

The clone laughed, "Not just his commanders." The clone reached out his hands gesturing to everyone around him, "This is General Skywalker's whole regiment. The Jedi Council told General Kenobi to find our general and once General Kenobi got word that you were all here, we all agreed to go with him." The clone next to him turned around as he chuckled, "Agreed is hardly the word. We pretty much forced him to bring us or we were going ourselves."

Luke was amazed by what he was hearing, "You wanted to come here?"

The original clone that Padme had been talking to moved back slightly to get a better view of Luke, "Why of course. He is our general and he would do the same for one of us."

Luke put his head back against the wall smiling, these clones cared about his father. Luke remembered Ben's words, "_He was a cunning warrior." _His father must be amazing.

Padme smiled at the clone, "Thank you…Ummm, I'm sorry I don't think you told me your name."

Leia looked at the clone shocked, he had a name? She learned about the clone wars but never had she learned that each clone had a name.

The clone dropped his head giving a small bow, "Zack."

"Well thank you Zack."

Padme made herself more comfortable in her seat; it was going to be a long ride back to Corusant. In the ship just behind of Padme, Luke, Leia, and Han's, a very annoyed Anakin Skywalker had just walked out of the medical bay. The droid had taken far too long on his arm, at least for his liking. Staying still too long bothered Anakin, if he had to sit in that bay another moment he felt as if he would explode. Anakin dwelled on the thought, if fixing a little laser blast shot was going to take that long he couldn't even imagine how long his hand would take. _I'll just fix my hand myself._ A beta patch had been wrapped around Anakin's wound, it would be sore for a few days but besides that; he would be fine.

As Anakin passed through the hallway a disproving voice came from one of the open doorways, "Shouldn't you still be in the medical bay?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the room to face Obi-Wan, "What can I say? I heal quickly."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a disapproving look, "Anakin, your ego and pride get the best of you. You were beaten fairly bad, it is okay to rest."

"I've been through worse Obi-Wan, I'll be fine." Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes laying back into his chair, "Well if you insist. That's good. The Council was going to send you to protect Padme on Naboo for a week or so. They thought you would need time to recover." Anakin could have kicked himself. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Obi-Wan smiled feeling Anakin's reaction through the Force, he waved a hand at Anakin, "But, if you are fine, I guess some padawan could do that."

Anakin frowned defeated, "Fine Obi-Wan, I will go back to the torture of that medical droid."

Obi-Wan shot strait up, "Good! Now go."

Anakin pouted taking a step out of the room before turning back around, "Master, where is Padme?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and once again as he laid back into his chair. "She was taken with Rex in the ship ahead of us, along with these apparent civilians. We have no idea why those civilians were on that ship but the Council plans on questioning them. We also are going to take the bodies of the men who lost their lives to their home planets for proper burials."

Anakin frowned, _civilians? Who else was there? Oh yeah, there was a blonde boy, a brown haired girl, and a brown haired man. Who were they? _Anakin's frown hardened as memories came flooding back into his mind, _what the hell am I talking about. That was Luke, Leia, and Solo. Sith. I'm already losing memory._

Obi-Wan was a little taken back by his former padawan's silence and Obi-Wan saw confusion written all over his face, "Anakin are you alright?"

Anakin shook his head regaining himself, "Yes Master."

Obi-Wan didn't believe him and frowned as he gestured for Anakin to get out with his hands, "No run along to the medical bay."

Anakin slightly bowed to his Master, "Yes Master." Anakin walked out of the room and paused once again turning around, "Master?"

What could he possible want now? "What Anakin?" Obi-Wan replied with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Anakin shuddered as if he was afraid to speak. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin, "Anakin?"

Anakin looked down at the floor like an embarrassed child, "Well… Ummm… do you mind coming with me? I honestly hate it in there."

Obi-Wan smiled as he got up from his chair and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin had actually looked past his pride, "Never be afraid to ask me anything Anakin, I am here for you."

Once Obi-Wan and Anakin were back in the medical bay the droid immediately started to work on Anakin's broken hand despite his protests. In an attempt to keep his mind off the medical droid Anakin asked his first question, "Master? How did this happen?"

Obi-Wan raised a questioning eyebrow, "You don't remember?"

Anakin shook his head, "I haven't got a clue."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Is the great Hero with no Fear admitting to memory loss?"

Anakin lifted his good hand to point at his Master, "I wouldn't push your boundaries Obi-Wan. I have hundreds of old man jokes that I have been saving for you."

Obi-Wan's raised his hands in defeat, "Fine Anakin." Obi-Wan's face turned serious as he continued to look at Anakin, "It seems that while during your mission, part of your troops were ambushed. You, in an attempt to rescue your troops went back for them. You see how that turned out."

"I don't understand how any of this happened." Anakin complained sadly.

Obi-Wan nodded, "The Council didn't believe it as well. When you did not contact them they thought that it was just you being… you."

Anakin rolled his eyes, he may not do things by their book but he gets things done.

"I have to admit," Obi-Wan added, "I still have no idea why you could not escape yourself. You have been in much worse situations."

Anakin said nothing as his Master's words sunk in. It was true; he had been in much worse situations. What was so different that he could not escape?

"When Rex and Cody reported you MIA, I was sure you would come around. It wasn't until Senator Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine were captured that I feared the worse." Obi-Wan continued, "When I started to further the investigation, your troops insisted that they were included. Thank the Force you started the tracking device when you did or we may have never found you."

Anakin's eyes grew hard as he looked up, "I never started a tracking device."

This statement came as a surprise to Obi-Wan, "You had to."

Anakin shook his head in disagreement, "I NEVER started a tracking device."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan sighed, "You had a very rough few days, and it is possible that you may have forgotten that as well..."

"I don't think so…"

Obi-Wan reached forward to pat Anakin's shoulder, "Just give it some time Anakin; perhaps your memory will return."

Anakin nodded sadly, if it was true then that means he was responsible for the deaths that happened a few hours ago. The deaths of the innocent men on that sith ridden ship. _I can't think like that. I have to think of something else. I'll think of Padme. Beautiful and smart Padme. _Suddenly a thought popped into Anakin's mind, "Master? Why would the council want me to accompany Senator Amidala back to Naboo?"

Obi-Wan leaned back against the cold medal wall, why indeed. Obi-Wan was against the idea; Anakin was too foolish around the senator. Since Anakin had been knighted Obi-Wan had tried to tell himself what Anakin did with his own time was his own business. However, he couldn't help but worry. He was afraid that Anakin might be having an affair with the young senator. He would usually scold Anakin but with the war going on, Anakin could use all the relief of stress he could get. "I have no idea Anakin. I was not told who had suggested the idea."

"Generals Sirs." Anakin and Obi-Wan looked up to see a clone standing before them, "I'm sorry to interrupt but the captain told me to inform you both that we would be landing in Coruscant shortly." Obi-Wan nodded, "Thank you soldier, we will be out shortly." The clone nodded and stopping before he left the room, "Oh and I am suppose to inform you that we are landing… a far distant away from the Jedi Temple." Anakin frowned, "Why?" The clone hesitated, "It seems…. All of Coruscant has surrounded the entrance to the Temple…" Anakin rolled his eyes as Obi-Wan laughed uncontrollably unable to speak so he signaled for the clone to return to his station. The medical droid that had been silent during the two Jedi's conversation dropped Anakin's hand, "Can you move your hand?" Anakin nodded as he fluttered his fingers. Obi-Wan rose to walk out of the room and Anakin tried to follow before the droid retrained him, "Sir, I must run a few more tests before I can allow you to leave. Obi-Wan, who had regained himself, walked over to a groaning Anakin; "I will see you out there. Make sure you smile for you fan club!" Using the force Anakin threw a pillow at his Master, who quickly dodged the flying item to retreat to the open door as his laughed echoed down the corridor.

Anakin sighed as he prayed silently, _please don't let there be that many people here to see me…._

**Sorry it took longer than usual! How did you like it? Let me know! Reviews! :)**


	10. Everybody Loves Anakin

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and giving me ideas! I have a storyline created but I am more than willing to throw in other ideas! Well enjoy! :)**

It had been a long and boring ride to Coruscant. The ship was completely silent except for the occasional inside jokes that the clone troopers would snip to one another. The ship was bound to land any second now and everyone could not wait. The clones couldn't wait to get off the ship; it had been weeks since they were on a planet's surface. Luke and Leia couldn't wait to see the Old Republic; it would be a change from their madness of a world and Han couldn't wait to get answers. Padme however, just wanted to see her husband.

Once the ship landed a group of Nubian guards entered. No one even had the chance to exit. The leader stepped forward, "Senator Queen Amidala." Padme's eyes grew large; she had completely forgotten the news that Captain Typho had told her. She was queen and senator; she had too much power than she would like to admit to anyone. _I should have changed that rule when I was Queen. I never thought it was a smart rule. If the queen died, a new queen should be elected immediately; the title should not be passed to the senator without questioning. _As Padme continued to think she was unaware of the shocked stares she was receiving from Luke, Leia, and Han. They obviously did not hear the "queen" part earlier, but now all three of their minds were racing.

Han: _She's a queen and a senator? If she is Leia's mother, I see where Leia got everything._

Leia: _I can't believe it! She is a queen and I'm a princess! We are both politicians! We are so much alike! She is amazing!_

Luke: _This is amazing. She was a queen, senator, and very beautiful. I see why Father loved her; they were both amazing._

"…Umm… We are here to escort you to the Jedi Temple." The guard said awkwardly breaking the silence as he glanced from the silent woman to the funny-faced trio. Luke's heart could have stopped, _Jedi Temple! In its prime and with other Jedi!_

"Escort?" Padme asked confused. She understood that she had just been previously kidnapped but escorted to the Jedi Temple? It was the safest place in Coruscant; hundreds of Jedi would not hurt her.

Padme stood up shaking her hands at the guards, "That won't be necessary. I'm capable of walking a short distance."

"I'm afraid," the guard continued, "that it isn't a short distance. We have landed a fair walk away from the Jedi Temple. The Chancellor requests that you are escorted due to the… crowd."

Padme frowned, "Crowd?"

The guard nodded, "It seems that a crowd has assembled outside the Temple."

There was only one answer for a crowd assembling outside the Jedi Temple, _Anakin._

After changing into a professional gown, Padme was escorted out of the ship; Han, Luke, and Leia followed silently. As soon as Padme took her first step on the ramp she was overwhelmed with press and droids talking videos and pictures for the holonet and magazines. Luke, Leia, and Han's eyes bulged out of their heads as they looked around. The word crowd had received a new meaning in their minds. There were hundreds, if not millions of people surrounding a walkway that leaded to the Jedi Temple. Speeders and ships floated in mid air looking down on the scene below. Big holos and screens on buildings projected the scene unfolding on the ground. The noise was loud to say the least, as people clapped and cheered. As Luke looked down the walkway, he couldn't help but gasp. It was a farther walk than anyone had anticipated; the Jedi Council seemed like a small building in the distance. The walkway was also lined with motionless clone soldiers who stood with their hands behind their backs.

Padme walked silently until she reached a smiling man who greeted her with open arms, "Senator Amidala! So glad to see you!" Padme smiled in return, "Same to you Chancellor, but I do believe you were in the same situation that I was."

Luke and Leia frowned behind Padme, who was that man? He was so familiar! Leia roughly grabbed Luke's arm, _Chancellor Palpatine! He was the Emperor! That's what my father told me! _A concerned Luke studied his sister, _but I can't tell Luke. Not now anyways, there are too many witnesses! _Leia let go of her brother's arms as she gave him "I'll tell you later" looks. _We all saw him before in his dark duty but no one recognized it was him. He is fooling everyone!_

Palpatine smiled sadly, "I'm sad to say yes. Though I had no idea you were there as well, milady."

Padme opened her mouth to ask another question but Palpatine leaned toward her, "We will talk at the Temple, too many ears out here in the open."

Padme nodded in agreement as Palpatine directed her to the side of the walkway. At the side of the walkway stood many senators who greeted Padme and asked her many questions. When Padme stepped to the side, Luke took his advantage moving toward his mother pulling his friends along with him. Han smiled, "All this for the Chancellor?" Padme gave a short laugh, "He wishes, I'm afraid that they," She stopped and gestured to the crowd, "are here for a totally different reason." Padme smiled, as she thought of Anakin. His laugh, touch, and body that everyone that gathered here dreamed about. She was the only one who actually got to experience it. No one knew that of course, most people thought he was a pure hot Jedi. Everyone wanted to take the Jedi's purity, they thought it was a pity that his body had to be covered 24/7 by those Jedi robes. Padme let out a small giggle, _if they only knew._

The crowd began to clap again as another ship began to land. As the ramp lowered, it revealed a brown-red haired man in tan robes. The man waved politely at the crowd as they cheered loudly for him. Once the man made it through the sea of press people and droids he bowed to Padme and the senators before shaking the Chancellor's hand. The Chancellor smiled, "And where is young Skywalker?" Luke frowned there was something so familiar about this man as well, but what was it. Luke tried to reach out to the Force but again felt nothing. The man pointed behind him, "He just got his hand repaired and the droid demanded it to be tested before he could leave." The Chancellor nodded and was soon surrounded by the press or as he called them, paparazzi. Luke studied the scene before him; no one paid attention to Leia, Han, or himself. They were just civilians caught in war, nothing special. The press was hungrily interviewing all the people around him. The brown-red haired man had the most press around him as he answered questions politely, "Well the Senate will figure…."

"There he is!" an unknown voice screamed at the top of her lunges. With one statement everything changed. The crowd, which had been "loud" before, now more than quadrupled their volume and fireworks blew up in the Coruscant sky. The press had all moved to the exit of the ship to see the large hooded figure retreating from the innings of the ship. Han laughed, "All that for him?" Padme looked over at Han, "Always." Luke and Leia shared a glance as a loud speaker from one of the nearby buildings boomed, "The Hero with No Fear! Anakin Skywalker is home!" When Anakin's giant hooded figure was visible the girls behind Luke screamed like crazy Tuskian Raiders. Making Luke, Han, and Leia jump, the girls started chanting, "Take off you hood!" Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan who motioned him to remove it. Anakin reached up slowly as he pulled down his hood, which caused the cameras to swarm around him as the crowd, started to scream louder. Luke, Leia, and Han couldn't believe their eyes, their eyes looked upon a young strong solider. Open-mouthed Leia could not take her eyes off her father, as weird as it sounded she had to admit, he was gorgeous. Han noticing Leia's reaction whispered down with a bit of jealousy, "Remember he's your father…"

Luke didn't notice his friends' conversation he was in awe of his father. A video of his father's fighting was playing up on one of the building's screen. He was more amazing than Luke could even imagine. Luke studied his father as he waved timidly to the crowd around him. Luke may have been way smaller than his father's huge structure but they did look alike. They had the same hair color and eye color, which made Luke smile. His Aunt and Uncle never told him that he looked like his father. Luke's gaze was interrupted when his father walked in his direction giving Luke a small nod before shaking hands and greeting the senators. Leia waited for Anakin to greet Padme, she couldn't wait to see their big lover reunion. Leia frowned as Anakin nodded to the Padme, "Senator Amidala." Only for Padme to smile back, "General Skywalker." Leia could have screamed, _this is the first time they saw each other face to face and that was their lover's greeting! _She glanced at Luke, who seemed to have the same reaction to his parents meeting as she did. Han bumped Leia and gave her an "I told you so look." Leia frowned, _I should have known it was too good to be true. They were only friends! The hug that they shared in the cell was just a friend hug! He cared for her but only as a friend!_

As Anakin turned away, Obi-Wan followed close behind. The Chancellor, senators, guards, Luke, Leia, and Han followed the two Jedi slowly. Luke smiled as each clone saluted his father as a serious face Anakin nodded back to each and every one. By the time they had all reached the Jedi Temple the whole group had gone deaf from the screaming. Han couldn't stop laughing at the things he heard the girls… and a few males yell to Anakin. Luke tried to silence his friends with glares but it did no good because it made Han laugh more.

Luke watched as his father and the brown-red haired man bowed to men who he guessed were Jedi Masters. The Jedi Masters signaled for Senator Amidala, the Chancellor, Luke, Leia, and Han to follow them. After Luke was done being in awe and admiring the Temple along with all the Jedi within it, he looked at Leia as they continued through the Temple, "What are we going to do?"

**Well what do you think!? Review please! :)**


	11. Jedi Council

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Don't forget to review! It helps me with get inspiration :p Don't be afraid to share ideas!**

Leia had no idea what they should do but she knew one thing, she wasn't going to let Luke or Han explain. She pointed at her two boys like a controlling mother with three year olds, "Just let me do the talking." Both men nodded back before Han started laughing, imagining what would happen if he tried to explain what had happened.

After walking down a few hallways then up a few staircases and a riding an elevator the group had reached a giant door. The two Jedi leading the group paused for a moment before the doors elegantly opened with the power of the Force revealing the Jedi inside. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked to the center of the room and bowed as Padme, Palpatine, Luke, Leia, and Han stayed motionless outside the door. A small conversation was going on between the Jedi in the room but most of the conversation was inaudible to the people standing outside the door. Luke reached out to the Force and again felt nothing. Luke sighed as he had to rely on his eyesight to give him answers, he could tell his father was answering a few questions but besides that, he was clueless. That was until a man's voice said, "You may come in now."

The group was lead by Palpatine into the room as everyone bowed in respect. Luke couldn't believe it; _I'm in the Jedi Temple with real Masters! _

"Seeing you safe, good to see Chancellor…." Luke's heart stopped, he knew that voice. He looked around the group trying to get a view of where the voice came from. When, there he was, the little green Master that had trained Luke. _Yoda!_ "Senator Amidala seeing you alive and well, brings warmth to my heart."

Luke smiled, _Yoda knew my mother! Wait….why didn't he tell me? _Luke felt the same betrayal he felt toward his masters as he did when he figured out Darth Vader was his father. _Why didn't he tell me?_

Padme smiled, "Thank you Master Yoda…"

Luke watched intensely as a black skinned man looked at the Chancellor, "Do you have any idea what happened?"

The Chancellor sighed sadly; I wish I had an idea. I have no idea how I even got onto that terrible ship."

Leia could have screamed, _he was the bad guy! He was in charge of it all! _Why couldn't anyone see that but her?

"I also had no idea that," the Chancellor continued gesturing to Anakin and Padme, "that Senator Amidala and General Skywalker were on board as well."

"And you Senator Amidala?" another Jedi Master asked curiously.

A serious faced Padme shook her head, "I'm afraid that I, like the Chancellor, have no idea how I got on that ship. I woke up restrained and very confused. Guards tried to get answers out of me but I never said a word."

"Answers?" Yoda asked.

Padme nodded, "It seems they had many questions concerning Knight Skywalker."

Anakin tried not to show off too much emotion, _they tortured Padme… because of me? Why didn't I know that? Why didn't I see that?_

"When I didn't answer I was taken to the lower deck holding cells where I met these three." Padme said as she gestured to Leia, Han, and Luke.

"Hmmmmm…" Yoda sighed as he pulled his hands together thinking.

The dark skinned Jedi gestured the three to step forward, "I am Master Windu and you are?"

Panic ran through Anakin, he was losing and regaining memory too fast. In fact just on their walk to the Jedi Council he asked himself, "who are they" about 12 times; not to mentioned he answered himself 12 times a few seconds later. _Luke don't tell the truth. _

Luke couldn't help himself, forgetting his sister's plan he smiled, "I am Luke Sky…" Leia hit him in the side before he could continue, _he never listens! We don't know anything about these people! We can't just say our real names!_

Leia stepped forward hoping to cover for Luke's mistake, "We are Luke and Leia Sky. This is my boyfriend, Han Solo." Han waved happily at the Jedi Master in front of him.

Master Windu nodded ignoring Han's wave, "How do you come about in all of this?"

Leia sighed_ I have to tell some truth or they will sense my lies, _I'm afraid that we are as clueless as you Sir. We awoke in a cell next to a armored man, who we feared until the Senator revealed to us that it was Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin and Padme remained calm but in reality, Padme's eyes could have bulged out of her head. _Please don't tell them anything more about us. _

Another Jedi Master spoke from behind the group, "A armored man was Knight Skywalker?" All eyes turned to look at Anakin, who still remained completely calm.

"Anakin," Master Windu questioned, "what does he mean?"

Leia and Luke exchanged a glance, they did not want to get their father into trouble and both hoped he had a story.

Anakin stepped forward, "Well Masters…" Luke and Leia once again could not believe it. Their father had only spoke two words but yet they both thought his voice sounded perfect, so peaceful. It was not like Vader's voice, no, Anakin's voice was much better than that. It was the best sound Leia had ever heard in her life. She has compelled to listen as Anakin continued, "I also do not remember much but I do remember waking up in that suit. It seems that Darth Sidious felt he had to torture the one that would send him to his death."

_The Chosen One. The one that would kill Sidious to bring balance to the Force. Anakin Skywalker. _

Gasped echoes throughout the room, Mace Windu silenced the Jedi Masters and gestured to Anakin to continue, " I was unable to speak and almost incapable of movement. The guards continued to torture me for no reason, without asking any questions." Han rolled his eyes; _I know the feeling. _"When I returned from being tortured that is when I encountered Senator Amidala. As said by Leia, it was Senator Amidala who told them my identity."

Padme hid a frown; she hated how he said her name. _Leia? _Why did it sound so sweet rolling off his tongue? Padme couldn't help but get flustered as she witnessed the way Leia studied her husband like a love struck teenager. Millions of women watched and fantasized about her husband but for some reason this Leia annoyed her. _Look all you want sweetheart but he is all mine. _

Anakin's statement made Yoda frown, "And how did Senator Amidala know it was you Anakin?"

_Sith. Why did Leia have to say Padme reconized it was me. If it were anyone else Master Yoda would have never questioned it! _

Anakin had no idea what to say.

"At first I was scared as well, I had no idea who or what the armored man was, but I noticed that he did not harm me. So I continued to investigate, I noticed his robotic arm was showing and the man did not stop moving. It was a guess really." Padme stepped forward explaining.

Yoda nodded, obviously not believing her words and reached out to the Force, "Harmless these civilians are, but important. Strong Sidious has become if he could capture and torture these people. Look for answers, we must."

Mace Windu listened to Yoda's words, nodding in agreement before glancing back at the group, "Obi-Wan you will investigate these happenings, while Anakin does a protection mission on Naboo."

Luke, Leia, and Han's heads snapped toward the brownish-red haired man. They heard Padme talk of General Kenobi but they had no idea that was him, their minds once again were going crazy.

Luke: _That's Ben! It's really him! Look at him and father standing together! I can't believe it! _

Leia: _I can't believe that is Obi-Wan. Dad always talked about him in the highest respects._

Han: _That's the old man? He looks so different. This is insane!_

Obi-Wan bowed, "Yes Masters."

Master Windu glanced to Anakin; "Anakin take the Senator back to Naboo."

Padme's heart fluttered; finally she would be alone with her husband away from this war; nothing but their love.

As soon as happy thoughts began to rush into Padme's mind they were quickly killed with Mace Windu's next words, "Take the civilians with you. Protect them until we find answers….and STAY THERE THIS TIME." Anakin bowed smiling, "Yes Master." Anakin turned to walk out of the room but jumped back to avoiding running into a serious-faced Obi-Wan, "I mean it Anakin. Do your duty, nothing more." Anakin tried to look hurt as he walked around Obi-Wan and glancing at all his Masters; "You guys should have more faith in me." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Anakin smiled and walked out of the room. Luke, Leia, and Han did not see Anakin smile but if they did, they would have surely been stunned, Padme was. He was gorgeous. Obi-Wan sighed as he gestured for the group to follow him once more as they walked to the hanger bay.

**Sorry! I know this was a boring chapter but it had to be done! The next one will be better, I swear! Review please! Give me so inspiration, I love hearing from you! ****:)**


	12. R2 & 3PO

**I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! I promise I'll explain or try to work in your ideas! They help me so much to know what you are thinking! Enjoy! :)**

Anakin Skywalker may have seemed as if he had it all together but as always, it was just a show. A show, which he learned how to perfect from his politician wife. Politicians were the best actors in the world. Once the meeting had been adjourned, Anakin ran out of the Council's room to the hanger bay because he had to think. He knew that the Jedi Masters would think it was just him trying to run off his never-ending energy, but in reality, Anakin was worried. He was losing his memories fast… To be honest, he wasn't even sure if he just imagined some of the things up. He couldn't let it happen again… but what couldn't he let happen again?

As soon as Anakin entered the hanger bay he grabbed a toolbox and ran directly to his yellow Eta-2 interceptor. Life was less complicated if he was fixing something, everything seemed easier to grasp. Obi-Wan and other Jedi were always concerned and frowned upon Anakin's obsession with fixing his ships. They thought he had a very possessive attitude toward the ships he had for personal use. Such as his yellow Delta-7B that now sat next to his new ship. Many Jedi thought that Anakin should get rid of the ship but time and time again Anakin refused. They just didn't understand. They never understood, not even Obi-Wan. Anakin remembered a time during a mission with Obi-Wan, where he needed to think but did not have droids and ships to work on. Anakin still laughed at the face his Master made when he walked into the room to see Anakin with his tools working on his own hand. Obi-Wan had scolded him because…. he didn't understand. Just like everyone else, he made Anakin was the outcast. Anakin was the one who did everything wrong and the one who was feared. Why couldn't anyone help him?

Anakin sighed as he pulled parts out from the bottom of his ship. Obi-Wan would be coming soon and Anakin knew he had to control his emotions, but Anakin's mind was too busy for relaxing. _Who was I? Vader. What did I do? Killed Palpatine. No it wasn't Palpatine…or was it? Why? I saved my son. Son? Luke. Twins. Luke &amp; Leia. Vader was in a suit, how did I get into the suit? Where was Padme? Where was anyone? _BUMP.

Anakin jolted forward as he felt something run unexpectedly into his leg. _What the? _Anakin slid himself out from underneath his ship to see a happy beeping droid, "R2!" Anakin yelled as he jumped up hugging his friend who beeped happily in return, "It's good to see you too buddy! Miss me?" R2 let off a sound of beeps that made Anakin laugh, "I bet you would have come after me R2, you could have took down all the droids and Siths yourself. Let's take that restraining bolt off you." To anyone passing by, they might have thought that Anakin was crazy, talking to the droid like it was a living thing, but Anakin knew better. R2 was a real person, he was a real friend; no one could tell him otherwise. Anakin searched through the toolbox for a tool that could break the restraining bolt off of his droid. It seemed that when Anakin's troops brought R2 back to the Temple, the droid became very irritated and continued to try to leave to rescue Anakin. R2's actions caused the Jedi to put a restraining bolt on him so he could not leave the Temple without being caught. "Got it!" Anakin yelled as he broke the restraining bolt off his droid's chest. R2 spun around happily before making another series of beeping noises to Anakin, "I bet R2. I'll talk to whoever put that on you, no one touches my droid."

"Anakin…"

Anakin and R2 turned their heads to see a disapproving Obi-Wan scanning the scene before him. The innings of Anakin's yellow Eta-2 interceptor laid spread across the floor and Anakin was caught in the act of breaking off Jedi property from his rebellious droid. Obi-Wan rubbed his hand to his face trying to calm himself, _why did Anakin always have to do these things at the worse time? _"Anakin did you forget that you have a mission to be getting to?" Obi-Wan asked in a calm voice, Anakin shook his head, "Nope." Obi-Wan nodded, "Well, did you forget you may need your starfighter? Anakin shook his head again, "Nope."

Padme couldn't help to let out a small giggle as she stood behind Obi-Wan, Anakin was such a child sometimes and here Obi-Wan was, scolding him like a father.

"Did you forget that you aren't allowed to break off Jedi instructed restraining bolts?" Anakin frowned as he looked at the small bolt in his hand, "He's my droid and I'm a Jedi." Obi-Wan slightly raised his voice as he threw his hands up, "Anakin that is a security bolt. R2 was obviously doing something wrong and received the bolt, only a Master could take that off."

Luke, Leia, and Han quickly looked around to get a good look at the droid, was it really R2? To all three of their amazements it was R2. Luke smiled, _R2 was Fathers? That means he is Father's and mine! _Luke felt a new sense of pride for his droid, a family heirloom.

Anakin frowned as he looked at his droid, "Did you do anything wrong R2?" R2 responded with a small beep. Anakin shrugged his shoulders, "R2 said he did nothing wrong and I believe him, so technically he didn't need the bolt." Obi-Wan looked up to the ceiling with a "What did I do to deserve this" look. Anakin sighed, "Fine, a Master had to take it off?" Anakin quickly tossed the bolt to Obi-Wan; who caught the tiny object causing Anakin to smile, "Gosh! Thanks Master Obi-Wan for getting that off R2 for me!" Obi-Wan looked at Anakin to R2 to the small bolt in his hands before groaning, "Fine! You win Anakin!" Anakin smiled as he raised a fist to R2, who opened up a slot on his chest to tap Anakin's fingers.

Padme giggled again as Obi-Wan turned around annoyed, "Don't encourage him Padme. You are the one that gave him the droid in the first place" Padme grinned as she shrugged her shoulders, "Better R2 than 3PO." Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought, he had met the droid that Anakin had built as a child a few times and he still wondered how Padme could but up with him. Anakin used the excuse that he was nine and wanted someone to talk to but Obi-Wan still thought it was just a terrible mistake that Anakin would not admit to. That droid never shut up.

Padme and Anakin were too busy laughing and Obi-Wan was too deep in thought to notice the stares the three people behind them were giving them. They had both R2 and 3PO? This was too weird.

Once Obi-Wan regained himself, he looked down at his former Padawan. "How do you expect to have a ship with all… this?" Obi-Wan said as he gestured to the hundreds of parts on the floor. Anakin frowned, "I'll fix it." Obi-Wan sighed, "Anakin you have to leave in 20 minutes. Padme must be home to see a doctor before leaving for Naboo." Anakin shrugged ignoring the "doctor" part, "Okay, I only need ten." Han laughed, "You can't be serious, it would take a few genius mechanics and a few droids to put that back together in a few hours." Anakin paid no attention to Han's comment; he had already slid back under his starfighter.

Obi-Wan groaned, "Come along, we can walk to the Senate Apartment Complex. We will meet Anakin there." Han smiled at Leia, "We are going to be there awhile."

Within a few minutes Anakin slide back out, "Done!" he said proudly as he looked at the time. He smiled liking what he saw, "A new record R2! Five minutes! I even managed to fix and update a few things!" The droid made a series of beeps as he rolled under Anakin's ship, which lifted him up instantly. Anakin smiled, "Okay, Okay! Let's go R2, I know you want to see 3PO." Anakin jumped into his ship and started the engines that purred to life as the ship started to hover, "Let's go buddy." The starship's engines echoesd through the Jedi Hanger before the starship raced into the Coruscant sky.

Obi-Wan smiled as they had finally reached the door to Padme's apartment, _finally. _It was a longer walk than he had remembered and he was glad it was over. He laughed to himself as he let Padme pass him by to open the door, _funny. I can fight a war but I can't fight the press, walking through the crowded streets of Coruscant. _

Everyone entered Padme's apartment as a golden droid came running, "Oh Miss Padme You'll never guess…!" the droid said happily before seeing the others in the doorway, "Oh! Guests! Hello, my name is C-3PO, human-cyborg relations!" Luke, Leia, Han all smiled as they introduced themselves before sharing a glance, _He sure hasn't changed._

3PO turned back to Padme, "As I was saying…"

Padme held a hand up, "Tell me later 3PO."

"But Miss Padme…" 3PO insisted but was silenced again by a glare from Padme as she walked by him. Padme lead the group down the hall toward her open veranda. Han laughed, "How long till you think Da….Skywalker will be here?" Obi- Wan laughed, "Who knows." Han nodded, "Well if you ask me, he is…"

"I am what Solo?"

The group that had just entered the veranda area looked down to see Anakin's large body lying on the couch. The group was shocked, the walk had only taken them 20 minutes but yet there Anakin was, laying on the couch as if he had been there for hours. 3PO interrupted their stares, "As I was trying to saying Miss Padme, Master Ani arrived a few minutes ago." Everyone was too in shock to notice the word Ani. Anakin smiled at everyone's faces, "What took you guys so long? Obi-Wan didn't respond to Anakin's question, instead he sighed as he walked to take a seat on another one of the couches, _just accept it; Anakin won_.

Han on the other hand, could not accept it, "How did you get here!?"

Anakin pointed outside, "I flew?"

Han shook his head, "No way. No way in sith's hell did you fly here on that ship of yours."

Anakin shrugged and closed his eyes as he laid back on the couch, obviously not bothered by the fact that Han didn't believe him, "Go see for yourself."

Without warning, a loud beeping droid rolled into the room. Padme smiled, "Hello R2!" R2 paused for a moment as he turned to Padme and beeped happily before turning back to his present course, Han. The little droid was obviously upset by what the man was saying to his Master. Luke and Leia watched motionlessly. Padme looked at a wide-eyed Anakin, "What did he say?" Anakin kept his eyes on R2, "Nothing I'm willing to repeat."

3PO nodded, "Oh dear, very fowl language."

Luke was shocked; his father could understand R2 without a translator? He didn't know anyone that could do that.

Leia smiled as she saw the yellow starfighter parked just outside the room, "Looks like he fixed it Han." Han couldn't help but pout. Leia leaned over to Han wiping his face, "Someone has a bit of jealous showing." Han rolled his eyes, "Please," he paused as he looked over to the corner of the room before looking back at Leia, "better tell her that as well." Leia turned her face to see a jealous faced Padme staring at Leia, but she quickly hid her face when Leia made eye contact.

Leia: _She can't possibly be jealous of me, for what? _

Padme: _Look at her eye raping my husband, in my own house. I can't believe this. I see her falling in love with him! Once Obi-Wan is gone, tonight, I will show who owns Anakin Skywalker._

Obi-Wan sighed feeling the tension in the room, "Haven't you shown off enough today Anakin?"

Anakin sat up shrugging his shoulders, "It's not called showing off, it's called being mad because you can't do it."

**Well what did you think? This is personally one of my favorites. Let me know what you think! I love hearing from all of you! Thanks! :)**


	13. Tension Building

**If anyone has anything they would like to see happen at Naboo let me know pleaseeee :P well thanks for the reviews! :)**

Obi-Wan was very thankful. Everything, for once, was going on schedule. Padme had allowed the three civilians to use the refreshers to wash up before their journey to Naboo. The doctor had also arrived and cared for Padme's injuries. Obi-Wan had called the Naboo Royal Guard, who would be at the landing platform in an hour. Obi-Wan smiled; _well this is too good to be true! _He frowned, _wait. This is too good to be true. _What was missing? _Anakin. _Obi-Wan searched around the apartment looking for his former Padawan, reaching out to the Force Obi-Wan sighed in relief as he walked in Anakin's direction. As Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen he saw Anakin eating something from the Senator's fridge, "Anakin, did you ask if you could have that?"

Anakin frowned, lifting up the food, "This? Are you kidding? I didn't want anything! She forced it on me, Master!"

A formally dressed Padme revealed herself from behind one of the doors near the kitchen, "I'm sorry Obi-Wan but I could hear Anakin's stomach growling through five closed doors."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, he had forgotten that Anakin had not eaten, "Oh yes, that is fine."

Padme smiled, "Would you like anything?"

Anakin who was now positioned behind Padme, tried to signal his friend to not take the offer. The food was… terrible. Anakin shook his head as he pointed to the food and grabbed his throat as if it was poisonous.

Obi-Wan chucked, "I'm fine Padme, thank you."

"Milady."

Padme and Obi-Wan turned to see a woman had entered the kitchen.

Padme smiled, "Sabe!" Padme ran and hugged the woman before gesturing to the two Jedi behind her, "This is Master Kenobi and you know Anakin."

Sabe bowed professionally, "It's a pleasure to meet you Master Kenobi," then turned her face a little more friendly and smiled, "and hello Anakin, please to see you again."

Anakin smirked and waved, "Hey Sabe."

Padme grabbed Sabe's hand as she started to pull her toward her bedroom, "Please excuse us."

Obi-Wan nodded, "It is fine miladies, I must speak to Anakin anyways."

As the two women left the room Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin. Anakin lifted his index finger to Obi-Wan asking him to wait. _Click_, the door shut to the kitchen shut. Anakin quickly ran to the nearest trashcan and spit the contents of his mouth into the pin.

Obi-Wan chucked, " It can't be that bad Anakin," Obi-Wan reached for part of the food but before he could grab it, Anakin's hand was wrapped around his, "You don't want to eat that. Trust me." Obi-Wan lifted his hands in defeat, "Fine." Without a word Anakin lifted the food and dropped it into the trash. _Padme had everything…. Except the ability to cook. _

Obi-Wan gestured for Anakin to take a seat in front of him. Anakin sighed, "Obi-Wan please don't lecture me. I can give them to myself and I'll even give it to myself in an impression of you."

Obi-Wan waved his hands, "No, no, I'm not going to give you a lecture. Anakin raised an eyebrow at his Master but Obi-Wan shook his index finger, "Because I trust you and I know you will do your duty this time," Obi-Wan paused, "Oh, and I also have something for you."

Anakin smiled as Obi-Wan held up his lightsaber, "I wondered where that went."

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin clipped his weapon onto his belt, "Anakin, you shouldn't wonder where that went, it is your life…"

Anakin held a hand up at Obi-Wan, "You said no lectures."

Obi-Wan grinned, "So I did. Fine, back to the matter at hand."

Anakin nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

"I…" Obi-Wan paused questioning himself, "I understand it is not fair for you but I need to ask a favor."

"Anything." Anakin reassured.

"I need you to watch the civilians when on Naboo. They are harmless but something is not right about them." Obi-Wan continued, "We need answers."

Anakin nodded, "I agree."

"Research as much as you can. I need you to report back to me, check your data pad as often as you can. Especially when the new Queen is elected, that might affect matters in the Senate. I'm not sure when the Council will call you back…this war is… unpredictable. The war and people need you." Obi-Wan said sadly.

Anakin stayed silent, _I know Master. If I could only tell you. I will fight this war but I just miss Padme, I need to have some time with her._

The two Jedi looked up as Luke, Leia, and Han walked into the room. Leia smiled, "I'm sorry, are we interrupting?"

A giant grin appeared on Luke's face as he saw the item dangling from Anakin's hip from his belt. His father had gotten back his lighsaber back. _He looks like the perfect Jedi. _

Obi-Wan stood up, "No, it's fine. We are finished." Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, "I'm afraid that I must go back to the Temple now. I must start on this investigation. Tell Padme I said goodbye."

Anakin nodded, "I will Master, but do me a favor and keep my troops in line while I'm away."

Obi-Wan laughed, "No promises on that Anakin, your troops are as reckless as you." Obi-Wan turned to trio at the corner of the room, "It was so nice to meet you all, I will be seeing you all again." Luke, Leia, and Han agreed, "Yes, we will."

The Jedi turned to leave but turned around when Anakin called, "Master!" Surprised Obi-Wan turned around as Anakin bowed, "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan smiled, "May the Force be with you, Anakin." He glanced at the trio one last time before looking back at Anakin, "You're going to need it."

Obi-Wan once again started to walk out the door but once again turned around, "Anakin. Do be careful."

Anakin smiled, "Don't worry Obi-Wan, you could never get rid of me that easily.

Obi-Wan chucked, "Quite right." And with that the Jedi was gone, leaving Anakin alone with Luke, Leia, and Han.

The room was silent for a few moments as they all stared at each other, not really sure what to say. Luke stepped forward, "What is happening Father?"

Anakin said nothing has he starred at Luke, _Father? Yes! I am Luke's father. Damn why do I have to forget? What do I have to do?_

Leia grabbed Luke's arm in support of her brother. Had he over stepped his boundaries. _Luke shouldn't have done that. What if he gets mad? I just want to understand._

Suddenly Anakin blinked, "There isn't much time! I'm forgetting things much more quickly than I anticipated. I might not even know who you are in the next few hours. Hell, I'm having a hard time right now"

Leia looked at her Father confused, "What do you mean?"

Anakin breathed deeply, "I mean that I am losing my memory of the….future. I won't remember anything about you, the Empire, or Vader."

Leia gasped, _future. It hasn't happened yet. Luke and I don't exist yet. Everything can change._

Han murmured, "Well, that's convenient."

Anakin looked at his children, _Leia hates me. I don't want her to but she does. I have to rely on Luke._

Anakin looked directly at Luke ignoring Han's comment, "Luke I am counting on you. I need you to save me again. I'm stubborn, I won't listen. Make me do things right this time, save everyone."

Luke shook his head, "I don't understand, Fath…"

Anakin motioned for Luke to be quite as Sabe walked into the room analyzing the scene before her, "Oh… Hello, I'm Sabe. You must be Luke, Han, and… Leia." Leia's mind froze, _why did she say my name like that?_

"Where is Senator Amidala?" Anakin asked.

Sabe gave Anakin a strange look, "Padme will be out in a moment. I helped her finish packing and she is ready to go. We also already programmed 3PO to stay here and watch the apartment."

Anakin nodded, not really listening to Sabe. _Why did I call her Amidala? We aren't in public? _

Anakin looked up when he heard gasps sound in the room and immediately understood why. Padme had come out in a usual Nubian gown but Sabe had done Padme's hair and makeup to perfection. She looked breath taking. Noticing Anakin's reaction Padme and Sabe smiled. Leia frowned, the two women obviously had a plan, but why and what was it?

Anakin shook his head, _be a Jedi. You can be a husband later. _Anakin regained control of himself, "Senator Amidala, are you ready?"

Padme nodded annoyed, "Yes… General Skywalker."

Leia looked at her father, Luke, and Han, why were they not noticing anything happening? It was so obvious but the boys were completely clueless.

Anakin pointed at R2, "You know the drill R2, see you at Naboo." R2 swirled around and beeped a goodbye.

As the group walked out of the apartment and into the elevator Anakin retrieved the communicator from out of his pocket, "Queen Senator Amidala is on the move."

After a few minutes the entire group reached the huge Nubian ship and Anakin motioned them to get on board. One of the guards bowed to Anakin, "General Skywalker, an honor sir."

Anakin nodded politely, "Thank you, likewise."

"My orders are that you will fly Senator Amidala's ship sir, while myself and fellow guards are in starfighters accompanying you for protection."

Anakin nodded,"Thank you sir, I believe that means I will see you in Naboo tomorrow when we land?"

The guard nodded, "Yes sir."

Anakin smiled, "I will look forward to it."

Anakin turned slowly to walk up the ramp of the ship. When inside, he passed Luke, Leia, and Han sitting in one of the rooms linked to the control room. When Anakin opened the door to the control room he was surprised to see Padme in the co-pilot seat facing him. Anakin walked to the pilot's seat, "Where's Sabe?"

Padme sighed spinning the chair around, "She isn't coming?'

"Why?" Anakin asked curiously as he started the ship.

Padme shrugged, "She didn't want to."

Anakin paused, Padme was lying, and the Force was screaming that to him. He turned to her with a mysterious look, "Oh really?"

Padme smiled at being caught, "Does it matter?"

Anakin shrugged looking back at the controls, "I guess not. I was just curious."

Anakin hit the controls for the door to open as he yelled back, "Strap yourselves in, we are taking off. Everyone did as they were told, Anakin silently lifted the plan off the ground and into the Coruscant sky until they were in space, "I'm going into light speed… now." Just like that, the ship silently flew in the direction of Naboo.

Padme waited for Anakin to turn to her, but he never did. She frowned at her husband as he played with controls and did not pay any attention to her. _He is busy Padme, calm down… _Padme didn't want much, just to see the lust in his eyes when he looked at her. It had been weeks since they had even touched each other's skin. Padme needed it. After all, she had done this all for him.

Luke, Leia, and Han sat in silence waiting to eavesdrop in on the conversation in the control room but a conversation never started. Han looked at the twins and whispered, "I told you she wasn't your mother. He isn't even talking to her."

Leia stayed silent but Luke frowned, "That doesn't mean anything. You thought he was an old man and you see how that turned out."

Han frowned, "Yeah…. because I was suppose to know that your father was a hearttrobe. You didn't even see that coming."

Luke shrugged, "So? It just proves we were all wrong."

Throwing his head back Han let out a laugh, "Yeah it proves that Darth Vader wasn't as scary as we thought, without the suit he would have just smile at people and stop their hearts from his… talents."

Leia could not hold her anger anymore, "He is a warrior! He is a solider of the Republic, a Jedi Knight," Leia paused taking in a deep breath, "and my father. You will treat him as the hero and man that he is, because he is not a monster." Luke and Han starred at Leia's figure walking toward the control room, still too in shock from her unexpected outburst.

Padme continued to study Anakin as he played with buttons of the dash in front of him. Anakin had flown this ship hundreds of times and never done this before. Padme sighed silently, _he is ignoring me. What is he hiding from me? _

"Ummm… Hello."

Anakin and Padme swung their chairs around to see Leia standing behind them in the doorway. Anakin smiled, "Hello Leia." _Be nice to Leia; win her over before you forget._

Padme immediately swung her chair back around, silently groaning, _why is he paying attention to her and not me! I have been trying to get his attention for 20 minutes, she just comes in and he magically turns around! He is smiling at her! Why did he say her name like that? _As Padme's mind continued to race she paid no attention to Anakin and Leia's conversation. _How can I get his attention? What can he not resist? What will convince him that he is mine and no one else's? _Padme smiled as a thought crossed her mind, she said nothing as she bounced out of her chair and ran out of the room.

Leia and Anakin stopped their conversation to see the door slid shut behind Padme.

Leia looked back at Anakin, "Where did she go?"

Anakin shrugged obviously not too concerned, "I don't know."

Leia looked suspiciously at her father, _does he not see it? Is it really only obvious to me? _ "I don't think she likes me."

Anakin was confused by Leia's comment, _why wouldn't Padme like Leia?_ "Why?"

"You really don't see," Leia, asked, "she seems to be very jealous."

Anakin laughed at the stupidity of Leia's statement, which was ridiculous. Padme jealous? Leia was his daughter, Padme was his wife. He continued to make Leia feel better, "I don't think so, but if that is true then I would leave before she comes back."

Leia nodded in agreement, "Thanks for talking with me."

Anakin laughed softly shaking his head, "No. Thank you.."

Leia left closing the door behind her allowing Anakin to sit back in the captain's chair waiting for his copilot. As he waited for Padme he began to inspect the buttons on the dash again, there was nothing wrong with them, but he had too much on his mind. Future self, mashing with past self. It was a very complicated feeling. One moment he was thinking like a very mature adult and the next he was thinking like a young...husband. Anakin had to admit he was relieved when Leia had entered the room because being alone with Padme was overwhelming. There were so many things he wanted to do with her but he couldn't think like that right now. He had to think of Luke and Leia. He had to think of Padme. He had to think of Obi-Wan, he needed to stop the future he was forgetting. He knew Padme would understand, he would just tell her it was Jedi duties. Making love to Padme would just be the start, and once he started he could never get enough. Nothing would get done.

Anakin sighed as he looked around the control room and frowned figuring out he was still alone. _Where is she? _Anakin didn't know how long he had been waiting for his wife but he decided to go looking for her. As Anakin left the control room he sighed as he noticed Luke, Leia, and Han were gone. He reached out to the Force feeling their sleeping presence in one of the spare rooms. _It must be late. How long was I waiting? _Anakin frowned, _why hadn't Padme returned to the control room? _Concern washed over Anakin as he walked to Padme's bedroom, he didn't even bother knocking at the door and just walked straight in.

To his surprise, a cloaked Padme was standing in her bedroom facing away from Anakin. Anakin slowly walked over to her wrapping his hands around her waist, "Where have you been?"

Padme sighed, _No Angel? No my love? _"I had something that I had to do."

Anakin nodded as his hands rested gently on her cloak, "Why didn't you return then?"

Padme took a deep breath, "Because," Padme removed the clock and threw it out to her bed as she turned to face Anakin, "I needed you to do that something."

Anakin stood stunned as his real hand felt the bare skin that it now laid on. Padme smiled as her husband's hard eyes slowly explored her bare body. She knew she had him.

However Anakin was very confused and was trying to control himself. He could not help himself from looking upon his wife's body; he wanted it so badly.

Padme smiled as Anakin stepped closer to her, leaving no room in between their bodies. _Now I have him. _Padme grabbed onto his body for dear life and let her hands wonder his covered body before finding his lightsaber, which she swiftly unhooked and dropped to the floor. _Can't let that get in the way._ Anakin's eyes were hard and looked into her very soul; his large hands surrounded her as they backed towards the bed. Padme closed her eyes feeling Anakin's breath tickling her skin as he laid her back on the bed. Padme couldn't wait for what was about to happen, she couldn't wait to feel his love…. but suddenly it stopped. Padme quickly opened her eyes to see Anakin pulling a sheet over her body as he leaned forward kissing her forehead, "Get some sleep."

Padme's heart cracked as she watched Anakin turn from her and walk out of the room, using the force to recall his lightsaber back into his hand from where Padme had dropped it on the floor. Leaving without another word. Tears started to fall from Padme's eyes as she crawled farther into her bed, Anakin had done one thing that he had never done before in his life; he had denied her. Padme grasped onto Anakin's pillow as the truth started to set in, she was losing him.

**Well what did you think? Let me know please! Reviews! :)**


	14. A Very Weird Morning

**I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I was so busy, but Happy Star Wars Day! May the Fourth be with you!**

Anakin groaned as he slid into his chair in the control room, _what am I doing? _Anakin knew Padme needed sleep; she hadn't sleep for a few days. _I haven't sleep for a few days either, maybe I could just sleep with her… No. We wouldn't sleep; we would be much too busy enjoying each other's company. _Anakin shook his head trying to get those kinds of thoughts out of his mind. He had so much that he had to do before he forgot everything completely. Anakin pulled out his datapad to write things down to remind himself. He took a deep breath before he made a list; he wasn't concerned about fooling the Jedi Council about spying on Luke, Han and Leia. He was concerned about fooling himself.

_Mission: Protect Queen Senator Amidala, watch civilians; report back to Obi-Wan_

_Civilians ~ Luke Sky, Leia Sky, Han Solo_

_Found: Holding cell on unknown Separatist ship_

_Reason: Unknown_

_*Civilians have exception skills and are very smart, but are completely harmless*_

Anakin looked up from his datapad as he saved the note. _That isn't going to be good enough but maybe if I convince someone else… _Anakin looked down at the screen of his datapad as he searched for his Master's contact. As Anakin sent the message he was very surprised to see his Master respond within a few seconds.

_Anakin: Master can you talk?_

_Obi-Wan: It is very late, what for?_

_Anakin: Everyone is a sleep here; I thought it would be the best time to contact you._

_Obi-Wan: I will contact you in a few minutes_

After a few minutes passed a buzz went off in the control room as Obi-Wan attempted to communicate through the ship. Anakin accepted the communication and a blue image of Obi-Wan appeared in front of him.

Obi-Wan yawned, "What is it Anakin?"

"I had time to talk to the civilians and if I may so Master; I believe them to be completely harmless and not hiding anything."

Obi-Wan frowned, "You called me to tell me of a gut feeling."

Anakin sighed; _I should have known better; Obi-Wan would want facts, _"Well… They told me stories of their pasts; Solo seems to make enemies fairly quickly. I believe he made enemies with one of the systems that belong to the Separatist.

Obi-Wan nodded wanting the conversation to be over, "Ummm. That would make sense. I will meditate on that. Is that all?"

Anakin nodded knowing he couldn't say anymore, "Yes, Master."

"Alright Anakin, we will talk later. Get some sleep, you look tired."

"I will Master." Anakin answered knowing that it was a complete lie.

The communication turned off and Anakin was once again left alone in the control room. Anakin knew he couldn't sleep, he was too on edge; he needed to be relaxed to sleep. He closed his eyes as he reached out into the Force trying to meditate. _I need to remember. I can't forget_. Anakin did not move from his spot the entire night.

In the morning Luke was surprised to see he had actually gotten a good night's rest. He didn't remembering falling asleep but he was glad he did. Luke looked at the bed bedside his own to see Han still asleep with an annoyed Leia wrapped in his arms.

Luke chucked at his sister's face, "What's the matter?"

"It's just…I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"Just everything. Don't you have so many questions that you want answered?"

Luke nodded, "Well yes."

Leia unwrapped her self from Han's grasp as he continued snoring peacefully, "Han has just put so many doubts in my mind but I still believe so many of my own thoughts; I just don't understand."

"I know what you mean." Luke agreed.

"It's just, do you think Padme is our mother?"

Luke thought about the question for a few moments before looking back at his sister, "I did…"

Leia threw her hands up with frustration, "I still do! Did you see the way she embraced our father in that cell? The way she wept for him! That wasn't just a friend embrace! That was a lover embrace! She knew that was her lover in the suit without even looking at his face! She did not hesitate to hug him. How many people have you seen hug Darth Vader without a second thought and be comforted by it! Part of her heart was taken when they took him away! I saw it!"

Luke tried to calm down his sister, "Calm down Leia. I'm not saying she isn't. I'm just saying that many things don't make sense. I saw what you saw back in that cell. I thought what you are thinking now BUT I also saw when they greeted each other outside of the Jedi Temple. That wasn't a lover reunion."

Leia shook her head, "I know it wasn't but there could be a reason for that."

Luke sighed, "I really hope so Leia… There is too much that doesn't make sense. He hasn't even kissed her. How could they be lovers if they haven't even done that?"

"You haven't even noticed," Leia continued angrily, "the way she looks at me. She doesn't like me near him, like he is her property. There is a reason they are hiding their love and we just need to figure out why."

Luke shrugged, "You saw the way those girls screamed for our father, she could just have a crush. As much as I hate to admit it, Han could be right."

Leia frowned even more frustrated, "If she isn't our mother…than we aren't siblings."

"Leia!" Luke yelled a little hurt.

"How could we be, we look nothing alike! BUT. You look like Anakin and I look like Padme. It is the only way we could be twins, we look like each of our parents."

Luke thought about his sister's statement before he stood up and gave his sister a hand, "I hope you are right." With that the two walked out of the room toward the common room connected to the control room.

When the twins reached the common room they were surprised to see their father still in the control room. As they took their seats on the couch Luke leaned over to his sister and whispered, "He's meditating."

Before Leia could respond the door to the common room opened and Padme entered. She was wearing a very spectacular dress along with white make up that had red ascents. Padme nodded emotionlessly to Luke and Leia as she walked passed them to the control room.

Luke looked at Leia, "What was she wearing?"

A confused Leia glanced back at her brother, "I have no idea."

Padme walked into the control room and noticed Anakin sitting crossed legged with his eyes shut. _I'm not losing him without a fight. _Padme cleared her throat and Anakin opened his eyes, "Oh, hey Padme…" Anakin paused, as a smile appeared on his face, "I forgot how much I hated those Nubian Queen outfits, and I didn't miss them at all."

Padme studied his face; he looked extremely tired and confused. She did her best attempt to be happy as thoughts of the night before rushed into her head, she smiled at her husband, "Oh but they are so stylish, but since Sabe is not here, do you mind braiding my hair?"

Anakin looked at his life curiously, he had done her hair before but she was more than capable of braiding, "Umm… sure?"

Anakin gestured for Padme to sit down but she shook her head, "Let's do it out with our guests, I feel as if they have been neglected." Anakin followed Padme as she walked out of the room; Padme couldn't help the sly smile that formed on her face when Leia and Luke looked up at her. _Oh yes, see whom he belongs to. _

As Padme regained her composure as she sat on one of the couches near the twins as Anakin hopped up behind her, "Hello, I'm so sorry that we haven't been able to talk. I hope you two slept well?"

Luke and Leia nodded as they studied the scene in front of them, Padme was sitting on the couch between their father's legs as their father sat at a high level behind her. Leia smiled as she saw her father undo Padme's current hairdo and start brushing her hair with his hand. Leia looked at Padme, "I see you have your own hairstylist." Anakin chuckled as Padme put on another fake smile, _how dare she make him laugh. _"Yes, it seems that since my handmaiden Sabe is not here, General Skywalker has been forced to hair duty.

"If Obi-Wan could see me now." Anakin chimed.

Luke wasn't sure what to say. He imagined his father doing many things and this was not one of them. Leia, on the other hand, silently watched as her father braided Padme's hair. She imagined herself as a young girl and him braiding her hair. He would have been a great father.

Padme watched Leia study her husband; her plan was obviously not working. _Stop looking at him like a peace of meat! I see the love in your eyes! He is mine, not yours!_

Everyone except Anakin, who was very concentrated on his braid, looked up as the door slid open to reveal Han. Han stopped at the door to take in Padme's current appearance and Anakin braiding her hair. Han almost laughed as he imagined Darth Vader braiding someone's hair, whenever he thought of the Dark Lord; hair braiding was not something that came to mind. Han quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he asked, "Ummm… Is the circus coming to town?"

Luke's hand covered his face in embarrassment and Leia frowned, but to their surprise Padme laughed. "I'm afraid since we will be landing soon, I must dress the part as Queen."

Han nodded as he sat down next to Leia turning his gaze to Anakin but before he could make a smart-ass comment Leia grabbed his arm, "When are we landing?"

"About 20 minutes." Anakin said without removing his gaze from Padme's hair.

Luke looked at Padme, "How are you going to get away from the public if you are the Queen?"

Padme smiled, "I won't be Queen for long."

"If they don't try to change their Constitution again…" Anakin interrupted as he pushed Padme's head forward, "And keep your head straight!"

Padme rolled her eyes, "Sorry Master Hairstylist and I will not let them change it."

"Padme, they've been trying to get you back on the thrown for years. They aren't going to let you go that easy." Anakin argued.

"You've been the Queen before?" Leia asked in amazement.

Padme smiled hearing the amazement in Leia's voice, "Yes, I was first elected when I was 14 years old."

"14 years old!?" Luke yelled surprised.

"Yes, but I was still not the youngest Queen ever elected."

Luke and Leia looked at each other in amazement, if Padme was their mother that meant their mother was a Queen at 14.

"Done!" Anakin said happily as he hoped off the couch and Padme stood up behind him. For the first time Leia noticed how long Padme's hair actually was. Not to mention her father had put Padme's hair into a very nice braid.

Padme turned to look at Anakin, "Thank you Anakin."

Anakin playfully bowed to Padme, "My pleasure milady."

"I see who controls who here." Han chimed as he smiled at Padme.

Padme returned the smile as she playfully pushed Anakin, "Well I am the eldest."

Luke and Leia exchanged a glace, _Padme was older than Father? Padme can't be more than 27, if that. _

Anakin rolled his eyes as he looked down at Padme, "I'm taller."

"Didn't use to be."

Anakin laughed, "Oh yeah, when I was like nine."

Padme smiled back, "Remember that? You were like up to my hip."

Anakin gave her a little push, "I was taller than that."

"You knew each other from that young?" Luke asked happily.

Padme nodded, "Yes, actually we met my first year as Queen?"

"Really?" Leia asked happily, "Was it on Naboo?"

Padme shook her head, "No, actually it was on Tatooine."

A giant smile appeared on Luke's face, _Tatooine! They met on Tatooine! That's my planet, that's my home! _

"How did you meet exactly?" Leia asked thrilled.

Suddenly a sound echoed in the control room, "Story for another time!" Anakin yelled as he ran into the control room. He slowly took the ship out of lightspeed and Naboo appeared infront of the ship. Padme walked into the control room and took her spot in the copilot seat.

Anakin smiled, "Can a Queen land a ship?"

Padme snorted, "No of course not, I just came to watch."

A voice of a starfighter pilot echoed from one of the speakers, "Nice to see you again sir."

Padme hit the communicator button and Anakin responded, "Same to you. Stick behind me as I take the ship into Theed's Palace's landing platform."

"Yes sir."

Luke looked at Leia, "Can you believe that?"

Leia shook her head, "No… but what was wrong with them?"

Luke frowned, "What do you mean? They were actually acting happy!"

Leia frowned, "That was mostly a show. I can see through politicians. She is very upset. Didn't you fell the tension radiating off of them?"

Luke shook his head; "I haven't been able to use the Force since we arrived here.

"Oh… Luke I'm sorry. I'm sure we will figure it out…"

Luke shrugged, "I guess I will just have to trust your judgment. What do you think happened between them?"

Leia looked at the doorway that her father and Padme had just walked through, "I have no idea."

As Anakin lowered the ship into Naboo's atmosphere he yelled back behind him, "Strap yourselves in!"

Soon enough, the ship safely landed on Naboo's surface. Padme looked to her side and sighed sadly, the Hero with no Fear now took the place of Anakin as he lifted another communicator to his lips, "The Queen has landed. Guards be on the lookout." Her husband was completely gone and a Jedi soldier now took his place.

**Well what do you think? Don't forget ideas and reviews! I'll answer any questions also! :)**


	15. Why Can't I Use the Force?

**First, thank you everyone who has reviewed! I literally live for reviews! I would like it noted that I believe that Anakin has met Padme's family a few times, not just the once before the Clone Wars. I also believe that Anakin And Padme bought the house where they got married in the Lake Country. The last thing that I believe is Han's parents died when he was eight. Just keep that in mind. Anyways, enjoy!**

Han, Leia, and Luke followed Anakin as he escorted Padme out of the ship to waiting guards. The guards bowed, "Queen Senator Amidala and General Skywalker, an honor."

Anakin nodded not really listening, "How is security?"

The guard pointed to a few directions around them, "Soldiers at every corner. Snipers placed at all levels, Security is very tight sir."

Anakin nodded obviously not believing them, "Good."

Anakin stepped to the side to let the group pass him by. Luke and Leia turned around when they notice their father not following. Anakin noticed his children's questioning eyes and motioned them to continue. However, Padme noticed Luke and Leia paused and also turned to look at Anakin, "General Skywalker, what are you doing?"

Anakin smiled at Padme's Queen voice, "I, milady, am checking security."

Padme did her best to not roll her eyes in public, "I'm sure that they have it all under control, but if they don't I have a very good Jedi protector with me."

"Never be too careful milady."

Padme sighed knowing Anakin wouldn't give up, "Carry on."

Luke and Leia watched as their father walked in the opposite direction as they continued to follow Padme. Han leaned down to Leia as they walked, "I never actually thought I would feel safer with your father around."

Leia sighed, "I know what you mean."

When the group reached a large room, the guards turned to Luke, Leia, and Han telling them they must stay here. The trio watched as Padme took her spot in a large chair in the other room before the doors slid down and locked.

Han chucked as he sat down, "Very friendly, aren't they?"

Luke and Leia also sat down as Luke responded, "Their Queen just died and their Senator was captured. Security is very tight, and it doesn't help that they don't know who we are."

"Or that there is a war going on with siths at every corner." Leia added.

Han frowned, "Are you saying they would think we are siths?"

Luke's face turned white as he turned to Luke at Leia.

Leia, a little taken back by her brother's face, turned very worried, "What is it?"

"The Council." Luke whispered.

Confusion covered Leia's face, "What about the Council?"

"They should have been able to sense they we were force sensitive."

"And?"

Luke's face turned hard, "But they didn't. They didn't even suspect that we were force sensitive. If they did, they would have thought we were siths. They would have been way more concerned about us."

Leia's face also went blank; "You haven't been able to use the Force since we arrived here."

Luke turned to Leia, "But you have, you knew there was something wrong with father and Padme."

Leia shook her head, "Don't be crazy! I didn't use the Force!"

Luke threw his hands up in frustration, "Then what would you call it?"

Leia shrugged, "Women's intuition?"

Han rolled his eyes, "Oh no, don't push that on Luke and I. If you are going to push that crap on me, I'm taking Luke's side."

Leia frowned, " I didn't use the Force. I don't know how!"

Luke grabbed his sister's hands, "Exactly! So you wouldn't even know if you were using it!"

Leia sighed, "Let's just calm down. We have more questions than answers. We need proof."

Han and Luke nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should ask Father," Leia continued sadly, "before he forgets."

Han chucked, "Yeah, of course you would want to bring him into this. You just want to make googly eyes at him."

Anger washed over Leia, "What are you talking about he is my father!"

Han shrugged, "Luke's your brother, didn't stop you from kissing him."

Luke and Leia's faces both turned red. They had tried to forget about that fact.

Leia glared at Han, "What is your problem!"

Han laughed as he hugged Leia, "Calm down your worship, I'm just making a joke," Han paused before looking at Luke, "but just incase don't go kissing Padme."

Luke shook his head trying to ignore his friend's idiotic jokes, "Anyways. I think we need father."

As if on cue, another door slip open and Anakin walked in with little R2 rolling beside him.

Han smiled as he gestured to Anakin, "Speak of the devil!"

Anakin frowned, "What do you want Solo?"

Han stood up and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, which Anakin pushed off using the Force, "We were hoping for some answers."

Anakin sat on one of the couches, "And?"

Luke smiled, "You'll answer them?!"

Anakin returned the smile, "I believe I sat down?"

The twins screamed a billion questions at Anakin, who did not hear a single one.

Anakin raised his hand, "One at a time."

Leia and Luke looked at each other silently picking the best one.

Luke turned to his father, "Why can't I use the Force?"

Anakin rose an eyebrow, "You can't use the Force?"

Luke shook his head, "But I think Leia did."

Anakin looked at Leia, "You used the Force."

"No," Leia groaned, "I didn't use the Force, it was women intuition!"

Han and Luke exchanged a look before looking back at Anakin, "We told her it was ridiculous."

Anakin's face didn't change as he continued to look at Leia, "What did you supposedly use the Force to do?"

Leia's face turned red as she continued to hesitate, "I ummm… felt…. something."

"What was that something?"

"Padme and your tension…" Leia said sheepishly.

"Oh…" Anakin sighed.

"But I'm telling you, it was just women's intuition!" Leia continued.

"Well if you say so." Anakin agreed.

Leia looked at her father in shock, "You believe me?"

Anakin shrugged, "Well kind of. I think there is more going on than that but for that current situation, I think it was mainly woman's intuition."

"You believe in woman's intuition?" Han asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that's what my mom taught me." Anakin replied.

Leia smiled, "Your mom taught you that?"

Anakin nodded, "Actually, I believe she taught me mother's intuition. Padme taught me women's intuition." Anakin shrugged getting up and calling a small figure from a nearby table into his hand, "Either way, women have intuition… and are apparently always right."

Leia smiled as she gleamed at Luke and Han, who rolled their eyes.

Anakin's face lost emotion as he set the tiny figure on the table in front of him before looking at Leia, "Pick it up."

"What?" Leia asked.

Anakin gestured to the tiny figure, "Pick it up using the Force."

Leia frowned, "I thought you said you believed me?"

"I also said I thought there was more going on, now pick it up."

Leia closed her eyes remembering Luke's teachings, which she had just started before being brought back into the past. _I can't do this. Why doesn't anyone understand?_

"Keep trying." Anakin reassured, feeling Leia quitting.

Leia closed her eyes tighter trying to reach into the Force. After a few minutes the tiny figure rose a few inches off the ground. Leia opened her eyes and smiled in disbelief, "I can't believe it."

"The Force sensitivity is weak but it is still there. No one could ever detect it." Anakin paused and gestured to Luke to try, "Your turn."

After a few minutes the same thing happen to Luke. "Why is this happening Father?"

Anakin frowned, "I don't know." Anakin reached into his pocket and pulled out a weird shaped item with a tip at the end.

"What is th…Ouch!" Han tried to ask before Anakin poked him with it. "What the hell was that for?"

Anakin reached into his pocket to retrieve his datapad before grabbing the blood covered pointed part off the small object in his hand. He slowly stuck the blood sample into his datapad looking for results.

Luke ignored Han's complaining, "What would that tell us Father?'

Anakin studied his datapad screen, "It seems that Solo is a 7 year old living on Corellia."

This statement made Han pause, "I'm still with my parents?"

Leia never heard Han talk about his parents, "You weren't always with your parents?"

Han shook his head, "They died when I was 8; I was taken to a orphanage till I ran away. That's when space pirates found me and allowed me to serve on their crew."

Leia hugged Han, "That's terrible."

Han shrugged, "You get over it."

Leia looked back at her father, "What are you thinking Father?"

Anakin continued to study his datapad, "This time travel thing would affect everyone differently. I am losing my memory. You and Luke are also being affected because you don't exist yet, so you can't actually you the Force. However, there in another Solo alive somewhere in the universe so he isn't affected. I'm also guessing that Leia could use the Force because she is a little more observant to emotional things. She had to continually try to answer a question to be able to sense an answer through the Force."

"You got that all from a drop of blood?" Han asked.

Anakin shrugged, "Maybe, or I just wanted to torture my daughter's boyfriend some more." _I hope he takes that as a joke._

Han laughed, "You're alright when you are a good guy."

Luke looked at his father, "Did you need Leia and my blood?"

Anakin tried not to laugh at his son, "I don't think so. I understand you two because I happen to know your family line fairly well."

Luke smiled, "Oh yeah…I guess you would."

"Father, who was our mother?" Leia asked unexpectedly.

Anakin looked up confused, "You don't know?"

Luke and Leia shook their heads sadly.

Anakin chuckled, it seemed like a silly question to him, "It's…"

"This negotiation is over! Elect your new Queen!" Padme screamed as the door slide open. Many people were chasing after her as she paused to look at Anakin, R2, Han, Leia, and Luke, "We are leaving." Once the guards stopped the crowd of people following Padme and the small group made it's way to Padme's senator apartment in Theed, Anakin looked down at Padme, "I'm taking it didn't go well?" Padme sighed, "There will be a new Queen by tonight. I will not stay Queen longer than that."

**I know boring chapter but I hope that cleared up a few questions about the Force. The twins can still use the Force but it is very hard and hardly there. They pretty much need Anakin around to help them or they have to really really try to notice things like Leia did. If that doesn't make sense let me know! Well thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Where's Our Parents?

**I hope you are liking my story, especially my two favorite readers *cough cough* I'm sorry that I haven't updated/that this isn't a good chapter but someone very close to me died and I haven't really been able to concentrate… but please try to enjoy!**

The grouped followed Padme through a set of elegant doors into a gorgeous apartment. Leila inspected the room; it was smaller than the previous apartment but still a very nice size. The room that they were now in had a few doors leading to other rooms and also a huge picture window that looked out of the beautiful landscape of Theed.

"You sure have a lot of homes." Han said as he gazed around the room.

Padme gestured for them to sit, "Yes, but I do have my favorites."

"Where's your absolute favorite?" Luke curiously asked as he sat down next to his sister.

Padme smiled as she lost herself in a memory, "It's a place in the lake country here on Naboo." Hundreds of images flashed through Padme's mind, that lake house held precious memories; it was the place where Anakin and her shared their first kiss. It was the place where they were married and first made love. So much loved filled those walls.

Padme shook her head as she came back to reality, "If you please excuse me." _I can't stay in the outfit anymore._ Padme turned to walk to her bedroom but paused to glance at Anakin. Anakin looked back emotionlessly before looking back out the window. Padme sighed and walked in the direction of her bedroom. _What's wrong with him?_

Leia nudged Luke to look at their father, who was leaning against one of the walls as he looked out the window silently.

Luke nodded, "There's something wrong with him…"

"He looks very tired." Leia whispered to Luke.

"I don't think he has gotten any sleep," Luke replied, "Maybe we should talk to him."

Leia turned to her father and opened her mouth but before she could say any words R2 rolled over to Anakin and started beeping.

Anakin sighed as he looked down at his droid, "What's that suppose to mean, R2?"

R2 replied with a series of short beeps.

Anakin looked back out the window, "She is very capable of doing that herself."

R2 beeped again but Anakin ignored him. R2 began very irritated and without any warning he rammed into Anakin's leg causing the large Jedi to stumble backwards frowning, "R2!" The beeping R2 ignored his Master as he tried to hit his leg again but Anakin stopped his friend using the Force, "Is it really that important?"

R2 set off a long range of beeps as Anakin sighed, "Fine. Fine, I'm going."

Luke, Leia, and Han watched as a very annoyed Anakin walked out of the room and into the room in which Padme had previously entered. R2 beeped happily as he followed his Master. Once the two had disappeared Han turned to the twins, "What was that about?"

Luke shrugged, "I have no idea."

"I thought you could understand that droid?" Han asked.

Luke shook his head, "With a communicator. I've never seen anyone understand a droid more fluently than Father."

Leia nodded in agreement, "He has to have a lot of experience with droids."

Han shook his head, "Not just a lot, lifetimes of experience. No living person can speak droid that fluently."

Leia smiled, "Well I guess our father can."

Han rolled his eyes, "Oh yes let me add that to the list of things he can do."

Luke couldn't help but smile like his sister; his father was just so amazing but suddenly Luke's grin turned into a frown when a thought ran through his mad. Leia noticed her brother's change, "Luke, what is it?"

"You think he is amazing as well?"

Leia sighed, not exactly wanting to admit that she was starting to love her father, "Well….yes."

Luke glared into Leia's eyes, "Then how did that amazing man become Darth Vader."

Both Leia and Han lost all emotion as they looked at each other before turning back to Luke. They hadn't even thought about it. Anakin was nothing like Vader, but yet he was Darth Vader. Leia let out a small cry before Han hugged her tightly as he placed kisses on her head, "Shhhh... It's alright."

Leia shook her head as she continued to sob into Han's chest. As soon as he saw his sister cry, Luke regretted ever mentioning anything, "Leia, I'm sorry… I don't know why…"

Leia shook her head again as she looked back up at Luke, "No, it's not your fault. I just don't know how our father became that beast… he said he changed for us back in that cell but how and why? It doesn't make sense."

"We will figure this all out I promise…"

Anakin marched into Padme's bedroom only to realize it was empty. _Where was she? _As R2 caught up to Anakin he also paused to look around. Anakin sighed as he looked down at his friend, "She's not here. Can I go now?"

R2 turned his head toward the fresher door indicating that Padme was inside.

Anakin let out a rough sigh that R2 quickly responded to. Anakin frowned at his droid's statement, "Of course I want to be with her! Things are just complicated right now."

R2 let out more beeps as Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, "Of course I love her!"

Before R2 could respond the fresher door slid open revealing a newly showered Padme in a simple dress. Anakin studied his wife as a smile graced her face, her wet hair stuck to her clean body, and the dressed showed off every single one of her perfect curves. _She's so perfect…I want her….I need her…No._

Anakin let out a groan as he fell back onto the bed. _I just need to stop looking at her, but I can't. Why is she my weakness?_

Padme giggled trying to hid her fear, "Do I look that bad?"

Anakin kept his eyes shut, "Actually it's the opposite."

Padme's smile grew bigger. _He still wants me. _"You look tired."

"I'm fine."

Padme crawled onto the bed with her husband, "You should rest."

"I have things to do, protect you…Luke, Leia, and Han."

Padme traced her fingers over Anakin's gloved hand and arm trying to ignore the "Leia" part. "There are more than enough guards around the entire city today, get your rest so you can protect us."

When Anakin didn't respond Padme grabbed onto her husbands shoulders trying to pull him farther onto the bed. As she continued to struggle and fail, Anakin chucked as he took mercy and moved farther onto the bed.

Trying to forget about Anakin denying her before, Padme snuggled into her husband. She sighed in relief when Anakin wrapped his arms around her. Anakin held his wife for a few minutes before pushing her away, "They are in the other room," Anakin sighed before laughing lightly, "Plus I'm wearing my boots in bed, I believe you said that wasn't allowed."

Padme pushed Anakin's hands away as she snuggled into him again, "I don't care, stay with me."

"That's unlike you." Anakin said yawning.

Padme was silent for a few minutes thinking about what to say, "I just want my husband…"

Padme panicked when Anakin did not respond, _does he not want me? Is he thinking about Leia? He hasn't let go though. What did I do? What can I say? _Padme found the courage to look up as all panic washed away, Anakin had fallen asleep with Padme wrapped in his arms. A smile appeared on the young wife's face, she loved seeing him like this. He looked like the sexy innocent boy she married not the hard eyed solider he had become. Padme remembered the first time Anakin came home from war, his eyes that were once shining with light had gone hard. His large muscles had become bigger, harder and more define. There were more scars on Anakin's body than Padme could count. She remembered crying while they made love after his return because of the fear she felt for him. Padme suddenly felt sleep wash over her as well as she snuggled closer into her husband.

Luke, Leia, and Han continued to talk for a few hours before halting their conversations.

Luke glanced around the room, "They have been gone for a long time."

"Do you think we should look for them?" Leia asked concerned.

Han laughed, "I think you two forgot. You think they are your parents, that means you are their children. How do you have children?"

Luke and Leia exchanged a look before looking back at Han, who pointed at them, "Exactly. They may be doing that."

Leia frowned, "Is sex all you think about?"

"That depends, are you saying you want to do something later?" Han asked smiling at Leia.

Leia threw a pillow at her lover as Luke rolled his eyes.

Leia got up from the couch and walked in the direction of where Padme, her father, and R2 had went.

Luke and Han stood up quickly yelling in sync, "What are you going!?"

"Finding answers." Leia said as she walked out of the room.

Leia paused as she spied around the doorway as she prayed not to see her "might be" parents fooling around. To her surprise she saw the two lying on bed unmoving. _Are they asleep? _Leia took a deep breath before stepping around the corner, to her relief they were both asleep. Leia couldn't help to smile at the scene before her, had no doubt they were lovers. Her father's large body had Padme's small fame intertwined in his. As his arms cradled her, holding her to his chest. They held onto each other and their faces looked completely peaceful. The sight of two people in love. _They both must have been so tired. At least they are together. They look so perfect. _Leia noticed a sheet that had fallen on the ground and decided to put it over the two lovers, hoping they would not wake up. As Leia threw the cover over the lovers she jumped as a sound came up from behind her. It seems that R2 did not like her watching his masters and was scolding her. Leia held a finger up to her lips to silence the droid before whispering, "I'm going, I'm going. Shhh… Calm down."

Han and Luke watched with questioning eyes as a smiling Leia walked back into the room.

"What happened?" Luke questioned as Leia sat back down of the couch.

Leia's face didn't change, "Nothing, they were a sleep."

Han sighed, "That's not interesting… The least they could do is give me entertainment but no they have to…. Wait. They? They were asleep together?"

Leia nodded happily, "They look so happy."

Luke jumped up and ran towards the bedroom to see his parents before Leia stopped him, "Luke no don't! R2 is in there and he will wake up father."

Luke sighed upset. "Oh…"

Hurt was obvious across Luke's face and Leia couldn't help but feel the hurt as well, "But Luke, I can tell you everything."

Luke smiled as he walked back to take his place next to his sister waiting to hear what she saw.

**Sorry for this chapter, but just to make myself feel better… RIP Zoey 3 best kitten ever and to the person who hit my cat and didn't stop, I don't know who you are but God does and you better watch out for the Karma that is coming your way. Okay sorry everyone I just needed to say that. Hope you keep reading! **


	17. Visitors

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, another death happened in my family and I just haven't been able to write much! But the story will continue! I hope you are enjoying! Please review!**

Luke, Han, and Leia found themselves still alone in the quite apartment as night fell upon Naboo. After Leia had explained what she saw to Luke, she decided to search the apartment for clues. However, the investigation had ended in defeat when Leia could not find a single item in the apartment. She had hoped to find notes between the two lovers or photos but there was nothing. As the three continued to sit in the silent apartment a knock came to the door causing the trio to turn towards the door.

Luke glanced at Leia, "Should we answer it?"

Han smiled as he started to stand up, "I'll answer it! I love conversations!"

Before a Leia could grab Han a voice echoed from behind them, "No, I'll get it."

Padme quickly ran around Han, Luke, and Leia before opening the door, "Oh…Hello! Please come in!"

A man slowly stalked into the room as he glared at Luke, Han, and Leia before turning back to Padme, "Sorry for interrupting at this hour milady."

Padme smiled trying to hide her confusion, she had no idea how long she had been sleeping or what time it was, "It is perfectly fine. I hope you bring good news?"

The man nodded, "I suppose, Queen Karami has been elected into power and the coronation is happening as we speak."

Leia leaned over to Luke whispering, "Why does he look so angry if the new queen was just elected."

Luke shrugged keeping his eyes on the strange man, something about this man screamed bad news.

"That's very good news." Padme chimed.

"She might be a good ruler, but I believe someone else should have stayed in power." The man said as he turned his gaze to Padme.

Padme frowned as she tried to push the man out of her apartment, "I will not serve anymore time as queen, my duty is to the Republic, and being a senator."

The man paused at the doorway, "Well…I also have a message for General Skywalker."

"He is busy." Padme yelled as she slammed the door in the man's face. She turned back around to face her guests, "I'm so very sorry. I have been a terrible host. How long have I've been gone?"

"We rested as well, I'm not even sure." Leia lied.

Padme smiled noticing the lie, "Well I'm sure you all are hungry, the kitchen had been stocked before our arrival. Come! Let's get something to eat!" Padme led the way to a small kitchen as everyone found something their likings before finding a spot at the table. Luke noticed Padme putting something to the side and decided to ask why, just out of curiosity. Padme smiled, "It's Anakin's favorite, he would kill me if I didn't save it for him." Luke smiled at Padme's response before returning to his food; the meat she saved for his father was his favorite as well. It was Tatooine meat.

It was silent for a moment as only the sound of mouths chewing could be heard but Luke couldn't help his curiosity, "What is General Skywalker doing that he is so busy. Luke had to smile, _General Skywalker,_ his father was a general; a powerful and loved general.

Padme let out a small giggle, "Oh, I just wanted that man out of my house."

"So he isn't busy?" Leia asked.

_Well he is if you want him. _"Hmmm… Well no. You would think for fighting a war he would be less of a heavy sleeper."

Han laughed, "You mean he is still sleeping!"

Padme nodded, "He doesn't sleep much during the war, he hardly sleeps when he is on leave. When he is comfortable around people is when he goes into deeper sleeps… but I'm afraid it is the hardest to wake him up. Usually he wakes up at the slightest noise."

Leia and Luke smiled at the word "comfortable." Their father was sleeping because he was comfortable around them. It was strange neither of them ever imagined their father sleeping before… or eating.

Han put his feet on the table and his hands behind his head, "So are you two a thing?"

Luke and Leia both choked on the food in their mouths, _why would he ask her that!_

Fear also washed over Padme as she tried to hide her emotions, _He noticed? Everyone notices…but no one says anything. I can't have him saying that to anyone else! I will not risk my marriage! _Padme concealed her emotions perfectly as she forced a joking laugh, "Me and Anakin? No. No, we are just friends."

Sorrow once again swept over the twins. This was a more complicated situation than the Rebels v.s. the Empire.

Han raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Padme nodded as she motioned Han to remove his feet from her table, "I hate when Anakin does that and I hate it when others do it as well and yes we are only friends."

The twins stayed silent as Han continued to press for answers out of Padme, "He does that often? Then you must be together a lot."

Padme smiled slyly, she was not going to mess this up; she saw what he was doing, "Not really, but he is my best friend so we do occasionally see each other, and every time we do, he always seems to do that."

Han smiled back refusing to lose this talk, "Well then why were you two sleeping together back there?"

Luke and Leia's face turned bright red, they should have known Han would have said something.

Padme frowned on the inside, _he saw us? "_We were talking and we fell asleep. We have known each other for years now and I think you are missing on key thing here."

"What's that?"

"He's a Jedi."

Han frowned, "So?"

Luke and Leia exchanged a confused look before looking back at Padme.

Padme glanced at the three faces in front of her, "You really don't know?"

All three shook their heads.

Padme let out a sigh, "Anakin and I…We aren't anything. We can't be. Jedi are trained not to have feelings; they are not allowed to have emotions or attachments. Most Jedi don't even feel an attraction to anything. They can't have normal lives. That's why Jedi where those robes, they must be pure and hide their bodies."

Luke was in shock, "What do you mean attachments?"

"I mean…they can't have people that will distract them from being one with the Force. They aren't allowed to have family, loved ones, close friends, nothing."

"How can they do that to a living being?" Han asked curiously.

Padme turned her gaze to Han, "The Jedi find force sensitive babies and raise them so they won't feel. It's normal life for Jedi."

Leia shook her head, "No. He cares for you! I see it every time her looks at you!"

Padme smiled, _maybe Leia isn't so bad, _"Anakin is an…exception. I told you that I met him on Tatooine when he was nine. His mother, not by the Jedi, raised him. It's a very long story but he was so powerful that they brought him back to Courscant to begin training. He was allowed one attachment, to his mother. They tried to take his emotions and feelings but it did not totally work."

Leia sighed sadly, "That's terrible…"

Padme nodded, "That is one of the reasons why things are so complicated for him. He sees things differently than the rest of the Jedi."

So… they can't even get married… or have children?" Luke asked silently.

_Well we have and we will but I can't tell you that… _"I'm afraid not… They can't have attachments and they have to be pure, so that means no sex. Any Jedi that would do that would get kicked out of the Order." Fear washed over Padme as she said her last sentence. She couldn't let that happen to Anakin, no one would find out about their marriage. "Please excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Leia asked concerned.

Padme paused turning back, "I have to at least try to wake up Anakin…" She turned again walking towards the hallway pausing at the entrance, "Oh and if you wear a knock could you answer it? I have some… very important people arriving. I told them all about you so don't be alarmed if they know your names!"

All three nodded at the smiling woman who thanked them before leaving the room.

Han turned to his friends, "She's either lying or she has no idea that your father is showing his body off from those purity robes."

Leia frowned, "What do you mean showing his body off!"

"You're his children! He's obviously not that pure! He has to be taking off his robes at some point!"

Luke gestured his hands, "Yes, yes we know but that isn't the problem! Did you hear what she said?"

Han smiled, "Obviously. That's why I'm talking about it."

Luke shook his head, "No! Not that! About marriage and children! We know that Father at least broke one rule!"

Leia nodded, "I agree. I still think Padme's our mother but we have to concentrate on what we know and are figuring out."

"You have to remember…" Han interrupted, "I know I'm being the bad news guy here but we don't know if Padme is your mother. He might not have gotten married, he is… a womanizer; he might of just had children on accident. He never acknowledged you because he would have to leave the Order"

Luke frowned, "After all this time you are still doubting him! Even as Darth Vader he loved me! He didn't cast his son out into the cold like a son her never wanted! As soon as he figured out he had a son, he offered me everything! He wanted me with him because he never knew I existed! I'm with Leia, I believe our mother is Padme but why didn't he know about us? How is he a Jedi but have children?"

"Do you think that's what he meant by we had something to do with him turning to the darkside?" Leia asked quietly.

Luke nodded sadly, "That's exactly what I think."

Padme walked into her room as she paused to watch her giant sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed. R2 greeted her as he rolled to her side, "Hello R2. Time to wake Anakin up." Padme jumped onto her bed like a six year old child as she continued to rock the bed. When the rocking of the bed did nothing to Anakin, Padme grabbed a hold of him, "Ani!" Anakin didn't stir so Padme continued to shake him, "Anakin! Ani! Come on!" After a few minutes Anakin rolled over onto his face, No. Padme continued to shake him, "Come on!" Padme heard a rumbled, "Five more minutes." From Anakin's pillow covered mouth. Padme giggled as she reached inside one of the layers of his robe tickling his back, "Now Ani!" Anakin started to laugh, as he turned over the Force to hover Padme in mid-air over him, "I'm in charge."

Padme acted mad, "Put me down!"

Anakin shook his head, "Nah-uh."

R2 let off a serious of beeps that made Anakin laugh, "Don't take her side R2!"

R2 responded cheerfully causing Anakin to laugh again, "I know she had you first but that doesn't mean you have to take her side! Think of everything we've been through!"

R2 buzzed looking at Padme.

Padme giggled, "Thank you R2." But turned her gaze back to her husband as she forced a frown onto her face, "Anakin."

Anakin turned over closing his eyes, "Not a chance."

Padme laughed, "Anakin Skywalker!"

Anakin sighed as he turned to look up at Padme, "Senator Amidala, I'm a Jedi Knight trying to sleep and you are being very distracting."

Padme smiled seductively, or as seductively as she could floating in mid-air, "I could distract you in other ways."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Very tempting."

Padme shrugged, "Or I could tell you who is going to be here any moment now."

Anakin frowned as he lowered Padme back to the bed, "Who?"

Padme sighed, "You might not be very happy with me…"

Anakin humped as he laid on his back with his arms crossed and eyes shut, "If it's one of your ex-boyfriends I'll…"

"No. No nothing like that!" Padme interrupted.

Anakin looked at his wife with questioning eyes, "Then who?"

Luke, Leia, and Han paused as a knock sounded at the door. Luke decided he would answer the door, not knowing who was on the other side. He inhaled deeply before opening it, when the door was open it revealed a middle aged happy couple, "Hello! You must be… Luke! We are Jobal and Ruwee Nabarrie. Is our daughter here?"

**Sorry this took so long! Trying to get back into writing! The next few chapters will be the Skywalkers with the Nabarries and then leaving for the Lake Country! Please review! I love hearing from all of you! :)**


	18. Family Reunion?

**Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry this is taking so long; I've been so busy! I hope you miss me as much as I miss you! I'm just getting back into everything since all the deaths in my family so please help me get through this! Don't forget to review and give me inspiration! Enjoy the story!**

Jobal wasted no time pushing Luke away from the door as she barged past him, "Where is my daughter!?"

Leia smiled as she stood and shook Jobal's hand, _this could actually be my grandmother, _"Hello, I'm Leia. I believe your daughter went to get Ana… Knight Skywalker."

Jobal smiled, "Anakin is here?" _I have to tell Sola. Why didn't Padme tell us? _ Jobal and Sola both loved when Anakin came to Naboo with Padme on her visits. Anakin was a gentleman and not to mention a fine thing to look at. She just wished that he wasn't a Jedi, Padme and Anakin would make fine grandchildren for herself and her husband.

Ruwee was the next to speak as he walked into the room letting out a large humph before speaking, "Well they decided to give her good protection at last."

Jobal was too lost in her thoughts to respond or control her husband.

"Good protection?" Luke asked.

Ruwee nodded, "Yes. A good protector, best damn one I've ever seen. Someone that actually knows what the hell they are doing."

"Ruwee! Now you stop it!" Jodal frowned at her husband before turning back to Luke, "I'm sorry. We are just stressed, it has been months since we've seen our daughter and she always seems to be in danger. We, as her parents, just wish that they would keep her under better protection."

"Please don't tell me you are complaining about my protection details again."

The group looked around to the direction of Padme's voice to see Padme walking towards them with Anakin following close behind. Anakin's face showed nothing more than a solider on a mission. Luke. Leia. Han. Ugh. Don't forget them yet._ Why did she have to call her parents? I understand she misses them but this is making everything more complicated. It's not her fault she doesn't know what is going on, I need to focus. I'm just goofing off. Focus. Concentrate. _

Luke was amazed about how much his father's appearance could change just from his facial expressions. His father looked like a powerful Jedi again.

Leia also smiled as she saw her father, he was following Padme as if his life depended on it. He was her protector and he wouldn't let any harm come to her. _Then how did harm come to her? I see how he follows her; he wouldn't let a fly touch her. Why wasn't she in the future? She had to have died, but how? How did anyone come between her and him? Why did he turn to Darth Vader and forget about her? Forget about us? Become that monster? _

Jobal hugged her daughter before Padme's father hugged Padme tightly, "You know we just worry about you."

Padme smiled into her father's chest, "I know Dad."

Once Padme let go of her father; Ruwee turned and turned and reached his hand out to Anakin, "Hello, _General; a_lways a pleasure to see you.I'm sure you're keeping my daughter safe." Anakin nodded as he shook his father-in-law's hand firmly, "Hello, Sir. Of course, I would never let any harm come to your daughter."

Jobal smiled pushing her husband aside before hugging Anakin, "Oh of course we know that! Hello Anakin, it's so good to see you again! I swear you get bigger every time I see you! On person I mean, I see you every night on the HoloNet!"

Padme smiled with pride, oh her famous husband.

Anakin returned the hug, " It's good to see you too, Milady."

As Jobal released Anakin, Ruwee cleared his throat, "So may I know the details of what is happening?"

Jobal and Padme both frowned and complained, "Dad." "Ruwee."

Ruwee turned to his girls as he pointed at Padme, "Padme is my daughter. I have a right to know what is going on."

Before a fight could start Anakin also cleared his throat, " I believe you do have the right to know. She is your daughter." Everyone became silent as they sat on the couches around Anakin, "I'm afraid that I can't tell you everything but I can tell you this. Your daughter, Luke, Han, Leia, and myself were taken for unknown reasons to a Separatist ship. No one remembers arriving there but we all had a reason of being there. While the Jedi and Senate try to figure out what has happened, we have all been sent to Naboo for hiding and protection."

"Wait. You have been brought here for a protection detail while the war is still raging on so close?" Ruwee asked in disbelief.

Padme sighed, "I thought you were happy Anakin was here to protect me?"

Ruwee nodded, "I am. I am." The older man sighed before continuing, "It's just every night on the HoloNet it tells about how "The Hero Without Fear" is the key to wining the war and now here he stands. Protecting a senator?"

Luke watched his father with disbelief and awe, no matter how long he was around him, the more amazed he became. He was so amazing and powerful._ Hero Without Fear. Wow. _The winning side needed his father; whatever side had his father would win the war. Luke frowned; whatever side had his father would win the war. _Father turned to the Darkside. The Sith won. _Luke felt a nudge in his ribs and turned to see his sister watching him. Luke rose up his hand trying to sign that he would tell her later.

"This is a very hard time for the Republic but we must find answers, we must keep trying; even if it means doing something that doesn't seem right." Anakin smiled to himself, it wasn't a total lie but he hated doing this to his family. Even if they did not know they were family yet. "And anyways, the HoloNet likes to portray everyone bigger than the galaxy." Anakin added bashfully.

Leia smiled silently, _they know his well so he must come to Naboo often…or at least be around Padme. Hero Without Fear, so he must be famous. It makes no sense for him to be around Naboo so much. He is defiantly in love with Padme, she is the only reason._

Jobal smiled, "Oh Anakin, you're always so modest! Just accept the compliment."

Anakin nodded, "Sorry, Milady." Just then a series of beeps echoed from Anakin's pocket, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his datapad before examining the front screen, _Obi-Wan;_ "Please excuse me, Jedi business."

After Anakin left the room, Jobal turned to look at Luke, Leia, and Han; "Please go gather your things, I cannot let you all stay in this tiny apartment!"

Padme's eyes widened, "No Mom, that won't be necessary."

Seeing her mother in distress Leia decided to try to help, "Yes, it really won't be. We aren't much trouble and we don't have any things with us."

Jobal turned to Leia, "Oh yes! I forgot, your new things have already been dropped off at our house. Seems the Jedi Council thought you would need some things, very nice of them."

Leia wasn't sure what to say and only managed to get out an, "Oh…"

Jobal smiled before turning back to her daughter, "We have more than enough houses and we have already moved to the biggest one on the outer rim of the Lake Country when we heard you were arriving!"

"Wait. Wait. Wait"

Everyone paused to see Han looking at the two women, "You have a lot of houses also?"

Leia and Luke rolled their eyes as Jobal looked at Han confused, "Yes?"

Han nodded as he sat down, "Okay, continue, just wanted to make sure I heard that right." The two women went back to bickering as Han leaned over to Leia, " You're whole family is loaded!"

Leia rolled her eyes, "Bet you wish you would have know that when you had a bounty on your head."

Han gasped, "Sith! Boy, I wish I did!"

Leia growled as she hit Han causing him to laugh, "I'm just kidding!"

Jobal continued to beg her daughter, "Their things are already there! Your room is already set! Your sister and nieces are already waiting!"

Padme frowned, _her sister? Oh no. If there was one person she didn't want her to see around Anakin, it was her sister. She loved Sola dearly but Sola suspected there was something going on between them,_ "Mom… We can't…."

"Well of course we can!"

Everyone once again turned in Han's direction, "I love family reunions! Let's go!"

Padme frowned angrily as Luke and Leia pulled Han down, 'What are you doing?"

Han frowned whispering back, "If she is your mother! Don't you want to meet your family? Get more pieces to the puzzle!"

Luke and Leia exchanged an irritated look, Han was right. They couldn't just sit in Padme's apartment for weeks waiting for answers. They had to investigate especially since they didn't know when Anakin was going to forget about them completely. Leia sighed before looking back at Padme, 'I would also like to go."

"If you don't mind…" Luke added politely.

Padme groaned, _I wanted to see them while I was here and now this happened. Why do I do this to myself?_

Ruwee smiled as he slipped his arm around his wide, "So its settled, once Anakin is done we can head right over!"

Anakin and R2 were outside of Padme's apartment in a part of the Palace that was apparently completely safe.

"R2 accept the communication."

As R2 accepted the communication a blue figure of Obi-Wan appeared.

Anakin bowed respectfully, "Master."

Obi-Wan returned the bow, "Anakin, we have a problem."

Anakin raised an eyebrow at his Master, "And that would be?"

"Somehow the Chancellor has been kidnapped once more."

Anakin frowned, "How is that possible?"

"It isn't." Obi-Wan shook his head madly, "None of this makes sense Anakin. It's impossible for him to have been kidnapped again"

"Apparently not."

Obi-Wan slowly brought his gaze to Anakin, "Anakin…" Obi-Wan said slowly as if trying to not upset him, "I know you and Palpatine are close…"

Anakin raised his hand, _No. Not again. _"Don't worry Master. I know, I got too close to him. I must admit my trust with him has been shaken."

Surprised flashed upon Obi-Wan's face as he rose an eyebrow at Anakin, "Really?"

Anakin nodded, "He can't be trusted. There is too much not right. I feel it."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I am very proud of you Anakin."

Anakin smiled, "For what? Thinking badly of an old friend?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Well… no, but I think this is the second time within a week that you have avoided a lecture from me."

Anakin laughed, "I believe that is true."

"Well since I see that you are still on Naboo, I will head back to my investigation…"

"Any leads yet?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I'm afraid not and now with Palpatine gone again… Nothing is going to get done. If you hear anything let me know."

"Yes, Master. Same goes for you."

Obi-Wan smiled, "May the Force be with you Anakin."

Anakin bowed, "May the Force be with you Master."

Just as R2 disconnected the communication a stinging started in Anakin's arm, "What the hell?" The sting soon turned into a pinch that turned into a serious pain. As Anakin held in a scream, R2 rolled to his Master who had dropped to the ground. _What's going on? _Anakin rolled up his sleeve and saw the skin near his gloved arm was completely red and throbbing. _What's that from? _Soon enough the pain stopped as if it never happened. Anakin answered his droid's panicked beeps, "I'm okay R2…"

Anakin sat up as he rubbed his arm, _what was that? Why would that happen? _

"_Some thing was put there."_

Anakin looked around but no one was there.

_"Palpatine. When you first woke up. He was it was to keep you in line."_

Anakin frowned, _Qui-Gon. That's Qui-Gon's voice but I can't see him. I don't even know what he is talking about._

_"Anakin he put something inside your arm. He put a…."_

"Anakin!"

_Dammit. _Anakin looked up to see Padme standing outside the door, "You coming? We have to leave?" _Why couldn't she just let him finish! He put what in my arm! I can't remember anything! _Anakin frowned, "Yeah."

Padme smiled as her husband stood and started walking towards her, but instead of stopping he continued right by her back into the apartment. _Not again….What happened? What changed?_

Anakin did not talk to anyone the entire ride to the Nabarries' home.

**Well what did you think? Please let me know! I'll answer any questions! PlEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love hearing from you! 3 And I really need the inspiration! Thanks!**


	19. Sisters

**Hey guys! I** hope** you're still with me! Once again I'm sorry about it taking so long, please enjoy! Don't forget to review! I hope you like it! :)**

After a transport ride and a short walk; the group finally arrived to the Nabarrie household. Padme followed her parents as they walked down the walkway to the entrance of one of her family's large homes. Luke, Leia, and Han trailed closely behind as a strangely quiet Anakin and his faithful droid also followed but at a large distant behind. Padme's parents continued to chat happily to the group; the two adults were the only ones not noticing Anakin's strange behavior.

Padme nodded happily at her parents' comments and stories, not actually comprehending what they were telling her. _What is wrong with Anakin? Nothing seemed wrong earlier. Did I say anything? Did someone say something to him? Maybe I can talk to him later. _Leia studied Padme, before glancing back at her father. He was looking forward but not actually seeing anything, his eyes were filled with confusion. _What's wrong with him? What happened?_ Luke nudged his sister as he leaned towards her, "What's wrong?"

Leia frowned looking forward, "Something is wrong. He is acting funny."

Luke turned to glance at his father, "So I've noticed."

Han chuckled as he joined the conversation, "Compared to how he use to act, I think he is acting wonderful!"

Leia glared at Han, "Do you always have to make jokes?"

Han shrugged, "Yes, but it's more fun when Chewie is around to hear them. He laughs."

Luke, Leia, and Han paused as Jobal and Ruwee turned to face them, by this time the group had made it to the front door of the large house. "Welcome to our home! We already have a large bedroom set up for the three of you so please make yourself at home! Jobal smiled opening the door, "But please stay here for one moment."

Soon enough Jobal and Ruwee disappeared leaving Padme, Luke, Leia, Han, a still distant Anakin and R2 alone outside. Leia studied Padme who was watching the absent looking Anakin walking slowly towards the group. Leia moved towards Padme before whispering, "Is he okay?" Padme didn't take her eyes off Anakin, "I… don't know."

Anakin continued walking slowly completely lost in his own thoughts, _Luke. Leia. Han. I'm going to forget them soon. I'm not going to know who they are. Padme. I can't let Padme die. I have to protect my family. I need them. The Empire. I can't let it be created. Darth Vader will not exist. I need to stop so much but I need to remember to be able to stop it. I'm here though… I'm pissing around when I need to get things done. What was that pain? They did put something in my arm… but what was it? I can't remember. Qui-Gon can't contact me again or he won't. _Anakin paused as he reached this family, he felt them looking at him; he felt their concern but he didn't care. He needed to get answers. The young Jedi silently reached out to the force, just like he had done on the transport ride to the house, _Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon, where are you? I need you. Please help me…_ Just like before, Anakin received no response.

The sound of the door opening made everyone look up, "Padme!"

A woman quickly ran out the door and jumped onto Padme, as she hugged her tightly.

Padme laugh happily, "Hi Sola!"

Sola let go of Padme and smiled, "How is my little sister?"

Leia and Luke exchanged a glance at the word _sister_.

Padme shrugged, "I'm still all here, thanks to my Jedi prot…." Before Padme could finish her sentence her sister had already started running toward the silent giant, "Anakin!"

Sola leapt onto Anakin, wrapping her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Anakin's face softened as he laughed returning the hug, letting Sola's body dangle above the ground, "Hi Sola."

Sola laughed, "I didn't know you were coming!"

Anakin shrugged as he continued to hold Sola above the ground, "Well…Here I am."

Padme smiled at her husband and sister, they always acted like this around each other. Sola loved Anakin; but she also expected Padme and Anakin to be lovers. Padme frowned slightly; _I'll have to watch how I act. She will be testing me_. _This might be a test now._

Luke and Leia once again were amazed by their father's strength and broadness. The woman dangling from their father's body looked like a small doll compared to his large figure, Anakin held the woman up as if she were as light as air.

Padme laughed at the sight of the two, "Watch it Sola, your husband might get jealous."

Sola let go of Anakin and dropped to the ground before she turned to look at her sister, "No, my husband is with my children; who are at a party for a neighbor child." Sola smiled as she turned back to Anakin, "Besides... It's not every day the Hero Without Fear is at your home instead of on the HoloNet."

"Not you too…" Anakin whined.

"You watch him as well?"

The group turned toward the doorway to see Jobal had returned. Sola smiled at her mother, "Why of course! He got hot! I love seeing an extremely sexy Jedi every night before I go to bed."

Padme's mouth dropped as she imagined her sister doing very naughty things before she went to bed as she thought about Anakin. _Please Force no._

"So do I!" Jobal agreed happily.

Padme's mouth dropped farther, "Please stop!" she begged. Padme knew that almost every woman in the universe imagined that they had a love affair with Anakin Skywalker, but this was too much. She could take her sister thinking about Anakin, but not her mother. Han burst out laughing as Luke and Leia blushed. Leia felt anger wash over her, she would have never imagined anyone talking about Darth Vader this way, but this man was Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was a very attractive person but he belonged to her mother.

Sola smiled, "What? Come on, Padme admit it, Anakin was cute when you first brought him home, but now he is just… sexy." Padme almost died when her sister let out a small grrring sound. At the sight of her sister's face, Sola giggled, "Look how red Anakin and Padme are!" Everyone turned to look back and forth between the young pair. Anakin stayed silent, he hated being the center of attention, especially with this topic. Padme was furious but tried to control herself, "I'm just embarrassed that my family would say this to my Jedi protector!"

Sola shrugged, "Nothing we have never said before."

The two women and young smuggler continued to laugh around the embarrassed people before Ruwee broke the silence walking through the group. The man grabbed a hold of Anakin and started pulling him towards the house, "You do this every time the poor boy comes here. Come along Anakin, away from the women." Padme silently thanked her father as he pulled her husband past her family and into the house.

As soon as Anakin and Ruwee were gone Sola turned to her mother, "Do you think we tortured him enough?"

Jobal laughed, "Calm down Sola, it would be terrible for that boy to go through this entire war, just to die of embarrassment."

Sola laughed, "The sad thing is, I was serious."

"So was I." Jobal laughed in agreement.

Padme almost screamed as she stormed into the house, "You guys are so embarrassing!" R2 silently strolled by the group and hopped up into the house as he followed his masters.

Sola laughed as she turned to look at the trio, "I'm sorry. I'm Sola, Padme's older sister."

Han smiled as he jumped toward Sola and shook her hand, "I'm Han Solo, that was fantastic!"

Sola smiled, "Making Anakin embarrassed?"

"If that's what you call it." Han replied.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, he's the youngest and the hottest so it's fun to pick on him."

Han became silent at the "he's hottest" statement.

Luke rolled his eyes, he wasn't exactly happy with these people picking on his father, "Hello, I'm Luke." Leia also stepped forward, "And I'm Leia." Sola shook both their hands, "Glad to meet you. Please come inside."

As everyone entered the house amazement appeared across Luke's face. The living room was large with a small kitchen but the size of the room was not what amazed Luke. The far side of the huge room was a huge clear opening to a porch that overlooked a lake. The sight of the clear clue water was what amazed Luke; there was just so much water.

Jobal was pointing around the room pointing things out to the group but Leia, like her brother paid no attention to the older woman; Leia was too busy looking her father and Padme. As Luke, Leia, and Han took their seats on couches in the living area, Padme was nowhere to be found. As Leia continued to search with her eyes, she sighed in relief when she spotted her father with his back towards them standing on the porch.

"He's meditating." Luke whispered following his sister's stare.

"Why?" Leia asked quietly.

Luke shrugged, "Jedi meditate for many reasons or at least that is what Yoda told me. Maybe to relax or find answers…Father, however, seems frustrated or maybe just stressed."

Leia nodded, "I know. I want to help him."

"Go talk to him." Luke insisted. Luke wanted his sister and father to bond. He could tell Leia was starting to like their father, but he wanted to make sure their love was complete. He knew his father already loved him and that he loved his father; now all that was left was Leia.

"You think I should?"

"Of course," Han interrupted, "You need some daddy daughter time."

Leia shoved Han back into the couch as she got up and walked toward her father. As she approached him she felt Han and Luke's stares on her back. Her father did not move as she took a step onto the porch, Leia saw that he had his eyes closed and guessed that he probably did not even know that she was next to him. She took a moment to look at her surrounding, the porch was larger than she thought and it even had steps that lead down to a huge dock on the water, "Wow…."

"I know…"

Leia's head snapped toward the direction of the voice but her father still stood with his eyes shut facing the water, just like before. _I think that was father's voice… but it doesn't look like he said anything. _As Leia stood studying her father she couldn't help but to study more of him. Nothing seemed to be enough for. Everything about him just seemed to be perfect. Padme remembered Bail, her adopted father and felt sad at how much she admired Anakin. When she was little she thought Bail was the most amazing father and now all she wanted was Anakin. _I haven't even felt my own father's love, I haven't felt his skin, or know his smell. _

Leia lost control of her body has a single finger lifted in the air reached out for Anakin's face. Leia jumped back as Anakin's one eye opened, "You make it very hard to concentrate."

Leia blushed, "I'm sorry," She turned to return the living area, "I'll go…"

"No, please stay." Anakin insisted quietly.

Leia silently turned around before asking, "What are you doing?"

"I believe Luke already told you."

Disbelief appeared on Leia's face, "You heard him from all the way out here!"

Anakin nodded, "I can do many things through the Force, so you are concerned about Padme and I?"

Leia frowned as she glanced back at her brother, _I never said anything out loud about that, at least when he was around. Unless he can…_Anakin opened his eyes as he turned his head towards his daughter as she let out a gasp of realization, "You can read minds too!?"

Anakin shrugged, "Kinda. To an extent."

Leia smiled as she imagined herself as a little girl again, showing off her father to the world. The statement "My dad can do anything" had a new meaning in her mind. Her dad really could do anything. After Leia was done being amazed she turned to look at her Father, "So what is wrong?"

Anakin turned back towards the water as he closed his eyes trying to meditate once more, "It's complicated."

Leia took a step towards her father, "Tell me." She insisted.

Anakin sighed, "Leia…You wouldn't understand."

Leia frowned, "I don't understand many things! But I would if you would just tell me!"

Anakin sincerely looked back at his daughter, "I will, give me time."

The young girl threw her hands up into the air, "When? When you forget everything? When you forget who Luke and I are?"

Anakin frowned as he pointed at his daughter, "I won't forget you." He closed his eyes as he turned back towards the water, "That's why I'm meditating."

Leia nodded trying to understand, "So you're meditating so you won't forget? So you continue to remember?"

A smiled formed on Anakin lips as he turned back to Leia, "Precisely."

Leia returned the smile before frowning again, "That doesn't explain why you are acting like this."

Anakin frowned again, "I told you, it's complicated."

When Leia said nothing, Anakin turned began to turn but Leia ran to grab him, "Don't shut me out!" The moment Leia grabbed her father's arm, visions appeared inside her head. She saw scenes of Padme and Anakin together. She saw Anakin talking to Obi-Wan about the Chancellor being missing. She saw her father falling in pain because of his arm. Things that happened moments ago, as if she could read his mind; but as quick as the visions started they were over, leaving a father and daughter staring at each other. _He's acting like this for us. He's trying to make things right. He loves us, he always has. _They looked into each other's eyes not saying a word, they weren't sure what had just happened but they knew the Force had a plan for them. Leia stared into her father's never-ending blue eyes; _they are just like Luke's…but better. My father. _Tears started to run down Leia's face as she smiled happily, she didn't know why but whatever had just happened in those few seconds had brought them closer together. Anakin smiled as he raised his glove had to Leia's face, cupping her cheek in his hand. _My daughter. _This moment could have lasted forever but it did not.

"Hey Ana…."

Both Anakin and Leia looked over to where Padme stood frozen in the door with Sola paused right behind her. Leia watched as hurt and jealous appeared on Padme's face, as Leia started realizing what the scene probably looked like, she moved away from her father. Anakin lowed his hand as Leia started wiping the tears out of her face, "I'm sorry. If you excuse me." Leia slipped through the passage between the two women ignoring the hard glare she was getting from Sola. Anakin, on the other hand, hadn't noticed that he had done anything wrong because in his mind, that was his daughter. Padme and his daughter, so Padme shouldn't have been jealous of their daughter.

Padme stood frozen staring at her husband, _I'm losing him…or I lost him. That was love in their eyes. In his eyes! I saw it! He loves her! Oh Force! How could he do this to me? Anakin! My husband! After everything we've been through! I love him! _Sola stepped forward concerned, "Are you alright Padme?" Padme hid the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes; she looked down trying to get control of herself, _I can't let Sola see that it bothers me. _"Yes…" The young senator looked up completely controlled, "Sorry to bother you Anakin. We will be on the other dock if you need us."

Anakin nodded, _there's something wrong but I'll talk to her later, I need to figure things out or I'll never save her, I need her, I can't live without her; _he bowed to the woman in front of him_ "_That's fine, milady."

Padme turned and walked away, her sister right on her heels, "Padme…What the hell was that about?" Padme frowned, "I have no idea." The two women left the room but not before casting a nasty glare at Leia. _She will not win. He is mine._

**Well what did you think!? Let me know please! I hope you all like the story! Please review! I love reading from you! 3**


	20. Are You a Virgin?

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I'm listening and I will explain everything! Just keep reading! Well E]enjoy! Don't forget to review! :)**

Luke turned to his sister noticing the ugly glare she got from the two women, "What was that?"

Leia shrugged, "Well it seems… ourmothermightthinkIaminlovewithourfather."

Luke raised an eyebrow at his sister, "Excuse me, I didn't hear you?"

Leia groaned. 'Our mother might think..."

Han was becoming impatient grabbed a hold of his lover, "She might think what?"

Leia looked up, "She thinks that I'm having an affair with our father."

Both men became silent as they exchanged a glance. The room remained silent for a few minutes before Leia exploded, "I just want to know him! I want to be able to love him! Is that a crime to want to know my own father? I want to learn who he was before he turned into a monster and got put into a suit! I want to know how he got into the suit! The person I see, there is no way in sith's hell is Darth Vader! That is just impossible! There are so many questions that are unanswered! We don't know for sure who our mother is and he is our real father. A father that I have felt the touch of once! It shouldn't be like that! I should know his touch, his voice, and his smell! He should have always been there! I shouldn't have to imagine my life with him. We shouldn't have been separated, none of us. It should have been our parents and us together, Luke! We should have waited for the door waiting for him to come home! We should have run to him when we had nightmares! We should have…" Tears started to run down Leia's face as she continued yelling to the empty room.

Luke grabbed a hold of his weeping sister, "I know. I know, Leia."

Leia sobbed harder as she tried to push her brother off of her, "No! You don't!"

Luke shook his head fighting back tears, "Yes, I do. I imagined my life with him, every single day. I imagined him returning home to Tatooine and rescuing me, taking me far away. Don't get me wrong, I loved my Aunt and Uncle, but it wasn't my father. I use to whisper his name at night, just so I could fall asleep. Anakin. It made me feel safe."

Leia grabbed onto her brother, "I'm sorry, it's just that I hated him so much. My whole life I grew dating my own father, every single person in the universe hated him. He was loved by no one, think of how sad his life must have been!"

"I understand," Luke, agreed, "I hated him too and I think about that all the time. He had so many friends, people who loved him, and then everyone was just gone and we don't even know why. Then I think about when I was younger and when I learned he was a Jedi Knight, a powerful warrior; I felt so much more pride in him. When I was told that a Dark Lord murdered him, I thought I could defeat Darth Vader to avenge my father… only to learn that my father was the monster. My whole life came crashing down, everything was a lie, I jumped to my death instead of accepting the truth."

The siblings remained silent as they held onto each other; even Han remained silent trying not to interrupt the moment.

Leia was the first to speak again, "I just can't hate him anymore. I love him, that's why Padme is mad at me. After I saw that vision, I just couldn't look away from him…."

Luke frowned as he interrupted his sister, "Wait."

His sister stopped very annoyed, "What?"

"You saw a vision?"

Leia nodded slowly, "Well I guess… It was weird, I'm not exactly sure what it was."

Luke jumped out of his seat, "What did you see? What happened!?"

"Well," Leia started, "I was standing with father and we were talking. He told me how he was very powerful through the Force…" Leia paused remembering that her father had heard Luke earlier from the porch when Luke was whispering, so that means that he had to have heard their whole conversation.

Luke shook his sister lightly, "And?"

Leia remained motionless, "He could hear everything we were saying from where he was standing…"

Luke and Han also turned blank like Leia, realizing that Anakin had probably heard their whole conversation. The three all turned to look towards the balcony where their father had been standing… Luke sighed as he looked at his sister, "Where did he go?"

Sola continued to try to talk to her sister as they walked towards the other side of the house. Sola saw the hurt in Padme's eyes when she saw Anakin with that Leia girl; even if it was only for a second.

"Padme? Are you alright?"

"Yes, never better."

Sola rolled her eyes, Padme was a politician, and what did she think she would say? That her sister would come out and tell her everything? Padme had her secrets, secrets that she obviously wanted to keep but why wouldn't she tell her sister? It had no sense to Sola.

As the two sisters walked onto the balcony, they were greeted by their mother who smiled radiantly back at the two of them. Padme didn't have to be a Jedi to know that she was walking into a strange topic. Her mother and sister wanted to talk to her, but what?

Sola continued to watch both her daughters walk in as pride gleamed in her eyes. Both her daughters were perfect to her, Sola had many individual accomplishments and Padme was a royal senator with many galactic accomplishments. However, Jobal couldn't help but be concerned, Padme unlike Sola, had no family of her own, she had no love life, or life outside of work. Jobal watched the HoloNet every night and it disgusted her of the reports of her daughter. They called Padme a workaholic, unlovable, or just questioned her sexuality. Jobal just wanted Padme to be happy, to be able to feel the love of another, she hated to think that her daughter was 27 and still a virgin.

Jobal couldn't help herself, she worried for her daughter too much, before Padme even had the chance to sit down her mother spoke out, "Padme, are you still a virgin?"

Padme stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes almost buzzed out of her head. _Oh no. That's what they want to talk to me about. _Before Padme could make a run for it Sola put her hand on her sister's shoulder and guided her into a seat, "Great going Mom, we almost lost her."

Jobal giggled, "I'm sorry. My mind just wonders sometimes."

Padme was still in shock and now her mother was thinking about her love life, "Mother, please stop. Don't let your mind wonder there, I don't need you thinking about my love life."

Sola took a seat next to her sister while her mother continued, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, and we are all women here."

Sola agreed sarcastically, "Yes Padme, there isn't anything to be embarrassed about, you are only talking about your love life to your sister and mother."

"Oh hush!" Jobal yelled.

Trying to end the conversation quickly, Padme knew she had to say something, "Mom, I'm not going to end up alone like the HoloNet reports. I'm not lonely."

Jobal knew her daughter was lying, "Who then?"

Padme shrugged, "I have many men in my life. Bail is a wonderful friend…."

"I think she means for late at night, you know, when you are alone?" Sola interrupted.

Padme nodded, "Of course! 3PO is wonderful company at night, we may stay up and talk for hours."

Padme's mother let out a groan, "Padme."

Sola laughed, "Let it go mother, Padme just prefers the company of a certain Jedi."

Padme shot a glare at her sister, trying to show that the statement that just had left her sister's mouth was ridiculous.

"Yes," Jobal agreed, "I just wish Anakin weren't a Jedi."

"Then we would know who Padme would be sleeping with, mother."

"Sola!" Padme screamed, "Would you please stop!"

"What?" her mother questioned, "I know you have a close friendship with him but I know you have noticed. He is an extremely attractive man, even more handsome than the talk shows on the HoloNet lead everyone to believe. There are just so many factors that make him even more sexy."

Sola giggled at Padme's face, "Should we leave you and imaginary Anakin alone for a moment?"

Jobal laughed lightly, "Oh Sola, I'm just saying. I've seen the shows; everyone wants him. Such a shame that he is a Jedi, such a shame to the galaxy."

"It's not a shame!" Padme yelled interrupting her mother, "Anakin is the only thing holding this galaxy together! He is the Republic's hero! He is the one that is winning the war! Without him we would all perish!"

Sola smiled, "And yet he is here on a small vacation on Naboo…Again."

Padme remained silent, it didn't make sense for a war hero to accompany a senator back to Naboo, "He… The Jedi Council ordered him to, he needed rest and a smaller assignment."

Before the sisters could continue to argue their mother stepped in again, "I'm not saying that dear. I know Anakin is important to the war efforts. I'm saying it is a shame for you."

Padme hid her true feelings, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Jobal shook her head, "Now Padme, be honest. Even I have to be honest, if I weren't married and younger, and he weren't a Jedi, I would…"

Padme jumped across the table and covered her mother's mouth, "Stop. No more mental pictures of you and Anakin, please. I'm begging you." She turned to her sister, "You too, stop going gaga over Anakin."

Sola smiled slyly, "We just appreciate."

"Well you're wasting your time," Padme chimed, "Anakin is a Jedi and he is trained to not feel attraction towards women."

"Well it didn't look like that a few minutes ago." Sola joked.

Hurt flooded over Padme's features and Sola immediately regretted saying that statement. She was just trying to joke, "Padme… I'm sorry."

Padme waved her hand, "Anakin can do whatever he pleases."

Jobal felt pity for her daughter, Anakin and her could never be. He was a Jedi and she was a senator, but what had he been doing a few minutes before that got Padme so upset, "What happened?"

Sola turned to her mother, "Anakin was giving a little too much attention to that Leia girl."

Jobal thought about it and smiled, "Oh yes! The very pretty one!"

"She's not pretty!" Padme screamed before putting her head into her hands beginning to cry. Padme knew Leia was very beautiful, maybe even prettier than herself, but did Anakin think that?

Sola frowned at her mother and gestured for her to return to the house, "Mom, you make dinner, I'll fix this."

Jobal nodded in agreement, she kissed Padme's head before exiting into the house, "No one is as pretty as my daughters."

The sisters sat in silence for a few minutes as Sola let Padme cry. Sola was the first to speak, "Padme… I know Anakin loves you."

Padme looked up, "Please, you saw the way he was looking at her."

Sola nodded, "Yes I did, but I also see the way he looks at you." Padme said nothing so Sola continued, "When you first brought him here, he watched you with such intensity, it was more than a protector look; it was the look of someone in love."

"Exactly, that was almost 3 years ago." Padme spit.

"Padme!" Sola urged, "He still looks at you like that, it may be a little more hidden but its still there! The way he looks at you compared to her it's totally different!"

Padme looked at her sister, "Tell me you didn't see love in his eyes!"

Sola groaned, "I'm not saying that I didn't see love in his eyes, but I'm telling you; it wasn't the love that he has for you. When he looks at you; there is always a hungry lust in his eyes, total amazement, he is a mad man in love, when he looked at her I saw comfort and love, nothing more."

Padme sobbed again, "I don't know what I should do."

Sola shrugged, "Kill them with kindness. Padme, you are beautiful, kind, and powerful, don't let this get to you."

Padme smiled at her older sister, "Thanks Sola."

Sola returned the smile, "Besides, he's a Jedi, pure forever. As much as the galaxy wants it, Anakin Skywalker will shed his robes for no one, even that Leia."

A small smile appeared on Padme's face, she couldn't hold it in any longer, just one person in her family had to know, "He did for me."

Padme picked the worst time to tell Sola about her affair with Anakin, her older sister was had been taking a sip of a drink which was sprayed out of her mouth after Padme's confession, "WHAT!?"

Padme giggled and smiled slyly, she wouldn't tell her sister about their marriage, not yet. She would talk to Anakin before telling her family that, but there was no harm in telling Sola that Anakin and her had sleep together, "Come now Sola, you expected this for years."

Sola was in shock, "Well…Yeah…But…Wow. Anakin! I've expected but I wasn't sure if it was true! And I sure didn't think you would tell me like that! Oh my Force! Anakin freaking Skywalker!"

Padme raised an eyebrow at her sister, "I thought we were trying to make me feel better!"

Sola threw her cup over her head, "Forget about that! Not after you drop this bomb on me! Let's talk about Anakin! Why didn't you tell me?"

Padme shrugged, feeling a little more empowered than before, "I just didn't want anyone to know."

Sola's mouth dropped, "If I had sex with Anakin Skywalker, I would want the galaxy to know!"

"No Sola," Padme said sadly, "He's a Jedi, he's not suppose to have sex."

Sola threw her hands into the air, "Well he did! You both did! Anakin Skywalker! Yummy! How was it? Was it good? Was he gentle, or eager? Is he has muscular as they saw he is? How big is he? I mean, from the size of his feet…"

"Sola!" Padme yelled, "You look at his feet?"

Sola smiled shyly, "He's just so hot Padme, can't hurt a girl for dreaming."

Padme smiled, "Well I usually criticize the HoloNet for saying very untrue things, but for Anakin Skywalker, they are all true."

"I knew it! How did it happen?"

Padme smiled showing her perfect white teeth, she was going to be the one in control, or at least make it seem that way, "Well, as you said, Anakin is extremely sexy. So one night while he was protecting me, I just seduced him."

Sola's mouth dropped, "You seduced him! Not the other way around?"

Padme smiled even more widely to her sister, "Oh yes, I'm afraid I was the naughty senator and he was the poor Jedi in my path."

Sola smiled, as she hugged her sister, "I've never been so proud of you! You seduced the sexiest man in the universe!" Sola paused for a moment, "Padme! For Sith's sake you seduced the sexiest man in the universe, a Jedi, and you're worried about Leia ruining it?"

Padme nodded.

"Padme, if you could seduce Anakin, even if it was only once…" Sola paused when Padme gave her a funny look, "Padme! How many times did you have sex with him!"

Padme shrugged sheepishly, "I have no idea."

Sola groaned, "Then you have no reason to be upset! He's your territory, he's a Jedi, and he isn't going to risk losing that title, unless it's for you."

Padme shook his head, "I don't know, he hasn't even really touched me since Leia has shown up."

"Maybe..." Sola suggested, "He just has a lot on his mind, maybe there is a real reason, we just need to figure it out; or make him crack."

Padme smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well we have to wait till later, the children will be back soon, but that gives us time to get to know Luke, Leia, and Han. See what is up with them. After that we are going to torture Anakin, make him so hungry for you that by the time you two are alone, he will be ripping off your cloths himself. No questions asked and you will be sure my dear sister, that you are the only woman on that man's mind."

Padme hugged her sister, "Thanks Sola… I wish I would have told you sooner, please don't tell anyone, especially not Anakin."

"I wish you would have told me sooner too," Sola agreed, "I promise I won't tell anyone, not until you are ready."

Padme let out a small laugh, "Thanks, now let's go."

The two sisters smiled and laughed as they walked back into the house, ready for their plan.

**Well what did you guys think? Let me know! Don't worry I promise there will be some Skywalker family alone time, we just have to get there! Stick with me! Review please 3**


	21. Uncle Ani

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying my story! I hope you don't mind the few story lines happening, the main one, the little bit naughty one, and a few others thrown in! Well enjoy! **

Anakin let out a long sigh as he continued to walk down the long walkway. He wished he had told R2 to come with him or to go get his starfighter. Fixing something might help his nerves. After Padme, Sola, and Leia had left him alone he couldn't meditate at all, he had to do something. Standing still just made everything worse. He was positive no one even knew he left, Leia hadn't even made it back to Luke when Anakin had mad his get away. He was just confused; he had to think of something, _should I tell Padme that they are our children? No, I would forget who Luke and Leia are, then everything would be a mess. But what can I do? _Anakin knew that there was tension between Padme and Leia; he felt it. _I don't want them to hate each other, we are a family. _Anakin came to the realization that he needed to do something quick or everything would be more of a mess by the time he lost his memory. _Qui-Gon please, help me._

Later that evening, Jobal gathered the family for supper, or at least the family that she could find. Luke, Leia, and Han took their seats around the large table. Jobal had made more than enough food for the entire planet to feast on.

Leia smiled at the older woman, "Thank you, so much for your hospitality."

Jobal returned the smile, "It is my pleasure dear. Besides with Anakin's appetite, I'm not sure there will be enough."

Luke couldn't hold back his smile, his father liked to eat; his father had an appetite. That thought never occurred to Luke because he never saw his father eat, "Ummm… Do you know where Anakin is?"

Jobal sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't." The woman turned as she looked up one of the staircases, "Girls, come along!"

"Don't worry," Ruwee reassured as he took his seat at the end of the table, "if there is food here, Anakin will show up."

Without a warning the front door swung open as two little girls ran inside, "Grandma!" Jobal picked the girls up as they ran to her arms, holding them tightly she laughed, "Oh hello girls! Did you have fun?" Both girls nodded, as a man walked up behind them, "They just couldn't wait to come home, after hearing Aunt Padme was home."

Jobal smiled, "Hello Darred," the woman turned her face back to the girls, "I believe you'll be even more extra happy when you see what surprise Aunt Padme brought with her."

Both girls smiled, "Gifts!"

Ruwee laughed from his chair, "Oh, better than that."

Both girls laughed as they were exchanged to their father. Darred walked to the table and sat both of his daughters in their seats before turning to the three visitors, "Hi, I'm Darred. This is Pooja and Ryoo." Both girls smiled and waved shyly.

Luke returned the smile, "I'm Luke, this is my sister Leia, and her boyfriend Han." Both Han and Leia said hello before Sola came down from the staircase, "There's my girls!"

"Mommy!" Pooja yelled, as both girls ran to their mother.

"Where's Aunt Padme?" Ryoo asked.

Before Sola could answer a voice answered from above her, "The real question is where are my nieces?"

Everyone looked up to see an extra beautiful looking Padme descending the staircase. Her curly hair flowed off her shoulders perfectly, while her dress showed every curve, and her make up was done flawlessly. She looked perfect. A few gasps were heard from the room before the girls ran to their Aunt. Pooja giggled, "You look beautiful." Padme smiled at her niece, "Why thank you Pooja."

"Did you bring gifts?" Ryoo asked.

"Ryoo!" her mother scolded.

Ryoo shrugged, "Grandma said she brought a surprise."

Padme smiled, "Well I did get you both gifts but," Padme paused to think about what their surprise could be. Her mother did not know she had gotten gifts for her nieces, just incase, but she only had one thing in mind, Anakin. The girls loved Anakin; he was their knight in shining armor. "I think your surprise is much better than my gifts."

The girls smiled widely, "When do we get to see the surprise."

Padme smiled, "Any moment, but you have to have patience."

Han leaned over towards Leia, "Think she is trying to attract your father?"

Luke and Leia said nothing but both nodded, they were both wondering how strange this dinner was going to get for them.

Ruwee and Jobal said nothing about their daughter's appearance and guessed it was Padme showing off her style again. The older woman directed everyone into his or her seats and gave them their dishes to get food. Every plate was filled, but not every chair; one chair next to Padme remained empty.

"Grandma?" Pooja asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why is there an empty seat?"

Sola smiled at her daughters, "Grandma has a surprise guest."

"Who?" Pooja asked again.

Darred also smiled at his daughters, "That would ruin the surprise."

Ryoo looked with begging eyes to her Aunt, "If we guess who it is, will you tell us?"

Padme smiled at the cuteness of her nieces, "That seems fair."

The girls screamed out names as fast as they could, getting every name wrong. As the girls continued to say names, Luke smiled at his sister, "He must mean a lot to them."

Leia nodded, her face was unreadable, but she was in the first stages of jealousy. He was their surprise and that didn't exactly seem fair to Leia. She was never one of those girls, waiting for Anakin Skywalker to walk through the door. Here these little girls were, waiting for their hero and Leia never even got to call him daddy.

Ruwee laughed when the girls quit, "Seems you will just have to wait."

That statement caused both girls to start pouting, "Give us one hint please?"

Padme smiled as she saw a door across the room open soundlessly revealing R2. If the girls saw R2, they would know who was here. "Fine," Padme smiled as she pointed to the approaching droid, "That's your clue."

Both girls turned and almost screamed as big smiles appeared on their faces, "Ani!"

Han looked at Leia thinking the girls had guessed wrong, "Ani?"

Padme smiled, she had forgot that the girls had copied her nickname for Anakin.

"Did someone say my name?"

The girls turned quickly to see a large dark figure smiling over at them as he leaning against the wall in the opening to the balcony, "Hello miladies." The girls couldn't control their happiness as they ran from their seats over to Anakin's waiting arms. Anakin fell over as the girls rammed into his chest, he had knelt down so that he was at their level but did not expecting the impact to be so hard. As Anakin hit the floor with the girls in his arms, the family started to laugh. It seemed ridiculous that two little girls could knock over such a huge and powerful Jedi.

Darred smiled as he called out to his friend, "You alright there Anakin?"

Anakin stayed motionless on the ground as the two little girls continued to snuggle into him, "I think so?"

Darred laughed, "Aren't you suppose to be the most powerful Jedi ever?"

"So I've been told."

"That's reassuring since you just got beaten by my young daughters."

Everyone continued to laugh for a few moments, before Jobal tried to calm down her family, "Settle down everyone. Girls come eat and then you may go play with Anakin."

Anakin wrapped his arms around the two girls and used the force to pull himself off the ground.

The girls giggled, " Do it again!"

Anakin smiled before putting the girls in their seats, "I will later, promise." He placed kisses on both of their cheeks before taking his seat next to Padme.

The adults asked questions to Anakin about the Jedi and the war. He answered the questions, but feeling his anger towards the subject Jobal quickly changed it to a simpler matter. Taking advantage of everyone not paying attention to him, Anakin glanced at Padme, looking over her features and her body. She looked beautiful. Anakin breathed deeply, _control. My children are in the room. _

Anakin remained silent for most of the dinner, only talking when talked to. No one really talked to Luke, Leia, or Han; just the occasional comment or question. Luke couldn't help but to feel sad. He watched his father and everyone around him. What would it have been like to grow up as his child? He imagined sitting at the table, a little younger than the girls in front of him. He was actually included in the conversation, he was trusted, and the people around him were his family not strangers.

Luke, as well as everyone else went silent as a lower sounding alarm went off in the corner of the room. To everyone's surprise, R2 stood in the corner of the room silent as something sounded inside of his robot body. Anakin frowned, that couldn't be good.

Pooja giggled, "Is R2 having a baby?"

Everyone looked at Anakin, who had regained a calm face and smiled at the little girl, "Well I hope not! I believe he is a boy." Anakin raised himself out of his seat and to the droid who had already started rolling over to his master. R2 pulled out on of his robot arms that held a sounding device in it. Anakin took the communicator and looked at who was attempting to communicate with him. The family watched carefully as Anakin studied the screen of the communicator. A frown formed over the young man's features and Ryoo asked, "Is something wrong Ani?"

Anakin once again realizing that people were in the room smiled at the young girl, "Yes, of course. My friends just miss me." The answer seemed good enough for the two girls so they returned to their dinner, when their eyes were off of him; the Jedi's face turned hard. The solider look had returned to his eyes. The adults whose eyes were on him, felt fear wash over them, they have never seen this side of Anakin. The Jedi did a slight shake of his head to Padme and the other adults in the room that signaled that something was indeed wrong. Sola nodded back to Anakin as he walked swiftly out of the room with R2 right on his heels as soon; as the door closed behind him Sola smiled at her daughters, "Girls how about you don't have to finish your dinner tonight, let's go watch a movie instead."

Both girls smiled as they spit out their vegetables, "Okay!" they both agreed as they ran towards their room. Pooja paused looking back at her mother who had started to follow them, "What about Ani?"

"I'll have him come see you when he is done." Padme assured.

Pooja smiled as she hopped up the stairs and towards the bedroom. Once the young girls were out of sight the adults became very serious. Ruwee turned to his youngest daughter, "What is wrong?"

Padme frowned, "I don't know, we have to wait until he returns."

"I'll go make sure the kids can't hear anything and keep Sola informed." Darred said as he jumped up the stairs.

The adults waited in silence as they waited for the Jedi Knight to return.

As Anakin exited the house, he accepted the communication, "Yes Rex?"

The solider in front of him bowed slightly, "General Skywalker, sorry to bother you sir, but it seems you're vacation is going to be cut short."

Anakin sighed, "Isn't is always?"

"Well, you will still have a vacation after this sir, its just since this is going to happen on Naboo…"

"What's going to happen on Naboo?" Anakin interrupted.

"You see sir, there has been no clues to where the Chancellor has been taken until earlier today, but General Kenobi is on the other side of the galaxy. You and your fleet are near Naboo, so I guess we are the best options."

"My fleet is near Naboo?"

Rex shrugged, "Sorry sir, the men were a little nervous if you were to be captured again. We just wanted to be close incase anything happened."

Anakin frowned, he would be mad about his fleet later, "You're telling me that my whole fleet is to land on Naboo because the Chancellor might be here?"

"No Sir!" Rex continued, "A tracking device went off somewhere in Theed place, the tracking signal went to the Chancellor's office and to an unknown ship on Naboo. We Jedi think that the Chancellor is on that ship."

_The pain! The pain in my arm was from a tracker! He's tracking me! Wait…who's tracking me. The Emperor, but who was the Emperor? _Anakin smiled slyly to his Captain, "Fine Rex, you got a plan?"

Rex smiled back at his General, "Don't I always sir?"

"Let's hear it."

Rex shook his head, "Not through a communication. Three of us will leave shortly and be at the Senator's family's house by nightfall so we are not seen. We must keep this as secret as we can. Many people don't even know the Chancellor has been kidnapped."

Anakin nodded, "Then I guess I will see you soon. Skywalker out."

The figure of Rex bowed before disappearing, Anakin let out a long sigh; war was his life; family wasn't. He was foolish to believe other wise. R2 beeped to his Master, Anakin sighed, "How fast do you think you could get to the Theed Palace?"

R2 beeped again.

Anakin nodded, "Go get my starfighter, stay in the air till you see Rex, bring him here."

R2 let out a series of beeps as he turned and started rolling away.

"Umm R2?"

R2 paused and turned to look at his Master. Anakin raised his hand and pointed in the other direction, "That way."

The droid rolled passed his master as he continued to beep loudly.

Anakin chucked, "I know you knew that, I just wanted to make sure. Don't forget, you can't be seen."

As soon as R2 rolled around the corner, Anakin stepped back into the house. He reached out into the Force to make sure Ryoo and Pooja were not in the same room as the adults, he didn't want to scare them. As Anakin walked back into the room, the adults surrounded him as they asked him questions.

"Everyone calm down!" Ruwee yelled, "Now let Anakin speak."

Anakin gave his father-in-law a nod before standing at the front of the table, "It seems that the Chancellor has been kidnapped…"

Gasps echoed throughout the room, but Han, Leia, and Luke frowned, they could careless what happened to that man.

"It seems that the Separatists are becoming very strong, they think that he has been taken to somewhere on Naboo."

Padme raised an eyebrow, "Think it's a coincidence that he came to the same place we are at?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, not at all."

"What are they going to do?" Jobal questioned.

"My fleet is not far from Naboo," Anakin continued, "a few of my soldiers are coming here with plans of action."

"Here? In my family's home?" Padme questioned.

Anakin frowned, insulted by Padme's comment but before Anakin said anything Ruwee spoke up, "These men fight for the Republic and are by your side Anakin. I would be honored to house any of your troops."

Anakin bowed, "Thank you Mr. Naberrie. If this has anything to do with Padme, I promise I will keep her safe."

Ruwee shook Anakin's hand, "I have no doubt of that my boy."

Suddenly Anakin felt a strange presence just outside the room, "Darred, I think Ryoo is out of her bed."

Darred walked slowly to the door and opened it slowly, revealing a scared look Ryoo. Darred frowned, "You were suppose to stay with your mother."

Ryoo looked past her father to Anakin, "Is the bad guys coming here?"

Anakin's face softened but he couldn't find the words to say anything. Padme stepped forward grabbing her niece's hand, "No. They aren't." Once Padme and Ryoo were out of sight Anakin's face turned hard once again, "I hate to get them involved in any of this."

Darred tried to comfort his friend, "She will be fine. It is you and your men you need to worry about."

"Could I help?"

Anakin turned to see Luke staring back at him. Anakin studied Luke for a few minutes, his son. It just seemed amazing to him. _I can't lose him too, he can protect them here. _"You must stay here, protect the people here while I am gone."

Luke's face filled with disappointment, Leia grabbed her brother's hand and whispered into his ear, "He just wants to protect us."

Luke nodded, "I know, but I just want to protect him."

Anakin looked around to all the face around the room that looked to him for guidance, he bowed and turned to walk out the door, "If you excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Han asked.

"Meditate." Anakin answered coldly.

The Naberrie household remained quiet for two standard hours. The only should was the Holomovie that was playing in the girls' room. Darkness of night had covered Naboo, but it was not peaceful. The adults' eyes seemed to be glued to Anakin, as if waiting for him to burst into flames. He had remained standing motionless on the balcony, not opening his eyes or making a sound.

Padme walked down the staircase and for the first time the adults' eyes turned away from Anakin. The young woman walked silently over to the exit of the house, her mother stopped her, "Darling, I don't think you should interrupt him. He seems very concentrated."

Padme sighed sadly, she wasn't a Jedi but she felt Anakin's stress. He was trying to clear his mind, but was failing. Padme said one final sentence to her mother before stepping out onto the balcony, "He needs me."

She walked over to her lover, waiting for him to say something to her but he remained silent. Padme looked up into the sky to all the stars and laughed, "Remember when you wanted to be the first person to see all those systems?"

The group inside remained silent, they knew Anakin wasn't going to reply. Luke shook his head leaning to Leia, "No one can meditate and talk at the same time, and he is in his own mind."

Everyone jumped from inside the house as they heard a whisper, "Yes."

A small smile appeared on Padme lips, she had to get Anakin to calm down, "Do you still want to?"

"No." Anakin breathed. He remained like a statue; his responses were so quick and light that everyone thought that they might have imagined him responding.

"Why?" Padme questioned.

Anakin opened his eyes slowly and turned his head towards his wife, "Because then I would have to fight their wars too."

Padme raised an eyebrow at her husband, "You don't think there is goodness still in the universe?"

"There is…" Anakin breathed, "but darkness always overtakes it."

Padme nodded, "That may be true right now but maybe one day the two can work in harmony, good can't exist without bad."

Anakin looked deep into Padme's eyes, "Well which am I?"

Luke let out a hard breath; his father was scared; he was scared of the fact that he had darkness inside of him. Luke looked at his sister, "We need to help him."

Padme smiled, as she reached her hand out to Anakin, "Come."

Padme pulled Anakin back into the house, through her family, up the stairs, and into her nieces' room. There the two girls sat in their big bed together, looking very scared. As soon as Anakin walked into the room their faces relaxed.

Padme smiled lovingly to her nieces, "Here's your Knight girls."

Feeling the fear washing off the girls Anakin smiled as he hoped onto the bed with his young ladies, "What's wrong miladies?"

Ryoo sighed, "I heard you talking, and we are scared."

Anakin rose an eyebrow causing Pooja to laugh, "You two? Scared?"

Both girls nodded, Anakin smiled, "Well I told you, my friends are coming. My friends, they protect the whole galaxy."

"The whole galaxy!?" Ryoo yelled.

Anakin nodded.

"I thought you did that?" Pooja asked.

Anakin smiled at the little girl, she had a face that could make a sith turn good, "Well Pooja, they help me. We protect it together."

Anakin frowned feeling that there was something else, "Now what else is there?"

The two girls exchanged a glance before looking back at the Jedi sitting on their bed, "We have…nightmares."

Anakin smiled at the two embarrassed girls, ashamed that they were having nightmares, "What are they about?"

"Siths!" Ryoo whispered.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Siths? Well that's my specialty." Anakin leaned closer to the girls, "Wanna know a secret?"

Both girls nodded happily.

"I have nightmares too!"

Ryoo gasped and Pooja giggled, "No Ani, you can't have nightmares you are a Jedi!"

Anakin shrugged, "It's true. Even a Jedi like me, has nightmares."

"So we aren't being babies?" Pooja asked.

Anakin made a silly face at the girls causing a chain of giggle out of the girls, "Babies? No! I have nightmares and you have nightmares, do I look like a baby to you?"

Both girls frowned shaking their heads.

Anakin leaned in closer again, "Now you girls do me a favor. Go to sleep and if those big bad siths show up. Tell them that if they don't leave you alone, they will have to deal with Anakin." Anakin pause smiling and tapped both girls on the nose, "And I promise you, they will all go running."

Both girls smiled as they hugged Anakin, "Thanks Ani!"

"Anytime." Anakin whispered as he kissed both of the girls. He backed away slowly as they closed their small eyes, ready to fight any siths that entered their dreams. Padme smiled as she looked up at Anakin, "Good. You're defiantly good."

Leia and Luke both felt hot tears run down their face as they hid in the hallway. Leia looked into her brother eyes, "We don't need to help him, he has Padme for that."

Luke nodded, "That's why he needed us in the future, because she wasn't there."

Leia grabbed a hold of her brother, "Its not fair."

Luke nodded, "I know."

Leia shook her head, "Our life could have been so great! I'm jealous... I'm jealous of little girls! Why do they get so much time with him and we didn't get any! Why didn't we get to wait for him to come home or have him to chase away nightmares?"

Luke rubbed his sister's head, "I know Leia, and we will fix this. I promise."

Luke looked up as they heard engines of starfighters outside, "Let's go." Luke and Leia walked back to the common area in the house and took their seats next to Han on the couch, "Did you have fun?" Luke and Leia ignored Han as they tried to figure out what was going on.

A few seconds later R2 rolled into the room followed by three clone troopers. Ruwee greeted them, "Hello, I'm Ruwee Naberrie. You must be Anakin's troops." A blue armored clone stepped forward, "Yes sir." Ruwee nodded, "This is my family, Anakin will be here shortly I presume." The clone nodded and as if on cue Anakin walked into the room. As soon as their General was in view the clones stood tall and saluted, "General Skywalker, Sir." Anakin nodded back, "This is friendly territory boys, you may remove your helmets." The soldiers nodded as they removed their helmets. The family held in any comments but it amazed them of how alike clone really were. The family saw reports about Anakin on the HoloNet but when he was on Naboo, they forgot the high ranked soldier that he really was. Anakin turned to the people behind him, "Everyone this is, Captain Rex Commander Cody, and Commander Fox."

Han leaned toward Leia, "They all look the same! How did he know that!"

Leia smiled, "He knows everything."

Han rolled his eyes causing Luke to smile. Han hated how much they loved their father. Luke watched in amazement, as his father once again became a soldier. He was a general again.

Anakin gestured to his men, "Come." The four men and small droid walked into an office area closing the door behind them, leaving the family questioning what was happening inside.

Anakin turned to his men, "Well men, what's the plan?"

**Well what did you think? Let me know! I promise there will be more Skywalker family time coming soon! Please review! **


	22. Palpatine's Plans

**Okay I know this is really really short chapter but it's because I originally took this part out of the story but I felt that it had to be added back in. Also many people have private messaged me and asked for Ahsoka to be brought into the story for a little, but I would like to hear thoughts! (If I did add her, I would just have Luke and Leia meet her.) Please give me advice and thoughts! So have fun reading! Enjoy!**

As Anakin and his men discussed plans of action, somewhere in a hidden Separatist's ship on Naboo, Palpatine was also being briefed on his forgotten plan.

Palpatine smiled as he listened to the man in front of him, telling him of things he had forgotten. It seemed like a forgotten dream to Palpatine, he remembered small fragments but besides that, he remembered nothing. He couldn't help but smile at the story he was being told and how his "future self" had come up with a brilliant plan. Even though the knowledge was gone from his own head, he had passed it on before it was completely forgotten. The plan to get Anakin back to the darkside was already set into motion. The first steps were already complete and now he himself was sitting on a ship waiting to be "rescued." To the Republic and Jedi it had looked as if he had been kidnapped, but as usual it was all part of the brilliant plan.

As the man finished his story Palpatine smiled wider, _I succeeded. My plan worked, I got Anakin. I ruled the galaxy. Emperor Palpatine. Now I have the chance to do it again and make sure his little brats don't get in my way_. _I will make no mistakes this time,_ "You have done well, Dooku."

Count Dooku smiled, "I'm just doing what you commanded, my Master. Do you remember anything of the future?"

Palpatine sighed, "Not much, besides what you have told me. Tell me, is my plan working?"

The fallen Jedi nodded, "Not a soul knows where you went or how you disappeared. The tracker that you placed inside Skywalker's arm gave Jengo's clone a perfect location of where he is. The tracker also gave the Jedi a perfect location of where you are as well."

Palpatine remained quiet as he explored his own mind. _I turned Anakin to the darkside. I will do it again. My plan will work again. This will be very difficult to do a second time. If I was one of the first back from the future, then I was also one of the first to have lost my memory. Anakin might still remember and not listen to me. I know how to persuade him differently if he does remember. Darth Vader will become mine again. _Palpatine turned his gaze back to Dooku, "Where is Anakin now?"

"Skywalker will soon be on his way to rescue you. I, by that time, will be long gone. No one will know that I was here. When Skywalker comes here, Jengo will deal with him." Count Dooku paused for a moment, "I hope you understand that Jengo's clone will not survive long again Skywalker."

"I did not get this mistake of a clone to defeat Skywalker." Palpatine snarled, "I got him because no one would suspect him, the clone believes himself to be Jengo himself. That's all I needed."

Dooku nodded, "Yes, my Master."

"Once Jengo arrives, are others waiting to watch the Senator? I don't want her to make it off this planet alive." Palpatine said.

Dooku smiled, "Jengo's minions are waiting for Skywalker to leave her family's home, and then they will do their job."

"Good." Palpatine smiled, "I would hate for her to live another second."

"What of Skywalker's children?" Dooku questioned.

Palpatine smiled as he turned back towards Dooku, "They are of no use to me. If their mother is gone, then they will not exist. Anakin is my only concern, we will have Skywalker back on our side, and with him we will win this war again."

"Didn't you mention that he killed me before, sir?"

Palpatine nodded as he lied through his teeth, he couldn't remember the exact situation but even now he knew he would never keep Dooku. He must have told Anakin to kill the old man. The man was good to do deeds but Palpatine only needed Anakin. Anakin was more powerful than 100 Dooku together, not to mention much younger, "We will not allow that to happen again. The three of us will be able to take control of the galaxy."

"What about Grievous?"

"That fool?" Palpatine laughed, "Once we have Skywalker we will need no others."

Count Dooku nodded, "You really think he will join us again?"

An evil grin appeared on the Sith Lord's face, "I know, he will join us again. The plan I told you before I lost my memory, it will not fail. We just have to make sure this plan goes perfectly. Anakin will lose his memory soon enough and that is when we complete the plan." Palpatine paused for a moment before looking back, "Now. I will get ready for Skywalker's arrival. It must look like I am a prisoner. Wait for Jengo and give him the orders, then you may leave."

Dooku bowed, "As you wish my Master."

"When you receive news on Amidala's death, contact me immediately. It shouldn't take long for Skywalker's rescue mission."

The man nodded, "Yes Master, I will contact you as soon as I get news of her death and that you have been rescued."

With that Dooku walked out the door and towards the landing plant form where he knew Jengo would be arriving shortly. Palpatine smiled as he took his seat, using the Force to activate cuffs to hold his hands into place. He looked like a helpless prisoner. "My plan will soon be complete," Palpatine bragged to the empty room, "and Skywalker will once again be mine. I will rule the galaxy once more and this time nothing will stop me."

**Well what you think? This chapter was just to show that Palpatine has lost most of his memory but Dooku remembers everything that Palpatine told him. And also that the Jengo that knocked out Anakin earlier in the story was just a clone that went wrong. Well review please! :) Don't forget to let me know!**


	23. Stay

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed/messaged me! Can't wait for you guys to read! Enjoy!**

Back in the Naberrie household, the soldiers of war had perfected their strategy plan for saving the Chancellor. It had only taken an hour, but they all feared if they would have enough time. Commander Cody seemed the most resistant of the plan. He trusted Anakin, for the young man had the best general Jedi record in the galaxy; but sometimes the clone forgot how different General Skywalker was from General Kenobi. Cody was very skeptical about not having a plan B but Captain Rex reassured his friend that they would not need one.

"And if we do," Rex laughed, "General Skywalker always seems to be able to make one up on the go."

"That's reassuring." Cody chuckled.

"Come on Cody." Anakin chimed in, "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

The clone paused to think, "Well there was that one time on…"

Anakin held up his hand in protest, "No. No. That doesn't count. That was all Obi-Wan's doing. Not mine."

The men shared a laugh before turning back to the serious matter.

"Speaking of which, can we still not reach General Kenobi?" Commander Fox asked.

"Apparently the Jedi Council still can't get a clear transmission to us, but Obi-Wan has apparently made contact with them." An annoyed Anakin replied.

Rex let out a small chuckle before turning to his General, "Think he's in trouble Sir?"

Anakin frowned, "Well if he is, they'll probably send us to go save his ass. Which means this will be the shortest vacation I will ever have." Anakin paused a moment, "We better start getting ready, we need the darkness of night to perfect the mission. We can worry about Obi-Wan later."

"Yes, sir." All three soldiers replied.

The four men (and droid) exited the room slowly and quietly, noticing that almost the whole household was in the living area sleeping. It seemed that the family had failed at trying to stay up in their attempts to hear the plan. Anakin sighed as he felt three awake presences in the room; Padme, Luke, and Leia. Anakin had been hoping for them all to be asleep, he needed to concentrate, and he hated saying goodbye. Even if it was for a short while. The large Jedi motioned for his troops to pass him by, "Get the starfighters ready. I'll be out in a minute."

Captain Rex nodded as he looked behind for the small droid, "Come on R2, I'll get you loaded up."

The droid beeped lowly with reassurance that he was following.

Anakin scanned the room looking for the three nonsleepers, he reached out to the Force to find where they were at in the room. He slowly attempted to tiptoe across the floor; trying not to wake any of his family that were sleeping. When he reached the corner of the room, he saw that Luke, Leia, and Han were laying on one of the large couches. Even though it looked as if the three were sleeping, Anakin knew Luke and Leia were awake. _Why? Why are they pretending to be asleep? There must be a reason. _Anakin's eyes investigated the corner of the room and found his answer. Padme was watching her husband intensely with tears streaming down her face. _Oh no. _Anakin felt his heart almost break; he hated to see her cry. He loved her so much and he knew he had been neglecting her; but he had to do his duty. He had to save his family. If he stopped concentrating, he would forget everything faster. Once he forgot, it would be impossible to stop himself from turning to the darkside again, but how long could he do this to Padme? He missed her. He just wanted his wife. _Oh Angel, if only I could tell you. I wish I could, I hate keeping this from you. I don't want to see you like this. _Anakin slowly made his way towards his wife; his dark covered body was almost impossible to see against the darkness of night that filled the room. He knelt down beside the couch that his crying wife laid on. His gloved hand entangled itself in her beautiful brown curls as his flesh hand lovingly wiped away her tears, "Shhh…."

Padme let out a small sob as the warm tears started to pour down her face even harder than before. Anakin leaned towards his crying wife as her hands grabbed his hair pulling him in closer. The closeness of their faces allowed his warm breath to hit her face and trail down her neck; causing chills to run down her spine. The two lovers stayed close in the strange embrace for a moment before Anakin placed a small kiss of her lips. He breathed deeply, "Get some sleep, I'll be back by the time you wake up."

Padme shook her head as she closed her eyes, "No, I can't."

"Try," Anakin whispered softly, "For me."

It was silent for a long moment before Padme calmed her tears and started, "You won't come back."

Anakin frowned as he pulled away from Padme to get a better look at her face, "Padme, it's a rescue mission. I've done far more dangerous."

The crying girl shook her head again, "No, I'm not afraid of you dying." She paused lost in a thought, "At least not right now, but you won't come back. This war separates us. As soon as we are together, it tears us apart. Once you are gone, they will call you away to another mission."

Anakin sighed he stood up from the floor to gaze out the window. Naboo was always so peaceful, if the small planet had no connection to the outside universe, maybe the planet wouldn't even know there was a war going on. _War. The galaxy is always in war. It does separate us. It separates everything. It does now as well as in the future. Why can't I just be with my wife? Why can't I have my family? Padme is right, we will never be together. No. We will be. I promise. _The Jedi looked down at the awaiting woman, "I will be back. I will always come back and when this war is over, I promise you; we will be together."

Padme let out a small sad cry as she jumped up from the couch and hugged her husband tightly, "Please, please just don't go." Padme knew she was being irrational but she couldn't explain it. It wasn't just the fact that Anakin hadn't been paying attention to her, or she felt she was losing him, but for some reason she felt as if she hasn't seen him in years. She felt as if they had been separated and she didn't want it to happen again.

Anakin sighed, feeling the tears starting to build in his eyes. He knew Padme was just asking him to stay because she was upset. If she wasn't upset, she would be telling him to perform his duty, but Anakin had to admit, he was considering not leaving. _Could I do that? Just not go? If the Jedi Council asks why I refuse, I will tell them the truth. Of course, I will be expelled from the Order. _Anakin frowned, _I am a Jedi, _he had to be rational, "You know I have to go."

Padme nodded as she pushed her face harder into his chest, "I know. I know you do. I just don't want you to." Padme pulled away from her Jedi's chest to gaze into his bug blue eyes, "Just be careful… Anakin, I love you so much."

Anakin smiled holding back his own tears, "Oh Padme, I lo..." Anakin paused as he felt something wrong, _what was that? _The Jedi frowned, he felt something, something through the Force but what did he feel? What did it mean?

Padme felt tears forming in his eyes again, _why didn't he say it back,_ "Anakin?"

_What was that? _It seemed that even Luke and Leia felt something. They didn't know how much longer they could pretend to be sleeping. They both had already been excited to hear their "probably" parents talking but now feeling something through the Force; it had to be bad news. The twins knew they weren't as sensitive to the Force during this time, but whatever had come though the Force was strong and clear. It wanted to be known. It was a warning.

Shaking his head gently to reclaim himself, Anakin turned back to his wife, "Oh, sorry." Anakin paused again; _I need to talk to Luke and Leia, but not with Padme here. What can I do? Ummmm…Oh yeah! "_Could you do me a favor?"

Confusion appeared on Padme's face, "Sure?"

"Could you get my Jedi robe? It's in your room."

Padme sighed as she walked soundlessly passed her husband, "Sure." _What the hell was that?_

As soon as the twins heard Padme leave the room, they snapped up off the couch ready to question their father. Anakin held up both index fingers, making sure the twins stayed quiet, "Speak, quietly. I prefer the sleeping people stay sleeping."

Leia's thoughts wondered towards her mother and before Luke could speak she blurted out, "Tell us about you and mother!"

Luke and Anakin both looked slightly taken back by the question. Neither of them expected that to be the first question.

"Well…" Anakin began, "What do you want to know exactly?"

Leia paused to thing, what did she want to know? _I want to know everything! Every single detail. _"Well..."

"Sir." A low voice interrupted from behind the group.

Anakin turned around to see Rex back inside, "Everything is ready sir. We better get moving before Cody explodes. Any second later and he will be wanting to hear your plan B."

Anakin nodded, "Thanks Rex, I'll be right out."

As the clone trooper walked out of the room, Anakin turned back to his children, "When I get back. We will talk."

Anakin turned to leave but stopped when Luke called for him, "Father!"

The Jedi turned around slightly annoyed, "Luke, I have to get going. My men need me."

"I know Father," Luke sighed, "but didn't you feel the Force. Something bad is going to happen."

Anakin nodded, "Yes, I know."

Leia frowned, "But you're not concerned?"

Their father shrugged, "I am going on a mission. Many dangerous things happen during them."

"Why did we feel it then? You said we wouldn't be able to use the Force well in this time, at least without you or your training." Luke examined.

"But," Anakin corrected, "I also said that you could use it when you felt your parents in danger." Anakin paused again to think, "You probably just felt it because I'm going to do a mission. I might come back with another robotic arm or something."

The look that Anakin got from the twins suggested that his last comment about the robotic arm was anything but funny to them, "It was a joke! Calm down."

Leia sighed, "I really don't think so. If I did use the Force before, this felt totally different."

"I don't think it has anything to do with you." Luke agreed, "Personally I don't think you should leave."

Anakin frowned, "Don't be like your mother. I need to go."

A giant smile appeared on Leia's face at the word mother, Padme had told Anakin not to leave as well. That means that she was their mother. Leia could not contain her joy, "Padme is our mother!?"

Anakin was confused by the enthusiastic question and it obviously showed on his face. _Of course she is your mother? Who did you think was your mother? I've only been around Padme since we've arrived here. I think I gave enough hints and give aways. Not to mention the resemblance between Leia and Padme. _Anakin paused at that thought; _well I guess I never noticed she looked like Padme either, until I knew she was my daughter. _"Of course she is your mother! Why wouldn't she be?"

Leia couldn't hold in her excitement as she acted like a small schoolgirl. Luke smiled also but he knew that his father was going to leave, he could celebrate their mother later, "If you won't stay, please get someone who will."

Anakin laughed, "I need all three of my men, that's why I have you."

Luke shook his head, "Not me Father. Leia and I can't use the Force…"

"You're fine with a blaster." Anakin interrupted.

"But Father, this was a warning from the Force. Something is going to happen to mother. I think it's a warning that we can't protect her, even if we have blasters; we need more help. Please listen, even if I'm wrong. Isn't it worth the chance, just incase?"

Anakin let out a long sigh; he didn't want anything to happen to Padme. _Maybe Luke is right. Without the Force he isn't as powerful. Just incase, I should take a precaution. "_Fine, I'll make a call. Now, I will see you both soon; don't cause trouble."

The twins nodded to their father, "Yes Father."

Anakin turned and made his way for the door. As he reached the door he ran into Padme who had his robe in her hand, he smiled, "Thanks love."

Padme nodded, "I'll expect you for breakfast."

Anakin smiled wider, "I'll see you there."

With that, Anakin put on his robe and walked outside to join his troops. Rex turned to greet him, "Ready sir?"

"Almost," Anakin replied, "we just have to do one more thing."

Commander Fox stepped forward, "And what would that be sir?"

"Contact the fleet." Anakin commanded, "I need one more person on this mission."

All the soldiers exchanged a glance behind their masked faces, but did what their General commanded. Who could he possible want to join the fight?

**Well what did you guys think! Let me know! As you know, I love hearing from you! :) Review!**


	24. The Rescue and the Saving

**Hey guys! Hope you're still reading; can't wait to hear from you! Enjoy this chapter!**

All was silent as the group of starfighters flew under the cover of darkness, thanks to the night sky of Naboo. The clone soldiers thought about the quietness around them, it was strange to them. Usually, wherever they went, quietness did not follow.

Anakin's thoughts, however, traveled to Padme. Quietness was Anakin's weakness, but was also his friend. Even as Darth Vader, quietness seemed to surround him. It was peaceful; but torturing. When he was alone and quietness accompanied him, his thoughts always seemed to drift to Padme. _Darth Vader. I will not become him again. I will not fall to the darkside. Luke, Leia, Padme, and I will be a family. Padme. I must save her. _Anakin frowned, _save her from what? What happened to her? Why wasn't she in the future? _Anakin reached out to the Force, looking in the deepest corners of his mind for the answer. The young Jedi searched and searched, but failed. Annoyed and concerned by the fact that he couldn't remember, Anakin tried to relax. _Remember. What happened? I can't start losing my memory now. Not when I am going to rescue Palpatine. Palpatine? What did he do? He did something, what was he. Who was he? _

Anakin lost his train of thought when Rex's voice echoed into his starfighter, "Sir, the distress signal came from that ship right there."

Anakin looked down to investigate the small ship, "It's separatist alright. Beach to the east, forest to the west; and doesn't look guarded."

"Let's go then!" Commander Fox insisted.

"Wait." Anakin replied, "Scan the ship as we pass over. It's too small to detect a fly-by. Make sure there are no shields up or droids waiting for us."

"Yes, sir." Commander Cody replied automatically as he began pressing buttons in his own ship almost immediately.

"Why?" Commander Fox questioned.

"Fox. I think General Skywalker knows what he is doing." Rex said as he defended his General's orders.

"I'm just asking." Fox replied angrily, "The General didn't say we were going to do this when we came up with the plan. He already said it's a small ship so let's just go blast those clankers! We can take them!"

Anakin frowned, very annoyed with Commander Fox. Sometimes it was hard to believe that all the clones came from the same person, they were all so different in Anakin's eyes. Each one had a different personality, strength, or weakness. Anakin had to admit that half the time, he forgot that all his men were clones. Commander Fox on the other hand, was the perfect definition of a clone. The clone showed exceptional skill but in a way, he was more reckless than even Anakin himself. Fox took orders from high command and hated when someone else changed it. He listened to first orders with no question. Anakin didn't like it especially after his experience with Fox and his padawan. Sometimes found himself questioning the clone but Fox had indeed made a name for himself. If Anakin needed a soldier, Fox was one he would choose, "Calm down Fox. It will only take a few seconds. I'm looking out for Cody's health; I know he doesn't enjoy surprises. Doing this will help calm his nerves."

Cody chucked, "I'm very thankful of that sir."

Fox let out a small noise, making sure the group knew he was irritated. They ignored him.

"All scopes read negative sir." Cody announced.

"That's strange. Isn't it sir?" Rex asked confused.

"Yes," Anakin agreed, "If they kidnapped the Chancellor, why wouldn't they fight to keep him?'

Fox chucked, "Maybe they heard the most badass soldiers of the Republic were coming and they decided since they were going to lose, they would just leave him there."

"I wish it was that easy." Rex sighed.

"We won't know anything unless we land." Anakin stated, "Land on the east side of the ship, on the beach; that gives us enough distance. Maybe once we land I can use the Force to get some answers."

"Right away sir." Cody agreed.

**Naberrie Household**

Luke and Leia both attempted to sleep but continued to fail. There was too much on their minds, but most of their thoughts were around their parents. After Anakin had left, Padme had become very upset and went to her own room. Luke knew something was going to happen to his mother, but decided to give her time to rest before he stuck with her. After all, his father promised no harm would come to her and Luke had to believe that. Luke sighed harshly as he leaned forward, glancing around the room to make sure everyone was still sleeping. Once seeing that everyone was deeply asleep, he turned to his sister and smiled at her face, "Leia?"

"Hmmm?"

The brother laughed lightly, "I don't have to have the Force to see your excitement."

Leia's smiled grew larger, "I'm sorry. I just always dreamed of my real mother. When I learned that I was adopted, she was always in my thoughts. After my father died." Leia paused for a moment, "Well… my adopted father died, he took all the secrets with him, I'd thought I would never know.

Luke smiled back at his sister, "It's funny. I always dreamed of my father. When Ben, my Aunt, and my Uncle died, I didn't think I would learn any thing about him. I never thought I had a sister or would be able to meet my entire family either."

Leia's mind was obviously screaming with thoughts as confusion appeared on her face, "Luke? If your Aunt and Uncle told you who your father is? Why wouldn't they tell you who your mother was?"

Luke became silent for a moment before eventually shrugging sadly, "Honestly, they hardly even told me much about my father. Just a few comments under their breaths when I apparently acted like him. The things they did tell me were apparently mostly lies. I had no idea he was a Jedi, a hero of the Republic or an amazing pilot."

Sadness ran all through Leia, she knew how much their father meant to Luke, "So they never once mentioned how you were like your mother?"

Luke sighed as he shook his head, "Well there was this one time my Uncle Owen had gotten angry at me for asking too many questions about families, I guess after that I never mentioned my mother again, just my father."

"What happened?"

Like sighed, "I was very young and I was at my friend Bigg's house; it was the first time I was allowed to stay over at a friend's house. While I was there his parents made us all the food we wanted. I thought it was funny that he had two parents and I had one. So when talking to his parents I said that I only had a father. They laughed and told me that everyone has a mother and a father. I was so excited on my way home and as I sat down at the dinner table I asked, "Do I have a mother?" I remember my Uncle almost spit out his drink, "No." My Aunt had tried to calm him, but he wouldn't listen, "We are the only thing that is left of your family, so focus on that." When he left the room, I was heartbroken and began to cry. My Aunt Beru tried to comfort me, I remember asking her why didn't my parents want me. Why did they leave me? She reminded me that my father had not had a choice and that he loved me very much. So then I questioned why did my mother leave me, where was she and why didn't she come for me. My Aunt was silent for a moment but hugged me tightly, she said, "Luke, your mother loves you very much. She loved your father very much as well. If she could, she would take you away; just like your father would." She then told me not to mention my mother anymore but I had to know something about her. All I was told was that she was very beautiful. All my life, that's all I knew about her. It upset me to know nothing so I guess I just tried harder to learn about my father, at least I could learn a little about him."

Leia hugged her brother, "I'm sorry."

Luke smiled, "Well we know now, but what about you? You said your father never told you either?"

Leia shook her head, "They told me when I was very younger that I was adopted. Apparently I told them that I knew."

"Stupid stuff. That's not uncommon for a little child to say."

Leia nodded, "I guess so. For years I asked about my mother. Her name, her home world, her birthday, really anything a girl could ask. I never got an answer, just 'It's too dangerous' or she was very kind and beautiful." Leia paused as she started to cry, "I guess that makes sense now, I use to see Darth Vader all the time in the Senate building. If I would have know who my mother was, he would have figured it out."

Luke gazed at his sister, "You were so close to him."

Leia nodded sadly, "But I never knew. I never knew he was my father. I feared him, just like everyone else. Darth Vader was just a monster. I never understood, for years I watched as my adopted father looked at me and see someone else."

Luke smiled, "Well you do look like our mother."

A small smile appeared on Leia's face, "And you look like our father."

"Did you ever ask about father when you were younger?" Luke asked.

Leia sighed as she tried to remember, "I did ask a few times. They wouldn't tell me." Leia paused before she started laughing, "I remember once I had a temper tantrum in the Senate building. My adopted father tried to calm me; our father happened to walk in and stood at the door until it was over so he could pass. The whole time my adopted father kept looking at Darth Vader, but it wasn't out of fear. I never could read the face he made as he glanced between the two of us. I guess I was starting to remind him of my real father."

Luke sighed, "What do you think would have happened if he would have found us when he was Darth Vader?"

Leia remained motionless, lost in thought. Actually she too, was thinking the exact same thing, "I don't know."

"Leia?" Luke asked suddenly confused, "I thought you said you remembered our mother?"

Leia frowned, "When did I say that?"

"Before I went to confront Vader on Endor."

Leia sighed sadly, "I… I always say crazy things like that. All my life, I must have been caught in a moment."

"What do you mean all your life?" Luke asked.

Well…" Leia began, "Well saying that I knew I was adopted wasn't the only crazy thing I said."

"What else?" Luke questioned excitedly.

"Even though my parents told me nothing about my real mother. I insisted that she talked to me and that I saw her. My father really never believed me until one day I asked him why she was so sad."

"That's what you told me! She was kind, beautiful, but sad!" Luke said happily.

Leia nodded, "Apparently I said that a lot. I always said she wouldn't tell me why she was sad but I thought it was because she missed someone."

"She missed father." Luke announced sadly.

"Maybe." Leia agreed, "I knew she missed him, but I honestly can hardly remember anything. It's like trying to remember an imaginary friend."

"Do you remember anything else you said?"

"I don't remember anything else I said…" Leia began, "But I remember a story my father told me that I did."

Luke smiled at his sister's face, "What did you do?"

"Well apparently," Leia laughed, "when I was very little, my father had to do work in the Senate building on Coruscant. He had taken his eyes off me for a minute and when he turned back around, I was gone. He searched everywhere for me, but no one had seen me or could find me."

Luke let out a laugh, imagining little Leia crawling and walking around the Senate building.

Leia joined her brother in laughing as she continued, "When he did find me, I was in the Emperor's office. He almost died as he walked into the room and saw me crawling towards Darth Vader. The Emperor looked on and said, "Bail, I believe we found your daughter." My father apologized and made his way towards me from across the room. I apparently had other plans in mind, because I crawled as fast as I could and hugged Vader's leg."

"You what?" Luke yelled shocked.

"Yep." Leia laughed, "I hugged his leg. My father was sure I was going to die. He felt his world crash and he couldn't move. Vader apparently did not move but picked me up using the Force and brought me up to his height." Leia paused and looked directly into her brother's eyes. "I starred into the eyes of evil itself, the most feared man in the universe and you know what I did?" Luke shook his head and Leia smiled, "I laughed. I giggled happily and reached out for him. Vader did not touch me but he used the Force to hand me back to my father, who thanked him and apologized. The Emperor said nothing and Vader just walked out the door almost growling at my father, "Keep a better eye on her." I cried as Darth Vader walked away and I cried as my father carried me back to his office. Once he got me to quiet down he asked me why I left, I giggled and said." Leia paused, "He never told me what I said. Just that he was in complete shock and made sure I was a fair way from Vader, until I was much older."

Luke smiled, "You wee using the Force and you were so young."

"What?" Leia asked confused.

"You were using the Force Leia! How else would you do and know all that stuff?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was just being a child."

Luke shook his head, "No way you are talking your way out of this one. The Force is strong in our family and you used the Force. You saw our mother's ghost. Your toddler self knew Vader was your father."

Before Leia could respond a loud knock came to the door. She looked at her brother, "Should we answer that?"

He shook his head and walked over to the sleeping form of Ruwee, "Sir, there is someone at the door."

Ruwee grumbled before totally waking up after hearing another knock, "Oh, yes. Yes. Thank you."

Leia looked at her brother as she tried to wake up Han, "Something doesn't feel right."

Luke watched as Ruwee walked towards the door, "I agree, but there isn't anything we can do. If anything does happen, we just have to protect Padme."

Leia nodded, "Hopefully Father actually called for help."

Luke sighed knowing that something bad was about to happen, "Me too."

Within seconds of Ruwee opening the front door, men and aliens with guns ran through the front door, waking up the entire family, "Get on the ground!" Padme, who had already started towards the living room at the sound of the knocking at the door, was pulled into the room with her family by a green serpent man, "Senator Amidala!" The family stayed motionless in the room as the men surrounded them, a human man in the corner counted them, "There should be three more."

Padme turned and tried to count her family that was in the room. The darkness of night that still covered Naboo made it impossible to see how many men where in the room but Padme could make out her family's figures. Who was missing? _Pooja, Ryoo, and Sola. _Before Padme could even protest a familiar buzzing sound echoed from outside. _A lightsaber. _A green line of light shinned as the person ran into the room, the men screamed as the light came near them. The lightsaber moved elegantly through the darkness before hitting a part in the wall that sent out sparks across the room. Any light that may have been in the house was now completely gone, as all the power went out. After a few yells were heard, the family watched as the green light ran out the door after the retreating men.

Realizing it was safe Ruwee grabbed his wife and tried to make out the forms around the room, "Everyone alright?"

Everyone responded and tried to find each other. Jobal yelled to panicked Sola that everything was okay but to stay where they were.

Han's voice was the next to be heard in the darkness, "What the hell just happened?"

There was no reply. No one knew what had just occurred; they just knew that they were safe now.

**Beach Near Separatist Ship**

"Feel anything Sir?" Rex asked a meditating Anakin.

Anakin sighed, "That would be a negative. See anything Cody?"

Cody turned his gaze away from the ship, "That would also be a negative sir."

Fox frowned underneath his helmet, "Well this is just stupid. Are we sure the Chancellor is even in there? This could be a trap or decoy or something."

Rex and Cody exchanged a glance; it could just be a wild goose chase.

Anakin sighed as he got up and started walking towards the ship.

"Where are you going sir?" Rex asked.

"I'm going to go spring a trap. If you want to join me." Anakin called back.

Cody and Rex had already begun to follow Anakin before he had finished his statement. Fox followed slowly, this was nothing like the original plan.

The group quickly found their way into the ship and through the main hall. It looked as if the ship was completely empty. Anakin reached out to the Force again and felt a familiar presence, "I sense the Chancellor."

"Then why aren't there any droids?" Rex asked suspiciously.

"This doesn't feel right. This doesn't make any sense." Cody chimed in.

"Why are you guys complaining?" Fox asked, "Makes our jobs a lot easier."

Anakin suddenly paused and frowned.

Noticing his general's reaction Rex pulled out his weapon, "What is it sir?"

"Someone else is here." Anakin said as he looked around until deciding on a hallway. "This way." He pointed.

As the ground rounded the corner they paused and pulled out their weapons. An armored man stood in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Rex yelled.

No response.

Anakin frowned, "Tell us now!"

No response.

"Step out of the shadows!" Fox commanded.

The armored man slowly took a step out of the shadows and paused to let them get a good look at him.

Anakin's frown hardened, "Jengo? You're dead!"

Jengo laughed, "Don't you wish Skywalker."

Jengo touched a button on his arms, setting off explosions in the hallway. Anakin forced jump over Jengo to avoid the explosion as his men rolled forward avoiding the ceiling and wall that fell. The halls lit up with lasers, as Jengo fought the clones and Jedi. Rex was the closest to Jengo and noticed a timer ticking on the man's arm, "Sir! I think there is a bomb on the ship! Get the Chancellor! We will deal with him."

Anakin nodded as he force jumped out of the fight, "Be careful!" The Jedi ran down the hall towards the room where the Force told him the Chancellor was located. Anakin opened the small door using the Force and saw the Chancellor cuffed to a large chair. The older man smiled as Anakin stepped into the room, "Oh Anakin! I was wondering when you were going to show up!"

Anakin nodded at his friend as he held out his hand using the Force to uncuff the man from the chair, "Are you alright?"

Palpatine nodded as he rubbed his wrists, "Yes. It was Count Dooku. I'm not sure what he wanted, they never told me. He just had them hook me to this chair and wait."

"We better go," Anakin said as he heard the gunfire still going on in the far end of the hall, "this place is going to blow."

Palpatine nodded as he followed Anakin out the door, "We can go out the back entrance, save time."

Anakin shook his head, "I'm not leaving without my men."

Palpatine frowned, _why did he always care for other so much, _"Fine. Let's go."

By the time Anakin and Palpatine reached the fighting soldiers, the fight had ended and the clones had won. Anakin became very concerned as he caught Rex as he feel towards him, "Rex! What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rex replied, "Just a scratch."

Anakin was not going to argue, he put his arm around his captain to hemp him walk. He turned back to Fox and Cody as he gestured to the dead body of Jengo on the floor, "Bring him."

The men ran out of the ship into the new light of day. The group made it to their starfighters just in time. As soon as they reached the far side of the beach the small ship blew. Sending parts flying into the nearby ocean and forest.

Palpatine smiled as he put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, "You have done well."

Anakin returned the smile, "Thank Palpatine, but it was me and my men."

Palpatine nodded as he thanked the clones around him, "If you don't mind me asking? Isn't Jengo dead."

Rex sighed annoyed, "Apparently not."

Cody pulled a scanner out from his starfigher and scanned the body, "Sir. This isn't Jengo. He is a clone just like the rest of us."

Anakin took the scanner from Cody to read the results, "Are you telling me, that he is just a clone that went crazy?"

Fox took off his helmet, "That's disturbing."

"Maybe he just got hit in the head too many times." Rex suggested.

Anakin handed the scanner back to Cody, "Save those readings. Contact the Council on our way back to the Naberries, give them a report." Anakin turned to Fox; "Fox you have the only two seated fighter. Take the Chancellor back to the fleet. Wait for instructions." Both clones nodded as they readied their ships. Anakin looked back at Rex, "Are you alright to fly?"

Rex nodded, "Please, you know I've been through worse."

Anakin smiled, "Just making sure."

Palpatine walked back to Anakin, "Are you coming back to Coruscant? After you say goodbye to Senator Amidala of course."

Anakin sighed, "I'm not sure, I'll have to wait for orders."

Palpatine nodded, "You leave for a day Anakin and everything turns into a mess. The galaxy needs you. More than any other soldier or Jedi."

Anakin smiled, "I'm glad you think so."

"I know so."

"Well," Anakin said as Fox signaled he was ready, "I will see you soon Chancellor."

"Yes, soon…." Palpatine paused and smiled, "Oh and Anakin, please tell Senator Amidala I said hello."

A strange look came across Anakin's features, that was a strange request, "I will Chancellor."

Anakin watched as Fox flew off with the Chancellor, _something doesn't feel right. _He turned to his two remain soldiers and droid, "Ready to go?"

"Born ready." Rex laughed.

And with that the three starfighters flew towards the direction of the Naberrie house.

**Naberrie House**

The household was still in conflict. It had been an hour since their savior had came running into the house, but they still had no idea who it was.

"But who was it that saved us?" Jobal asked.

" I have no idea." Padme answered honestly.

"It was a Jedi!" Ruwee pointed out.

Everyone started to argue as the family tried to figure out what had happened.

"Hmmm excuse me?"

The family became silent as they looked up to see a small Togruta girl standing in the corner of the room; "Is everyone okay?"

Ruwee frowned, more people entering his house, "Who are you what do you want?"

A big smile appeared on Padme's face as she ran toward the small alien female before embracing her with a big hug, "I should have known it was you!"

"Please!" the red alien laughed, "Who else would he trust with you when Master Kenobi is on the other side of the galaxy?"

"Padme who is this?" Jobal asked.

"Oh!" The little girl interrupted again as she forced her way around Padme and help up her hand, "I forgot I dropped one!" An object flew from the outside balcony into the red girl's hand. She quickly chipped the object onto her belt, revealing to everyone the lightsaber hanging from her waist.

Luke and Leia exchanged a glance, their father most have called another Jedi. But who was she?

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Ruwee apologizing, seeing that the girl was a Jedi, "We have had a rough morning. Thank you for saving us."

The girl smiled, "Thank Skyguy he's the one that didn't want you all to be left alone?"

"Skyguy?"

The girl giggled, "Oops. I mean Anakin."

"Anakin sent you?" Jobal asked happily.

"Yep!" The girl replied smiling.

"Now what is your relation to Anakin?" Ruwee asked curiously, "And I believe we need to know your name to thank you properly."

The girl smiled, "I'm Anakin's padawan learner. My name is Ahsoka Tano."

**Well what did you think? I couldn't sleep so I stayed up to write this one :p Hope you liked it! Let me know! Reviews! :) **


	25. Ahsoka's Answers

**Well I hope you guys are still reading and enjoying! For all of you that asked, Ahsoka isn't going to be in the whole story, just this chapter and the one following. She going out because its soon just gonna be the Skywalker family so anyways have fun reading! Hope you like it! ****J**

Luke and Leia watched the red skinned girl with curiosity. She had said she was their father's padawan. Luke explained to his sister that it was a term for a Jedi apprentice or a Jedi in training. Leia frowned as she watched the family introduce themselves and thank the young girl for saving them all, "Did Obi-Wan ever say that Father had a padawan?"

Luke shook his head, "No, he didn't. Ben only said that Father was once his apprentice."

Leia nodded, "What do you think happened to her? You know, in our time?"

"Probably killed with the rest of the Jedi." Han said as he jumped into the conversation.

"You remember that?" Luke asked as he took a seat next to his friend on the couch.

Han shrugged, "I guess, it's a hard thing to forget. One minute Jedi, next minute no Jedi. The whole galaxy went crazy, fun times."

"If you remember that, why didn't you remember our father?" Leia questioned suspiciously.

'What?" Han frowned.

"Our father. The person that everyone knows. He is a hero, on the HoloNet every night, and you're telling me, that you don't remember the name Anakin Skywalker?"

Han laughed, "Oh yeah because I turned on the HoloNet to watch a stupid Jedi. No. I don't remember him. He wasn't as famous as you think."

Leia frowned at her lover, feeling anger over take her, "What's your problem? You're just jealous! What do you have against him?"

"Maybe you forgot..." Han started, "Of all the terrible things he has done, but I haven't."

Luke sighed, he agreed with his sister, Han had been acting funny lately, and "I think there is more that you aren't telling us, Han There is no way you haven't heard of him."

Han shrugged, "Fine. Don't believe me, that's your choice. I don't care."

"Excuse me?"

The trio looked up to see Padme and Ahsoka standing in front of them. Padme gestured to the three on the couch, "Ahsoka, this is Luke and Leia Sky. And this is Han Solo."

Ahsoka smiled, "Please to meet you."

Leia returned the smile, "It's a pleasure."

Luke couldn't hold in his excitement, "That was amazing the way you fought off those men!" Luke interrupted.

Ahsoka smiled, "Well thank you. It was all my Master's training, I assure you. He taught me everything I know."

Luke smiled bigger, his Father trained Ahsoka to be the amazing fighter he had witnessed. _I wish he could have trained me…._

Padme looked to make sure her family was not in hearing distance before she turned to Ahsoka, "How did Anakin find you?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "I'm only a communication away."

"And the Jedi Council let you come?"

The girl shook her head, "They don't know I'm here. Master contacted me and said he desperately needed my help. I stopped at one of his ships in the fleet before I came here. I haven't cleaned out my room yet, that's how I got my lightsabers. Master told the fleet not to say a word about my presence."

Luke frowned, very confused by the conversation by the two women. _Why would Father have to find her? Why wouldn't the Jedi Council allow her to come? Why wouldn't she have her lightsabers with her? _"Why wouldn't the Jedi Council let you come? You're a Jedi aren't you?"

Ahsoka quickly turned her head to Luke, she had forgotten about the three sitting there. The young girl sighed knowing she couldn't talk her way out of this one, "Well I was?"

"Was!?" Han yelled a little too loud, "What does that make you now? A Sith?"

"Shhhh!" Ahsoka yelled, "Quite down! I'm not supposed to let any of you know anything, Master's Orders; but if you must know, I quit the Order."

"What! Why?" Luke questioned. That seemed insane to him, "Why would anyone quit the Order of the Jedi?"

Ahsoka frowned and said sarcastically, "Oh yes. Why would any leave such a great life?"

"I'm sorry," Leia apologized, "Luke always wanted to be a Jedi, tell us about it."

Ahsoka sighed, "It's just a very flawed system…and a very hard life. Don't get me wrong, I loved being a Jedi, but there comes a time when you have to draw a line and I did."

"Kid, you seem too young to making life decisions like that." Han interrupted.

Ahsoka frowned, "Listen, I may be young but I have done many things for the war. You wouldn't understand unless you witnessed the heartless ways of the Jedi yourself."

Luke was bewildered, he had never heard anyone talk of the Jedi like this. He was told of how the Jedi were amazing and peaceful. They weren't terrible and heartless. Luke tried to control his anger but it got the best of him but only for a moment, "You're wrong. They are amazing! Someone like Anakin Skywalker would never leave the Order."

Everyone was a little taken back by Luke's strange behavior, but Ahsoka just laughed, "You think so? I think even my Master knows what its like to want to leave the Order."

Sadness washed over Padme, as she nodded and turned away from the group, "Please excuse me."

Leia remembered how their mother said how Jedi weren't allowed to love or marry. _That must be why he would want to leave._

Luke frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. It's just, I never heard anyone speak of the Jedi like that."

Ahsoka sighed, "It's alright, I understand. Many people thought that Jedi were emotionless monks until my Master showed up."

"Really?" Leia asked.

The small girl nodded, "My Master isn't the traditional Jedi. He isn't a bad Jedi, just different. He does things his own way, but he gets things done."

"That's not good." Luke stated, remembering Yoda's teaching and his Father's fall to the darkside, "He must listen to what the Jedi say or else he…"

"You sound just like them." Ahsoka interrupted as she defended her Master, "He isn't dangerous. He was just raised differently then the rest of us."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"My Master, he wasn't brought to the Jedi Temple when he was very young. A Jedi found him when he was nine, when he was way to old to begin training. He had already known family and feelings, but the Jedi tried to take those away from him."

Luke frowned, _nine? Father was nine and he was too old to begin training? Then what the hell was I? Why did I get to be trained so easily?_

"You see…" Ahsoka continued, "The Council never understands… especially when it comes to my Master."

"Sounds like someone has a little crush." Han joked.

"I do not!" Ahsoka yelled, the girl quivered at the thought, "I don't love my Master like that, that would be… gross. Ahsoka paused before giggling, "I will admit he is extremely attractive, but I would never love him like that. I adore him more than anything in this world. He is everything I want to be; strong, smart, and powerful; everything that I'm not. Everyone loves him, except the Jedi Council."

"Why does the Jedi Council not like him?" Leia asked quietly.

Ahsoka sighed, "Well mostly because they fear him."

Luke thought of Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader, the two were hardly alike. Darth Vader was someone to fear, but Anakin Skywalker did not look fearful, "Why?"

"Because he is different." Ahsoka said annoyed, "He has too much power. The Force runs too strong with him, or at least that's what they say. He is the Chosen One, he will become more powerful than any of the Jedi; even Yoda."

"Chosen One?" Leia asked confused.

Ahsoka nodded, "Yeah. He is the one in the Jedi prophecy. The one that will bring balance to the Force."

"How will he do that?" Luke asked very intrigued.

The girl shrugged, "Something about making the lightside of the Force and the darkside of the Force balanced. Master Windu says that means he will kill the Sith Lord responsible for this war."

Luke suddenly smiled, _he fulfilled it. He brought balance to the Force. He was the Chosen One. He killed the Emperor, the Sith Lord responsible for all the wars._

Not noticing her brother's reaction to Ahsoka's statement, she was still very confused about the Jedi Council not liking her father. There was nothing not to like in her eyes, "So they don't like him because he is the Chosen One?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "They don't trust him. They say they do, but they don't. Believe me, there isn't anything not to trust. He is harmless, well unless you are a Sith."

"Please tell us more, I don't fully understand." Leia begged.

"Well my Master, like I said he has feelings. Which is bad, in the Jedi's eyes. They couldn't take those away from him and that's not right for a Jedi. Jedi shouldn't know excitement, anger, fear, or love; but my Master did because he grew up normal. The moment they met him, they said he would go to the darkside." Ahsoka paused noticing the three humans' faces, "I know, stupid right? They always doubt him, he always tries to help them and they always turn him away. I wish they would listen to him, give him the respect he deserves." Ahsoka let out a loud sigh, "He should be a Master by now, I don't care how young he is; he deserves it."

"He isn't a Master?" Han asked confused, "But you call him Master."

Ahsoka shook her head, "He is my Master and younglings call him it out of respect. He is only a Jedi Knight."

"Why isn't he a Master than?" Leia questioned.

"Like I said, they aren't the best with Anakin. Honestly, they do so many unfair things to him. They weren't the kindest to him when he arrived here. He was a padawan learner way too long. He is one of the powerful Jedi and he does so much more than most Jedi Masters do. He deserves to be a Jedi Master."

Leia nodded angrily, pissed that the Jedi Council was treating her father like that.

"Maybe there is a reason." Luke announced halfheartedly.

Leia and Ahsoka both glared angrily at Luke. Ahsoka spoke before Leia could even open her mouth, "Is there a reason for always torturing him? They think they can fix him, but why fix something that isn't broken? He maybe he reckless and arrogant at times, but he has the biggest heart."

"What do you mean torture him?" Luke asked.

Ahsoka inhaled slowly, "They never wanted me to come back to the Temple after I was expelled from the Order. I learned this soon after I left. When they offered me back my spot and I refused, it was all just a plan. It was a plan to fix my Master, to take yet another someone out of his life. They wanted him to learn how to deal with loss because well… he doesn't deal well with loss. The Jedi are not bad, but they sure aren't the best either. If they would just listen to my Master, trust him; it would be so much better."

Luke nodded sadly, "Can you give us his back story? How he exactly came to the Temple?"

The little girl shook her head, "I'm afraid he wouldn't even tell me everything. If you want to know, you will have to ask him."

Leia stood up and hugged the small girl. She wasn't sure why, she just felt that she had to, "Thank you." As Leia hugged the small girl she couldn't help but wonder, _If I became a Jedi, would I be like her? Trained by my Father and become amazing, just like him?_

"Miss Tano!" Ruwee called.

Ahsoka turned releasing Leia, "Please, call me Ahsoka."

Ruwee nodded, "Ahsoka…I was just wondering, did you hear any news from Anakin?"

She shook her head, "No but I can figure something out?"

"With a communicator?" Ruwee questioned.

Ahsoka shook her head, "A much more fun way."

"Oh?"

The girl laughed, "Well…What time did he leave?"

"A few hours ago." Jobal responded.

"Did her have R2?"

Everyone nodded.

Ahsoka paused thinking, "Are you making breakfast?"

Jobal laughed, "Yes but what does that have to do anything?"

Ahsoka laughed, "Everything! If he left a few hours ago and took R2 with him, knowing that there would be breakfast in the morning… he should be coming through the door…" Ahsoka smiled as she turned to the door, "Now."

Just as the young girl said a dirty Anakin walked through the door, flanked by his droid and two clone men. He paused quickly when he noticed everyone's amazed faces staring at him, he smiled confused, "What?"

Padme laughed lightly from the corner of the room as a very confused Anakin watched the scene in front of him. Not knowing what his padawan had just told the family would happen.

Ruwee smiled back at Ahsoka, "Amazing! You knew all that just from the time, a droid, and food!" Ruwee stepped forward putting his hand on Anakin's should, "Glad to see you back safe and that is an extraordinary girl you have trained."

Anakin smiled looking at Ahsoka, "I tried my best."

"You did well," Jobal agreed, "Saved us all."

Anakin looked at Luke, _he was right. Someone was after Padme._

Suddenly, Ahsoka ran across the room and leaped into Anakin's arms, hugging him tightly, "Hi Skyguy."

Anakin returned the hug as he held her up in the air, "Hello Snips."

The two stayed holding each other for a moment as Ahsoka snuggled lightly into his chest, "I've missed you so much Master."

Anakin nodded, hugging her tighter, "I've missed you too." Noticing that everyone turned away to give the two privacy Anakin smiled, "Did you pull that, 'I know my Master is coming just by three clues' trick?"

Ahsoka giggled as she dropped to the floor, "It wasn't a trick, it was true."

Anakin rose an eyebrow at the young girl, "Are you sure it wasn't being you felt my presence as soon as I landed my starfigher outside."

Ahsoka smiled, "No not at all."

Anakin smiled, "Okay, just checking." Anakin paused looking over at Padme, "I'll be right back."

As Anakin walked away, Ahsoka then greeted the three in the doorway, "Hi Rex, Cody… R2ie."

R2 beeped happily as the two clones hugged Ahsoka.

Rex chucked, "Hasn't been the same without you."

Ahsoka nodded sadly, "I kind of miss it, but I made my decision. It's something I must live with. I can't be a Jedi anymore."

Cody laughed, "Really? Because I'm pretty sure someone used the Force to notify these civilians of our presence."

Ahsoka laughed, "Did not. We Togrutas have extremely good hearing."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Cody replied surprised, suddenly a beeper went off in a pocket of the clone's amour, "I'll be right back."

As Cody walked out of the room, Rex turned back to Ahsoka, "Come on. You not using the Force? Hearing us coming? I call bullshit!"

Ahsoka pretended to be insulted, "Hey I did hear you!" She paused letting out a small laugh as Rex gave her a face, "I just used the Force to make sure it was you."

Rex laughed, "I knew it. Once a Jedi always a Jedi."

Ahsoka sighed, "Some habits are hard to break."

"I bet." Rex agreed before joking, "If it's that hard for you. Imagine what it would be like for General Skywalker. I don't think he could last a minute. He couldn't live a life without being a Jedi."

Ahsoka nodded sadly as she looked at her Master standing next to Padme. Padme brought out the best of her Master. She made his so happy. If only they could be together. Ahsoka had to admit she knew that her Master had thoughts of leaving the Order but unlike her, he wouldn't leave. He loved being a Jedi too much. He was a warrior, not a civilian. His dream was to be a Jedi, "Yeah. You're right. He will always be a Jedi."

**Well what did you think? I just wanted to show how the Jedi Council had pushed Anakin away since he was small but there are still many people who love him. But the feeling of not being trusted by the Council was another factor of helping Palpatine turn him to the darkside! Let me know how I'm doing. And for the few of you that messaged me about wanting the whole story about little Leia and Darth Vader's meeting. I'll be posting it soon so watch for it! Okay thanks guys! Don't forget to review! **


	26. We Have to Leave

**I meant to post this a few days ago but I lost power and finals week in school. :( I hope you guys like it, it might be a boring chapter, but it helps start off the next one! And for everyone that wanted that Darth Vader and Leia story I just recently posted it, its called Our Daughter. Please read that as well and review both! And also just to let everyone aware, Anakin is going to start really losing his memory soon so he's going to be acting like a younger adult than usual, I hope everyone is okay with that! Well, enjoy!**

Anakin knew that Ahsoka's eyes were on him, but he acted as if he didn't notice. He needed to be near Padme. It wasn't that he hadn't missed Ahsoka. He did, but not like his lover. Being away from Padme, brought all his fear back. He couldn't lose her. After being notified that there was a real threat at the Naberrie house, Anakin could have kicked himself. He had been so focused on trying to remember the past, but at the same time staying himself that he had done something that was completely reckless. Even by his standards. _How could I let that happen? What if something would have happened to her? _He knew he had been neglecting her, he missed her so much. His memory seemed to be spinning, half the time he forgot how long it had been since he actually saw Padme, how long it had been since he held her or touched her. _Almost 23 years. _

Padme smiled talking about how worried she had been and how thankful she was that he had sent Ahsoka but for the first time, Anakin let his mind wonder as he silently glanced down her body; _how could I ever deny her? _He thought of her naked body, when they were on the ship coming to Naboo. _She was as perfect as I remembered. I need her. Why did I deny her? Why didn't I give her what she wanted? Give myself what I want? I should just take her right now. _Anakin paused, bewildered at what was happening to him, he had not thought like that in forever. _I wouldn't ever thing like this, maybe I would. Vader wouldn't. I'm myself again. My young self with my wife, there isn't anything wrong with that. _He stopped remembering everything he had been doing over the past few days, acting like a mature Jedi and a father, not a young lover. _How long can I keep acting like a mature Jedi father when my mind is of a young lover? _He quivered at the thought of what he was going to act like when he stopped remembering he was a father and only a lover.

"Sir."

The room fell silent as Anakin turned to look at Cody who stood in the doorway, "The Jedi Council demands to speak with you."

Everyone turned there gave to Anakin, who nodded slowly before he walked through the room and out the doorway with Ahsoka and Rex following behind him.

As Anakin walked through the doorway Padme's heart broke. She had seen this too many times. _That's it. He's not coming back. They are taking him away. _

When Anakin neared the end of the hallway, he paused and turned to Ahsoka, "Stay here."

Ahsoka nodded, not wanting her Master to get into trouble because of her; "Yes, Master."

Anakin turned back around walking out the door and over to the starfighter that projected the image of the Jedi Masters. He stopped right before the image as Rex and Cody took their places behind him. Anakin bowed respectfully, "Hello, Masters."

"Done well you have." Master Yoda congratulated.

"I tried Master." Anakin responded politely.

"Have you gotten any answers?" Master Windu interrupted.

Anakin turned his attention to the dark skinned man, "I do not believe the civilians to be any real threat. They are serious about the ways of the Jedi but not in a harmful way."

"Assume nothing." Yoda warned as Anakin nodded apologetically before continuing, "The Chancellor apparently knows nothing." _Apparently? Why did I say that?_

Yoda frowned, "Apparently? Feel something? Do you?"

Anakin shook his head, he answered but didn't know where his words came from, almost as if another part of him was speaking; "Honesty, Master. It just didn't feel right."

Yoda nodded, "Speak your mind, you must. Tell us of what you have felt. Listen we will."

Anakin sighed, "It just seemed very strange. The Chancellor was in no real danger, just one rouge clone that we found in the hallway. There wasn't any droids or real protection. I feel as if it was a plan to get me away from Senator Amidala so she was not protected. As soon as I left her alone, someone attacked her family."

"Is everyone alright?" Mace Windu asked unaware of the attack.

Anakin nodded, "Yes."

"Was it a Sith?" Master Mundi asked as he stepped into the view of the projection.

Anakin shook his head, "No, I don't think so Master."

Mace Windu frowned, "You don't think so? You didn't see them?"

Anakin frowned, _I should have lied. _"No Master, I was still retrieving Chancellor Palpatine."

"You say you do not think it was a Sith, but yet you did not see them? Who saw them then? I would like to see if the family is all right for myself." Windu stated very suspiciously.

Anakin frowned, _after everything I have done you still don't trust me? Why would I help ANYONE attack Padme? You even know I have a close friendship with her. I don't know how you are a respected Jedi Master. _"They are resting, they had a rough night."

"Well then how do you know it was not a Sith? How did the family survive?" Master Windu urged.

Anakin didn't know what to say. _Ahsoka. My padawan that you almost got killed, she saved them, but I'm not going to tell you that. It is not my place to tell anyways or is it?_

Noticing that Anakin stayed silent, Yoda decided to speak up; "Hmmmm… A secret you keep from us Anakin."

Anakin looked to his feet giving a small nod.

"The identity of the one that saved Senator Amidala?"

Anakin still did not look up as he nodded again.

Master Windu became very frustrated, "Skywalker. You tell us now or you will come back to the Temple this second. It will them be decided if you stay here on leave or go back to battle. I am sick and…"

"Careful Master Windu, your anger is showing."

Mace Windu paused as Ahsoka took her spot next to Anakin. She bowed respectfully the other Masters, "Hello Masters."

The dark skinned man frowned at Anakin, "You called an ex-Jedi?"

Ahsoka spoke before he Master could, "No. He did not. I knew he was here and I wanted to see him. When I arrived at Padme's parents house, I heard screaming on the inside. That is when I saved them."

Master Windu frowned, "You should not be using the Force young one."

The red alien smiled, "Lucky for you I did. If you didn't want me to use the Force maybe you should watch where you call my Master. If you would have just left him with the Senator, I wouldn't have been needed."

"Enough bickering." Yoda said, "Happy I am, to see you Ahsoka. For saving Senator Amidala, I thank you. Now alone we must speak with your Master."

Ahsoka smiled, "Thank you Master Yoda." She turned walking out of the range of the projector.

Master Windu turned to Anakin, "If these assassins know where Senator Amidala is located, you must move. Stay on the planet but move location. Do not contact us, it is too risky."

Anakin smiled bowing, _that won't be a problem, _"Yes, Master."

"Good," Master Windu continued, "We will send a padawan to move the family into another one of their homes. They will be safe, until this is all over. Tell your men to return to your fleet and wait for further instructions."

"Yes Master." Anakin nodded.

"Wait." Yoda yelled unexpectedly, "Alone, I must talk to Young Skywalker."

Everyone shared strange glances before moving. The Jedi Masters nodded as they turned and left the room. Rex, Cody, and Ahsoka stayed right outside of the view of the projector.

Anakin watched the little green Master with curious eyes, _what could he possibly want? He knows something._

Yoda was silent for a moment before speaking, "Agree Obi-Wan does with you. Harmless these civilians are, but important are they. Keep them with you, you must. A puzzle the Force has given to us."

Anakin nodded, _you have no idea,_ "I will, Master."

Yoda nodded, "And make sure to retrieve young Tano's lightsabers and put them back on the star cruiser where they belong."

Anakin smiled at the Master, _he knew I called her and he was okay with that? _"I will Master, May the Force be with you."

Yoda nodded, "And may the Force be with you." Yoda paused turning to the figures standing right outside the range of the projection, "And also with you young Tano, happy I hope you are."

As the figure disappeared Cody turned to Rex, "Did he know we were all standing here without seeing us?"

Rex made no change in his expression, "Yep."

Cody nodded, "Just checking."

Ahsoka bumped Cody arm, "Come on Cody, you know Jedi can do creepy things."

Cody paused in thought as memories flew through his mind, "Yeah. I know. Please don't remind me."

The three shared a laugh before looking at the concentrating Anakin.

"Sir?" Rex asked.

Anakin looked up, "I think we should move now."

"Now?" Cody asked, "but sir shouldn't we wait for the darkness of night.

Anakin pointed at the three, "You guys should. I shouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

Anakin started to pace, "I mean that it is still early morning and Ahsoka just chased those men away. They won't come back near the house until they get another plan and even then they will just keep an eye on it. If I move Padme now, they won't know that we left because they will still see you three and the family. That padawan won't show up until tomorrow night, by then it will be too late to get Padme. Once the padawan shows up, you may all leave."

Cody nodded, "I think that's a good plan."

"I don't." Ahsoka disagreed, "Padme will never leave her family and plus where would you even go?"

Anakin shook his head, "I have a place in mind, but I can't tell you."

Ashoka frowned as she started yelling, "So know you don't trust me too? Just like the Jedi!"

"Ahsoka I trust you!" Anakin attempted to say but Ahsoka continued screaming, "I should have say this coming, I leave and they start to change you! You're not like any of those Jedi Master! You're so much better than all of them."

Anakin grabbed a hold of the screaming girl in an attempt to make her listen, "Shhh Ahsoka. I trust you, more than anyone. I need you here and I don't want you to know anything so that it will come back to harm you. I've already involved you too much."

Ahsoka sighed, "But I want to be involved Master, I've missed this."

Anakin laughed giving her a small hug, "I know, but you are involved. I need you to stay here. Watch over her family, you're a big part of my plan."

"I am?"

"Yeah. You're right about Padme not wanting to leave her family, but she will leave if she knows you are protecting them. You're the catalyst for my entire plan."

Ahsoka smiled felling important before running towards the door, "Then why didn't you say that Master? Let's go."

Rex laughed following his General, "Now you've done it sir, she is the only important one. All that power will go to her head."

Anakin smiled back, "That's why I'm leaving an you're staying here to deal with her."

Rex nodded, "Wonderful."

Anakin paused at the door as he pushed all his emotions down keep. When he stepped through the door he had the face of a solider, "Senator Amidala pack your things." He paused turning back to his children and Han, "You three too."

Luke jumped at his father's command, not thinking twice about it. Leia and Han also followed Luke, they knew they didn't have much, mostly what was supplied to them but it seemed urgent that they get it quickly.

Padme frowned annoyed, "Senator Amidala?"

Anakin nodded with a stern face, "Yes. Now go."

Padme did not move as she crossed her arms, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere else." Anakin replied coldly knowing Padme was going to put up a fight.

Padme gestured to her family that sat in the room looking back and forth between Padme and Anakin, "What about my family?"

"A protector will be here shortly, but we most move."

Padme shook her head, "Protector? You mean padawan. There is no way I'm leaving them."

Anakin frowned, "It's not a request, it's an order."

Padme frowned back, "I'm not one of your soldiers that you can command around Anakin."

"Padme…" Jobal said before Padme silenced her by holding her hand up, "No mother. We just got attacked, I'm not leaving you unprotected."

Anakin frowned harder, feeling his anger building up within him, "I told you they will have a protector."

"Yeah," Padme laughed, "A padawan learner."

"What's that suppose to mean." Anakin asked angrily.

"It means that a padawan is a terrible idea for a protector."

"I protected you when I was a padawan and you turned out just fine."

"I don't care. You weren't a regular padawan. I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are."

"No, Anakin I'm not!"

"You want to stay here Padme? Well then I'll start digging graves out back!" Anakin growled.

"Anakin!" Padme yelled appalled

"What?" Anakin asked, "I'm telling you what will happen if you stay. Those men are only after you, that's the only reason they attacked your family. If you leave they will be safe."

"Padme."

Padme turned her head to the voice in the corner as Anakin continued to glare at his stubborn wife. Ahsoka walked towards Padme, "I know you are scared for you family, but you must go. I will stay here and make sure the padawan is capable of protecting your family."

Padme shook her head as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Please," Ahsoka whispered, "You must go." Ahsoka gestured to the two soliders in the corner, "Plus Rex and Cody are still here, your family has more than enough protection.

"You need to go Padme," her father said, "We will be fine."

Padme sighed turning back to Anakin, "I will go."

"Good." Anakin replied coldly before turning his back to her, "Get your things."

Padme sighed, "I need to say goodbye."

Anakin turned quickly, the look on his face almost frighten Padme, "No. Don't wake up Pooja and Ryoo, then we will never be able to leave unnoticed, just get your things."

Padme frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

Anakin ignored her.

"My apologies sir, milady." Anakin offered coldly but politely as he walked by her parents.

No one said a word as he walked out the door, not even Rex and Cody. The Jedi seemed more terrifying than ever before. The look on his face was not his own and everyone knew it.

Luke and Leia exchanged a glance from the top of the stairs. This was bad. They had heard their parents arguing from their bedroom and decided to have a look, but this was not what they had expected.

Han leaned closer to the too, "Maybe he is a little more like Vader than we think."

Luke frowned, "No. Anakin Skywalker isn't anything like Darth Vader."

Han shrugged, "They are the same person Luke. Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader. Say what you want but even I felt that. _That coldness. _The room just became cold, just like it did when he was Vader."

Leia shook her head, "We need to stop this."

"We will stop this." Luke whispered as he watched his mother disappear.

Outside Anakin paced around, _why do I have so much anger? I can't control it. What is wrong with me?_

"bDoooo EE NGrwwwww Op Beep."

Anakin paused and looked down to see RD in front of him, "I'm fine R2."

R2 let out a series of beeps again.

"I said I am fine! Go to the ship R2!" Anakin yelled madly.

R2 beeped again.

Anakin sighed rubbing his face, "I'm sorry buddy. Just go to the ship please, take it to our lake house. I'll bring them over on boat, we should be there soon."

R2 beeped happily as he rolled towards like starfigher. Anakin watched silently as the droid lifted the small ship off the ground and into the Naboo sky."

"Where is he going?"

Anakin didn't turn around. He knew her presence, "Same place we are going."

Padme nodded, "And that is?"

_I won't let her see me like this. I will not harm her. _"Home." He felt the other three presences join Padme at the door, "Come on, we have to get to the dock."

**Sorry guys, boring chapter but they are off to the lake house so that means Skywalker family bonding time plus Anakin and Padme time ****:)**** So I hope you are still reading and enjoying! Please review! **


	27. Leia's Dream

**Hey guys! I hope you are still reading! The few of you that have read "Our Daughter" asked if I would be making one for Luke. I really never thought about it. So if anyone else wants that, just let me know! Well enjoy!**

The boat ride to the lake house was beyond awkward. It was silent for most of the ride, but unfortunately Han tried to make conversation, inappropriate conversation. Anakin and Padme mostly ignored the man's questions or comments but the twins were a deep shade of red the entire time. When the lake house was in view, Han couldn't believe his eyes, "You live there?"

Padme smiled, "Well when I'm not working."

As the boat got closer Leia inspected the area. The house itself was huge and beautiful. It was filled with life and colors. The house was surround by all kinds of flowers and plants. It was the most beautiful house Leia had ever seen, "It's beautiful."

Padme smiled as the boat reached the dock, "Thank you. I hope you enjoy it here."

Anakin wordless hopped out of the boat and force ran up the stairs, disappearing around the corner.

Han frowned, "What's up with him?"

Pamde shrugged sadly as she stepped out of the boat, "He just gets moody." She knew this was a lie, something was definitely wrong with Anakin_. _"Anyways, I'll take you to your rooms, I'm afraid my staff is not here to help us."

After getting the bags, the three followed Padme as they took in the sights, smells, and sounds of the beautiful place around them. After a few minutes they reached a large bedroom, "I thought you would all like to be together. There are two other bedrooms in this hallway if you prefer to be apart."

Luke shook his head smiling, "No, this is fine. Thank you."

Padme returned the smile, "Well good. I'll give you some time to settle in. We can eat in about an hour or two if that's okay with you?"

Leia nodded, "That's perfectly okay."

Padme nodded before leaving the trio by themselves.

Han fell back on the bed as Leia walked around the room admiring everything.

After a few minutes Luke smiled amazed, "This is our actual parents' house."

Leia returned the smile, "I know. It's amazing."

Luke's smile suddenly disappeared, "Do you think we would have grown up here?"

Leia thought about her brother's question for a moment before sighing sadly, "Maybe, its highly unlikely though."

"Why?" Luke asked.

Leia shrugged, "Think of it. Our parents don't have normal lives. Father is a Jedi. Mother is a Senator. They wouldn't have time to be here all the time. There aren't even supposed to be together."

"Maybe." Luke agreed.

Leia sighed again, "I still can't help but wonder."

"Neither can I." Luke agreed.

"Well just stop thinking about it." Han interrupted, "You don't need more broken dreams."

Leia frowned at Han, "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." Han said as he stood up, "You two are just living in a fantasy world. Yay! You got to know who your mother is, but you are forgetting one big factor."

"Which is?"

"Your father is still Darth Vader. This is the past but he does turn into that terrible monster. Your mother is not in our future, don't think everything is perfect here because we know it is not."

"We can change the future!" Luke shouted.

Han shook his head, "No, we can't. We don't even know where to start. You're getting your hopes up, maybe you were brought here to get answers, not to change anything."

"Just because you lost faith doesn't mean we have to." Leia argued.

"I'm being reasonable. He turned into a monster, he will always turn into a monster. Nothing you do can change that. It might have been better off that he turned before you two were born. Less of heartache if he did it when you were young and knew him. At least you didn't know what he was like before being a monster."

Luke stayed silent but Leia was furious, "What do you have against him!?"

"Nothing! I'm just saying."

"It sounds like you do! For the past few days it seems as if you know something! He would have been the best father ever!"

Han shrugged, "Maybe he would have been a great dad, everything you wished for, but one-day daddy comes home not himself. He comes home angry, goes after your mother, and then goes after you because he turned into a monster. That would kill you, knowing that the best daddy in the world turned into a monster. The way it happened was perfect, you had no idea."

"Han stop." Luke said before as tears started to run down Leia's face.

Seeing the two upset siblings, Han turned away walking out of the room, "I don't need this."

As Han disappeared out the door Leia fell into her brother's chest sobbing. Luke tried to comfort his sister, but the truth was he was pretty upset too. The two said nothing as they continued to cry for a few minutes. Luke eventually spoke, "I'll go find Han."

Leia nodded but stayed silent as Luke gently let her face fall into the bed. He walked out the door before turning back to look at his sister, _I wish I could use the Force to help her. It's so frustrating not being able to use it. _He turned and walked towards the direction that Padme had brought then. He soon found himself in a small living area, Padme quickly turned around, "Oh, Hi."

Luke smiled and waved, _she looks upset,_ "Hello, I'm sorry to bother you."

"Oh no, you're not bothering me."

Luke looked around the room to see if Han was anywhere in sight, "I was wondering, have you seen Han?"

Padme nodded pointed towards the door, "He went that way a few minutes ago, he seemed upset."

"Yes he is." Luke responded quietly.

"I understand, so is Anakin."

Luke turned back to his mother, "He hasn't returned?"

Padme shook her head, "No, I looked for him but couldn't find him. He will return eventually, when he wants to be found. He is around here somewhere. One of Anakin's rules, he is never far away." Padme sighed, "But sometimes he is, sometimes he is very far away."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as he sat next to his mother on the couch.

"Just the war, he gets called away so much. I never actually see him." Padme said sadly, "And now he is acting like this."

Luke could tell there was something else on her mind. _She seems so sad, she really does love him. I need to know something, anything. Please trust me. _ "So what's actually wrong?"

Padme turned to Luke confused, _how did he know; I guess there isn't any harm in telling one person, "_It's just, and we got into a fight. I don't like fighting with him. As I said he is away a lot, he could get called away at any time so there isn't much time for fighting."

Luke nodded, "So you two don't fight often?"

"No, not at all."

Luke opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he heard someone walk through the door. _Han._

Han smiled sadly, "Look Kid, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole."

Luke smiled, "Apology accepted."

"Wow, that wasn't hard. I bet Leia isn't going to be as easy."

Luke stepped in front of his friend, "I would give her a few minutes."

Han nodded before he turned to Padme, "So where's this food you promised?"

Padme laughed, "Come on boys."

**The Bedroom**

Leia continued to cry on her bed, she was heartbroken. Was Anakin being her father too good to be true? Even if they managed to change the future, would Anakin always turn into Darth Vader? She had no idea, so she just continued to cry. As the tears streamed down her face, Leia suddenly felt very tired and drifted off to sleep.

_Little Leia laughed while she ran through the lake house, "Luke? Luke! Where are you?"_

_She ran through the halls, looking in each and every bedroom as she ran by. Where was he? She ran out into on of the yards, exploring one of the huge gardens. The little girl sighed, "Luke where did you go?"_

_"Leia!" A voice yelled from the house._

_Leia smiled as she ran quickly towards the house. "Mommy!" she screamed as she jumped into her mother's arms. _

_Padme laughed, "Hi honey, where's your brother?"_

_Leia smiled as he mother set her onto the ground, the little girl pointed to her mother's swollen belly, "In there."_

_Padme laughed, "No not that brother. Where is Luke?"_

_"I don't know. He is hiding."_

_Padme nodded, "Well he is going to miss the surprise."_

_"What surprised?" Leia yelled happily._

_Padme smiled, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."_

_Leia waited anxiously at the window, she had to know what her surprise was. _

_"Boo!"_

_Leia jumped in fright before realizing it was her brother. "Luke! Don't do that!"_

_Luke laughed, "Sorry, but you didn't find me. So I found you! What are you doing?"_

_"Mommy says there is going to be a surprise!" Leia announced happily._

_"A surprise! Why didn't you tell me!" _

_"I just did! So help me watch!"_

_Padme smiled at her two children that waited excitedly by the window. They have no idea, "I'm going to make dinner."_

_The twins continued looking out the window discussing what the surprise could be._

_"A pony."_

_"A starfighter."_

_"A dress."_

_"A lightsaber."_

_"A doll."_

_"A clone."_

_"What are you guys going?"_

_Both twins gasped as they spun around looking at the huge dark robbed man in the corner of the room, "Daddy!" They ran over to their father who picked them both up and hugged them tightly as he kissed them both many times, "Force, I missed you guys so much."_

_As Anakin set them both gently on the ground. Luke smiled happily, "Look Dad! I've been practicing!" Luke reached out his hand and lifted a pillow off the couch._

_Anakin smiled at his son, "That's great Luke!"_

_Luke nodded happily, "Some day I'll be as great as you!"_

_Anakin nodded, "Maybe you'll even be better."_

_Luke smiled but Leia shook her head, "No one will ever be greater than you Daddy."_

_Anakin rose an eyebrow at his daughter, "Is that so princess?"_

_Leia nodded, "Yep. No one will ever be greater than my Daddy."_

_"Well maybe you will be."_

_Luke shook his head, "No, I'll be better than Leia."_

_"Will not!"_

_"Will too!"_

_"Will not!"_

_"Will too!"_

_Anakin reached out his hand to make sure there would be no physical violence, "Hey you two stop; you will both be fantastic."_

_The twins nodded, "Yes Daddy."_

_Both twins reached up for their father's embrace one more, the Jedi gladly picked them up and hugged them tightly. Anakin suddenly looked up and over to the doorway, "Guys look! I see an Angel!"_

_Padme giggled._

_Luke laughed as he followed his father's gaze, "No Daddy! That's Mommy!"_

_"What?" Anakin asked bewildered, "That beautiful creature is your mother? Are you sure its not an Angel?"_

_Leia nodded as she joined her brother laughing, "That's Mommy!"_

_Anakin dropped his children to the ground and walked towards his wife, "It is your mother!" Anakin paused taking in the sight of his pregnant wife, "Now that, is very beautiful."_

_Padme smiled, "Shut up and kiss me."_

_Anakin smiled and kissed Padme as his children's "ewwwws" filled the room, but he didn't stop. As he continued to kiss her, he felt a kick under his hand that was lying on her stomach._

_They broke the kiss and Padme smiled, "It seems your other son is happy that you are home as well."_

_Anakin smiled as he got to one knee in front of his wife and put both of his hands on her stomach, "Hello Liam."_

_Leia giggled, "Stop it Daddy! Liam can't hear you yet! He is in Mommy's belly!"_

_Anakin acted insulted, "What? You don't think he can hear me!"_

_Luke smiled, "Can he?"_

_Anakin nodded, "I'm a Jedi right? I can do a lot of things. I even talk to babies."_

_Leia crossed her arms, "Prove it."_

_ Anakin motioned for his children to join him at their mother's stomach. He had them put their small hands against her swollen belly, "Feel that? That's him kicking."_

_"Wow." The twins said amazed. _

_ Anakin smiled before turning back to his wife's pregnant stomach, " Now Liam, I know you're glad I'm home but you need to stop kicking Mommy for me. She acts like it doesn't hurt, but it does." _

_The kicking stopped._

_Luke and Leia's mouth dropped._

_Anakin smiled at their reaction, "I told you!"_

_"Will I be able to do that!" Luke asked._

_"Anything I can do, you both can do 100 times better."_

_Leia smiled as her father rose from the ground, he was perfect. Life was perfect. As Anakin kissed his wife, Leia knew life would not get any better. She was completely happy and in love._

_Crash._

_Just like that. Everything changed. A terrified Leia looked down at her mother's body on the floor. She turned to look up at her father, his huge body and tall height that once seemed so perfect now terrified her, "Daddy."_

_ He remained motionless all life gone from his face as he stared at the motionless body on the floor. Leia turned to look at her brother, "Luke what are we going to do?"_

_Luke looked at his father, "Daddy, please. What's wrong with Mommy?"_

_Anakin said nothing as darkness covered him. _

_Luke suddenly ran towards his father, growing up to 20 years old. He ignited his green lightsaber and swung it at his father. Who quickly ignited his own blue lightsaber and stopped the blow. He effortless sent Luke flying towards the wall. As Luke started to get up Anakin reached out his gloved hand and clenched it. Luke's hands quickly went to his neck as he gasped for air. Leia grabbed onto her father's boot, "Please Dad stop."_

_Anakin dropped his hand and Luke dropped to the floor unconscious._

_"Leia." Her father whispered, but it was not her father. It was not her father's voice. It was not Anakin's voice._

_Leia looked up and what she saw terrified her. Anakin no longer gazed back but a black mask._

_"No!" Leia screamed as she jumped away from the monster._

_The monster took a step towards her, the mechanical breath filled the room. Leia cried as she continued to scoot away from her armored machine father, "You promised. You promised you wouldn't become Vader again."_

_Darth Vader paused right above his daughter, "I lied." Vader swung his red blade towards Leia as she closed her eyes and screamed. _

"Leia! Leia wake up! It's a dream!"

Leia's eyes snapped open as she gazed into the blue eyes in front of her, "Oh Luke!"

Her brother held her tightly, "Shhhh! It's okay, it's over now."

Leia quickly looked around the room to see Padme and Han near the doorway. She let go of her brother embarrassed, "Oh I'm sorry."

Padme waved off the apology, "Please, it's no big deal. If you think you were bad, you should hear Anakin when he has nightmares."

Leia jumped up, _Anakin. _She ran towards the doorway as she yelled to the people in the room, "I'll be back."

No one had time to ask where he was going, she was just gone.

**Well what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Reviews please! I love to hear from you!**


	28. Leia's Questions

**I'm glad that so many of you loved the last chapter! This is another shorter chapter, just to get some answers and tension for the next chapter. Well enough said, happy reading!**

Anakin sat alone on the roof of Padme and his lake house. He wasn't sure how long he had been up there, seconds, minutes, hours; from the look of the darkness around him he would guess hours. However, he did know one thing; he had to stay away. He had to keep his family safe and that meant for him to be alone. His memories were fading, but he did remember one thing besides his family… that he was a monster. A monster named Darth Vader lived deep inside of him and the monster was screaming to get out again.

Anakin closed his eyes trying to concentrate as he reached out to the Force, _Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon, please help me. _Anakin waited for a response but just as before all he heard was silence. He sighed frustrated, if Qui-Gon wasn't going to help him, he would have to figure out the answers himself. He reached out to the Force trying to find answers, _How did I become Vader? What happened to Padme? _

"Anakin."

Anakin opened his eyes to see the large Master sitting in front of him, "Why don't you ever just show up when I call for you?"

Qui-Gon laughed, "Well I'm here now."

Anakin sighed, "Qui-Gon, I don't understand. I need your help."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at the Jedi sitting before him, "You need my help? You do very well by yourself."

Anakin nodded sarcastically, "Oh yeah. I turned to the darkside. I killed so many people and now I'm hiding to the top of a house because I can't control my anger. I'm doing wonderful by myself." Anakin shook his head, "You should have never took my away from Tatooine. I should have never become a Jedi."

"Hey now." Qui-Gon frowned, "Never say that."

"It's true though."

**"**Anakin everything happens for a reason."

Anakin felt the anger build inside him again as he jumped to his feet, "Everything happens for a reason? I lose everything! I turn evil! I killed millions of innocent people and you are telling me everything happens for a reason!"

Qui-Gon's face didn't change but he gave a nod showing he understood, "I know you don't understand, it took me a while to figure out as well. I had my suspicions when I was alive of course, but you are much more than anyone sees."

Anakin flipped his hand at the Master as he turned his back towards him, "Yeah. Yeah, I know. Chosen One. Born of the Force. Bring balance to the Force. Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah."

The old Jedi laughed, "Yes I know you heard that speech a million times, but I have a different one for you."

Anakin turned to face the Jedi, "And that is?"

The man shook his head, "Not yet. You have much to learn and be taught before I will tell you."

Anakin dropped back to the ground…or roof, letting out a long sigh, "Of course, I always have to learn something."

Qui-Gon nodded, "That's because you are the most powerful Jedi there will ever be. The greatest Jedi there will ever be."

"No." Anakin disagreed, "Luke is the powerful one, he will be the greatest Jedi ever."

"He will be strong." Qui-Gon agreed, "But he will not be the Chosen One."

"I may be strong with the Force, but I am a monster. Luke would never be a monster, he would never turn to the darkside." Anakin argued.

"Leia would."

"Don't say that!" Anakin growled.

Qui-Gon shrugged, "You said it yourself before. You know that is true. She has a temper like her father."

"You're not listening Qui-Gon! I am a monster. Not my children. Darth Vader lives in side of me, he is apart of me that I can't escape."

"Yes, he is." Qui-Gon agreed, "But maybe you can learn to live peacefully with him."

"What!" Anakin yelled, "When I was him, I killed billions! I killed people without even flinching. I did so many horrible things and I can't even remember what I did! I just know that I did them! I don't want to even remember him. My children are the only good part of me, they saved the galaxy from my grasp."

Qui-Gon nodded, "You may have killed many, but you also saved many as well. Without you Anakin, the galaxy would have been destroyed during the Clone Wars, leaving no galaxy for your children to save."

"I don't believe that." Anakin insisted, "Obi-Wan could have handled it."

"You have faith in your Master," Qui-Gon pointed out, "but you are missing a huge point."

"What's that?"

"Your children."

Anakin frowned, "What about them?"

"If I did not take you from Tatooine, they would never have existed."

Anakin paused, he didn't really think about that. After a few minutes he let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine. What am I suppose to do?"

"Listen. Learn."

Anakin was shocked, "You came to me as a Force ghost to tell me that?"

"You are very powerful Anakin, you have power that you don't even know about. Listen to the Force and you will find answers. You are denying so much from entering back into yourself, let it go."

"If I let it go. I will lose my memories faster." Anakin argued.

"I will be here to help, you need to let the Force guide you. It has a plan." Qui-Gon paused looking towards the ground, "It seems your daughter is looking for you. You must go to her."

Anakin shook his head, "Qui-Gon you must tell me more please."

"Another time Ani, its your turn to figure things out."

Anakin watched as the Jedi Master quickly disappeared in front of him. He watched the empty spot where his friend once sat for a few minutes. _He didn't help at all! What does he mean? I can't do this by myself._

"Father?" a voice whispered from below.

_Leia._

Anakin breathed in deeply trying to relax. _It's now or never. She needs me, but for what?_

Leia walked silently around the twists and turns around the huge lake house. It was mostly silent except for the lake waves hitting the beach. Leia glanced up to the nigh sky looking at all the stars above, _it really is beautiful here. No wonder mother and father love it. _She let out a sigh, she had to know if her dream would be real, "Father?"

No response.

"Father?" Leia whispered again.

Swoosh.

Leia paused as she heard something behind her. She turned slowly seeing a dark figure behind her, the figure was huge and masked by the darkness of the night. Leia showed no fear as she stared back at the almost invisible man, she knew it was her father.

Anakin took a large step out of the darkness, "You called?"

Leia said nothing for what seemed like forever. She just couldn't find words, she was scared about what she saw. She didn't want it to be true but at the same time it felt so real. The curious blue eyes watched her waiting for her to speak. _They are Luke's eyes, but they aren't. They are Father's eyes. Luke has Father's eyes. _Something about Luke and Anakin having the same eyes was comforting to Leia. As she gazed into his eyes for a short time, she couldn't help but feel safe. The eyes of her father did not bring the same feeling as looking into Darth Vader's black mask, no, Anakin's eyes were filled with comfort, love, but also hurt. Through his eyes she found the strength to speak, "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Of course." Anakin nodded as he took a seat on the banister. Leia slowly joined him, "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"It's probably better being with someone than being up there by myself." Anakin said as he pointed up.

"You were on the roof?" Leia asked looking at how high the roof was from the ground, "How did you get down?"

"I jumped?"

A strange look crossed Leia's face as she looked at her father, but she soon regained herself, "Nevermind. I forget about all this Jedi stuff. May I ask you a few questions."

Anakin nodded slowly feeling a weird energy coming off of Leia.

"So you knew about Luke and I?" Leia asked.

"Well kind of, Padme and I didn't know there was two of you."

"Were you happy?"

Anakin turned his face to look at his daughter, "Happiest day of my life, I promise you that."

Leia smiled but hid her emotion as she asked the next question, "What happened?"

"Next question." Anakin answered quickly.

Leia frowned, "Why?"

Anakin turned to face Leia again, "Don't get snippy with me. I honestly don't remember, I lost my memory of all of that."

"Oh." Leia sighed embarrassed, "Well then, what would have happened if the thing you forgot didn't happen?"

"I'm sorry…what?" Anakin asked confused.

Leia growled, "Ugh! Like where was Luke and I suppose to live?"

Anakin nodded as he turned to face the water, "Your mother, once people learned of her pregnancy, would probably have to retire from her position in the Senate. I, being a Jedi would be expelled from the Order." Anakin paused, "Well if they figured out, but anyways. We planned on you being born here on Naboo. We were all supposed to live in this house."

Leia said nothing as she gazed around the house around her, more imagines of her growing up in the large house flashed through her mind, but suddenly her dream crushed every happy imaginary memory that flowed through her mind. She had to know if it would have happened, if her father were truly a man or just a hidden monster.

"Where did it happen?" Leia blurted out. Her eyes widened, _why did I say that?_

Anakin looked over shocked at his daughter, "Ummm…Excuse me?"

Leia's cheeks turned a bring shade of red as she threw her hands up in the air, "I just want to know everything." Remembering the question she had just asked her father, she paused and held up her hands, "Maybe not everything, if you know what I mean, but I want to know your life, her life, my life, and what it would have been like. I just need to know everything, please."

Anakin paused, it was a bizarre and embarrassing question. His child was asking where she and her brother had been conceived. _Just answer it. She wants answers, something is wrong with her. _

Anakin closed his eyes, letting memories flash before him like a holomovie.

_Padme stood pacing in one of the living areas of the huge lake house. Anyone could have seen that she was worried, but no one did because she was alone. Padme sighed as she continuously looked out the window, Anakin should be here by now. Where is he?_

_Suddenly, Padme heard the roar of an engine. She ran towards the window and through the rain she saw a pair of headlights. Anakin. The young woman ran into the rain and down the steps toward the landed starfighter. Anakin jumped out of the starfighter and ran towards his wife, who leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his torso. Their lips found each other as Anakin effortless walked up the steps and into the house with his eyes closed. Between breaths Anakin managed to say, "I missed you so much."_

_Padme pulled away, "You, Mr. Skywalker are late."_

_Anakin smiled, "I'm sorry Mrs. Skywalker. It shouldn't happen again."_

_His wife smiled as she made him drop her to the floor before making a serious face, "Well Jedi, you have me worried sick, you come here late, and now you have water all through my house."_

_Anakin looked down to the floor at the developing puddle, he turned his gaze back to Padme noticing how soaked she actually was. He couldn't help but laugh, "I'm terribly sorry Milady." _

_Padme nodded, "Thank you." She smiled walking over to him as her hands teased his covered body. He let out a small delighted growl, which made Padme smile bigger, "You want to take these wet clothes off?"_

_Anakin nodded as her hands reached underneath his clock and forced it to the floor, "You should too, you're wet."_

_A dirty smile came across Padme's feature, "Oh you have no idea." _

_That was the statement that took Anakin over the edge. He quickly picked his wife up into his arms as their lips found each other once more. He carried her towards the bedroom, ready for their vacation to begin. _

Anakin sighed opening his eyes, "I was on leave from the war. I came to visit your mother on Naboo."

Leia nodded trying not to imagine what her parents were actually doing during their free time, "Do you think you would have had more children?"

Anakin frowned, "Leia. What is all this about?"

Leia couldn't help it but she started to cry, "I just… I don't know."

Anakin did not reach out for her, in fear of rejection; "Tell me."

"I had a nightmare." She confessed.

"What kind of nightmare?" Anakin asked quickly.

Leia shrugged, "The terrible kind."

"What happened!" Anakin yelled.

Leia cried louder, "What does it matter."

Seeing that he upset his daughter Anakin reached his hand out and put it on her shoulder, "Leia, I'm sorry, but this is very important what did you see."

"I saw… Luke and I living here as children and mother were pregnant with another son. We were all so happy." Leia paused not wanting to say the rest.

"Go on." Anakin encouraged.

"You killed mother and the unborn child, then you killed Luke. I tried to stop you but when I looked at you, you were Darth Vader again… then you killed me."

Anakin remained motionless and silent.

"Please say it's not true. Say it isn't going to happen." Leia begged.

"I won't tell you a lie." Anakin whispered.

"What!" Leia sobbed, "You will become Vader again? How could you do that."

"Shhh Leia." Anakin whispered, "I'm not telling you that it will happen, I don't believe it will. I'm not going to lie to you though. This could be the future of this could be a trick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how your mother said I could see visions of the future?"

Leia nodded.

"Well, I'm hoping that my gift is not something that you inherited. It brings nothing but trouble, when you see the future; you don't know what is real or what isn't. It's terrifying, seeing the future is bad news."

Leia sighed trying to calm her tears, "What should I do?"

Anakin sighed, "Don't worry about it. I promise you that whatever you saw won't happen. Okay?"

Leia nodded relieved.

Anakin smiled turning in the direction of the kitchen, "Good, now lets go; before Solo and your brother eat all the food."

Anakin stayed a good step in front of his daughter because he didn't want her to see his face. She might be able to read it. In fact, Anakin might have just lied. The promise he made would mean nothing in a few days, he will have forgotten the promise as well as his children. The dream could mean many things, but Anakin just hoped it wasn't actually the future.

**Sorry guys! Short I know! ****:( ****But my last two finals are tomorrow and then I will write to my heart's content! Hope you are still enjoying! Han and Anakin bonding coming soon! Please review! **


	29. Padme's Embarrassment

**Hey guys! A big thanks to everyone that wished me luck on my finals! I got my results back and I passed them all! Yay! I meant to post this a few days ago but my Internet has been down for like days, then I lost the whole chapter and had to rewrite the whole thing… the problems of living in the country :/ Well enough about me, I hope you are still reading! I worked really hard on this one so please enjoy!**

Luke and Han sat at a large table happily munching away at the food in front of them. Padme sat at the end of the table smiling at her guests as she too ate her food, "You guys must have been hungry." Both men nodded as they continued to shove food into their faces.

Anakin paused at the entrance of the room motioning to Leia to enter first. She did as her father commanded and walked slowly into the room. Han looked up from his food and smiled at her, "Hey sweetheart, there you are."

Leia smiled as she took her seat next to Han, "Yeah, sorry that and about earlier."

Padme smiled hiding any suspicion from her face, "I told you before, there is no need to apologize."

Leia nodded as Luke looked at his sister, "Did you see Anakin?"

Padme almost growled.

"No." Leia lied quickly, hoping no one knew it was a lie; but Padme did. The young senator could call a lie from a mile away and she knew for a fact the girl in front of her was lying, she did see Anakin.

The clanking of boots made everyone turn toward the entrance of the room. Anakin took one large step out of the darkness and into the light of the room.

Han smiled as he threw his hands up into the air , "There he is! The man of the hour!"

Anakin rolled his eyes as he started to walk forward, Padme quickly jumped up from her chair and press her hands against Anakin's chest to prevent him from going any farther, "No you don't!"

Anakin paused and looked down at Padme with a confused look, "What?"

Padme frowned as she crossed her arms, "Boots." Padme paused and gazed over the rest of Anakin's body, "Actually everything."

Anakin also frowned as he looked down to examine his body, he had to admit he was a little dirty from sitting on the roof but he had looked worse, "There isn't that much mud."

"Anakin." Padme argued pointing at the footprints on the floor.

Anakin shrugged, "The house has seen worse."

" I know!" Padme lightly laughed remembering all the times Anakin almost ruined their house, "Soon enough you will ruin it completely!"

"No, I clean up my mess…" Anakin argued, "Like last time!"

Padme frowned, "You mean using the Force to being the whole lake into the house? That wasn't cleaning, that was creating water damage."

"Looked fine to me." Anakin argued.

Padme said nothing but glared up at the much taller man in front of her, showing she meant business.

Anakin sighed defeated, "Fine." He knew Padme was not going to stay in the house until he changed and quite frankly she scared him. He took a step around her ignoring her grip on his tunic. Padme drug along the floor a few feet before losing her grip, "No you don't!"

"I'll have R2 clean it up." Anakin called as he jumped up the stairs.

Luke laughed noticing his father's footprints on the floor, "He's a trouble maker isn't he?"

Padme nodded, still looking up the stairs, "You have no idea."

"I think we do." Han said before Leia hit him in the side.

Padme turned around to frown at the man's comment but turned back to the stairs at the sound of someone coming down them. "R2!" Padme exclaimed, "Would you clean up this mess?" Padme asked pointing to Anakin's mess on the floor.

R2 let out a small beep as a small cleaner popped out of his side.

Padme smiled as she patted the droid, 'Thank you." She quickly turned back to the three sitting at the table, "Please excuse me."

The three nodded as they watched Padme jump up the stairs.

Luke turned to look at his sister, "You were with Father weren't you?"

Leia nodded as she put food onto her plate, hoping that would be the only question.

"You ever going to tell us what happened with that dream?" Han asked.

"And with Father." Luke added.

Leia sighed looking up at her boys, "Please, wait till tonight when we are all alone."

The two men nodded as they turned back to their food. They all waited anxiously for Anakin and Padme to return.

Padme quickly made her way to her and Anakin's bedroom, she needed answers. She hated feeling like the 'second' woman. She hated feeling so distant from him. Nothing felt right. Padme walked into the bedroom to see Anakin digging through clothes as he threw them in every direction. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle, she knew he hated wearing "normal" clothes. He was use to his Jedi robes and felt uncomfortable wearing any other clothes.

"You're going to have to clean this up." Padme pointed out as she took a seat on the edge of their bed.

Anakin sighed loudly as he fell back onto the bed, "Then why do I have to change?"

"Because, you are gross."

"Then you pick something out!" Anakin yelled irritated.

Padme stood back up and walked to Anakin's newly formed clothes pile. She quickly picked out an outfit for frustrated husband and threw it on his chest, "Here you go, and your other boots should be in the fresher."

"Thanks love." Anakin said as he walked towards the fresher. Padme smiled when he didn't shut the door, _here's my chance. _"So," she said casually as she took her seat at the end of the bed, "What were you and Leia doing?"

"When?" Anakin called back.

Padme frowned. _They were together more than once. He doesn't even know what time I am talking about. _"A few minutes ago."

"Nothing. I ran into her when she was outside. She asked me what I was doing. That was really it."

"Oh, okay." _Yeah, right. _"Do you think she's pretty?"

"What?" Anakin asked taken off guard.

"Do you think she is pretty?" Padme repeated.

Anakin walked out of the fresher giving Padme a confused look, "What kind of question is that?"

Padme shrugged, "It's just a question."

Anakin smiled, _of course! She's beautiful! She looks just like the most beautiful person in the entire galaxy, her mother. _

"Anakin?" Padme said calling Anakin out of what Padme thought looked like a love struck daydream.

"Yeah, she's pretty." Anakin said turning his back towards the fresher. He obviously wasn't dwelling on the subject, but Padme was. _How could he say that? And right to me too!_

"I can't find my other boots, Padme."

Padme frowned getting up, "They are in here somewhere, I'll meet you downstairs."

Padme pulled herself out of the room, she didn't actually want to leave. Anakin was hurting her and what hurt her more is how much she still needed him. She wanted to be mad and not think about him, but that wasn't happening. Every time she got near him or even looked at him all her urges came back. She just wanted to feel his touch, feel his love, and make love. She was a wife, a wife that was not allowed to be with her husband. She sighed frustrated as she walked down the steps to rejoin her guests. All three of her eating guests missed the glare she gave Leia. Padme quickly took her spot at the end of the table, "I'm sorry, do you three need anything?"

Luke and Leia both shook their heads, "No thank you, this is delicious."

A few minutes Anakin descended from the staircase, Luke was the first one to look up and he was dumbfounded. His father was wearing normal clothes, not Jedi robes, and no a suit of armor. _He actually looks normal. I never actually think I would see him looking like this. What else is different?_

Hearing her father's footsteps Leia also looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. She inspected her father for a moment as he walked towards them; he was wearing dark brown pants, a tan shirt, and brown boots. She never thought she would see her father wear clothes like that, ever. His large frame looked even bigger in real clothes as if the thick layer of Jedi robes did nothing. Without the Jedi robes hiding all of her father's body Leia could see that her father was indeed a very large man, but also had very developed muscles. _He looks like a man, a normal man. Something is still different though._

The twins both frowned as they tried to see what else was wrong with their father. They knew something was different but what was it? Anakin ignored the stares that he knew he was getting as he leaned against a counter near the table. Noticing the twins looking away from their food, Han followed their stares. The man started to laugh hysterically at what he saw, _what the hell? _Everyone turned towards the laughing man. Han didn't stop laughing but looked at Anakin, "That's a new look for you! Can't say I like it. Black is your color and I never thought I'd see you in those colors."

Anakin showed no emotion as he turned his gaze back to the window, "I like dark colors. I don't wear these often."

Luke and Leia both hit their heads as they realized what was wrong; their father wasn't wearing black. They had never seen him in any color but black; or clothing that covered his entire body.

Padme sighed feeling that Anakin was getting annoyed, "Well anyways, how is the food?"

"Very good." Leia replied.

As the four at the table continued their conversation, Anakin remained quiet as he stared out the window. As his thoughts continued, he mindless raised a fruit into the air and twirled it above his hand.

"I never really thought about anything else besides flying…" Han smiled as he answered Padme's question.

Padme smiled gesturing to Anakin, "You and Anakin should have a lot to talking about." She frowned when they all turned to Anakin who obviously was unaware of their conversation, "Anakin stop playing with your food!"

Anakin quickly dropped the fruit, "Sorry Milady." Needing something to preoccupy his hands, Anakin quickly grabbed onto the siding of the counter.

Noticing that Padme did not turn her gaze away from Anakin; Luke, Leia, and Han returned to their food.

Padme frowned, Anakin was unusually quiet, and he wasn't acting like her Anakin. He was looking out the window, in deep thought about something. Padme couldn't help her wondering eyes, she had a perfect view of him. She glanced to the Luke, Leia, and Han to make sure they were not looking at her, but all three were happily eating the food in front of them, paying no attention to her or Anakin. Her eyes returned to Anakin, as they scanned his body. His blonde brown shaggy hair was a bit more messy then usual, as if he had been running his hands through it. _He must be very frustrated. _His blue eyes weren't as happy as they usually were, they were filled with hurt, confusion, and something unreadable. Padme sighed quietly, Anakin's eyes had changed terribly over the past few years. The blue eyes that were once so filled with life and youth turned hard after what they had seen in war. Everyone was affected by the war but the war had especially taken a toll on Anakin. His eyes were not the only things changed, his muscles became bigger and stronger. As well as his skin turned rougher and scarred. Padme shook her head slightly trying to push the thoughts out of her mind as she returned back to her husband. She examined the scare around one of his eyes, another gift of the war. She remembered when Anakin had first returned home with the scar, he was afraid that she would not look at him the same, but she did. She looked at him with even more compassion, her wounded soldier. Padme's eyes paused on Anakin's lips for a few seconds, although he didn't move, he licked his lips quickly in frustration; which gave Padme a chance to see his tongue. _That tongue. _She remembered all the things he had done to her with his tongue and how good it felt against her skin. Her eyes continued on their journey, looking at his arms, shoulders, and chest. The shirt she had picked out clung to his body, showing off each individual muscle. _Thank the Force I picked that shirt. _Anakin's usual robes hid his body from the world, every single woman imagined what Anakin Skywalker looked like under those Jedi robes and Padme Amidala was the only woman that knew. She knew every single detail, every muscle, every scar, and every way to drive him absolutely crazy. Her eyes moved to his hands which gripped the counter tightly, one flesh and one prosthetic; but all real to her. All Anakin's. When they were first married, Anakin was embarrassed that he had lost his arm. He refused to touch her with it but she made sure he knew she loved it just the same, to her it was Anakin's real hand. Padme noticed as Anakin tightened his grip against the counter top. _If he grips that any harder is he is going to break it. _His hands looked so strong, so powerful; it made Padme think of the way Anakin held her, the way he touched her. Remembering his touch against her skin, Padme couldn't fight the urge anymore as her eyes traveled below his waist. She paused for a moment examining the most precious area of her husband. She blushed thinking about what the fabric was hiding. _Oh I want it so badly. Anakin please. I love you. I need you. Let's talk about this, let's be together all night making love. You're my husband and I miss your touch. I need your touch. I need to feel like a woman, your woman. _

"What are you doing?" Han laughed.

Padme quickly turned her gaze to see Luke, Leia, and Han looking directly at her. The young senator quickly blushed a deep shade of red and dropped her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. Han continued to laugh, but Leia was full of pity. Leia felt anger building up inside of her, she did not like what Han did to her mother. He had embarrassed her; her mother after all was still a woman, a woman that was obviously madly in love with the man standing near her. _I'd rather see my mother looking at my father than another woman. They are young and in love. Han is messing everything up!_

"I hate not being able to use the Force, what did I miss?" Luke whispered confused.

"Just make Han stop." Leia whispered back unable to say anymore.

Luke attempted to calm his friend's laughter but did not succeed. Whatever Luke missed was obviously too funny for Han to stop laughing.

Anakin frowned as he looked back and forth between each end of the table. _What is so funny? _Solo was laughing hysterically and Padme was a bright shade of red. _Why? _Anakin wasn't sure what Padme had been doing that Solo had seen. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, but he knew Padme was studying him a few minutes earlier; he had felt her eyes. He hadn't thought anything of it, Padme did that often as well as he did that to Padme. Anakin slowly reached out into the Force and almost into Solo's thoughts. He saw the scene playing in the young smuggler's mind of what had happened a few seconds ago. He saw Padme watching him; studying him with her eyes. _That's not unusual. What's so funny about that? _Anakin's thoughts stopped as he realized where his wife was looking; definitely not his face. Anakin's frown hardened as he glared at the laughing smuggler, he felt the embarrassment flowing off Padme and her effort to hold in forming tears. _This woman is giving you everything. You see how upset you are making her and yet you continue to laugh. You continue to make it worse. _Padme rose from her spot at the table and ran up the stairs with Anakin's hard gaze following her.

As soon as Padme was out a sight; everything changed. Without warning Han slammed into the nearest wall with Anakin's hand tightly around his neck. The laughter of Han Solo turned into a gasping for air. "I'd watch yourself Solo!" Anakin snarled angrily.

Han tried to respond but couldn't.

"I may not be Vader, but I still have a temper! Why would you do that to her?" Anakin growled.

Leia and Luke were at their father's side begging him to stop, "Please Father. No. Stop."

Anakin paid no attention to them he continued to interrogate his victim that obviously could not respond, "I don't think that is a polite way to treat a host."

Anakin's hand seemed to clench tighter around the man's neck. Han's hands scratched at the gloved hand at an attempt to get rid of the death grip. It didn't work.

"Please Father!" Luke begged.

Anakin said nothing as his cold hard blue eyes looked into Han's. Luke and Leia grabbed onto their father trying to pull him off of the friend. Anakin still did not move, the pulling had not affect on him; he hardly even flinched. As if nothing was going on around him.

"He's dying!" Leia cried. _We need a miracle._

A hand touched Anakin's shoulder, which caused him to loosen his grip, allowing the chocking man to breath. "Come on Ani…" Padme whispered softly.

_Angel. _

Anakin's Angel had come to save him, because in reality Anakin needed to be saved; not Han. Anakin needed to be saved from his anger and Padme was able to do it.

The twins watching in awe as their father's faced softened and he dropped his grip; all because of their mother's touch. Anakin stood silent for a moment staring at Han before Padme started to pull on his shirt, "Anakin. Come on. Leave them alone." Anakin said nothing as he turned and followed his wife up the steps.

Luke turned to Han, "Are you alright?"

Han nodded breathing heavily, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good." Leia said before slapping him in the face.

"What was that for?" Han asked bewildered.

"You know what it was for!" Leia growled.

"Leia, you need to control your anger." Luke whispered.

Leia frowned, "Sorry that I have so much of my father in me!" She slowly turned and stomped out of the room leaving the two men alone.

The two stood silent, not knowing what to say.

Han let out a sad sigh, "I really fucked up. Didn't I?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. Why are you acting like this?"

Han shrugged, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but on a more important matter. I think I'm dying."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Come on Han, he didn't have your neck that hard."

"No, no." Han said, 'It's not that. I just keep hearing my parents. They die soon, probably in a few weeks; but I hear them as if I'm with them right now. I see them too."

"It might be your imagination."

"Luke you got to believe me." Han begged.

Luke sighed frustrated, "Well you pissed off the only person that could have helped us. I can't use the Force remember? Well at least not without Father near."

" I know I screwed up, a lot. Just please, I have my reasons. You have to believe me."

Luke nodded, "Fine. I believe you. We will figure this out tomorrow."

"Okay, but Luke?"

"What?"

Han sighed sadly, "Don't tell Leia."

**Well what did you guys think? I hope you like it! Please review! Love hearing from you!**


	30. Almost Love

**Hey guys! Hope you are still with me! Sorry I didn't put this a few days ago, my boyfriend surprised me with a husky puppy and let's just say I haven't had much time on my hands but enough about me. This might be a little short but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Anakin and Padme's Bedroom**

Padme and Anakin sat quietly in their bedroom. Padme's hands ran up and down her husband's back in an attempt to calm his anger. They were both silent for what seemed like forever as Anakin's anger filled the atmosphere of the room. "It's okay Ani." Padme whispered softly. Anakin did not respond; he just remained silent. She slowly moved behind him as she shifted her legs around his body so that they straddled him. Her hands gently found their way under his sweaty shirt as she rubbed his skin lovingly. "Please calm down."

Anakin frowned. _Calm down? I can't calm down. I can never calm down. I always have anger. I always lose control of my anger. My anger makes me do terrible things. I just almost snapped my daughter's boyfriend's neck in half. What's worse is I don't even care. I could have killed him and I wouldn't have cared. Does that make me Darth Vader or am I Anakin Skywalker? A Jedi doesn't have anger, a Sith has anger. That means I'm a Sith. No. I'm not a Sith. I have love; Sith don't love. I'm not a Jedi and I'm not a Sith. What am I than? I'm nothing. Nothing good, anyways._

Padme breathed softly against his neck, which caused Anakin to lose concentration and exhale loudly, "I'm not going to apologize."

Padme frowned, "Who said you had to apologize?"

Anakin shrugged, "I…it just seems like something you would tell me to do."

She shook her head before laying her cheek against his large shoulder, "I don't think you have to apologize. I was killing him in my head a few minutes ago." Padme frowned again, "I'm starting to dislike all of them, that Han is just rude though."

_I can't let her hate our children. I need to calm her down. _Anakin faked a smile, "Why do you hate Solo?"

Padme suddenly became very flustered, "Well…Ummm… He wears stupid clothes."

Anakin smiled, "Coming from the Queen of Naboo, the Queen of a bad wardrobe?"

"Hey. I had to wear those." Padme argued.

Anakin let out a small laugh feeling his wife's embarrassment, "You sure you don't hate him because of what he saw?"

Padme frowned, acting like she had no idea what her husband was implying; "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmmm…."

In the blink of an eye, Anakin turned around, pushed Padme totally onto the bed, and was lying above her. She looked around in shock; Anakin's hands grasped her own to the bed, while his legs were on her own restricting any movement. Anakin smiled bigger at Padme's face, "Milady I believe you are lying to me."

Padme smiled seriously, "Master Jedi I would never do such a thing."

Anakin made a non-believing face at Padme, "I don't trust politicians. You are lying to me."

Padme acted hurt, "I can't believe you would say such a thing."

Anakin smiled as he moved his face closer to Padme's "Well I wouldn't say it, if you wouldn't lie."

Padme shuddered as Anakin's face inched closer to her own, "I'm not lying."

"Hmmm…" Anakin purred, "We will see."

"Anakin…" Padme moaned softly as Anakin's lips found her neck. His tongue slowly rubbed her skin between kisses. Padme shivered as his warm breath traveled over her newly wet skin. Anakin smiled, "You weren't lying?" Padme shook her head.

Anakin frowned, "We will see."

Anakin went back to loving Padme's neck as she closed her eyes focusing on Anakin's touch. She needed him. She wanted him. Anakin kissed, licked, and sucked on Padme's skin before finding her pulse. His tongue teased the area of skin lightly but when he heard Padme whimper he quickly bit it. "Angels don't lie, Padme." he whispered softly. Padme said nothing as she continued to lay on the bed with her eyes closed, waiting for her husband's touch. She wanted so much more. Anakin smiled as he released one of Padme's hands allowing his flesh hand to travel to her leg. Padme tried to move her hand to Anakin's pants but he quickly restrained her using the Force. His hand slowly moved up Padme's leg teasing her, he felt how much she wanted him. He wanted her just as much, maybe even more. Anakin lowered himself closer to Padme, "I feel how much you want it. You could hardly contain yourself at the kitchen table. You were imaging what we were doing now. You could have sat there all day imaging what you were going to do to me." Anakin paused, "That is until Solo caught you."

Padme growled, "I'm your wife. I can do what I want."

Anakin smiled, "I didn't say you couldn't. I just wanted you to admit what you were doing."

Padme opened her eyes, "Fine, he caught me. I want you." Padme's face suddenly turned very seductive, "But, my dear Jedi; I feel how much you want me as well."

Anakin nodded laughing before raising an eyebrow; "Is that so? Are you a Jedi now?"

Padme shook her head smiling, "No. I FEEL you."

Anakin frowned very confused before realizing what Padme was saying. His eyes widened as he felt the hardened part of his body. He had not realized what his actions had been doing to his own body, when he moved Padme and his bodies closer together; it gave her the opportunity to feel his hardened member. Seeing Anakin caught off guard, Padme quickly took advantage of the situation. Since Anakin was preoccupied he had forgotten that he was holding Padme's hand down with the Force, Padme quickly moved her hand and grabbed onto Anakin's hardened member. Anakin let out a quick moan before using the Force to push Padme back. She let out a series of giggles as Anakin scolded her, "That wasn't very nice Angel."

"On the contrary, I think it was very nice."

Anakin smiled as his hand started to move up Padme's leg again, "I know what will be very nice."

Padme whimpered gently as she felt her dress being pushed up, "Please Ani. Please. Now. I need you."

Anakin could have melted hearing Padme beg. He leaned forward to his wife's awaiting lips. Padme could feel his lips about to touch her own. _Kiss me._ She whimpered softly as she felt his hand rubbing against her inner thigh. _Almost. Please Anakin now. Touch me. Let me feel you. Let me feel your love._

"bDoooo EE NGrwwwww Op Beep."

The two lovers let out an annoyed groan. Anakin moved his hands to support him as he looked to the doorway, "What R2?"

R2 let out another series of beeps that made Anakin roll off of Padme and onto the bed annoyed. "Can't it wait?" He groaned.

R2 beeped apologetically causing Anakin to growl, "Fine."

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"Ahsoka, updating me on your family."

Padme's heart clenched. She didn't want Anakin to leave her, she wanted to be making love; but at the same time she wanted to know how her family was. If they were all right and if the men had returned.

Anakin saw the look on Padme's face and let of a small sigh, "You get your rest. I'll get the update and be back."

Padme nodded as Anakin placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room.

**Luke, Leia, and Han's Bedroom**

Luke and Han silently walked into their bedroom. Han was hoping that Leia would have already forgiven him for his outburst, but by the look on her face, he knew she hadn't.

"Look, I'm sorry sweetheart." Han said as he walked over to her.

"No." Leia protested moving away from him, "You're not. You say you are and then say the same damn thing."

"Can you two just kiss and make up?" Luke asked politely.

Leia shook her head, "No. Not this time."

"The what are you saying?" Han asked.

"I'm saying that I'm sick of how you are behaving. I could deal with how you've been treating my father, but then you do that to my mother?"

"Oh come on," Han interrupted, "I was just playing. You saw what she was looking at, she was practically…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Leia shouted.

"Honestly I'm still confused with what is going on." Luke admitted.

"Well you see kid, Leia believes I was being mean to your mother because I caught her eye raping you father. I caught her looking at the goods if you know what I mean."

"Shut up!" Leia shouted angrily.

"What?" Han shrugged, "I'm telling Luke what happened."

"That is our mother! Not just some girl. I'm not sure if you noticed but Luke and I are products of their love. Our parents are our age that means what we are doing, they are doing. They are young lovers themselves! She was acting like the young woman she is then you just went and embarrassed her. They have hardly touched since we have arrived here; she is probably dying for him. She just misses him."

"Okay, okay," Han sighed, not wanting to piss off Leia anymore, "But what Daddy did was uncalled for."

Leia snorted turning her back to Han.

"He was probably just protecting our mother." Luke sighed.

"From what?" Han laughed, "Being embarrassed? That is a stupid thing to kill a man for."

"He does have a temper." Luke reminded Han.

"You know what? You're lucky he didn't kill you, temper or not." Leia growled.

"What?" Both men said surprised by Leia's comment.

"I'm just saying," Leia, continued, "As Vader he was strong and ruthless. Tonight, he was very capable of breaking your neck… but he didn't. He showed you mercy. You know why?"

Han remained silent.

"Mother." Luke whispered.

Leia nodded, "He might have killed you. Luke and I together couldn't pry him off of you, but Padme stopped him."

"Please, she didn't even touch him." Han argued.

"That's not the point!" Leia shot back, "She didn't pull him off of you but she told him to stop and he listened to her. She saved you. Someone that you were bullying moments before; returned to save you."

"Looks like you owe someone an apology." Luke whispered.

Han remained silent in thought before looking at the twins, "Fine. I will apologize to your parents… or at least to Padme. She seems like she would be more understanding than your father."

"Thank you Han." Luke smiled.

The men looked at Leia, who frowned, "You aren't getting a thank you from me."

Han frowned, "What? Why not?"

"Because, I'm still upset with you." Leia moved to one of the beds in the room, "I'm not talking about this anymore. I'm going to bed."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I agree. We could all use the rest."

Luke got onto another bed in the room as Han walked towards the bed Leia was lying in.

"You're not sleeping with me." Leia growled.

"Leia…" Luke whispered, not wanting her to make a mistake of a lifetime. He knew she was mad at Han, but if Han was right; he was dying. If Leia treated him badly before he died, she would regret it forever.

"No Luke, I'm serious. Please both of you just leave me alone."

Han gave Luke a sign that it was okay as he slowly turned and hopped onto one of the couches, "Still better than the Falcon any day."

Luke sighed sadly as he hit the controls for the lights of the room. _We are making more problems, not getting answers._

**Anakin and Padme's Bedroom Hallway**

Anakin quietly walked back to the bedroom after his conversation with Ahsoka. She thought it would have been the best time to contact him, but she made the conversation short when she saw how tired her Master actually looked. Ahsoka had happily reported that the family was safe and that the mystery men had not returned. She also said how Council had sent a padawan that should arrive in a day or so, but she would say near by just to make sure of the family's safety. Anakin had thanked her and told her to leave when the padawan arrived so she wouldn't be sensed, but he knew she wouldn't listen. After that he had made an excuse to cut the communication; he knew Padme's family was safe and that was all that mattered. He just wanted to get back to Padme.

Anakin sighed loudly; _I have a job to do. Padme's family could be in danger. Everyone is in danger. The war is still going on. Not to mention my children are sleeping on the other side of the house and I have a future that I can hardly remember that I need to stop. But here I am acting like a young love sicken teenager. What am I doing? _

He paused before the door to his bedroom, feeling Padme's sleeping presence inside._ I can't go in there. Not when I'm like this. Something is different. I feel it in the Force. I need to save her. I need to save everyone. I need to remember. I can't keep acting like this. I need to figure out what I am doing. I need to figure of what is happening. _He let out a small sad sigh before he turned back down the hallway and walked away from the bedroom. _Forgive me. I love you. _

**Well what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Please review! I love hearing from you!**


	31. What's Happening to Me?

**Hey guys! I hope you guys are still with me! I'm trying to write as fast as I can! For what I am about to do in this chapter and the next, I am terribly sorry for… but it must be done! Please don't hate me…**

**Palpatine's Office**

Night on Coruscant did not pass peacefully for Palpatine as he stood silently in his office. He could feel his plan falling a part. He knew the Jedi Council was suspicious of him; he had been too sloppy with his last plan. Anakin was going to be another problem, him and his little pests of a family. _I underestimated Anakin. He is not as loyal to me as before. _Palpatine slowly reached out into the Force and did not like what he felt. _No. I will not fail._ He frowned annoyed, "Why hasn't Dooku contacted me? Amidala should be dead by now."

The Chancellor started to pace his large red office. The same future would happen again, he would have Anakin Skywalker by his side. He would have Darth Vader, no matter what it would take. Not being able to take his annoyance much longer he walked over to his desk and pulled out a small communicator. He pressed the hidden contact and within seconds Dooku's figure appeared in front of him.

Count Dooku bowed respectfully, "Hello, my Master."

"You have kept me waiting for far too long." Palpatine spit, ignoring the man's greeting, "Is she dead?"

Dooku let out a sigh as he shook his head, "No, my Master. I'm afraid that Skywalker did not leave her unprotected like we planned."

"That is not what I have foreseen." Palpatine whispered. I know what I saw, _I saw him leave her unprotected. I saw her die. Something changed but what changed?_

"Perhaps you saw her death at a different time?" Dooku suggested.

Palpatine did not respond as he lost himself in his thoughts. _No. I know what I saw, he had left her unprotected. I saw her death and Anakin's fall to the dark side again. It's this fool's fault. Dooku is old and not powerful. Once I have Anakin back by my side, I will make sure he disposes of this fool. I will have the Chosen One again and nothing will stop me._

"Perhaps we could use this to our advantage?" Dooku suggested breaking the silence.

_Yes. _An evil smile appeared over Palpatine's features, "Yes. She could be of some use to use." _Amidala helped in the downfall of Anakin before, she will again. Maybe if I give Anakin more time, his children could even help in his downfall. I could have them all. They could all watch as the destroy him themselves._

**The Lake House**

It wasn't long until the whole lake house returned to its quiet status as almost all the people inside fell asleep. As Padme, Leia, and Han sleep soundlessly; Anakin and Luke did not. Anakin was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to sleep. The young Jedi sat like a statue for hours on the balcony, trying to use the Force for answers. Luke was also wrapped up in his thoughts but he however could sleep. The other young Jedi laid in his bed quietly but suddenly began to toss and turn.

_"Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son." The dark man said persuasively, "Come with me. It is the only way."_

_Luke's whole world was crashing around him. He could not believe the words he was hearing. His father was the man standing in front of him. His father was the monster, the killer of the galaxy. Luke looked at the man in front of him to the area surrounding him. Join his father or die? Death seemed friendlier._

_Luke shook his head feeling the memories returning to him. No. He is my father. He is Anakin Skywalker. I am his son. I am his only hope. Luke had seen and experienced this all before. His father was offering him the galaxy because he wanted his son with him. He loves me._

_Luke looked up to face the dark man, Darth Vader, but was shocked to see Anakin Skywalker looking back. However, Anakin was not Anakin. The man that was his father, the man Luke had spent so much time with the past few days was gone. Now life filled the man's eyes. No youth appeared on his features. All happiness was gone. Anakin stood looking at his son with broken eyes as he hand reached towards looking hoping he would take it. Luke saw the broken blue eyes that looked at him, they were filled with hurt, loneliness, pain and suffering._

_ "Come with me." Anakin begged. _

_Finally Luke understood, his father had wanted him because he was lonely. He didn't want to be alone; he wanted Luke by his side. Not because he wanted just someone, because he wanted his son with him. He wanted his flesh and blood by his side because it was apart of him. It was proof of his love of his long lost beloved. Padme was gone, the Jedi were gone, and that meant his father had no one. He was feared by all and had no one that loved him. Anakin never knew Luke existed and if he did; then he would have come for his son; he would have come for his children. Darth Vader did have feelings that is why he offered Luke the rule of the galaxy. He loved him. He loved Padme. He loved his family. All the things Darth Vader did was to find Luke. Capturing Han, Leia, and Chewie, or going after the Rebels nonstop, it was all to find his son. Years of being a monster had indeed destroyed most of his father's mind, but the actions were clear; he had always just wanted his son. After all the years of pain and suffering, he had found his son. He wasn't going to lose him; the one last piece of the love that Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala shared. _

_"Luke please." Anakin begged sounding desperate._

_Luke quickly looked back up to his father to see darkness slowly surrounding him, "Father! No!"_

_Anakin felt the darkness grab onto him pulling his body back into its depths, "Don't leave me son."_

_Luke felt his heart break. Luke had always left his father. He always ran away. Anytime Darth Vader got close, he fled. I made everything worse. Father just wanted someone with him. He offered me everything; he wanted his son. I just ran away. I left him alone. I hurt him._

_Luke stretched out his hand, just like his father had been doing, "Come with me." _

_Anakin began silent for a moment before shaking his head sighing sadly as the darkness started to cover his face, "It is too late for me son."_

_"Father!" Luke screamed trying to grab onto his father's hand as his father disappeared into the darkness. After consuming Anakin, the darkness soon over took everything in sight, leaving Luke alone in the darkness. _

_But suddenly a voice broke through the darkness, "You can never have him. He belongs to the Darkside of the Force. He belongs to me."_

_Luke frowned looking up at the man in front of him, "Emperor Palpatine."_

_The evil man smiled, "You will not ruin everything I have worked so hard to have." Palpatine laughed noticing Luke totally alone, " I may not be able to have you, but this time Daddy isn't here to save you." Palpatine raised his pale hands as Luke closed his eyes feeling pain shock through his body, "Noooo!"_

"Luke! Luke! Wake up!"

Luke's eyes snapped open to see Han and Leia standing above him.

"Are you alright?" Leia asked helping her brother sit up in his bed.

He was very confused but managed to respond to his sister's question. "Yeah. I'm fine." Luke said as he started wiping the sweat off his face.

"You don't look fine."

Luke sighed, "I'm okay Leia. It was just a dream."

"Well…"

"Well thank goodness for that." Han mused cutting Leia off, "Because we have a real problem."

Leia frowned but Luke looked up at Han curiously, "And that is?"

"Me. It's getting worse."

"Of course you have to changed the subject back to you!" Leia snapped, "Luke was just screaming in his sleep and all you care about is yourself!"

"It's okay Leia." Luke whispered trying to calm his sister.

"No, it's not!" Leia cried.

"It's really okay. I'm fine." Luke repeated.

"Whatever." Leia said as she turned her back on them and got back under the covers of her bed, "I don't care anymore. Just leave so I can get some sleep."

Luke stopped Han from saying anything, "No. She is tired, leave her alone. Let's go talk."

Han nodded as he followed Luke out of the room. The two walked silently to the large living area before Han finally spoke, "She is going to hate me forever."

Luke laughed, "Not forever, you know Leia, she just has a temper."

"I hope so."

The two men took their seats next to each other on the couch. Seeing his friend's pain, Luke patted Han on the back, "What's wrong?"

Han laughed lightly, "Like I said it's getting worse."

"What happened?" Luke questioned.

Han sighed, "I can't exactly explain what happened. It sounds crazy, but I know it wasn't a dream. I actually woke up at my home on Coreilla. I was in my old bedroom in the house that my parents owned."

The Jedi nodded trying to understand as his friend continued, "I thought I had been kidnapped for a moment, but when I got out of my bed everything seemed different. That's when I looked in the mirror and saw a younger version of myself looking back. Honestly, I was scared and didn't know what to do so I just started screaming."

"You screaming?" Luke laughed.

Han nodded, "Kid, I've never been that scared in my entire life."

"Well what happened next?" Luke urged.

"My mother came running into my room asking what was wrong." Han paused smiling, "Force, she was as perfect as I remembered."

Luke watched as his smiling friend thought of his mother. It didn't seem like the Han he knew. He never really imagined Han Solo having a family life or a mother. But then again, he never imagined Darth Vader being his father and acting like what Luke had witnessed over the past few days.

"What did she do?" Luke asked bring Han back to reality.

"Well…" Han began, "She took me back to bed and told me how everything would be okay. Apparently I have been sick and sleeping for a few days?"

Luke frowned, _a few days? _It seemed strange that child Han would be sleeping while adult Han was awake. " How many days?"

Han's eyes began hard as he turned to Luke, "That's what I'm saying kid. My mother said I was asleep since the day that we arrived here."

_So suddenly when we arrive to the past, child Han falls into a sleep. When Father took Han's blood sample he even said about there being two Hans present in the past. Maybe Father will understand what this all means. I don't. I have a feeling it means bad news, but I need help. Han needs help. Sith, this would be so much easier if I could use the Force. _

"Anything helpful to say Mr. Jedi?" Han asked interrupting Luke's thoughts.

Luke shook his head, "Like I said, I can't use the Force."

"I thought Daddy said that Leia and you could use the Force if he was around."

Luke gestured around to the room around them, "Well he isn't here." He let out a small chuck, "And even if he was. It's very difficult. Almost impossible."

"What are we going to do?" Han asked with a small amount of concern in his voice.

"We need Father."

"Oh no." Han yelled quickly, "Did you forget he almost snapped my neck a few hours ago? I rather let him calm down before we consult him about any problems concerning me."

"Han please, we need help." Luke begged not wanting anything to happen to Han. Thoughts of rescuing Han from Jabba's Palace rushed into Luke's head. However, Luke knew if anything happened now, it would be totally different than at Jabba's.

Han remained silent, thinking about his options. After a few minutes Han let out a long loud sigh, "I don't like it but I trust you. Do you really think he can help?"

Luke and Han quickly turned their heads towards the footsteps approaching the door. Luke smiled at Han as Anakin entered the room, "I guess we have to ask."

As Anakin approached them, Luke noted that his father seemed unaware of their presence. His father's face showed signs of lost, confused, hurt, and most of all tired. Luke took a deep breath hoping his father would listen, "Father, we need your help."

Anakin paused quickly, confused of why he just became aware of the people in the room. The confused look on his face quickly turned hard and intimidating. Anakin looked up at Luke and Han, the silence and star of Anakin made the two men feel very uncomfortable. Then Anakin spoke, "Who are you?"

_No. Father don't forget me yet. Not now. I need you._

Panic appeared on Luke and Han's faces as they exchanged a scared glance. _This isn't good._ Anakin neared the two men glaring into their souls, "Why are you here?"

Han raised his hands trying to show they meant no harm, "Now, now… calm down hot shot."

Anakin let out a small growl that echoed in the room. Even though both men knew that Anakin had no weapon, he still frightened them. Anakin was much bigger and stronger than Han and Luke; not to mention what Anakin was capable of doing using the Force. The Jedi's face also frightened Luke and Han, it wasn't an evil glare but it still was a death glare.

"Father." Luke pleaded.

The word "father" made Anakin's glare deepen. _Father? Is he mistaken? Why is he calling me Father? Who is he?_

"It's me, Luke." Luke continued.

_Luke. _Anakin paused staring at the blonde boy in front of him, then to the man next to him. _Luke. My son. Luke and Leia. Solo. _Anakin quickly backed off realizing who the two men were, "Luke! Solo!" _I forgot them. Only for a minute, but I forgot them. _

"What was that Father?" Luke asked walking towards his father.

"I believe my memory is fading." Anakin whispered. _I can't forget. Not now. I have so much to do. _Luke cleared his throat bring Anakin's attention back to his son, "You need my help with something?"

Luke nodded, "It's Han."

Anakin rolled his eyes falling back onto the couch, "What? Do you think your neck is broken? I can tell you now, its not."

"Well you would know if someone's neck was broken," Han laughed, "after all it is your specialty."

"Han!" Luke yelled at his friend's comment.

"You should watch what you say boy, unless you know a full story." Anakin stated calmly.

"Boy?" Han chucked, "I'm older than you are."

"That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on if you want my help or not." Anakin said annoyed at the bickering.

"He does!" Luke threw in quickly, not wanting his father to leave.

"Then tell me," Anakin said sounding like a true Jedi, "what has been troubling you?"

Han slowly and uncomfortably told the same story to Anakin that he had told to Luke. Han was surprised at how understanding Anakin was of his small story. The Jedi didn't interrupt him or react besides an occasional question. It almost seemed as if the once evil man pitied the ex-smuggler. After the story had ended, Anakin said nothing but the two men knew he was deep in concentration. _There are two Solos in this world and now they are clashing. He is dreaming about his younger self, but it actually isn't a dream. It is actually happening. Maybe there are two Solo bodies, but still only one soul. His soul is traveling back and fourth. That's stupid, but it might just be stupid enough to be the truth. The Force acts in strange ways, none of this should be possible, but yet we are all here. I am forgetting my own children that shouldn't even be here. I did forget them. The same time Solo had his dream. That's it! This is all the Force's doing! I understand!_

"What do you think Father? Luke finally asked not being able to take the silence or not knowing.

Anakin didn't move but did manage to get out a whisper, "The Force."

"Excuse me?" Han asked.

"The Force." Anakin repeated gently.

"So this is all the Force's doing." Han asked sarcastically.

Anakin locked eyes with Han, "There are two of you in this world. People have memories of things that didn't even happen yet. It is all mistakes made by the Force."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confused.

"The Force is trying to fix its mistakes. I'm losing my memory because I shouldn't have them. Han is disappearing because he shouldn't be here."

"Disappearing?" Luke asked amazed.

Anakin nodded.

"Wait." Han interrupted, "I shouldn't be here? What about Luke and Leia? They shouldn't be here either but yet they have no side effects."

"Actually they do." Anakin disagreed, "As we said before it is almost impossible for them to use the Force. They also don't exist in this time yet. Once they do, the side effects will stop and they might disappear as well."

"We have to save you though!" Luke yelled.

"Calm down Luke." Anakin sighed, "I might be wrong. I'm just going on feeling. The Force might have another plan in mind, it usually always does."

Han frowned, "Hold on. My life is being put in your hands and you are going on a feeling?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes and if I were you I would accept my feeling as the truth until we know more."

Han looked at the Jedi amazed… amazed with stupidity. How was he supposed to trust him?

"You should trust him." Luke told his friend, "He is very strong with the Force. His feelings might be right."

"No! Because you know where your feelings got him, to be a monster! The most feared man in all of the universe!"

"What is wrong with you Han? He is just trying to help you." Luke yelled back defending his father.

Anakin reached out into the Force to calm his son. It seemed to work a little. Anakin let out a sigh feeling the sunshine break through the clouds and hit his face through the balcony opening. _We are running out of time._ He turned to look at his son, "Luke, it's fine. Go get your sister, explain to her what is happening. I'm sure she will soften up to her boyfriend here."

Han laughed, "I highly doubt that."

"She must." Anakin spit, "Solo might disappear any moment now. She is like me; I feel it. Knowing that her lover disappeared while they were on bad terms would destroy her. So please go get her."

Luke was motionless. He couldn't help but realize the sentences his father had just said. _"She is like me, I feel it. Knowing that her lover disappeared while they were on bad terms would destroy her." Is that what happened to Father? Did something happen to Padme while they were on bad terms? Is that a reason why he went totally to the Darkside? Is that was made the man that is my father turn into Darth Vader, because it destroyed him?_

"Luke, now."

Luke shook his head and nodded, "What about you, Father?"

Anakin glanced from his son to Solo, "I believe Solo and I have a few things to talk about. Go on, we will be here."

Luke nodded, leaving the two men alone as he went to get his sister. Anakin and Han remained silent as they watched each other with great interest. Finally Han let out a small laugh, "It's a pity they have to meet you."

**Well what did you guys think!? I hope you are all still reading and enjoying! Sorry that its taking so long! Han and Anakin bonding next chapter! Please please please review! I love hearing from you! **


	32. I Remember You

**Hey guys! I hope you are still with me! Sorry this took so long for some reason it wouldn't let me update the chapter. Like I said, please don't hate me for what I did in this chapter! But anyways, I hope you enjoy the Anakin and Han bonding! Please enjoy! ****:)**

Anakin frowned at Han's comment, "You think my children shouldn't have met the real me?"

Han's face made no change in emotion as he shook his head, "Not at all because its not the real you."

"Hmmm… Is that so?" Anakin asked raising an eyebrow. Anakin knew that Han Solo had no idea who the real man was inside of him. Even over the past few days he hadn't been completely himself. It had been a constant struggle for the real Anakin Skywalker to show himself.

Han nodded, "Yes, you are Darth Vader. You are parading yourself as this hero Jedi Knight, the savior of the galaxy that everyone loves but I know it's a lie. You are still just a man with a mask. It would be simpler if you just stayed in that suit… if you would have just stayed looking like the monster you are. Give Luke and Leia a break. You are getting their hopes up to think you are something you are not. Their dreams and hearts are going to be double crushed this time when you fully become Darth Vader."

Anakin didn't show how much Han's words hurt him, instead his face stayed emotionless, "I'm Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader."

"Yeah." Han laughed, "Keep telling yourself that."

Anakin sighed, "I'm glad that my children get to see what I look and act like without that dreaded suit. They get to see the real me not the monster that I was created into."

"You would be, because you don't know disappointed." Han snapped.

_I know nothing of disappointment? He has no idea. He knows nothing. _Anakin couldn't control his anger anymore. He couldn't stand Han's stupidity. "You know nothing!" Anakin growled as he jumped up from his spot on the couch, "You think I know nothing of disappointment? You wouldn't survive 5 minutes being me! You would be miserable if you lived my life!"

"Oh yeah because it is so rough being Anakin Skywalker, the Hero Without Fear; that is loved by all." Han announced sarcastically.

"The Holonet made me seem like something I'm not."

"That's obvious."

Anakin frowned getting closer to Han, "Did I do something to you that makes you hate me so much?"

"Besides torturing me?"

"No." Anakin snapped, "Not as Vader, I tortured both my children as Darth Vader and they both forgave me. There is something else with you."

Han shrugged, "I guess I'm just not as forgiving."

Anakin growled turning his back on Han, he felt the boy's conflict but he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Han, not even the Force told Anakin the answer, "I don't know what I did to you Solo, but I don't even care. Live a life filled with hate."

Han watched the retreating form of Anakin, "That's right! You don't care because you are evil! You could snap my neck right now and not feel a thing."

The retreating Jedi quickly turned to face Han with an evil spark in his eyes, "Don't tempt me."

"I'm going to die anyways."

The man talking in front of him flabbergasted Anakin. Han Solo was just asking to be hurt, something had hurt him deeply. So deeply that he wouldn't even admit what it was. "You are ridiculous Solo."

Han laughed, "You would be too, if your hero ruined your life."

Anakin shook his head not understanding a word coming out of Han's mouth, "Then you are clueless, because I have had many people close to me ruin my life."

For once Han did not respond, but instead just silently stared back at Anakin. Moments pasted in silence. Anakin shook his head annoyed and once again turned his back on Han. The Jedi walked away without a second thought. _He is a fool. I'm a fool. I don't want to hate him. I don't want him to hate me. What is wrong with him? What is wrong with me? What am I missing? _

"I remember you!"

That particular sentence caught Anakin off guard. He turned around slowly to face Han, "Excuse me?"

"I remember you." Han repeated slowly.

Anakin walked slowly back to his previous spot in front of Han waiting for the man to continue. Han was silent for a few minutes, wondering why he had just admitted his secret to Anakin. To Han's surprise Anakin didn't press him for answers but instead waited quietly for him to be ready to talk.

"I'm not sure how much of this you remember…" Han began, "it wasn't really important and many things you haven't even done yet but I remember everything you ever did. I wanted to be like you, every boy in the universe did. I stayed up late at night to watch the HoloNet to see just a glimpse of the Hero Without Fear, Anakin Skywalker. The way Padme's nieces adore you; was the way I adored you." Han let out a small chuckle; "I remember when the Chancellor was kidnapped from the Galactic Senate building by General Grievous. There were cameras all over covering the whole thing. It was broadcasted all across the galaxy. You had been gone along time and the moment your starfighter flew through the sky, I cheered my head off. Just as everyone else did because if one person could win the war it was you. I remember hearing the screams of everyone one cheering your name. After you got the Chancellor you landed that huge flagship, everyone was saying how it was impossible; but you did it." Han paused lost in thought for a moment before letting out a sad sigh, "Then years later, I met your son. I admit I was jealous, but I never let him know, I just pushed him around. I knew if he was your son he had to be better than me. After becoming friends with him, I eventually learn that Darth Vader is his father." Han paused looking directly at Anakin, "You know what that means? That means my hero, the most amazing man in the universe, the man I wanted to be like all my life was responsible for the Empire, the death of the Jedi, and every bad thing in the universe. I was beyond upset when I heard of the downfall of the Jedi because I was sure you had died, but learning that you had joined the other side years later was even worse. That's why I hate the fact that Luke and Leia are meeting you. Its not that you aren't amazing, it is the fact that you are. You are beyond amazing, a dream come true, and that will make it harder for them, like it did for me. It was easier for them to accept your turn to the Darkside because they didn't know you before hand, but I did and now they will too. It will break their hearts, just like it broke mine. Knowing the man under the mask is harder than just imagining him a monster with no soul. The Downfall of Anakin Skywalker is the true tragedy of the universe that you children shouldn't have to bear."

Anakin remained silent, as he finally understood why Han was acting like an asshole to him. He was Han's hero and his turn to the Darkside had crushed Han's dreams.

Seeing that Anakin truly understood what he was trying to say Han continued slowly, "I'm not sure if you remember this either, but we met before…when I was young. It was right after my parents died when I was taken to a orphanage on Coruscant." The Jedi listened to Han's words as a forgotten scene played before Anakin's eyes.

_It was night on Coruscant but the city did not sleep. A young boy ran for his life through the lower levels of Coruscant panting loudly as he heard the fast footsteps and screams behind him. They boy could just see the light shining into the back ally from one of the main streets, "I'm gonna make it." He whispered to himself but before the light touched his skin something grabbed onto his shirt collar and slammed him into the wall. They young boy gasped as the three big "alien" men surrounded him. The leader of the pack pressed his hands against the boy's neck, which made the boy screamed for help, but it was pointless. The sounds that echoed through the city were much too loud for a single young boy to be heard… or at least that's what the boy thought. _

_"Give it back boy." The big leader growled._

_"I don't know what you are talking about." The boy snapped._

_A laughed emerged from behind the shadows as another red Twi'lek female joined the three men, "Having trouble boys?"_

_The leader released the boy's neck to face the new female, "Shiba." He growled angrily, "Get out of here. This is our boy."_

_Shiba smiled evilly and laughed, "Oh Carax, how embarrassing it seems we are looking for the same boy." _

_"We got him first. Leave now." Carax screamed as he retrieved his blaster from his belt._

_Shiba smiled as she looked up to something unknown above them, "Fine. Go ahead, dispose of him then."_

_Carax nodded and turned back to the young boy, placing the blaster to the boy's head, "Give it here boy or else I'll kill you and take it from you."_

_"Go ahead." The boy yelled, "I rather die then go back."_

_Carax smiled, "So be it." The man turned back around motioning to his men, "Kill him." Both men nodded as their leader stepped out of the way and aimed their blasters at the trapped boy. The young boy sighed looking at his death knowing it was seconds away; at least I'll be with my parents. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the sound, the sound of his death._

_"Fire."_

_Nothing._

_"Who are you? Get out of here!" Carax screamed angrily._

_The boy opened his eyes to see a big dark hooded figure standing between him and his killers. _

_"Are you deaf?" Carax yelled, "Get out of the way."_

_"I was just wondering." The man said smoothly and politely, "Why are you going to kill such a young boy?"_

_"It's none of your concern!" Carax screamed, "Move."_

_Carax became very irritated when the mystery man did not move; not wanting to communicate any further Carax raised his blaster and fired._

_"No!" The boy screamed not wanting his mystery protector to be killed, but to everyone's surprise the man quickly held up his gloved hand and deflected the blast. Making the red blast burst into sparks around him. It seemed that everyone beside Shiba, who stood quietly against a wall, was surprised. _

_"Now." The mystery man growled, "I was going to give you a chance, but that was rude." The three men stepped backwards in fear of the mystery man's power. The hooded figured slowly raised his flesh hand and sent the three men's weapons flying through the air. The two "alien" men that had joined Carax had seen enough and quickly disappeared in the direction in which they came. The hooded figured waved his hand at Carax and whispered, "You could not find the boy."_

_"I could not find the boy." Carax repeated._

_The young boy couldn't believe what he was watching. How was his protector doing that? _

_"You got attacked by someone who stole your weapons."_

_"I got attacked by someone who stole my weapons."_

_"You ran for your life."_

_"I ran for my life."_

_The mystery man dropped his hand pleased, "Good. Leave." Carax ran in the direction of his men while the mystery man turned to face Shiba. The red alien smiled at the big man, "You know those tricks won't work on me."_

_"I know." The man said, "However, you saw me and did not say a word."_

_Shiba laughed, "I hate those men, I felt that you could scare them more than I could."_

_"Then you got your wish, now tell me. What is it this boy stole?" _

_Shiba stepped forward and pulled a small datapad out of her pocket, "My employer says that the boy stole weapons, technology, and supplies."_

_The mystery man looked at the boy, it seemed unlikely that the boy could have that much stole property on him. He walked over to the boy and placed his hand out in front of him. The boy saw that this was a request to give the man the bag or have him take it from him. The young boy sighed and handed his protector the bag. However, the man did not give the bag to Shiba but instead opened it and investigated the items within. The bag contained many weapons, datapads, and food. The hooded man turned to face Shiba, "I'll pay for some food and the small blaster for him to keep. You can tell your employer that the boy lost them so you can keep the money."_

_Shiba smiled, "You got yourself a deal…" Shiba paused leaning forward so the young boy couldn't hear, "Jedi."_

_The Jedi nodded reaching into his pocket to retrieve the Republic Credits and handed them to the red alien. The woman smiled as she took the bag and money from the Jedi, "Thank you and may I just say, you are ten thousand times sexier in person." _

_The Jedi laughed, "Forget of this meeting and so will I."_

_Shiba turned and whistled toward the darkness. A loud screech replied and within a few seconds a large lizard came running, sticking sideways to the walls. Shiba smiled back at the Jedi as she mounted the large beast, "Oh if I have to."_

_When the red alien disappeared into the darkness the Jedi turned to face the boy, who was still frozen in the corner, "You know it isn't good to steal."_

_The boy quickly unfroze and put on a strong face, "Whatever. I do what I want, when I want."_

_"Is that so? Well that almost got you killed a few seconds ago."_

_The boy shrugged, "I had it all under control. It was part of my plan."_

_"Hmmm." The Jedi mused, "Well then I guess you don't need this stuff."_

_"Wait!" the boy screamed not wanting the man to throw out his only supplies left, "Thank you, for saving me."_

_ "You're welcome." The Jedi handed the boy the food that hungrily ate it almost immediately. He let the boy eat some of the food before letting out a small laugh, "How long has it been since you ate kid?"_

_"Couple days." The boy stated._

_"Don't you got a home?" The Jedi asked leaning up against the wall._

_The boy frowned, "What's it to you?"_

_The man shrugged, "I'm just curious."_

_"Don't be. It's none of your business."_

_The Jedi nodded holding his hands out, "Calm down, I'm a friend._

_"Really?" The boy asked raising an eyebrow and pointing to the gun, "You look like one of the bad guys. Hiding your face, big, dark, and a blaster? That says bad guy to me."_

_The man looked down at himself and let out a chuck, "I guess I do." He looked up at the boy in front of him, "Can we start over? What's your name?"_

_The boy sighed and reached out his hand, "I'm Han, Han Solo."_

_"Pleasure to meet you Han," the Jedi paused and pulled down his hood, "I'm…"_

_"Anakin Skywalker!" _

_Anakin smiled at the boy's excited face, "So you've heard of me?"_

_"Heard of you? Who hasn't heard of you?" Han yelled excitedly, "You're my hero! I want to be just like you when I grow up!"_

_Anakin opened his mouth but Han was too excited to allow his hero to talk, "I'm sorry for how I acted! I would have never acted that way if I knew it was you! Wow! Anakin Skywalker! You are amazing! All the Sith Lords you have defeated! The battles you've won! Oh! The way you landed that half of flagship that was falling out of the sky! Everyone said it was impossible but you did it! You landed it, right on the run way!"_

_Anakin laughed, "I didn't land that flagship. I just crashed with style."_

_Han smiled at Anakin, "It was still amazing. I hope to be as good of pilot as you one day."_

_"Maybe you will." Anakin said before turning serious, "Now Han, where are you supposed to be?"_

_Han sighed sadly, "Technically, the Coruscant Lower Level 12__th__ Orphanage but I don't belong there."_

_"You ran away?" Anakin asked._

_Han nodded, "Like I said, I don't belong there."_

_"I felt like that many times in my life, that I didn't belong somewhere but sometimes we have to do something even if we don't like it."_

_"Really? Han asked, "You felt like this too?"_

_Anakin nodded, "You will just need some time to think, that is why…" Anakin paused handing the young boy the small blaster, "You may have this. You are a man and need to protect yourself. Just don't kill anyone with it."_

_Han took the small weapon, "Really? You'll let me have this?"_

_Anakin laughed, "Well I didn't get it for me. I hate blasters, I prefer a more civilized weapon."_

_Han smiled realizing what Anakin was talking about, "Can I see it? Please! Just once."_

_The Jedi laughed, "You may… If you promise me something."_

_"Anything!" Han replied happily._

_"Promise me that you will go back to the Orphanage, I feel something in you Han. Raw potential. A life and good fate that is waiting for you."_

_"Really?"_

_Anakin nodded, "A fate that is trying to find you but you have to be at the Orphanage for it to find you. You have to trust me. The Force always has a plan, even I forget that sometimes."_

_Han nodded, "If you say so, I believe you."_

_The Jedi smiled back before calling an object to his hand from his belt. He quickly ignited the blue blade as a familiar humming echoed in the alley. Han looked in awe of the blue weapon, "That is so cool."_

_"I'm glad you like it."_

_"Like it? That's the coolest weapon ever! I could fight anyone with that! Maybe even a wookiee!"_

_Anakin smiled twirling his lightsaber, "A wookiee?"_

_Han nodded, "I used to have nightmares about wookiees. I don't like them."_

_"I fought with a few wookies in my time of war, they were all very nice to me." Anakin stated._

_Han shrugged, "I don't think so. I've never really seen a wookiee in need of help. That's why they scare me."_

_"I have." Anakin sighed, "I've seen many wookiees in need of help, but maybe one day you will too. Maybe instead of a lightsaber, maybe you'll get a wookiee."_

_The young boy laughed at the joking Jedi in front of him, "Maybe. I'll keep that in mind when I actually see a wookiee in need."_

_After a few minutes Anakin reattached the weapon to his belt and returned his attention back to the young boy motioning him to follow him. The two walked down the alley and into a more lively and lightened street where Anakin knew Han would be safer, "This is where we part Han. Remember what you promised."_

_"I will, I promise." The boy agreed._

_Anakin bowed, "It was a pleasure Han, I cannot wait to hear about you in the future. Han Solo, best starfighter in the galaxy."_

_Han laughed, "No one will ever be as good as you. Anakin Skywalker, Hero Without Fear."_

_Anakin smiled as he turned to walk away, "Good Luck Han."_

_"Wait!" Han yelled to the retreating Jedi, "Will I see you again?"_

_Anakin turned, he did feel something about this boy, something strange, "I believe we will meet again."_

_Han smiled, "I'll be looking forward to it."_

_"As will I." Anakin agreed before turning and disappearing from Han's sight._

Han sat in silence waiting for Anakin to respond, the man wasn't sure if the Jedi remembered the meeting or not but he did. He had always remembered. After a few minutes a silence Han finally spoke, "It's alright if you don't remember. I understand, it hasn't really happened yet anyways."

"I remember." Anakin whispered.

Han remained silent, "I know I've been acting like an asshole lately but that's why, you were my hero. I guess I still have a lot to thank you for. In many ways, you made me the man I am today. Without your joke, I would have never saved Chewie when I saw him almost get killed. I also wouldn't have Leia without you. So I guess I want to thank you, for everything." Han reached out his hand but to his surprise Anakin did not take it.

"Do you love her?" Anakin asked suddenly.

Han brought his hand back to his side confused, "Excuse me?"

"Do you love her?" Anakin repeated.

"Who?"

"My daughter."

Han frowned, "Leia?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "No, my other daughter. Yes, Leia. Do you love her?"

Han nodded seriously, "With all my heart."

"And would you do anything for her?" Anakin asked.

"Yes Sir." Han responded confidently.

Anakin smiled, "Then that's all I need to hear." Anakin reached out his hand and Han gladly accepted the handshake.

Han sighed, "Listen. I really do hope that you can fix everything and not turn to the Darkside… even if it means I can't be with Leia this time around."

Anakin frowned letting go of Han's hand, "I promise you, that I will make this all right. I promise you and Leia will be together again."

Han laughed throwing his hands behind his head, "I appreciate the offer Pops but we all know you will forget this all soon. I'm guessing really soon since the Force is taking me out of the picture and fixing everything. Your memories will be the next to go."

"No." Anakin growled, "I swear, I will not forget you. You will also have a better life this time around."

Han smiled at Anakin, "I believe you."

Both men smiled at each other for a few seconds, happy with the fact that they were now both on good terms. Then a scream echoed through the room as Han Solo fell to the ground holding his chest. Anakin caught the man before he slammed into the ground, "Solo, Solo stay with me. Are you alright?"

"I…I don't think I have much time left." Han managed to choke out.

Anakin laid the man gently onto the floor putting a pillow from one of the couches beneath his head, "Stay with me, just until Luke and Leia are here. Hold on Han."

Han nodded, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere until Leia is here."

**Sorry that took so long! What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Please please please review! I love hearing from you! It's gonna start getting good, I hope you think so too!**


	33. How Could You?

**Hey guys! I hope you are still with me! I'm sorry about Han leaving but I kinda just wanted to focus on the Skywalkers for a few chapters. Get thinks back to the way it was suppose to be. So anyways, please enjoy!**

**Luke, Leia, Han's Bedroom**

Luke ran through the halls of the lake house as fast as he could to retrieve his sister. After a long run he finally reached the bedroom his mother had put them in. Luke ran towards his sister's bed to see her sleeping form underneath the covers. Kneeling down quickly beside her bed Luke gently shook his sister, "Leia. Leia, you need to wake up!"

Leia let out a soft groan as she turned away from the man waking her from her slumber, "Go away. The sun hasn't even completely risen yet."

Luke shook his head, shaking her a little more violently than before, "Leia, please now. Father says you must."

After hearing the word "Father" Leia's eyes snapped open as she shot up out of the bed, quickly waking up. If her Father was calling for her than it must be important. "What! Why?"

Luke said nothing, unable to speak. He breathed in deep but still found no words. Seeing that her brother was visibly upset Leia grabbed onto her brother's shoulders, "Luke!" She said very concerned, "What's wrong?"

"It's… Han…" Luke chocked out holding back tears.

Leia frowned, "Luke, please…. not you too."

Luke's hands shot up defensively, "No Leia! It's true! Han is dying!"

Leia's face did not changed, showing that her mind was set that Han was fine. Luke and Han were obviously over reacting. Their father had not grabbed onto Han that hard at least hard enough to do much damage.

"Father even said so." Luke added quietly.

"What?" Leia asked in disbelief.

Luke cleared his throat uncomfortably before he repeated himself quietly, "Father agreed with Han."

Tears quickly formed in Leia's eyes as she grabbed onto her brother. Her emotions were running wild and she couldn't control herself, "Tell me everything!"

Knowing that this was very important to his sister Luke nodded as he took his spot next to Leia, explaining to her everything that their Father had said about what was happening to Han. At the end of the story both of the twins were in tears, but Leia was the most upset. She could almost not bring herself to believe what was happening. She quickly realized that the love of her life could disappear any moment and depending on how the new present all worked out, she might never see him again. Before Luke could comprehend his sister's movements, he watched as she bolted out to door towards the direction of Han and their father. Wiping away the tears from his face Luke also quickly got up and followed his sister.

**Living Area**

Not knowing when Luke and Leia would return to them, Han and Anakin sat quietly on the floor. Even though Han told Anakin a million times that he wasn't going anywhere without seeing Leia, Anakin did not believe it. He reached out into the Force creating a perimeter around Han to ensure that the Force could not reach him or at least he hoped. He was going to protect his daughter and her lover. _Lover. _Anakin was surprised about how angry that word made him feel. A word that usually brought comfort brought nothing but anger when the word daughter got added before it. How fatherly he was actually acting. Anakin looked down at the man lying quietly in front of him for once Anakin wanted to hear the man's smartass comments to calm his nerves. _Solo being quite might not be good. _Anakin gave Han a light shake, "Solo, you still with me?"

Han didn't open his eyes but let out a small laugh, "Yeah. I'm still here."

A quick series of footsteps hurried into the room followed by a small cry. Anakin looked up to see Leia standing before them. Luke quickly ran into the room behind his sister. The twins took in the sight of their friend lying on the floor with their father kneeling before him. Anakin said nothing as he started to get up off the floor to give his daughter time with lover. Han quickly grabbed onto Anakin's arm restraining him from moving any further, "Thanks." Anakin gave Han a light nod, "You're welcome."

Leia let out another sob as she passed her father and took his previous spot next to Han. She did nothing for a moment, just studied Han's motionless body, she watched as his chest rose and fell as the air went in and out from his lungs. Leia jumped in surprise when Han slowly grabbed onto her hand.

"Now don't you be crying over me Princess." Han laughed.

Leia laughed sadly, "I never thought I would cry over a smuggler."

"It's just because I'm so cute." Han chimed.

Leia shook her head, "No. That's not it."

Han nodded, "Oh yeah that's right because I'm scruffy looking."

The two lovers shared a small laugh almost forgetting about the situation around them. Almost. At the end of the laugh, Leia began to cry again as she fell onto Han's chest, "Don't go."

Han sighed sadly, "I have to Leia. I would stay if I could."

"Why is this happening?" Leia cried.

"This… this just isn't our time. This is you and your family's time or me and my family's time. The way it was suppose to be. We will have our time again."

Leia shook her head holding onto Han's body, "How do you know we will have our time again?"

Han turned his gaze toward Anakin, "It will be different this time. We won't meet as a smuggler and a captured princess. We won't be fleeing a Death Star or running away from a monster. There won't be an Empire or Rebellion. We won't meet death around every corner. No. We will have a much happier meeting, a much happier life."

"How do you know?" Leia repeated.

"I'll tell you what my greatest hero once told me. Do you think we will see each other again?"

Leia pulled her face away from Han's body, looking into his eyes, "I don't know. Yes, I guess."

Han smiled, "Then we will see each other again."

Leia fell back into Han's embrace as the two cried together. Tears started to fall down Luke's face as he watched his best friend and sister saying goodbye. A wet eyed Luke turned to look at his father standing beside him. Anakin was also watching the scene in front of him but Luke could tell his father's mind was somewhere else. In fact Anakin was watching three scenes unfolding before his eyes. It may not have looked like he comprehended what was going on in front of him but in fact he was. His daughter and Solo were just one of the scenes he was watching. Anakin was also remembering the story that Han had just told him.

_"Wait!" Han yelled to the retreating Jedi, "Will I see you again?"_

_Anakin turned, he did feel something about this boy, something strange, "I believe we will meet again."_

_Han smiled, "I'll be looking forward to it."_

_"As will I." Anakin agreed before turning and disappearing from Han's sight._

They did see each other again but it wasn't the way either of them had thought, but this was not what bothered Anakin. The scene that Anakin most dwelled on was the one that he could never forget.

_"Will I ever see you again?" Anakin asked in desperation, giving voice to his worst fears._

_"What does your heart tell you?" his mother asked quietly._

_Anakin shook his head doubtfully, "I don't know. Yes, I guess."_

_Shmi nodded to her son, "Then we will see each other again."_

He had seen his mother again, but not in a good way. Anakin had watched her scream in pain for many nights before finally going to her. Only to figure out she had been missing for sometime with no one out looking for her. The fools. How was it that they could not find her after weeks of searching and he made more progress in one day? He had to witness her die in his arms. He had to feel her life force leave her body. What he did next… he lost control of his anger… Anakin couldn't even think about it.

Han turned his head to face Luke, "Kid, I'll never find a best friend like you."

Luke laughed stepping towards his friend and taking a seat next to him, "Let's hope not."

"Maybe this time we won't fight over a girl that turns out to be your sister."

Luke's face turned a deep shade of red, "Yeah. Let's hope not for that one too."

Anakin watched as his children and Han hugged each other, he felt the love between all three of them. When suddenly Anakin felt something else, Han was fading. The Force was very strong around the boy and there was nothing Anakin could do. _Sith. Why can't I do anything to stop this? Why do my children always have to be hurt? I just need to tell them. _Anakin cleared his throat not exactly sure how to tell them, "Solo. It's time."

The three hugged tighter before Luke got back up and rejoined his father leaving Leia and Han to have their final moments together. Han and Leia's lips finally found each other as they kissed gently for the last time. It was a mix of love and tears that they could both taste on their lips. Han pulled away gently, "I love you."

Leia smiled nodding sadly, "I know."

Han suddenly felt very tired as he laid his head against the floor. His eyelids slowly shut and the man before them breathed his last breath. Leia threw her heard violently onto Han's chest as her tears became uncontrollable. She needed to feel the warmness of his body. Leia cried against Han's body until all she felt was coldness. She slowly raised her head realizing she was on the ground and Han's body was nowhere in sight. The look on Luke's face told Leia that something miraculous had just happened but she didn't care, she just wanted Han.

"Where is he?" She cried

Luke shook his head, "Leia… he is gone."

"You think I don't know that!" Leia screamed angrily, "Where is his body?"

"In Corellia." Anakin answered quickly.

Leia turned her gaze to her father, confused by his comment, "What?"

"Han is in Corellia." Anakin repeated.

"So the Force is just fixing everything now? How nice. It can't just fix everything correctly instead of taking people away." Leia asked angrily getting up from the floor and nearing the two men.

Luke backed away from his sister seeing her new anger all of her face. Anakin also saw her anger but when he saw Leia angry, he saw himself angry. _She is just like me. _Anakin took a step towards Leia knowing the truth to her anger, "Leia, I know you are hurt but he isn't gone. You must calm down because your pain, your hurt is turning into anger. Trust me that I know all about that. I'm not going to tell you about letting go and don't be hurt like the Jedi Masters told me. You have the right to be hurt, the right to cry, and the right to miss him… but remember you heard what he said, he is with his family and you are with yours. Time is a funny thing, I think we all see that now."

Tears continued to run down Leia's face as she watched and listened to her father. _He really does understand. I'm acting like him. _Not thinking about her actions Leia grabbed onto her father, embracing him tightly. Luke's eyes widened at his sister's sudden action hoping that their father wouldn't push her away. Neither twin knew how their father would act to their affection. Even Leia realizing her sudden action was about to back away from her father to apologize but then Anakin did the unimaginable…he returned the hug. Feeling her father embrace her was everything to Leia and she felt like a little girl again. Feeling his whole body around her was so much different than when he touched her cheek, the hugeness and warmness of his body was so comforting. With Anakin's arms wrapped around her it was almost as if nothing could hurt her.

"I promise you will see him again Leia." Anakin whispered, "I'll make sure of it."

Leia nodded, "I believe you… Dad."

_Dad. _Anakin smiled as he hugged his daughter tighter. The word dad was so much different than the word father. Father was a title, it was an acceptance that meant that his children accepted him as one of the two people in their making, but dad was so much different. It was a loving word that made Anakin's heart skip a beat. Leia had completely accepted him as a man and as her father.

Leia turned her head slightly so she could see Luke, "Want to join the hug?"

Luke smiled, "Not this one. I'm just taking it all in."

Anakin smiled at both his children, "I promise both of you, it will be different this time."

_Different. _Leia smiled as tears started to run down her face again. She grabbed onto her father again, not because of losing Han but because of losing him. Leia couldn't handle the thought of the amazing man holding her becoming that monster. The warmness of his huge body replaced with coldness and that hard amour. Anakin Skywalker couldn't be Darth Vader, not again. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

"I can't lose you." Leia cried gripping tighter onto her father's body.

"How could you!?"

Luke, Leia, And Anakin's heads quickly turned towards the cry of the new presence in the room. There stood a visibly hurt Padme with tears pouring down her face.

"How could you!" Padme repeated breaking down even more.

Luke quickly looked from his mother to his hugging father and sister, realizing what his mother probably thought was taking place, "Oh no…"

**Sorry that took so long! I've been having laptop problems. Well, I hope you're still with me and enjoying the story! Please don't forget to review! I LOVE hearing from you! :) 3**


	34. I Love You

**Hey guys! Hope you are still with me! (As I say every time) And I would just like to thank all of you that are reading my story, I would have never dreamed that so many people would actually read and enjoy it! Anyways… I know everyone has been waiting for Anakin and Padme time… or maybe it's just me, but here it is. Sorry for it being or what is going to be a little graphic but Anakin and Padme are very special to me and I love developing things between them. There will only be a few descriptive scenes like this so if you don't like them, it will go back to the story line. Well enjoy! Happy Reading!**

Padme couldn't help but cry, her heart broke at the sight of seeing her lover, her husband, holding another woman, "I knew you loved her, I knew it!" Padme shouted in a fit of rage, "What were you just going to keep sneaking around behind my back? Didn't you think I would figure it out? When were you going to tell me?"

Anakin didn't move or lighten his grasp around Leia as he stared at Padme; his face was unreadable. Padme was sure that it was Anakin's silent answer, that he loved Leia and would not let her go. After everything they had been through, he was throwing their love away for a woman that he had just met. Their love meant nothing to him.

Leia released her father, turning to the crying woman so she could try to explain, "No it's not…"

"No." Padme growled at Leia stopping the woman from anything she was trying to say, "Don't tell me nothing is going on. I'm not a blind woman nor am I stupid. You should be ashamed of yourself! You don't even have the right to be here… in my house!"

Leia backed away from her mother; she knew what it had looked like, her and her father being secret lovers; an affair behind Padme's back. Knowing that her mother hated her made part of Leia die inside. She wanted to scream; she wanted to tell her mother the truth so the hate would be gone and that they could love each other.

Luke quickly ran to his sister's side grabbing her hand in comfort. Both twins looked to their father knowing that if anyone could resolve this misunderstanding it would be him, but instead of explaining the Jedi just stood silent, staring at the crying woman in front of him.

It seemed that even Padme went silent, as the two stared into each other's eyes. His blue eyes burned into her soul, when he looked at her she would do anything he asked. _How could he? He loves her… I saw it, but his eyes are now pain. Why? Maybe… No. _Padme turned her face away from Anakin, denying him access into her soul. He would not change her mind.

"Jedi mind tricks don't work on me, Jedi." Padme growled, reminding Anakin not to try anything.

_Jedi? _Anakin felt his heart break, just like it had done a million times before. How could Padme believe that he would love anyone else? It seemed like a stupid question to him; Padme was all he ever thought about. He had loved her since the first moment he laid his eyes on her all those years ago on Tatooine. She was the only woman that had his heart; who owned his very soul. The real question that angered Anakin was, how could he push Padme so far to believe he loved someone else? From the moment she had questioned his love for her, he couldn't believe it. The worst part was that he had been so hurt by her accusations that he couldn't say a word, he just stood there like a weak broken little child. The few seconds that Anakin had looked into his wife's eyes; he saw how much he had broken the love of his life. Denying her time and time again had done nothing but hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her; he just wanted to keep his family safe.

Anakin broke the silence of the room when a laugh escaped him. It was not a cheerful or happy laugh, but a sad laugh, a laugh at his own stupidity. The pain on Anakin's face was obvious to everyone in the room; not that Padme would admit it. The Jedi took slow steps towards his wife whispering in amazement; "Padme…. Naberrie… Amidala…" Anakin paused feeling small light tears beginning to run down his face. A sad happy smile appeared on his features as he whispered the last word, "Skywalker."

Padme turned her face towards her husband revealing the continuous river of tears traveling down her face. She didn't care that her husband had revealed their secret to the two strangers in the room. She just wanted her husband, no matter what the cost. At the same moment Luke and Leia stared at each other in amazement. Their parents were not just star-crossed lovers, but truly a married couple. It was a secret romance held from the galaxy of a Jedi and a Senator.

Anakin slowly raised his hand to rest on Padme's cheek; he was surprised that his wife accepted his touch so easily. He stroked the skin of her cheek lightly with his gloved hand as he looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes; "You are the most beautiful creature in the universe."

"An Angel." Padme whispered unconsciously while thinking about the little blonde hair boy that she had met of Tatooine all those years ago.

"An Angel." Anakin repeated in agreement, "My Angel, I fell in love with you the first moment I laid my eyes on you. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I knew you would be mine. I thought of you everyday for ten years because I loved you so much. I would have rather lived in secret with you then allow anyone else to have you." Anakin paused breathing out of laugh of amazement, "So I asked you to marry me and for some Force forsaken reason you said yes." While Padme let out a small laugh, Anakin removed his hand from Padme's cheek and slowly moved down her arm until he reached her hand. He took her hand into his own and led it to his chest, placing her hand right over his beating heart, "You stole my heart and took my last name. You became my wife and made me the happiest man in the universe. All my dreams came true when you agreed to be mine. So my love, how could I ever replace you?"

Padme wanted to believe her husband's words but knew she could not allow herself to do so. She shook her head trying to resist her husband's charm, "You can't tell me that Anakin, not after everything that has happened! Not after everything I have saw! They way you touched her on the balcony. The way you hugged her moments ago! You told me she was beautiful! I saw the way you look at her, there is love in your eyes! I know because that was they way you used to look at me!"

Hot tears flowed from Anakin's eyes after hearing his wife's words, after hearing everything he had put her through. He hugged Padme tightly ignoring her protests; he needed to feel her close to him and to know she was still with him. He had been completely clueless and neglecting towards his wife. Anakin nuzzled his head into Padme's neck allowing his tears to run onto her soft skin, "I'm so sorry Padme. I didn't know… I didn't know you felt this way. I didn't know what I was doing to you."

"You rejected me." Padme cried, remembering the night she attempted to seduce her husband, only to have him leave her alone and naked.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was stressed and tired. I didn't know you would take it as I didn't want you." Anakin whispered gently.

Padme continued to cry against her husband's chest, her words were almost inaudible, "…love eyes…"

Anakin gently pulled away from his wife before raising her head to look into his eyes, "Only because she reminds me of you. I'm not in love with her Padme; I'm in love with you. Always have been and I always will be."

Padme shook her head in pain remembering the sight of Anakin holding Leia, "You were holding her in your arms, and she said she couldn't lose you."

Feeling extremely helpless and the reason for their parents' fight Luke stepped forward, "I'm afraid you misunderstood my sister."

Having almost forgot about the two others in the room, Padme turned her head to face Luke, "Excuse me?"

Luke smiled kindly at his mother; "She said, I can't lose Luke."

Leia smiled in agreement hoping their mother would believe her brother's lie. Though she highly doubted it; their mother was a senator; she knew how to read if a person was lying… and Leia was right.

Padme frowned doubtfully not seeing a motive of why the girl would say that about her brother, "Now why would she say that?"

Luke silently cursed himself for not thinking out a full plan; it would be so much easier if they could just tell her the truth.

"Han, Leia's boyfriend left during the night." Anakin said sadly, trying to cover for Luke's pause.

"Why?" Padme asked curiously.

"He was in a bad way with a very powerful group of people." Leia chimed in trying to help her father.

"Han left a note to Leia during the night about leaving so no one would get hurt," Anakin continued trying to persuade Padme, "Leia and Luke were looking for him when they ran into me."

"We told Anakin about where Han said he was going and it made us fear the worse." Luke added.

"Your husband told me that he would keep an open ear for any news of Han, that is why I hugged him." Leia explained hoping her mother would understand, "I love Han with all my heart and I would never try to take Anakin from you. I apologize for my action of hugging your husband, I just was afraid of losing Luke just like I lost Han. I just want to protect my family, I'm sure you understand that."

A feeling of stupidity washed over Padme as she looked at the twins in front of her and then at her husband. Anakin smiled the way he knew Padme loved, "Padme, I meant what I said when I took my vows. I love you till death do us part. And when I die I will love you in whatever it is this universe takes me next. You are the love of my life and every life after. If this is my one and only life then I plan on spending my eternal afterlife loving you. The Force is nothing compared to my love for you. How can you not see that?"

After processing what Anakin had just said she slowly smiled as tears formed in her eyes again. _How could I be such a fool? Why would I ever think he doesn't love me? He does care; he loves me._ Padme felt her heart become warm once again and she hugged him tightly. She held onto Anakin for dear life letting their bodies become one. The two lovers both had hot tears running down their faces. The twins watched silently feeling as if they were intruding on the two but they couldn't turn away. They were watching their parents actually show that they loved one another. Ignoring the on lookers Anakin reached down and brought Padme's face to his as they kissed. It was soft, passionate, and full of love. Luke and Leia smiled, _finally. _Seeing that their parents were not going to separate and also getting the feeling that they were no longer welcomed in the room Luke nudged his sister gently, "Let's give them so privacy." Leia nodded as she followed her brother out of the room but not before sneaking one last peak at her parents. _He loved her. She loved him. They were so perfect. _

After being left alone the two lovers held onto each other, feeling each other's embrace in the morning light around them. Anakin needed to feel her just as badly as Padme needed to feel him. _How long can I keep do this to her? I can't walk away now. She will get upset again but I need to concentrate. I can't forget. I need to hold onto my memories. _Knowing that he had no other choice Anakin broke down the Force walls he had created. He was free again, he allowed everything back in, but more importantly he allowed Padme back in. His heart beat faster as it felt their bond reconnect, the deepness of their connection made the Force quiver. He felt it and it seemed that even Padme had realized what Anakin had done.

Padme gently pushed Anakin back onto the couch before wrapping her legs around him as she took her spot on his lap. Padme's sudden action made Anakin's mind go blank, only thinking about the woman sitting above his most sensitive area. He smiled softly and pulled her to him again. They deepened their kiss as Padme started to rock her hips ever so gently above Anakin. Her trembling fingers slowly made their way to the buttons on his shirt as she softly nibbled on his bottom lip.

Anakin's eyes snapped open realizing what his wife was imitating. _I love her_. _I have to do this. I have to do this for Padme. I have to do this for us. _He moved his hands to rest on Padme's rocking hips pulling her closer to his lap. Padme reached her hands into Anakin's unbuttoned shirt tracing the hidden muscles inside. She traced every muscle, every scar remembering how he got every single one. "Make love to me, my husband." She whispered.

Anakin smiled until he remembered that his children were somewhere in the house. He could make love to Padme in that very room, he had done it countless times before but he knew it was different. During their lovemaking he might be able to sense Luke and Leia's Force signatures but he was not willing to take that chance. He would spare his children the sight of their parents acting like complete love struck teenagers.

"Not here my love." Anakin whispered back hoping she would understand.

"Why not." Padme pouted, making Anakin smile at her child like behavior.

"It's the morning Angel, we have all day."

Padme smiled an evil grin, "Anakin Skywalker, I have gone days without your love. If we have all day I plan to use every second of it." Padme leaned closer to Anakin forcing her most private area into her husband's lap as her tongue teased his ear before placing kisses onto his hot skin. She knew she was in control as she felt Anakin harden beneath her. Smiling, pleased with herself she moved her lips back to Anakin's ear before whispering, "Fuck me."

The un-Padme like statement drove Anakin insane, as a hungry look surged into his eyes. Knowing that he could not deny her anymore he pulled Padme into his arms, cradling her like a child. Their lips found each other as he carried her towards the hallway that lead to their bedroom, but they didn't make it very far. As soon as Anakin entered the hallway, Padme demanded to be put down and so Anakin did as she wished. They smashed each other into the walls, pulling at each other's hair. Anakin was overwhelmed by the sweet taste of Padme in his mouth. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his body; he pressed her against the wall as their tongues continued their battle. Padme leaned her head up and Anakin quickly took advantage of his wife's new position. Moving his lips down to her neck, placing gentle kisses on her soft skin, followed by his tongue tracing the kisses. Padme continued to whisper, "Ani… Ani… Now."

"As you wish, Milady." Anakin whispered, sliding his hands to Padme's back before grabbing onto her purple dress and ripping it off of her body. As the fabric fell to the floor, Anakin smiled taking in the sight of his almost naked wife before him. Padme smiled noticing the crazy look in her husband's eyes.

"Why Master Jedi, that was a very expensive dress; custom-made." Padme joked.

Rolling his eyes, Anakin picked his wife up from to the floor; cradling her as he walked towards the bedroom, "I'm sure you'll forgive me."

"Will I?" Padme asked raising an eyebrow at Anakin.

Anakin smiled walking through the doorway of their bedroom, "I think you will." He used the Force to close the door behind him before he kissed her with such hunger that Padme's breath was taken away. Padme's hands began to tease at the fabric covering her husband's most private area causing Anakin to let out a growl, before throwing her down onto their bed to ravish her. He quickly joined his wife on their bed, eager to make love to her and so he did; allowing Padme's loving cries for him fill their bedroom all day long.

**Living Area – Evening, Hours Later**

Luke and Leia slowly walked back into the living area, it had been a few hours since they had last seen their parents and they hoped all went well between them. The twins had spent the last few hours mourning the lost of their best friend and celebrating the reunion of their parents. Seeing their parents together happy and so in love brought more happiness to the twins then they could ever explain. Investigating the room around them Luke let out a sad sigh, "I guess they aren't here. Where could they be?"

Leia rolled her eyes at her brother's statement, "Luke, you do understand we are their children, not their parents?"

Luke smiled, "I'm sorry, I just worry about him."

"Father?"

"Yeah." Luke answered, remembering all the things that his father had gone through. He was worried about his father falling to the dark side again and becoming Darth Vader.

"We still have a lot of time." Leia whispered calming her brother's nerves and reminding him that the creation of the Empire still did not happen for a few months. Investigating the room for herself, Leia walked over to the area where the twins had left their parents. Nothing looked new or changed except a new piece of fabric on the couch. She reached down for the fabric realizing it was a shirt, _I think I know what happened after we left. _Leia brought the shirt up to her face trying to get evidence to confirm her suspicion. The sweet scent embedded in the fabric surrounded Leia making her smile, _Father. _Even though it had only been a few days, Leia had already memorized and loved the smell of her father. Turning to face her brother she brought the shirt into his view, "I think they are fine."

Noticing what his sister was implying, Luke turned a dark shade of red. He knew that his parents had sex, Leia and him were proof of it; but he never actually thought about it. When he thought of his father, he thought of a powerful Jedi and hero; not a normal person. Leia laughed at her brother after seeing his reaction to her statement, "We are in the past Luke. What did you expect? We need to be created soon you know?"

Luke was still embarrassed but nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Seeing that Luke was still dwelling on the thought of their Father, Leia grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen; "Come on, I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind if we helped ourselves."

**Anakin and Padme's Bedroom **

Hours of love making between the two lovers left them exhausted and sleeping soundlessly in each other's arms. Padme was the first to wake taking in the sight around her. The hours of making love were obvious around the room; the bed was almost trashed due to having rolled across it many times while trying new positions to make love. She looked down at her peacefully sleeping husband; he looked like a sleeping giant in their bed. How different he looked compared to the boy she married. _At least he isn't having nightmares. _Eyeing his body, she tenderly reached out and affectionately rubbed the scar over his eye remembering when he had first came home with it, worrying that she would deny him. She would never. Feeling her soft touch Anakin opened his eyes, smiling at his naked wife; "Hello, my Angel."

Padme smiled, "Hello, my Jedi."

Anakin smirked pulling the sheet off of Padme revealing her naked body hidden underneath; "I think I like you better like this." Stroking his wife's body with a lover's touch. Padme saw the lust returned to his eyes and before she could react Anakin was on her again, kissing her passionately. Oh how they loved each other. Pulling away gently gasping for air Padme smiled, "It is my turn to deny you Ani, we must return to our guests."

Groaning like a very annoyed child, Anakin rolled off of Padme and onto his back; "Ugh, do we have to?"

Padme rolled over placing her hands on Anakin's broad chest and a small kiss on his lips; "I'm afraid so my love." She slowly propped herself up realizing how wet her hair was from their hours of love making, "You go down and entertain our guests, I need to shower."

A sly smile appeared on Anakin's face, "Or we could shower together."

Smiling, Padme placed on last kiss on her husband's lips before turning to the fresher, "We will later, now go."

**Lake House Kitchen**

The twins sat quietly while they ate the food that they had found in their mother's fridge. It was not a food that any of them recognized but they were so hungry, they didn't even care. They were used to eating bizarre foods, being Rebels running from the Empire made sure of that. Luke and Leia both looked up when they heard the sound of boots walking down the hallway. Anakin walked respectfully into the room and immediately both children realized how much happy their father looked. He did not just look happier but somehow looked more youthful. Anakin smiled at the eating guests, "I see you helped yourself, sorry for our rudeness."

Leia smiled back at her father, "No, we are glad you worked everything out with Padme. We are just sorry that we couldn't wait for you."

"We were starving." Luke added jokingly.

Anakin laughed, "Say no more. I would have done the same thing. I probably would have eaten the entire kitchen by now."

"We wouldn't know." Luke stated thinking about the time since they arrived, "I don't think you've actually eaten anything since we arrived here, you really just played with your food."

Anakin frowned confused with what Luke was saying, "I haven't?" He paused as if trying to remember of dream long forgotten but quickly shook his head regaining himself, "No wonder I've been so hungry."

Leia looked from Luke to her father, wondering why Luke didn't notice. It seemed so obvious to her that Anakin had not just changed mentally and physically, but also in another way. They way he looked at them was no longer the same; there was no love in his eyes. It was almost as he no longer looked at them as his children. _Could he have given all of his love to our mother? What is wrong? Unless…. _

Anakin noticed Leia staring at him and watched as fear became visible in his eyes. Wondering why the woman had such a change, he questioned her, "Are you alright?" Anakin paused confused, "Ummm…. Milady?"

Luke frowned turning to Leia, _Milady? Why would he call Leia, Milday? _Anakin smiled embarrassed seeing that the twins noticed his screw up, "I'm sorry, this doesn't usually happen to me."

Luke and Leia suddenly began very worried, "What?"

Anakin frowned as if it was obvious, "That I forgot your names."

Luke and Leia shared a sad look as it became apparent to the twins of what had happened to their father, he had forgotten them and all the memories of the past. The game had finally begun.

**Well guys what did you think? I hoped you liked it! In a couple chapters we will be getting into Episode III after we have some time between the twins and their parents…. Plus mother and twins time. Well as always PLEASE review! I love hearing from you and knowing how I'm doing! :) **


	35. Breaking News

**Hey guys! I hope you're still with me! I'm sooo sorry! I haven't updated in awhile, I know! My dog chewed my laptop charger so I couldn't really write with a dead laptop, and soooo here you go! Sorry for it being a short chapter, I added this one before the one I already wrote :p Hope you like!**

Luke and Leia could not find words; the pain they felt in their hearts was almost too much to bear. They both knew that their father was going to forget them but it had come on too soon. They had learned nothing. Just as they had started to bond, as they had started to love, he was taken away from them. He didn't know who they were, they were nothing to him. It didn't seem fair, but there was nothing they could do about it… except prevent their parents' terrible future.

After a few minutes of awkward silence between Luke, Leia, and Anakin; as each were lost in their own thoughts. The past few days felt like a dream to Anakin, a dream he could hardly remember. _I can't remember…. This is so strange. I usually have a good memory. Luke and Leia…. And Han. Why did I forget their names? This feels very uncomfortable… maybe because I going insane. I need Padme. Oh no… _Anakin's mind froze, _Padme. They know about Padme and me. They know about our marriage. Why did I tell about our marriage in front of them? I have to do something. They can't tell. _Anakin slowly cleared his throat causing Leia and Luke to turn and look in his direction near the counter.

Anakin's face became very serious as he looked at the twins, " I am very sorry for everything, I guess I am just tried, but there is something we need to talk about."

"Padme?" Leia asked noticing her father's face.

Anakin nodded wondering how to explain the situation in a way that the twins would understand, "Yes… Padme…. you have to understand that…"

"Say no more." Luke interrupted smiling, "We understand."

"You do?" Anakin asked raising an eyebrow.

Luke nodded happily, "Yes. You don't have to worry, my sister and I will not tell a soul. We understand that your marriage is a secret and that if the secret was told, it would mean bad news for both of you."

"So feel free to act like a married couple in front of us!" Leia added a little too eagerly hoping that she could finally see how their parents acted around each other.

Luke bumped his sister's arm hoping that their father wouldn't notice. He smiled at this confused father trying to explain his sister's words, "What my sister means is that there is no need to hide anything from us. You have given us a home and protection, it is the least we ca do. It is your house anyways, we would hate for you to…." Luke paused breathing in awkwardly not wanting to say the words he thought, "…enjoy your wife while you were on leave from war."

Ignoring Luke's choice of words, Anakin nodded, the Jedi understood what Luke was trying to say even though the young man was not choosing his words correctly. However, it did mean a lot to Anakin and for some reason, he knew he could trust him.

"That means a lot, thank you."

Luke smiled, "I would just hope that someone would do the same if I was in your position."

Anakin frowned shaking his head, "I hope you… or anyone… is never in my position."

Leia saw the pain that crossed her father's face and asked kindly, "Is it that bad?"

Anakin smiled painfully at the silly question, "It's worse! I could never explain what I go through everyday. No one should ever have to hide his or her love. No one should have to live a lie."

Leia nodded feeling pity for her parents, she began thinking about everything her father and mother must have gone through during their secret years of being married. Holding a secret, especially a secret as big as marriage from the universe would be hard for anyone. Even harder for two people who were followed by the HoloNet every moment of their lives.

"I'm sorry… No one should ever have to go through that." Luke responded softly.

The Jedi shrugged regaining himself, "We have to do, what we have to do."

The sound of footsteps walking down the hallway caused the group to turn around. A wide smile appeared on Padme's face as she entered the room, but the twins could tell that her smile was all for their father. It seemed that the twins did not have to tell their mother that they were not going to tell her marriage secret because there was no worry on her face as she embraced her husband. Padme did not care if the twins told, all she cared about is that they knew and she did not need to hide it anymore. Anakin's arm softly wrapped around Padme's waist as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Leia smiled admiring the love her parent's shared. _They love each other so much. _

Luke grabbed onto his sister's hand pulling her gently, "Let's go."

Leia resisted her brother's pull, wanting to see more of her parents. She pulled away from Luke's hand making an accidental loud protest, "No!" Leia's eyes grew big realizing she had drawn her parent's attention. She quickly apologized, "Oh… I'm sorry."

Padme smiled, revealing to her children the new youthful glow that appeared on her features, "It's perfectly alright, I'm sorry that we were gone so long."

"It is alright, we hardly noticed." Luke lied.

Thankfully for Luke, Padme nodded accepting the lie, "Since we have been terrible hosts, is there anything you need? Food? HoloNet? "

"Of course not! You two need to eat! You must be starved!" Leia urged.

"We know Anakin is." Luke added with a laugh.

Padme smiled as she turned to her husband, "I'm afraid Anakin is always hungry. The rest of the galaxy would need to starve if Anakin's stomach was filled."

"I don't eat much when on missions, I stalk up when I can." Anakin argued knowing his statement was true. He was lucky to get a meal during a mission and if he did he didn't have the time or it wasn't edible… at least by his standards.

"Nevertheless," Padme joked, "I always have to refill my kitchen after a visit from you."

Luke and Leia watched as their parents began to argue about food. Two people, who seemed like true adults a few hours before, now seemed like two children. Luke noticed that his parent's argument was not going to end soon so he politely interrupted, "Do you mind if I turn on the HoloNet?"

Padme put her hand over Anakin's mouth before turning to Luke, "Of course! Go right ahead!"

Luke nodded allowing his mother to return yelling at his father. He turned to his sister, "Come on."

The twins left their arguing parents alone in the kitchen as they walked down the hall towards the living area. The two silently took their seats on one of the couches in the room. Leia was the first to speak as she let out a small cry, "He forgot us."

Luke nodded sadly moving his hand to his face, wiping the forming tears from his eyes, "I know."

"What are we going to do?"

Luke shrugged, "The only thing we can do. We have to stay with them. We need to find answers. Most of all… we need to prevent our future."

Leia nodded as the tears started to pour down her face. She knew what their future meant. It meant death, suffering, and pain…. But it also meant much more to her. It also meant Alderaan, Bail Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and everything else she had come to love.

Luke hugged his sister understanding what she was thinking, "I know… but we have to think about how much better it will all be."

Leia nodded, pressing her face into Luke's chest, "I know. It will all be better."

Luke and Leia separated, turning towards the sound of footsteps in the hall. Luke grabbed the remote that laid next to him quickly switching on the screen in front of him. A bright light and loud sounds of engines filled the room. Luke leaned towards Leia, "We will have to talk later."

"Podracing! Who's winning!?"

Luke turned from his sister to his father who had just entered the room. _Podracing? _Glancing between his father and the Holo playing in front of him Luke understood his father's question. When he had hit the remote, the channel it had been on was podracing, something his father apparently liked. Luke smiled at his father, "I have no idea." He paused before adding a lie, "I hardly understand this kind of racing anyways."

"Oh what are you doing!?" Anakin yelled not paying attention to whatever Luke was trying to say. Padme ran into the room as Anakin took his seat on another couch in the room; "Was someone yelling?"

The twins both pointed to the oblivious Jedi in the room. Padme glanced from Anakin to the podrace before smiling, "Well that would explain it."

"Does he like podraces?" Luke asked as his mother took a seat on the couch.

"He loves them." Padme laughed lost in a memory, "He use to race in them."

"He use to race in podraces!?" Luke yelled in amazement. Even as a child Luke loved to watch the races, he knew that many humans raced and survived. There was only one human that ever won in the Boonta Eve Classic but Luke never knew who.

Padme nodded, "Yes, he raced them when he was younger and lived on Tatooine. He was very good."

"Good?" Anakin laughed joining the conversation, " I started racing when I was like six years old and I was fantastic! The only human that raced and won!"

"You won a race?" Luke asked excitedly.

Anakin nodded, "Yeah… technically I won a few. I entered a few street races when I snuck out of the Jedi Temple but my first race I won was when I was ten in the Boonta Eve Classic."

That was it. Luke's mouth dropped to the floor causing everyone in the room to laugh.

Ignoring her brother, confusion was still across Leia's face; "Did you say you were ten years old?"

"When I won." Anakin corrected, "I was maybe six years old when I started."

"Why?" Leia yelled. Although she did sound angry, Luke could hint the protectiveness in his sister's voice. She couldn't imagine allowing a six year old to race a pod, "Why would your mother make you do that!?"

"She didn't, she would have preferred if I would have stayed home."

"Then why?"

The Jedi took in a small breath, "I was a slave. My Master, Watto made me race pods for him."

"A slave?" Luke and Leia both asked in amazement.

Their father nodded.

"But you're a Jedi!" Luke protested. He had always heard his father was a Jedi… or a Sith, but never a slave.

"I am a Jedi." Anakin agreed.

"Then how were you a slave?"

Anakin paused thinking, but politely turned back to Luke, "I was a slave when a Jedi Master Qui-Gon found me. That's also when I met P…."

_"BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS!"_

Forgetting about his story, Anakin, Padme, Luke, and Leia turned towards the new sound echoing from the Holo. The picture was no longer of a pod race but of a special news broadcast. The room became silent as everyone listened to what the man had to say.

_"This is truly a tragedy for the Republic. A surprise attack against many legions including the 501__st__ has left many clones, as well as civilians dead. Count Dooku's flagship was seen near by, leaving the Separatists as the only lead."_

_The green man turned to a human man sitting next to him, "Dan, the 501__st__ is the Republic's best, how could they allow a sneak attack to wipe out so many of our numbers?"_

_"Well Sreek, there is only one answer in my mind."_

_"What is that?"_

_"Anakin Skywalker."_

_"What about him, Dan?"_

_The human nodded gesturing to Holos that were now playing behind him. Pictures fire, explosions, weapons, death, and war flashed across the screen. "Look at all this Sreek, this is all just the past few days. You know who as been missing the past few days?"_

_Sreek nodded, "Jedi General Anakin Skywalker."_

_Dan nodded, "When the Jedi need something to get done they send Skywalker. Say what you want about him, but he is the key to winning the war."_

_"Now wait a minute Dan," Sreek interrupted, "Skywalker is a huge key, but don't forget about Jedi General Kenobi. He has also done a lot for this war."_

_Dan shook his head, "He has, but not like Skywalker. Hero Without Fear and The Negotiator. Kenobi just negotiates; Skywalker is the one that get thinks done. They are a team but one is gone. Think about it, Skywalker has been gone for a few days and everything goes insane. We need him."_

_"I see your point." Sreek agreed._

_"Exactly, if Skywalker is gone any longer we can kiss our universe goodbye. If you ask my opinion these deaths are all on him and…"_

*click*

Luke and Leia turned to see their mother holding the remote. Padme was looking at Anakin, the Jedi that continued to stare at the blank spot where the screen had disappeared. Padme rushed to her husband's side placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't listen to him Anakin, Dan Sranko is the scum of Coruscant. He doesn't know a thing."

Despite Padme's kind, loving words, Anakin did not move. He just continued to stare blankly, ignoring the world. Padme tried time and time again to have Anakin acknowledge her presence, but continued to fail. Padme gave the twins a sad look, as they both stood concerned in the corner of the room, "He should be fine. You two should go get rest, he just needs time."

Luke nodded, gently pulling his sister out of the room. Neither of them wanted to leave, both of them knew something was about to go wrong. It wasn't five minutes after that the twins heard yelling echoing through the halls. Phrases like 'You don't understand' or 'what do you want me to do' were the most obvious to the twins, but both ran out of the room as they heard their mother cry, "Anakin! No! Please don't go!"

The twins sprinted to the living area to see their mother holding a pillow crying.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked grabbing onto her mother.

"He's leaving!" Padme cried gripping onto the pillow tighter.

"What?!"

"This is Jedi General Anakin Skywalker reporting back into duty. Leaving Naboo now in Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor and heading to my flagship."

Luke, Leia, and Padme turned to watch Anakin descend from the staircase talking to a clone soldier that projected from a small device in his hand. He was wearing his back Jedi tunic with his lightsaber hanging from his belt. The sight of her husband back in his Jedi attire going back to war made Padme cry harder. He was really leaving her.

The soldier nodded before disappearing, "Yes General Skywalker, I will tell Rex right away."

Padme grabbed onto Anakin's tunic crying, "Please don't go! Ani, please!"

Anakin ignored his wife that held onto his tunic as he turned to the droid that rolled into the room, "R2, get my starfighter ready, we are headed to my fleet."

R2 did not move as he took in the scene in front of him, moving his head up and down. He beeped a response, which made Anakin's anger boil, "I said now, R2!"

Not wanting to push his master any further, R2 slowly rolled out of the room in the direction of Anakin's starfighter.

Anakin helped his crying wife up and over to the couch before looking at the twins, "Once I'm gone, the Jedi Council will send a padawan to stay with you three here. You two will probably be under extra watch since Han is gone."

Luke nodded, not knowing what else to say. He couldn't beg his father to stay but he also couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could he be leaving? Leia however, was not like her brother, she did find words; "How could you be leaving?'

"Not you too."

"Yes me too! You can't leave!"

"Actually I can." Anakin argued but paused letting out a loud sigh before he turned back to his wife, "Padme, where is my robe?"

"I don't know."

Annoyed, Anakin began looking around the room; "Padme seriously."

"I don't know!" Padme cried.

Seeing how hurt Padme was and not wanting to leave under bad terms, he hugged his wife; "I'll be back. I always come back."

A sudden fit of anger filled Padme as she pushed her husband off of her, "No! You always say that, but you don't understand! You leave me alone! I never know anything!"

Anakin frowned, "I leave you for war, because I have to. I understand."

"You have to? You understand?" Padme yelled angrily, "You don't have to leave now! The Jedi Council did not call you back into action, you are doing it yourself! If you understood, you wouldn't leave!"

"I'm doing the right thing! My duty!" Anakin argued, "My men are dying, they need me. I'm trying to keep the universe safe for you, I have to go back!"

Luke and Leia watched silently as their parents continued to argue. They weren't really sure what was happening in front of them and they didn't know how to react, but they did know that it frightened them.

"No you don't!" Padme argued.

"Yes, I do!"

"Then go! Since you want to so badly!" Padme yelled.

"Padme…"

"No!" Padme yelled before hitting Anakin square in the stomach, "Leave!"

"Fine, find my robe and I'll be out of your hair!" Anakin yelled back.

"I don't know where it is!" Padme yelled trying to reach up to Anakin's level and failing, "And even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you!"

"Fine Padme!" Anakin yelled in defeat turning his back.

"Good leave, you…you nurf herder!"

Anakin responded angrily in Huttese knowing that no one would understand him.

"Yeah same to you! In a civilized language!" Padme screamed following Anakin out the door.

The twins listened to her mother screaming at her father as he walked out of the house. They didn't blame her; they weren't sure what had happened when they went back to their room. They didn't want him to leave either, but now all insanity had broken loose. Without another word Anakin got into his starfighter and disappeared into the sky. The second Anakin's starfighter was gone Padme's face turned from pissed to broken as she fell to the ground, "No, Anakin… come back…."

**Well guys what do you think? Sorry that took so long, but yay new charger! It was literally killing me not being able to write this! As always, please please please write a review! I love hearing from you! I promise next chapter will be up soon! **


	36. Crying, Fighting, and Plans

**Hey guys! I hope you are still with me! I'm so glad to hear that so many of you are enjoying the story! Well here is a little Twins/Mother, Obi-Wan/Anakin bonding that I thought was extremely needed. Enjoy!**

**Lake House**

Eventually Leia and Luke got their weeping mother into her room. It had been a few hours since their father had left but their mother had continued to sit under the night sky waiting for his return. She insisted that he would not leave under such harsh goodbyes, that they had never argued or been angry at each other before he left. However, Luke knew her hopes were crushed as he and his sister laid her into bed. Padme knew her husband was not going to return anytime soon. Closing the door gently, Luke pretended not to hear his mother's faint cries behind the door. He hoped that his sister would follow his lead but as always she did not. The twins had only gotten a few doors down from their mother's bedroom when Leia's foot hit the ground… hard. Luke turned to his sister raising an eyebrow.

"Are we just going to walk back to our rooms? We are going to pretend this isn't happening?" Leia asked angrily.

Luke let out a sigh, trying to think of another conclusion. Nothing came to mind, but he knew better than to say that to his sister, "No, but we are going to our rooms. We all need rest, even mother. We need to give her some time."

"We could call him back." Leia suggested ignoring her brother; "Or maybe we could call the Jedi Council, isn't he suppose to be watching us? If they knew he left his mission, they would send him back in a heartbeat."

Could they do that? Luke didn't think so. His father had a fair reason to return to war, at least in Luke's mind. Anakin Skywalker was a warrior, he was not meant to sit at home… or at least Luke was trying to convince himself that. The image of Anakin Skywalker staying home to raise two children was fading in Luke's mind. The war would not allow his father to be home. He could see it before him now, him and his sister contacting the Jedi Council, then the Council contacting their father. Their father would return home angry especially angry with them. The trust would be completely gone and that was not something Luke wanted to lose. Shaking his head, Luke disagreed with his sister, "No, we will not do that to him."

"Why not?!" Leia yelled frustrated, she knew her brother was on their father's side but she believed that he was acting ridiculous, "We just finally got our family together Luke! We know whom our father AND mother is! We get to see them before the creation of the Empire! Before Father is turned into a monster and mother is nowhere to be found! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Leia, think about if we would call him back here… he would be…"

"So you won't call the Jedi Council because you think he will be mad at us!? Are you serious? I rather have my father alive and mad then dead! We can handle his anger, more importantly mother can!" Leia yelled impatiently interrupting her brother, "Do you want to see our mother like this?"

"No, that's not what I mean." Luke said in a calming voice, "It's not that he will be mad, I know he would be but the trust between us would be gone. He already lost all memory of us; the trust is all we have left. We can't afford to lose that, especially if we are going to save him."

Leia stepped toward her brother wanting him to see things from her perspective, "Luke, he won't be that mad. He will understand."

Shaking his head Luke sighed, he knew Leia wouldn't understand, he needed a different approach. With quick thinking Luke thought of a true reason his sister would understand; "If we called the Jedi Council, it would cause more harm to father. You heard what Ahsoka said; they don't trust him. They push him out and I know that is a reason he turned to the darkside. If we call them it could just push father closer to the darkness."

Leia said nothing but Luke could tell by the change in her face that she understood. After a few minutes she groaned loudly and stomped her way past her brother. After a few twists and turns down the long hallways Leia turned back to face him, "Fine, we won't call the Council, but we have to do something."

Pain was plastered on Leia's eyes and it killed Luke, he wanted to do something, but what could they do? He silently cursed out to the Force; _it would be so much easier if I could use the Force! I could help so much more! Do so much better! _He knew Leia felt helpless, he knew this was going to be hard but they had to accept there were some things that they couldn't change. They had to let things play out until it was time.

"Anakin!"

The twins exchanged a look before retracing their footsteps, "Mother…"

Luke was the first to run into his mother's room. She tossed and turned, screaming out his father's name. Her heart ached for Anakin, she need him. As Leia ran into the room, Luke had already grabbed onto his mother in attempts to soothe her; "It's alright mot… Padme. Everything is fine."

Padme shook her head as the tears continued to pour down her cheeks, "No… Ani… gone…"

Leia took a seat next to her weeping mother on the other side of the bed. It seemed as if Padme was still half a sleep, Leia guessed that her mother was having a nightmare. Unconsciously Leia reached out and stroked her mother's head; "He loves you and would want you to sleep."

"Sleep." Luke agreed in a loving voice.

She shook her head; she couldn't sleep without Anakin. Feeling helpless, Leia looked around the room; breathing in deeply as she shut her eyes reaching out into the blankness where the Force used to be, _I know Luke and I can't use the Force but I have to believe that this still leads to somewhere. Please. We don't know what to do, help us. Help our mother. Please…_

Nothing.

Leia opened her eyes annoyed; of course it wouldn't work. It was hopeless. Leia slammed her head into her hands feeling the disappointment wash over her; she inhaled deeply through her nose needing relief but got something even better. _Father. _Maybe it wasn't hopeless. Leia got up to search the room; she knew she had smelled her father's scent. _He isn't here, but his smell is… maybe that is good enough for Mother… at least for now._

As Luke continued to try to comfort his mother, he couldn't help but frown at Leia who had now become very distracting; "What are you doing?"

Ignoring her brother, Leia continued to search the tall pile of clothes before finding her treasure. She quickly pulled out the long piece of fabric and turned to Luke as she dangled her prize; "It's father's robe!"

Luke raised an eyebrow at his sister, what was her point? _Has Leia lost it? So she had found our father's missing article of clothing, fantastic._ "Okay great, we can call Father and tell him you found his robe. Now cold you help me?"

All happiness disappeared from Leia's face. She stared down her brother not replying to his question.

Her face actually made Luke scared, "What?"

Leia crossed her arms frowning at her brother, "Are you serious?"

"What?" Luke asked still confused.

"It's father's cloak!" Leia pointed out again hoping her brother would understand… he didn't.

"So?"

Groaning loudly, Leia walked back over to her mother's side before turning to her brother, "Watch and learn." Luke watched as Leia softly pushed their father's robe under their mother's arm. Almost instantly Padme's whimpers decreased as she gripped onto the brown fabric tighter. She hugged onto it as she pulled it into her chest before whispering her favorite name one last time, "Ani…"

After a few minutes of silence Leia looked back at her brother smiling, "You see?"

"I don't get it." Luke admitted.

Leia rolled her eyes, Luke was such a boy; "They are lovers."

Luke's face flushed red at the word lovers, he quickly controlled his emotions and hoped Leia didn't notice. She did. His reaction to her sentence sent her into a series of small giggles.

"Is it that obvious?" Luke whispered as he walked out of the room.

"Your embarrassment or the cloak?" Leia asked following her brother out of the room.

"Both." Luke laughed.

"Yes! You're such a boy! It's funny how you could face a Sith Lord without flinching but you turn red as a fruit at the mention of the word lovers."

"It's just never something I thought about Father doing." Luke admitted childishly.

Leia laughed, "How did you think you got here?"

Her brother shrugged, "I never really thought about it, I still like to think it was just magic."

After the siblings shared a few minutes of laughter, Leia's face became serious, "Luke…"

"Hmmm?"

"You saw how mother acted, she needs him. We have to contact…"

"We went over this!" Luke yelled, "I'm not calling the Council and getting Father into trouble!"

"Not the Council."

Luke rose an eyebrow, "Then who?"

"Someone we can trust, someone we know would help father…" Leia smiled hoping her plan would work, "A friend."

**Somewhere in Space**

Anakin angrily flew his starfighter through the darkness of space. He knew that he should have put the starfighter into hyperspace hours ago, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He didn't know what he was doing but he knew he needed time. The fleet wouldn't even know he was coming till he was nearly there anyways, there was no rush.

R2 suddenly beeped reminding Anakin that he was not alone. Anakin sighed loudly at his droid's concern, "I know what I am doing R2."

R2 beeped a disagreement, which caused Anakin to growl, "When did you start taking sides? Just stop, soon we will be at the fleet and you can do whatever you want."

Again, R2 responded in a way that irritated is Master.

"No R2, I want to keep it in manual control for a little while."

No response. Anakin couldn't remember a time where him and his droid had gotten into a fight. He also couldn't recall a time he had left Padme without even so much as a goodbye kiss. The Jedi sighed loudly looking out into space trying to find comfort from the distant stars. It didn't work. It just caused questions. _What am I doing? Obi-Wan is right I act on impulse. I never think things through. I guess there isn't anything I can do about it now._

"…."

Shaking his head forgetting his thoughts, Anakin turned to R2, "Sorry buddy, what did you say?"

R2 repeated himself, letting a series of beeps echo in Anakin's ears. He sighed loudly, "Okay R2… You get your wish, lock in the coordinates of the fleet, get us into hyperspace."

The droid beeped happily as he did what was commanded, soon enough the stars whirled past Anakin becoming a blur, "Okay, now you can put the transmission through buddy."

Slowly a small blue figured formed in front of Anakin's face.

"Anakin, where are you?" Obi-Wan's disapproving voice echoed in the cockpit of Anakin's starfighter.

Anakin made no real movements and did not show any emotion as he fiddled with buttons on the board in front of him, "In route to the fleet now, Master."

"I believe that was not your mission."

"Missions are dangerous, Master. They are actually doing something." Anakin responded annoyed.

Obi-Wan couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. Anakin would always be Anakin, his padawan always complained when he didn't go on a dangerous mission or a mission that would help someone. Hiding the smile, Obi-Wan waved his hand; "Very well, I believe you were on a protection detail."

"I was on leave due to an injury." Anakin argued turning his gaze to look at Obi-Wan before waving his mechanical hand through the air, "Well hey! Look at that! No longer injured!"

The Jedi Master frowned; he knew there was something wrong with his old padawan. Anakin would never leave a protection detail involving Padme Amidala especially after she had been attacked. He also knew that even though Anakin had stopped making puppy eyes at any woman that even resembled Padme, that Anakin still had a connection to the young senator. Anakin had always been infatuated with Padme; he had gotten a crush as a small boy. Obi-Wan was thankful that Anakin had controlled himself with age but the affair idea was still fresh in his mind. He allowed Anakin to sneak out of the Jedi Temple at a young age so that the boy could travel to the lower levels of Coruscant to find parts for his droids. Obi-Wan had turned a blind-eye because as long as Anakin returned safe and uncaught, what was to fear? As Anakin had gotten older his 'secrets' had gotten bigger. He suspected the affair was one of them, but Anakin was a Jedi Knight and could do whatever he wanted with his time off. Obi-Wan would keep an eye on him, but he would not disrespect Anakin's privacy unless he had to and it was one of those times. Obi-Wan breathed in deeply, pretending to think out loud; "Strange. I don't remember you ever wanting to leave Naboo without the Council dragging you away."

Anakin frowned as Obi-Wan continued; "I never thought you would leave Padme with strangers either, especially after her and her family being attacked."

"She is perfectly safe!" Anakin stated stopping his Master's continued ramble, "Those attackers have no idea she is even gone. They don't know where she was moved to if they do. Plus, the Council said I was staying there to rest and while resting I would protect Senator Amidala. I'm done resting."

Obi-Wan nodded, deep in thought; "Well then I will talk to you when you arrive at the fleet."

"You're at my fleet?"

"Your and my fleet teamed up, both fleets are still near Naboo."

Anakin nodded, "I should be there in a few minutes."

Obi-Wan nodded back before disappearing, "We shall talk then."

**Palpatine's Office ~ Coruscant**

Night had fallen in Coruscant, but it was unnoticed in the Chancellor's Office. The lights from other buildings and racing speeders lit up the huge room. To anyone passing it would have looked like an old senator working on important matters to stop the Civil War in the galaxy, but that was not the case.

Palpatine sat at his desk, reaching out into the Force to his future apprentice. The old man knew it was a dangerous thing to do, especially in the Senate building but he had to know. What he felt caused him to smile; fear, pain, and suffering. _Yes… good. You will be mine again, Anakin. You will be Darth Vader._

*Beep*

The evil man slowly opened his eyes, annoyance on his face. _Who could be bothering me now? _He reached into his pocket to pull out his datapad, but no messages or communications showed on the screen.

*Beep*

A smile appeared on Palpatine's face as he eyes the lock drawer in his desk. He now knew that it was not a Senate call but a Sith call. Washing away any emotion on his face, he looked to the other side of the room; "Guards, Mas… Leave me." Mas Amedda followed the guards as they left the Chancellor alone to himself. However, just before Mas exited the Chancellor's Office completely, he hit a hidden switch making the room a secret Sith office. No one would be able to enter or hear what was going on inside. Palpatine smiled as he heard the locks click on the doors and windows, creating a perfectly dark room.

*Beep*

Unlocking the drawer, Palpatine slowly pulled out the datapad inside. He quickly hit a switch and an armored human man appeared in front of him. The man bowed slightly before reporting, "Skywalker is gone, my Lord."

Palpatine's evil grin returned, "Good… Good…" _He left quicker than I even suspected. He has left his family unprotected that is also good. They will die. All of them… but not before I get some use out of them. _

"Shall we dispose of them now, Sir?"

"No!" Palpatine hissed, "The Jedi are unaware that you know of Senator Amidala and her friends' location. It shall stay that way… until the time is right."

The man nodded, "What is your plan, my Lord?"

"Stay there, undetected. Make it impossible for them to leave, if they try. Observe them… Watch them. We must give Skywalker enough time to get away from them. We do not want him to interfere with our plans. Wait until I make contact with you again, then you may attack."

"Go for the kill?"

Palpatine frowned at the man's stupidity, "No! You may harm, but do not kill!"

"You don't want them to die?" The man asked confused.

The evil smile reappeared on Palpatine's face; "Oh my young boy, they will die… but not before I get some use out of them."

**Well what do you guys think? I know its kinda short but I hope you liked it! I just wanted to add this before the next chapter for some explaining. Please, please, please review! I love hearing from you! :)**


	37. Strange Twists of Events

**Hey guys! Sorry that the last chapter wasn't that interesting but I promise this one will be better! I know I always say this but again I want to thank everyone for reading my story! I can't believe everyone likes it! Well here you go, enjoy!**

*** I'm also letting you guys know that time is going to start passing fast because I can't write everything that goes on in between, sorry! ***

**Lake House**

The sun silently rose into the Naboo sky starting another day. Feeling the hotness of the light hitting his face from the window, Luke slowly opened his eyes. _Another day. _The young Jedi sighed loudly sitting up on his bed before reached for a shirt to slide over his head. _Another day without father, another day probably without a single contact. _It had been three weeks since Anakin had left his family alone at the lake house. Luke guessed that his father would not return but he hadn't guessed this. For one thing, he had not made contact. Not a single communication. The second thing was that they were alone. Once Anakin had left, the Jedi Council did not send a padawan learner. That was something Luke thought his father would be on top of but he was apparently wrong.

Luke hopped out of bed, tiptoeing across the room and into the hall trying not to wake up his sister. He knew Leia needed rest; she was almost as disappointed as Padme that Anakin had not returned. They were all disappointed, but all in different ways. However, Luke couldn't stop thinking about everything that was going to happen. Could he stop it?

Luke was too lost in his thoughts to notice Padme sitting on the couch in front of the holoscreen in the living area.

"Good Morning…"

"Oh… Good Morning." Luke replied surprised, "I'm sorry… I didn't see you." He paused looking out the large picture window noticing the sun was not yet fully in the sky, "I didn't think anyone would be up at this hour."

Padme shrugged pulling the blanket closer to her chest, "I couldn't sleep, so I came out here."

Luke nodded with understand before taking a seat on the other couch, "What are you watching?"

"Anakin," she breathed, before shaking her head sadly; "I know it's stupid but I just need to see him."

"I don't think it's stupid." Luke replied as he turned to watch the news on the holoscreen. The video showed his many images of his father and the progress he was making. He had to admit compared to the report a few weeks ago the Republic army had improved with his father's presence. _He is amazing. Look how much they have improved._ "Perhaps they did need him." Luke paused realizing that he said his last thought aloud, hoping not to upset his mother he turned back to her, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"I know." Padme agreed knowing Luke was right and that he hadn't meant any harm. The facts were in front of her, her husband was need in the war. However, the facts in her heart were true is well that she needed her husband. She laughed covering her sorrow, "It's stupid. For me to want him here when he does so much for everyone. He truly is the reason we are winning the war, but…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Luke said comforting his mother, "He's your husband and you love him. There is no shame in wanting him here with you."

Padme smiled hearing Luke's comforting words, for some reason his words had entered her very soul allowing her to relax. Not knowing why, Padme suddenly got up and hugged the man comforting her, "Thank you Luke."

Realizing what she had done, Padme quickly turned a bright shade of red but before she could pull away to her surprised Luke returned the hug. His arms held her close as he whispered, "You're welcome."

To her surprise, Luke's voice had her feel so warm inside. She couldn't help to hold him tighter. She closed her eyes breathing in his scent, she reminded her so much of Anakin. _Anakin. _Padme's eyes shot open, _what am I doing? _Padme attempted to pull away from Luke but his arms were still around her, pulling her closer. She opened her mouth about to ask Luke to let go when Leia entered the room.

'Ummm…. What are you doing?"

Luke's arms loosened as he looked up at his sister giving Padme the chance to weave out of his arms. When she was a safe distance away from Luke she turned to look at the twins, "If you excuse me, I would like to freshen up before the day officially starts."

Padme didn't wait for an answer as she almost sprinted out of the room. Luke watched his mother's retreating figure before turned to his glaring sister. He was a little taken back by the harshness of her glare, "What?"

"Don't say what! What were you doing!?" Leia snarled.

Luke frowned confused, "Hugging my mother."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because she hugged me?"

Leia shook her head annoyed, "Luke. You were holding her!"

Not knowing where his sister was taking the conversation, he shrugged; "Yeah? She hugged me and I returned it. It's just she never hugged me before so I couldn't let go. I never felt her comfort and it was… nice."

Too Luke's surprise his comment was not meet with understanding but a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah I hope it feels nice when Father strangles you!"

Luke frowned, "What?"

"You heard me." Leia said coldly as she walked past him making her way to the kitchen.

Luke followed her, extremely angry about her comment; "What are you saying?"

Leia turned glaring into her brother's eyes, "I'm saying that you were holding her and it didn't look good."

Again, Luke frowned as his sister began to walk away from his again. He ran after him trying to justify his action, "I told you! I just returned a hug, nothing more! You know that, she is our mother for Force sake!"

Once again, Leia turned around to glare at her brother, "Oh. I know that, but mother and father don't know that."

The twins were silent for a moment as both walked angrily to the kitchen. Luke couldn't hold in his anger anymore as he watched his sister creating a breakfast for herself. After all, why did Leia get to learn of their parent's smells, touches, and love but Luke couldn't? "That sure didn't bother you when you were holding onto father."

"What?"

Luke frowned, turning his hard gaze at his sister as he repeated himself, "I said, that it sure didn't bother you that mother had no idea that you didn't have sexual intentions when you were hugging father."

Leia stopped dead staring at her brother in disbelief. Did he really just say that to her?

"Hmp. That's what I thought." Luke breathed looking back towards the table.

"Did you really just say that to me?" Leia cried after a long moment of silence.

"Yes." Luke replied, hardness very obvious in his voice.

"I needed comfort!"

"So did I!"

"I lost Han!"

"I lost my Father!"

"We!" Leia corrected angrily, "We lost our Father!"

Luke frowned again looking up from the table, "He has always been MY father. You had another father, you never accepted Anakin Skywalker as your father until now. I have always known it was him! Always wanted it to be him! He has always been my hero! I had to go through hell! I lost him when you didn't care. I lost him many times in my life all in different ways. I never knew comfort of a parent." Luke paused raising his hand, "Unless you count this. My father taking my hand, but I don't count that."

Leia was truly hurt by Luke's words but she tried to be strong. She could see that Luke was hurting, "He showed you comfort, he saved you remember?"

"That's not what I mean." Luke murmured, "I never got shown real comfort. Love, yes.. I suppose in a way but not comfort. Since we returned here, you are the only one that has received that. I half expected Father to hug me, tell me how much he cared, show me some sort of affection… after everything we went through! But I got casted aside! He showed you the affection and acted as if I wasn't there."

"He knew you cared for him. I was the problem."

"I don't care!" Luke screamed, tears starting to form in his face, "I wanted something! I have been alone all my life! I didn't get it from Father. I might have, if he didn't leave but he left! He isn't coming back and he forgot us! The only person left is our mother! I acted so strong for the past few weeks and I broke once, just once because I hugged her! Now I'm in the wrong! After you made our mother think you were having an affair with her husband! Are you the only one that is allowed affection, that is allowed to be curious about our parents?"

"No."

"Then what!?" Luke screamed, "What do you want me to do Leia!?"

"Learn from my mistake." Leia whispered before abandoning her half made breakfast and disappearing into one of the hallways. Luke starred at the spot where his sister had previously been standing, not exactly comprehending what had just happened. Had he let his anger get to him? Had he let the loneliness get to him? What had he done? He turned his face, catching his reflection in one of the appliances in the kitchen but a strong Jedi Knight was not looking back.

**Padme and Anakin's Bedroom**

Padme began to pace around her room questioning what had just occurred. She moved to the living area on the middle of the night. Luke had joined her in the morning. He had showed understanding of how she felt. She had hugged him and felt… What did she feel? Love? No. It couldn't be love because she loved Anakin. Then what was it? Padme groaned loudly before talking to her self, "Calm down Padme. It was nothing. You're just tired… yeah… tired."

Quickly, she made her way to the fresher. She knew a hot shower would allow her to relax and possibly think clearer. When she got the water to the perfect temperature, she stripped herself of her clothes and got under the water. The water felt perfect on her skin. Not to mention how much cleaner she felt after only seconds.

Grabbing soap, she rubbed it against her skin. She couldn't help but smile to herself think of all the times Anakin had done this to her. Rubbed the soap over her body and enjoyed a hot shower with her. Padme closed her eyes, _Oh Anakin… I miss you…. Ani come back to me. _

_"Padme." _

_Padme's eyes snapped open and were greeted by blue eyes that were looking at her ever so hungrily. Anakin. There he stood, dressed in his black Jedi tunic and dirty as ever. Somehow Anakin had made his way into the fresher and was standing outside the shower without Padme hearing a sound. But she didn't care, she watched his eyes travel up and down her naked body before whispering, "You came back."_

_His eyes moved back up to her face, "I wanted to come back the moment I left."_

_"Why didn't you?" Padme asked._

_"Fear, stubbornness, pride… I'm not sure." He paused glancing at the floor the back at his wife, "But I'm here now, that's all that matters."_

_Padme smiled raising an eyebrow, "And ever so dirty. How many times have I told you Anakin Skywalker that you are not allowed to walk through my house if you are covered in filth."_

_Anakin's eyes filled with lust as his seductive smile returned, "You can fix that."_

_Within seconds Padme was pressed against the wall of the shower as her husband's lips met hers hungrily. The water poured down over them as they continued to touch each other. Which was easier for Anakin then it was for Padme since Anakin was still dressed from head to toe. _

_Padme wrapped her legs around Anakin's body as he continued to push her against the shower wall. His hand quickly found her most precious area as the other wrapped wound her protectively so she would not be harmed in anyway during their activities in this position. Eventually between the moans and kisses Padme managed to gasp out, "Ani… Clothes…."_

_Smirking, Anakin kicked off his boots and used the Force to set them outside the shower. He set his wife down onto the ground to allow her to more easily remove his clothing. Padme reached down to remove Anakin's belt but was surprised to feel articles still attached. Looking down she noticed his lightsaber still attached, "Ani? Can you get that wet?"_

_Anakin smiled as he kissed Padme's neck unaware of what she was talking about, "Milady, I can get anything wet."_

_"Anakin, your lightsaber."_

_Anakin paused but did not move his mouth away from her neck, "What?"_

_Padme smiled as she realized he had no idea that he had brought his most prized weapon into the shower with him, "You're lightsaber is in the shower. It is still attached to your belt."_

_"Sith." Anakin leaned away from Padme, looking down at his belt to see for himself. Realizing his mistake he quickly removed his belt and threw it outside the shower to join his boots. He turned back to Padme with a childish smile on his face, "No wonder Obi-Wan got so mad at me when I was younger. I always did that."_

_Padme raised her eyebrow before teasing her husband; "Obi-Wan always got mad a you because you always brought your lightsaber into the shower while you tried to have sex with women?"_

_A frown quickly formed on Anakin's face, "No."_

_"Calm down, I'm kidding!"_

_"Well don't!" Anakin said as he began to touch his wife again, "Force forgive if Obi-Wan knew what I was doing?"_

_"You're not doing anything right now."_

_Anakin smiled, "Well... what I'm about to do." His mouth soon was on Padme's again as her hands begun to remove all his clothing. Allowing it drop to the floor to also get cleaned. Within seconds of the last piece of clothing hitting the shower floor they were making love. Padme held onto Anakin tighter as she felt him inside of her, "I love you Ani…"_

Padme opened her eyes, blushing about her thoughts. That was love. She loved Anakin. Sexy, childish, loving Anakin, he was her life, he owned her heart. However, she couldn't help but frown, than what did she feel for Luke? She didn't feel the same way about Luke as she did about Anakin. She wasn't attracted to Luke in anyway, he was a cute and charming man, but she was not attracted to him. Annoyed she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body. She sat down, allowing herself to dry before putting on clothes. Her thoughts were racing; she had to find an answer… when she got it. "Yes…" She smiled at herself, "that has to be it. We were talking about Anakin; I got happy and thankful because Luke understood. I loved what he said, not what he did. Yes… that has to be it…. It has to be."

**Anakin's Fleet**

Anakin sighed loudly as he paced around his private chamber. He had been doing this for a few hours Constant walking back and forth and very so often he would pause to glance at the device in his hand. _I need to contact her. _Anakin brought the comlink to his face and it was their private communication. He knew it only contacted Padme but he couldn't get himself to call for her. _She wanted me to leave. No she did, but she is angry. She was angry. She won't want to talk to me… but what if she does? She hasn't tried to contact me thought. _As his frustration grew Anakin threw the comlink across the room as it hit the wall and broke into pieces. "Sith!" Anakin yelled frustrated and mad at himself.

"Are you alright?"

Anakin turned around, quickly controlling his emotions as he nodded at Obi-Wan, "Of course Master."

Obi-Wan nodded obviously not believing Anakin, Oh all right. It must have been my other apprentice screaming out frustration into the Force."

Anakin couldn't help but smile, "Yes, I hear you always get the difficult apprentices."

"Indeed." Obi-Wan agreed.

"I just… want to apologize to Padme for how I acted…" Anakin confessed.

"You still haven't contacted her?" Obi-Wan asked surprised. It was not like Anakin to act this way especially when it came to Padme Amidala.

"No… I haven't"

"Well, as I told you when you returned to the fleet. You must either apologize or just move on. You can't have this dwelling on you Anakin, it will get in the way during battle." Obi-Wan warned. He knew Anakin had been doing fine over the past few weeks during battle but he did not want to risk it. "Just be mindful of your thoughts Anakin."

Anakin sighed loudly, "I'll do it eventually."

"Better sooner than later, if you are going to."

Anakin frowned turning to his former Master, "Why do you say that?"

Obi-Wan sighed almost annoyed, "I have just been told by the Jedi Council that we have a mission… very far way?"

"How far?" Anakin questioned.

"Way past the Outer Rim." Obi-Wan paused in thought before continuing, "I just don't like it. There are no leads."

"Then why are we going?" Anakin asked, annoyance already in his voice, knowing that he had broke his only way to contact Padme. If they went farther away, he would not be able to contact her at all.

"A tip for the Senate…. Or more the Chancellor." Obi-Wan frowned shaking his head, "I don't like him interfering with Jedi business."

"I agree." Anakin mumbled, surprising his Master.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Why is that such a surprise?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "You are close to the Chancellor, Anakin. Too close for my liking, you usually take his side."

Anakin also shrugged as he started to return to pacing about his room, "My faith in him has been shaken."

"Oh? Why?" Obi-Wan asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Anakin paused, his back to Obi-Wan. _Why Indeed… Why did I even say that? Has the Chancellor done something? Not that I remember. It just doesn't feel right. _He turned back to face Obi-Wan, "I don't know. Just a bad feeling."

"Be mind…"

"Be mindful of my feelings." Anakin smiled finishing his Master's lecture, "I know Master."

"Good." Obi-Wan smiled turning to leave the room, "We leave in an hour, be ready."

**Lake House**

A couple of hours later, Luke slowly walked into the living area noticing his sister sitting on the couch watching the news. He hoped that she would forgive him; he hoped she would understand that he had just been upset. Luke paused a few feet away from his sister trying to find the right words but only managed to say, "Ummm… I…. Hi…."

Leia removed her eyes from the screen as she turned to her brother, "Hey… feel better?"

Luke smiled with relief when he saw his sister's eyes. They were filled with concern and forgiveness, not anger and hatefulness. He sat next to his sister grabbing her hands, "I'm so sorry about what I said."

"It's okay Luke, I never held it against you."

Reaching out Luke grabbed onto his sister and hugged her tightly, 'Still… I'm sorry…"

"Is this going to be a hugging day?"

The twins pulled apart and turned to face Padme who was now standing next to the couch. Luke smiled, not sure how else to react; "I guess so."

"Well good because hugging means forgiveness and there is a lot of that, that needs to get around." Padme laughed as she took her seat on the couch, "I just wanted to apoligize about how I've been acting over the past few weeks. First of all, I was extremely rude. Second of all, I am a terrible host."

"You had reasons to be." Leia assured her, "We don't judge you."

"Still, it would make me feel better if you accepted my apology."

"Of course we do!" Luke smiled.

"Good." Padme replied as she returned the smile, "Now tell me about yourselves, it seems that we are going to spend a lot of time together and we should really become friends."

Leia could have cried. _Friends. Mother wants to be friends. _"I would like that very much."

"Well good, then get started!"

Luke and Leia went on for hours, telling their mother all about their lives; of course changing many details, but nonetheless it felt good to be speaking to her. Padme seemed to be enjoying every second of their stories and that meant the world to them. The room filled with laughter, cries, and love throughout the few hours of the three talking. They were all surprised to see how many similarities they all had, but to Padme's surprise the two had a lot of similarities to Anakin as well. It was almost as if the twins were a match made in heaven of Anakin and herself… or so she thought. (Oh Padme…. If you only knew…) When the stories were over, Leia suddenly moved towards her mother, "Padme?"

"Yes?"

Without warning Leia wrapped her arms around her mother giving her a tight hug. Padme returned the hugged but when Leia pulled away she asked, "What was that for?"

Leia smiled sheepishly, "Well you said it was a hugging day and we have yet to hug… plus you also said hugs meant forgiveness. I figured you and I had a lot of forgiveness that needed to be taken care of."

A large smile appeared on Padme's face as she glanced from Leia to Luke. The same feeling began to form in her heart again. _What is this, love? It feels like love, but a weird love… Maybe I do love them in a strange sort of way. It isn't just for Luke thought. It is for Luke and Leia, for the twins. It's like we are connected… or… I don't even know. It just feels… comforting._

_"Breaking News!"_

The three turned towards the screen in the room to see a special news broadcast. A blue skinned human man appeared on the screen, "Finally the war may come to an end. We have just been notified that the Separatists are on an unidentified planet far outside the Outer Rim. The Jedi have sent the Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear to interrupt the Separatists meeting and hopefully bring this war to an end. May the Force be with you Jedi General Kenobi and Jedi General Skywalker. Good luck and thank you… long live the Republic!"

The holoscreen went black as the transmission cut off and was not replaced by another show. It allowed Padme a few minutes alone even if she wasn't truly alone. _Outside the Outer Rim? He's going so far way, there is no chance of him returning soon…this one sounds dangerous… what if he doesn't… No. That won't happen, not to my Ani. _A new show started to play on the screen and when it lit up the room, Padme had already covered her emotions. She turned to Luke and Leia, "Are you two ready for bed?"

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary… Senator Amidala."

Padme, Luke, and Leia quickly turned to the where they heard the unknown voice in the room. A lizard man covered in scars and amour smiled back at their scared and surprised faces, "I've been waiting hours for that report to broadcast so I could reveal myself."

"Who are you?" Leia questioned.

"That's none of your concern!" The lizard growled flashing his sharp layers teeth.

"Like hell it isn't" Padme said running towards the unarmed man ready to fight him. However before she could get a single blow another man grabbed a hold of her, as she began to kick and scream, "Feisty one, isn't she boss?"

"Let her go!" Luke yelled running towards his mother.

The lizard man didn't move, but instead rose his hand signaling more to join them. Three more men of all different species ran into the room retraining Padme, Luke, and Leia.

"Who are they?" Leia growled as she was pushed into her brother and told to stay still.

Padme stood in place with her "Senator's mask" on as she replied emotionlessly, "Bounty Hunters."

"That's right." The lizard man agreed, "And tired bounty hunters at that. So how about you make my life easier and come without struggling."

"Like hell." Padme whispered.

The sharp rows of teeth showed themselves as the lizard man smiled, "I thought you might say that, so my partner took a precaution."

"A precaution?"

The lizard laughed again, "Let's just say I think you'll come with us willingly." He paused reaching into his pocket pulling out what looked like a datapad, but more high-tech. He pressed a few buttons and an armored human man formed in front of him. The signal started to fail as the small blue figure started to disappear. Making the lizard growl and swing his tail in anger while Padme giggled.

"Do you have them?" the lizard yelled as the blue figure started to focus.

The man nodded, "I got them. No worries."

"Let's show her." The lizard turned and held the device in front of Padme allowing her to see the new figures. She let out a terrified gasp as she saw the figures of her family knelling on the floor, hands on their heads, and guns pointed straight at them. "Save yourself, Padme!" Padme's father yelled before being greeted which slams of a gun into his skull.

"No!" Padme screamed, "Please stop!"

The lizard smiled seeing the terror and pain on Padme's face, "You will come willingly then?"

Padme nodded defeated, "I will…"

"Good." The lizard growled before turning to his men, "Take these there to my ship. Take her family to the other. We will meet at the main ship."

"Yes sir!"

The lizard smiled one last time obviously proud of himself and his prize before turning to walk out the door, "Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus, and General Grievous will be pleased!"

**Well sorry that took so long, I've been working on other stories. But what do you guys think? I hoped you liked it! As always, please, please, please review! I love hearing your feedback and thoughts! Thanks!**


	38. Anakin to the Rescue

**Hey guys! Hope you are still with me! Sorry that it took longer than usual, but I wanted perfect the timeline of the story! I also have been on vacation the past few days so I couldn't write! BUT, we are almost to the homestretch! By the way, don't forget to check out my new story, Vader's Angel! Well anyways, enjoy!**

**~ This chapter is for everyone that asked for Luke and Leia to be able to see Anakin in battle. So this is for you! **

**~ Also just reminding you guys that this might move a little quick, as in time wise! But enjoy! Hope you like it!**

**In Route to Unknown Planet Far Past Outer Rim**

Anakin sighed loudly into his com, making his annoyance known to his Master in the starfighter flying next to him. Obi-Wan couldn't help but to laugh at the young man's lack of patience. It never was one of his apprentice's strong points. "Bored already Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked with a small laugh.

The young man also laughed as he began fidgeting with the controls on his ship's dashboard; "Oh you know Master, I just get bored."

"I've noticed." Obi-Wan chucked, remembering all the times that Anakin had 'become bored.'

Anakin remained silent for a moment but after silently debating with himself, he decided to voice his opinion. "I just don't understand why we are even doing this mission." He confessed, hoping his Master realized it wasn't usual for him to complain about missions. "It just doesn't make sense to me."

"It is very strange." Obi-Wan agreed. The Council hardly had a good lead or reason to send Anakin and himself out so far. He wasn't exactly sure why the Jedi Council had followed Palpatine's instructions without a second thought. It made more sense for Anakin and himself to stay close. Could it be that the Chancellor wanted them to be far way? What would be the reason in that? Obi-Wan tried to calm his thoughts as he thought of solution in his head. _Perhaps Palpatine and the Jedi Council are very desperate. Everyone wants this war to end. If the Council believes this mission is important, than important it is._

"It just doesn't feel right." Anakin continued, "It's like the Force is screaming at me that it is wrong to leave."

Anakin's statement made Obi-Wan nervous, more nervous than he would like to have admit. It was true; Anakin was unusually strong with the Force. It came so natural to him. Usually if Anakin felt something in the Force, he was right. However, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin's abilities could go to the boy's head. Just like they did when he was a young padawan. Anakin was too sure of himself and his abilities. "Perhaps you're just stressed." Obi-Wan suggested, hoping Anakin didn't hear the uncertainty in his voice.

He didn't.

"Maybe." Anakin agreed. It did seem likely. It had been a very stressful few weeks. He couldn't deny that he was stressed. Being away from Padme, fighting with her, not talking to her, while all in the mean time, fighting battles, going across the galaxy, and countless other things.

**"**Maybe this will even help." Obi-Wan continued to suggest, trying to get his old padawan into a better mood.

"What will help?" Anakin asked confused.

"Being away from everything. We are far beyond the Outer Rim. We are away from battles, lessons…"

_Padme. _

Obi-Wan continued but Anakin did not listen… his thoughts were elsewhere. _Padme. I'm away from Padme. I shouldn't have left her… not like that. I haven't even contacted her and I should have! Now I'm so far away and I know something is wrong. I know he is just trying to help but he is jut making it worse. Master… if only you could understand. _Anakin laughed sadly. _Except you would never understand. You are a perfect Jedi… I wish I could be like you. Not an arrogant, impatient, rule breaker Jedi. _

"Jedi Generals Kenobi and Skywalker. Do you copy?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan recomposed themselves as they listened to the message.

"This is Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan answered into the com surrounding his head.

"And this is Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, we read you loud and clear." Anakin responded.

"This is Trooper TS-148, sirs. I'm on board the Flagship nearest you." The clone trooper reported.

"Hello TS-148. What news do you bring us?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping it was just a small check up and not something that would ruin his apprentice's already terrible mood.

The trooper cleared his throat almost as if he was nervous before he finally stated the report. "First sir, I am to report that the rest of General Skywalker's fleet has made it to their destination and is remaining incognito into further orders."

That statement made a small smirk appear on Anakin's face. How could a huge number of flagships – an entire fleet – appear incognito?

"Secondly," the trooper continued, "We have received news that Senator Amidala has been reported missing, sirs."

"WHAT!?" Anakin yelled. The young Jedi couldn't help the billions of questions that poured out of his mouth. How could Padme be missing? How was it even possible? As questions continued to roll off his tongue, he couldn't help the extreme feelings that he was projecting into the Force. He was extremely angry, but he was also scared and heartbroken. He couldn't help but to fear what had happened to his beloved Angel. The moment the clone trooper had said Senator Amidala, Anakin felt his heart drop.

"Anakin! Anakin! Calm down! Let TS-148 answer some of your questions." Obi-Wan said, trying to soothe his apprentice.

"Frankly sir, I'm not sure I caught any of them." The trooper admitted nervously. The clone didn't expect to have that reaction from such a high marked general.

Anakin growled loudly and Obi-Wan quickly decided that he should do the talking. Calmly, Obi-Wan asked questions and allowed the clone trooper to give him the information that he processed. The two men ignored Anakin's growls while they continued to talk about the situation. However, Anakin could not take the silence anymore but he knew if he said something, it would have to get his Master's attention. Obi-Wan had gotten many answers, but none of which Anakin had wanted, but what could he say that wouldn't give anything away? The Jedi felt a pull on his heart. Should he choose love or duty? Continue to the mission or go back for Padme?

"I'm turning around." Anakin declared as he started pushing buttons on the screen in front of him.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, confusion obvious in his voice.

"I'm turning around." Anakin repeated ignoring whatever speech his Master was preparing for him.

"Now wait a minute Anakin. Know where you are going or if anything is truly wrong." Obi-Wan said, trying to knock some sense into his quick to action apprentice.

"Anything is wrong?" Anakin yelled angrily. "Master! She's missing!"

"But you have no proof that anything is wrong. Luke and Leia Sky were with her, remember? You said we could trust them. They will protect Padme."

_I did? _Anakin thought, not remembering a single thing his Master was saying.

"They are gone too." The clone reported, reminding the generals that he could still hear them.

"I'm going back." Anakin repeated again making Obi-Wan flustered. He knew that his old padawan was not lying and was about to turn his starfighter around.

"The Council can handle this! Is there any reason that you think that she is in dangers? Any sign from the force?" Obi-Wan asked knowing that he had to make his apprentice stay or there would be consequences.

Anakin's heart dropped. _The Force! It's telling me to go back! It's been telling me to go back! _Anakin adjusted the com so that it was closer to his mouth. "The Force! I told you it was telling me to go back!"

Obi-Wan started to panic, Anakin had mention about the Force earlier, but Obi-Wan also knew that Anakin could not turn around. They could not abandon their mission or there would be consequences for them both. "Anakin be reasonable!" Obi-Wan yelled frantically as he saw Anakin's starfighter start to turn in the other direction. "You don't even know where she is or who took her!"

"Actually sir." The clone spoke up again reminding the two generals of his presence. "The Separatists have just made contact with General Skywalker's fleet sir."

"So?" Anakin asked annoyed.

"So…" The clone trooper said nervously, obviously knowing General Skywalker's attitude. "We know exactly where she is and why they took her?"

"The Separatists took Padme?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion. It was true that everyone had been taken weeks before hand but why take her now? How did they find her?

"For what reason?" Anakin asked harshly.

"You… sir." The clone reported.

"Send R2 the exact location." Anakin said coldly.

Obi-Wan turned his starfighter to follow Anakin's as he tried to stop him. "Anakin stop. There will be consequences for leaving! We are too far away from anything, it is a few days travel till you even hit the nearest planet…" But the old Master's speech was no use, before the lecture could even finish; Anakin's starfighter disappeared.

**Secret Separatist Location (One Day Later)**

Padme, Luke, and Leia silently exited the small transport that they had been held captive in for more than 24 standard hours. After a long journey, the transport had landed inside a large hidden base making it impossible to figure out what planet they had landed on. The three walked silently taking in their situation. Their wrist remained restrained allowing them to walk freely. However, big men with big guns, or otherwise know as their captures, were also guarding them. Showing off their prize for the base to see. Glancing around the room Padme gasped, there were millions, if not billions of battle droids and weapons. She had never seen so many droids in her entire life. The twins' eyes also widened as they also took in the troops around them.

"Impressive, isn't it?" The lizard man asked, noticing his prizes noticing the droids around them. "They make it impossible for an escape..." He turned to them flashing his sharp monstrous teeth before adding with a laugh, "Or a rescue."

Padme said nothing, trying to maintain her politician role. While Luke and Leia continued to glance around the room. Somehow both twins knew that this just very well be the end.

As they traveled down the long hallways, the three captives continued to take in the precautions and security around them. This base looked impenetrable and expensive. Padme couldn't help to wonder where they actually where and the real meaning of this base. Obviously it wasn't just for the Separatists to hide prisoners in.

The group paused for a moment as they reached the end of the hallway. One of the men guarding Padme, Luke, and Leia stepped towards the sealed door. Hitting a small button which revealed a small keep pad that the armored man quickly used to type in a code; allowing the door to open.

As soon as Padme stepped inside the door she heard a familiar voice… or voices. "Padme!" They all screamed.

She turned quickly to see her entire family huddled in the corner of the large room surrounded by armed guards. Not being able to control her emotions, the young Senator ran out of line and towards her family. She quickly embraced all of them. They embraced her as well, all of them whispering worries, sorry, and love to one another. Luke and Leia silently joined the ground, but stayed a distance away not to break the moment. Luke silently investigated the room; it was huge but not heavily guarded like the previous huge room. This room contained monitors and tables, not weapons and guns. There were no soldiers, just men guarding the prisoners and people watching monitors, There was however, a few droids that walked the walkways that were attached high above the room's surface.

"Oh isn't that sweet."

Everyone turned to the two new presences in the room. Padme frowned, hiding her emotions as she pulled away from her family. "Count Dooku…" She hissed before turning to the cyborg standing behind him, "and General Grievous."

The old man smiled nodding to Padme, Luke, and Leia, "Nice to see you all again."

Padme remained quite but Leia frowned, "I wish we could say the same."

Count Dooku ignored Leia's comment, as he focused on Padme. Keeping his eyes on the young senator he briefly commented on the family behind her, "Such a beautiful family… such a shame they have to watch you die."

Ruwee hugged Jobal closer as the woman let out a small cry. Darred and Sola stayed knelt to the floor, holding their children close to them.

"Why do you need me dead? I do not see Nute Gunray here to watch the show?" Padme commented, using her perfect senator voice.

Dooku nodded, "I'm afraid I am no longer killing you because of Nute Gunray."

"Why then?"

"My Master is growing tired and wants things to be quicker this time." Dooku answered, knowing Padme had no idea what he was talking about. "He also wants me to prevent anymore pests." Dooku smiled eyeing Luke and Leia, causing Leia to snort.

Confusion was clear on Padme's face. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

A laugh escaped Dooku as he turned back to the young Senator. "Oh I know! It's actually quite a pity because it actually is very extraordinary!"

Padme frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you see –"

"Count Dooku, we should be getting to the plan. Lord Sidious will not be pleased." Grievous said interrupting the Count.

The old man frowned turning to look at the cyborg. "You are a coward! You are scared of a rescue or her escape? This base is impenetrable. No one will be able to get them. I will complete the plan as promised! After, I'm finished with her." Count Dooku argued, trying to shut up the large cyborg.

Grievous growled, not happy with Dooku's insult. "What about Skywalker and Kenobi?"

A feeling of hope washed over the family at hearing those two names, however it was short lived once the Count responded.

"They are at the other edge of the galaxy." Dooku spit. "We have already given the news to Skywalker and I have no doubt he is on his way."

"Then why are we still here!" General Grievous yelled. He had not yet met the young Anakin Skywalker, but he did not want to meet him anytime soon.

"It's a four day trip at the very least!" Count Dooku growled before turning back to Padme and her family. "I am very much afraid that you will be dead by the time Skywalker arrives."

Padme's eyes flickered as if a bulb went off inside her head. Now she understood. "You are using me as bait!"

Count Dooku laughed before nodding. "Very good Senator. Your family was your bait. Now you are his."

Padme frowned. _I need to buy Anakin some time. _A voice in the back of Padme's head told her it was useless. That Anakin was still probably days away. _I can't think like that. He is coming for me… for us. He just has to work with the time I get him. _"What do you want with Anakin?" Padme questioned, hiding her true intentions of her new conversation.

Count Dooku frowned. "I do not want him," He spit. "My Master is the one that wants Skywalker, I would rather see the boy dead."

"So this is your brilliant plan? Kill us and the have Anakin find our dead bodies." Padme hissed.

"And I will be here to capture Skywalker when he does." Dooku continued.

Luke and Leia shared a glance. Somehow this seemed almost familiar, Count Dooku was trapping their father the same way their father trapped Luke. By his friends and loved ones.

Padme processed the plan in her head, it just didn't add up. If Dooku and his Master had just planned to kill her? Why all the weapons and droids? Why all the secrets?

"But you have another plan don't you?" Padme asked.

Count Dooku smiled, "You are very bright, aren't you Senator?"

Padme shrugged, "Maybe, but I can just see the pieces not adding up."

Dooku nodded, not seeing a point to hide his plans. The girl would soon be dead anyways. "I do plan on killing you and your family. However, when Skywalker does show up he will want to rescue you, not knowing you are already dead. When he tries to fight the billions of battle droids to get to you, he will not succeed and you will both be dead. My Master will understand under those circumstances."

"You underestimate the Jedi." Ruwee hissed from behind Padme.

Thankfully, Count Dooku paid no real attention to the man but responded politely. "You forget that I was once a Jedi myself."

"Disgrace to the name." Ruwee hissed again before being silenced by his wife.

"Just let us go." Sola begged. "You said it yourself Anakin is on his way, you don't need us anymore. There is no reason to kill anyone."

"Yes there is." Dooku snapped. "I want to destroy him." The Count explained knowing that the family had no idea what Skywalker would become. He would destroy him, so he would just kill the Jedi first.

"Anakin Skywalker is stronger than you'll ever be." Ruwee hissed ignoring his wife and daughters' protest for him to remain quiet, but the man was going to speak his mind. If he was going to die, he was not going to be polite about it.

"Oh yes, the Hero Without Fear." Dooku said sarcastically turning to Padme's father. "Don't let titles fool you, even the Great Hero With No Fear fears something." He paused turning to back to Padme. "To destroy Skywalker, I must destroy the woman he loves."

The family remained as silent as Padme. They knew Anakin and Padme had feelings for each other, anyone with eyes could see it. They also knew that Anakin was a Jedi and Padme a great senator, the two would never be. Luke and Leia however, glared at the Sith. He was planning on destroy everything; he was going to hurt their new family. Luke leaned towards Leia to whisper in her ear, "We must not let anything happen…"

"I know." Leia whispered, "If only you could use the Force."

Luke's eyes widened as he turned back to his sister. "Leia! Remember what Father said! We were able to use the Force when there was trouble between our parents! This is trouble!"

"But how? We can't just fight him!"

Luke quickly thought of a solution. "We don't need to do anything. Just reach out into the Force! Make our presence known! Father will come!"

"Luke…" Leia sighed, "Father has forgotten us… he won't…"

"We have to try!" Luke argued.

Silently the two siblings reached out into the Force, not knowing if it was working. _Father please. _

_BOOM. _The whole base began to shake.

Padme smiled, "What were you saying about that rescue?"

Dooku was not in distress. He simply returned the smile. "Don't get your hopes up, Senator. We told the Republic where to find you. It will take hours, if not days to penetrate our battle lines. By which time, you will be dead."

Alarms suddenly began to sound causing Count Dooku to look worried, but only for a second.

"Sir!" A male neimaidian called out across the room from behind a monitor.

"What?" General Grievous growled walking towards the male.

"A fighter has begun to attack our troops." The neimaidian reported.

Count Dooku raised his hand to silence the two men. "Silence, soon the fighter will be dead."

"Actually sir…" The male spoke again, "He is penetrating our forces and if he is going to die… He taking many of our troops with him."

"What?" Dooku frowned turning towards the male, "Show me."

The male neimaidian projected the hologram of the room so that the two could see what was happening. Padme noticed the single blue dot that was moving through the forces, making many of the red dots disappear."

"A Jedi." The male whispered.

"It's Skywalker!" General Grievous exclaimed in a panic, "We must kill them and leave."

"Impossible." Dooku disagreed. "There is no possible way he could have made it here in such short time."

"There is also no one that could penetrate our forces that quickly and still be going!" Grievous argued, walking towards controls on the edge of the room. "I'm leaving." He clicked a small button revealing a small hanger bay and exit into the sky.

"Fine." Dooku snapped, "Take the help with you. Close the blasts doors. We will meet up shortly."

Grievous motioned for the men to do what they had been told before disappearing into the ship. Quickly three more doors sealed the entrance making Dooku smile, "That will keep him out."

Padme smiled, "You are scared of Anakin." She paused letting out a small laugh. "You should be."

Dooku said nothing for a moment as he watched General Grievous's ship take off into the sky. Silently he turned to face Padme, "I'm sorry that things must end like this." He turned to the lizard standing near the group, "Kill her, then the rest."

"Yes, sir." The lizard man growled, taking his place in front of Padme. As he raised the gun to her face Padme couldn't help the few tears that slipped away. _I'm sorry Ani. _The lizard laughed for a moment hearing the cries and begs of her family. Her mother and father screaming to stop, Leia crying, begging him not to kill her, and her sister trying to run towards the monster to stop him.

Padme closed her eyes afraid to watch her death. _I love you Ani. _

A familiar hum became apparent in the room and was shortly followed by the roar of the lizard in front of her. Hearing her family gasp, Padme quickly opened her eyes to see the lizard no longer standing in front of her but on the floor holding the place where his arm use to be. She turned her head just in time to see a blue flash of an object flying in the air, the object that had cut off the lizard's arm… A lightsaber. The lightsaber flew back to the person that had through it. Padme smiled when the man quickly caught it in mid sprint and began disassembling some droids that were now on the ground level. _Anakin._

"Skywalker! Shoot him!" Dooku commanded to the remaining guards.

Anakin did not pause from fighting when the shots were fired at him. He deflected them with much ease, quickly flipping over and under each of the guards, disarming them quickly. The droids that remained on the above level of the room began to shoot down at Anakin. He raised his flesh hand and part of the level began to grumble as he used the Force to pull it down. After, he force jumped up to the top level dismantling the droids that still remained. Luke was in awe of his father's moves. They were so quick and precise. Sometimes he could hardly keep up with his father. He wished someday he could be as an amazing Jedi as him.

The room was again quiet for a moment as Anakin jumped down from the level above. Hitting the floor with a big thump. He looked towards Padme, "Are you alright?"

She never got to answer. Anakin felt a disturbance in the Force, knowing what was going to happen a second before he was hit. The young Jedi quickly did a back flip over the blade that was about to hit him. When he found his feet the red and blue blade hit each other hard.

"Skywalker." Dooku hissed.

"Dooku." Anakin nodded.

The lightsabers continued to flare against each other. The Jedi and Sith began their battles. Blue and red clashed together. Jumping and twirling away from their opponent, in an attempt to get the upper hand. After a few minutes the Jedi and Sith found themselves in a familiar predicament, in a stand still with their lightsabers clashed together.

"Weren't you on a mission Skywalker?" Dooku asked darkly.

"I was, but I didn't stay long. I thought you'd miss me." Anakin replied emotionlessly.

Once again the two began their battle. Moving quickly across the room. Anakin couldn't hemp but smile when he realized he had managed to get the upper hand in the fight. He knew he could win, but Dooku realized this as well. Noticing he was near his ship, Dooku decided it was his final chance. He gave a quick blow to Anakin's leg, stumbling him for a second. A second was all Dooku need he raised his hand and began to break a railing from the ceiling, knowing that if it fell it would fall on Amidala and her family.

Yells escaped from the Jobal and Sola as they saw the railing hurtling towards them. Anakin quickly deactivated his lightsaber and held out his hands to stop it from crushing his family. "Move!" He commanded.

Anakin heard the engines of Dooku's ship come to life. Knowing that Anakin would choose to save Padme, Dooku had made his escape.

Luke and Leia helped their family move. Luke quickly pulled Pooja into his arms and ran out of the way of the railing. _If only I could help him!_ Luke thought, angry that he couldn't do more.

"Clear!" Padme yelled to Anakin, telling him the family was safe.

The railing fell to the floor with a large boom and Anakin didn't waste a second to turn around. Holding his hands out to his new target – Dooku's ship. The ship that had begun to take off stayed in place as Anakin used the Force to keep it from moving. He wasn't sure how long he could hold it but he had to try.

Leia's mouth dropped as she watched her father. "Luke! He's holding the ship!"

"That's amazing!" Luke yelled amazed at his father's powers, but he quickly frowned knowing that they had to do something. Eyeing the weapons on the floor, Luke grabbed them, "We need to help him!"

Padme looked towards Luke and noticed his idea. She quickly grabbed a blaster and began to fire it at Dooku's ship. Luke and Leia did the same.

Three blaster fires suddenly turned into hundreds causing the three to turn around. Clone Troopers were running into the base after opening the many blast doors.

"General Skywalker, what are your orders?" A trooper yelled over the blast fire.

"Get them out of here!" Anakin yelled back, holding the ship into place. The struggle of holding any longer was beginning to show on his face and finally Anakin knew he had to let go. Even as the ship disappeared Anakin knew that he and his troops had done enough damage and the ship could not stay airborne for long.

General Anakin Skywalker turned back to his troopers, ignoring Padme and the others. "That ship can not stay airborne for long, send troops to find it."

"Yes sir." The troop responded, before turning back to the other men.

Luke and Leia were the most surprised to see their father not even acknowledge Padme or the family. Wasn't he glad to see them? Wasn't he worried about them? Padme had almost just died and he didn't even hug her? Instead he just walked ahead, letting the clones walk the family away. At the end of the hallway, a blue helmeted trooper joined the small pack.

"Nice of you to show up." Anakin chucked.

"We came as soon as we could sir." The trooper responded.

The clone handed Anakin a small datapad, which he looked over quickly. Looking away from her husband, Padme glanced around the room, noticing it was the first one that Luke, Leia, and herself had seen. It was the room the previously had the millions of battle droids. Now the room was filled with nothing but scrap metal. _Did Anakin do all of this?_ Padme was knocked out of her thoughts when he mother wrapped her arms around her. "Thank the gods for Anakin."

"I always thought the HoloNet bragged about his abilities, but now I see I am wrong." Ruwee added. "They need to brag more!"

When they reached another hanger, Padme saw the many knew ships that it now processed. Anakin paused at one of the ships' doors motioning to the blue helmeted clone, "Rex, take Senator Amidala and her family to my fleet."

"Aren't you coming?" The clone asked, speaking Padme's mind.

Anakin nodded as he walked towards his yellow starfighter, "Shortly. There is a small battle still taking place on the other side of the base. I must assist Obi-Wan."

"General Kenobi is here?"

"Apparently." Anakin responded coldly hoping into his starfighter. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting sir." Rex responded hoping into the other ship. "Come along family. Must get you to General Skywalker's fleet."

**Anakin Skywalker's Fleet**

It had been a few hours since Padme had last seen Anakin. Although she had survived longer she couldn't help but hope he was all right. She walked back and forth through the hanger bay, knowing this would be the first place Anakin would show up. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take her families worries. She knew they meant no harm, but she was fine. Anakin had saved her. Her family had gone on for hours about how amazing Anakin was, but Padme didn't need to listen because she already knew how amazing her husband was. She had to thank the force that no one mentioned the bit about Dooku saying she was Anakin's love. She knew they suspected something, but also knew that it would never be. _We will have to tell them soon. I can't hide this from them much longer. _

After a few minutes, Luke and Leia joined her. Not that she minded, she had begun to like the twins after all. Not just liked, love. She wasn't sure why but she almost felt the connection between them growing. As the three continued to talk about the day's events, the sound of starfighters echoed through the hanger bay.

"Here comes the General, boys." A trooper announced.

Padme smiled when she saw Anakin's yellow fighter flew down into the hanger with a red Jedi fighter close behind. At the sight of Anakin and Obi-Wan exiting their starfighters the troops raised up their blasters to show respect. Both Jedi bowed their heads respectably. Anakin once again, ignored Luke, Leia, and Padme except for the slight nod her gave in their direction. Obi-Wan did the same.

"Why doesn't he talk to you?" Luke asked, he hadn't meant to say his question allowed but he quickly gave his mother an apologetic look.

Padme smiled, she didn't mind. "He isn't anyone to me right now."

Luke and Leia looked at their mother confused. How could she say that her husband, their father, was no one to her?

Padme laughed again noticing the twins' faces. "I know it's complicated." She laughed. "He is a Jedi and a general right now, he has a duty."

"But you were taken and almost killed!" Leia exclaimed. "And he is acting like he doesn't care."

"Oh, he cares." Padme said looking at the door that her husband had entered. "He was very worried he wouldn't make it in time. He wants more than anything to be with me."

"It didn't look like it." Leia grumbled while she crossing her arms over her chest.

Luke ignored his sister's comment. "How do you know?"

Padme shrugged, "We just have a connection. I can't explain it, I just…. Know." Padme paused turning back to Leia. "And for your statement, he has to look like he doesn't care. How else would we hide our marriage, buy flaunting our feeling around?"

Leia blushed; she hadn't meant to be so harsh. She just wanted to see her parents again.

Knowing that his mother wanted to be left alone, Luke smiled and pulled his sister away. "We will see you later. I think we both better go to the medical bay."

"But I'm not–"

Luke placed his hand over his sister's mouth and gave a quick smile to Padme; who smiled back with a thankful look.

After a few minutes of being alone, Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the hanger bay. This time both acknowledged Padme. Anakin gave Padme a small hug. She could feel the tension between them, not bad tension, just the lust and the worries between them. Anakin quickly pulled away hiding his disappointment of the short hug. Obi-Wan also gave Padme a small hug, "I'm glad to see you're safe, Senator."

Pulling away, Padme smiled. "Yes, thanks to Anakin."

Anakin's face dropped to the floor like a child that had been caught in a bad act. Obi-Wan suddenly became uneasy, "Well… Umm… Yes. Good thing Anakin came in time."

Padme suddenly wondered if she had said something wrong. _I only thanked Anakin? _Obi-Wan said nothing more to Padme as he started to walk away. He looked at Anakin pointing in the direction of the medical bay. "Go get your injuries taken care of. Meet back here in two hours."

Anakin nodded, "Yes, Master."

As they both watched Obi-Wan disappear, Padme turned to Anakin. "You're injured?"

Anakin shrugged walking forward. "Just a few more battle scars. Nothing bad."

Padme frowned following her husband. She hated how many battle scars he had; he always came back with more. They reminded her of how many times she could lose her husband. She followed Anakin around a few halls, wondering if he would ever act like her Anakin. She needed him. She needed to talk to him, her husband. Not the soldier that she was with.

Anakin paused at a door, typing a code into the panel. As the door opened, he slowly walked inside. Padme followed him into the dark room. _This isn't the medical bay? Why are we here? _Padme got her answer as soon as the door slide shut. His lips were on hers in a matter of seconds. His rough hands pulled her close before rubbing her body. Yes, this was her husband.

"I'm sorry." He whispered between kisses.

"I'm sorry too." Padme whispered as he tongue began to trail the kisses he had left on her neck.

"I need you, now." Padme begged, as she felt teased by Anakin's hands.

Anakin sighed pulling away from Padme. She was about to question why'd he stopped but he had already begun talking into the com he had pulled from his belt. "Master. Do you read me?"

Padme frowned. Why would he be talking to Obi-Wan at a time like this? They should be making love… Cherishing the moment they had together.

"What is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked almost annoyed.

Padme frowned harder. _Why does Obi-Wan seem irritated with Anakin? He seemed upset when I thanked Anakin as well. What could have happened?_

"The medical droid does not have the supplies to treat my wounds. It said I must go to the nearest medical bay for correct treatment." Anakin lied.

"That's convenient." Obi-Wan groaned. "Fine. Escort the Senator and her family to Naboo. Get proper treatment on Theed, then we must get back to our mission."

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied, smiling when he saw Padme's face light up.

Anakin quickly clipped the com back onto his belt before he began to kiss his wife again. "That should by us some time."

"Did you do something to upset Obi-Wan?" Padme asked, wondering why there was so much tension between the two friends.

"Well… Ummm…" Anakin stuttered not sure how to start his sentence. "He is just mad…Ummm... Disappointed that I went against the Council's Orders."

"What did you do?"

Anakin frowned pulling away from Padme. "I left my mission to save you."

Padme was a little taken back. She hasn't expected that response. Anakin had saved her life if he had not showed up then she might have been killed. She decided to ignore his answer with another question. "And that mad Obi-Wan mad at you?"

"No…" Anakin said turning his head to the floor. "He is mad because of my punishment for disobeying orders."

"What's your punish–"

"It doesn't matter Padme." Anakin said not allowing her to finish her question. He pulled himself closer to her again, "All that matters is that you and I are together. Right here and right now."

Padme lightly pushed Anakin away, knowing that he was hiding something. "Anakin… What is your punishment?"

Anakin sighed loudly. "Obi-Wan and I must remain in the Outer Rim for… a very long time."

Padme gasped, "How long?"

"I don't know." Anakin admitted, "Long."

Tears began to fill Padme's eyes and Anakin quickly grabbed onto her. "I'll be fine. We will be together soon enough. You are alive, that's what matters."

"But they are taking you away." Padme sobbed into his chest.

"I know, but soon this war will be over. Then nothing will separate us." Anakin slowly wiped away Padme's tears. "Now come, I must escort you and your family to Theed."

Padme nodded regaining her Senator face that hid all emotion. Anakin did the same. Both walked out of the room as senator and Jedi… not husband and wife.

**Theed (Midnight)**

Padme held her husband tighter allowing their naked bodies to form together. She silently traced her fingers around the beta packs that were on his chest and arms from where he was injured in battle. The droid had said that the wounds would heal completely but Padme knew it was a lie. Soon her husband would have more battle scars to show off.

Even if Anakin had been on Theed for more than a few hours, it seemed only seemed only seconds to Padme. Time was going to fast, she knew that Anakin had to leave soon. He must return to battle, the galaxy needed him. He had saved the day, escorted her home, received treatment for his many wounds, and made love to her more times than she could count. But it still wasn't enough. Padme never wanted to let him go. They were always separated by something. Soon he would be gone for weeks if not months. She knew she couldn't be angry at Anakin for his actions because he had only been think of her, but she also wished the Council would have picked a different punishment. _If only he had a punishment of staying on Coruscant to do nothing. _She knew however that Anakin would hate that punishment. He would love being with her, but he also loved being a Jedi. Sitting home for weeks at a time would not be good for him.

Anakin's com buzzed from across the room causing Padme to hold her husband tighter. Anakin sighed pulling Padme closer to him and quickly kissing her head. He swung his legs out from over the bed picking up black pants from the floor and pulling them on. After making sure he looked somewhat decent, even if it was just for Padme. He walked towards the com hooked to his belt on the floor and used the Force to bring it to his hand.

"Yes, Master?" He asked as he brought the device to his face.

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked not seeming a bit excited.

"As I'll ever be." Anakin responded truthfully.

"Good. I'll meet you in the outer atmosphere just above Theed."

"I'll be there." Anakin said before deactivating the device.

He halfheartedly began to dress into his Jedi robes. Padme let out a small cry when Anakin pulled on his robe, completing the Jedi outfit. He quickly walked back over to his naked wife, getting back into bed and wrapping her in his arms. Padme didn't like the feeling of his tunic against her, it was too cold. She wanted his warm flesh.

"I'll be back before you know it." He whispered into her hair.

Padme couldn't respond as she began to cry. The two were silent for a moment, holding each other; the only sound was Padme soft sobs. She looked up when she felt something warm run down her check that wasn't her tear. She was met with bright blue eyes filled with tears. "Then why are you crying?" Padme pointed out.

Anakin laughed sadly. "Because I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't." Padme whispered into his chest.

Anakin didn't respond. He was trying to get a hold on his emotions. Padme held onto his tightly as he began to slip away, he nails digging into his sleeves. Once he rose from the bed, he turned and kissed Padme on the forehead, "Get some sleep. Dream of me, like I will dream of you."

"I love you Ani." Padme whispered as she pulled Anakin back down for their final goodbye kiss. His hands weaved into her air and pulled her closer, but the kiss could not last forever. Slowly pulling away he looked into her eyes, "I love you Angel." He turned, not allowing himself to glance back at his wife knowing he wouldn't be able to leave if he did. "I'll be back."

Padme shook her head. "Ani! Wait."

He paused, not being able to deny her.

"Please just stay with me, till I'm asleep. I want one peaceful night." Padme whispered hoping he would say yes.

Anakin didn't move making Padme think she had asked too much of him. That was until Anakin was suddenly in their bed again laying against his pillow and pulling her back into his arms. His lips touched her delicately, "Sleep." He whispered encourage. Padme nodded snuggling into his large body admiring the warmth it gave her. Yes. She would have one final goodnight's sleep. She would have one more warm bed. She would have her husband next to her.

Anakin's gloved hand began to move up and down Padme's back encouraging her to sleep. His touch felt so good against her bare skin. She allowed one last glance up at her husband; his blue eyes were watching her intensely. She smiled knowing he was her dark Jedi Knight. "I love you." She whispered before her eyes slowly shut and she drifted off to sleep.

Knowing Padme had fallen asleep, Anakin allowed himself a few minutes of admiring the beauty of his sleeping wife before leaving her alone in the large bed. He quietly got out of Padme laying her gently on his pillow and pulling the blankets up to cover her bare shoulders. He knew it would get cold in the bed without the warmth of his body. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and gently moved the small pieces of hair out of her face. Anakin walked towards the exit of the room, this time allowing himself one last glance at his sleeping wife. He knew that he could leave peacefully now. She was being guarded and was safe in Theed; no harm would come to her. Forcing himself to turn away, he slowly exited the door and headed to his starfighter, ready for the next missions ahead.

**Secret Palace on Coruscant**

In a secret palace on Coruscant, two Siths had reunited. One of them was not particularly happy with the situation at hand and was making it well known.

"I practically gifted wrap that Senator for you! How could you let her and those two brat children live!" Sidious growled.

"I'm sorry, my Master." Dooku apologized. "I don't understand how Skywalker could have gotten there in so short of time."

Sidious didn't respond. He knew that he had underestimated Skywalker but he would not admit that to Dooku. He began walking in circles around the room until he paused as if something had hit him in the face. Yes, something had changed. A smile slowly appeared over the hooded man's features as he turned back to Dooku. "The Force seems to be working in our favor…"

"How so?" Dooku asked confused.

Sidious frowned. "It is not important to you! You are just lucky this time! Go! Meet up with that fool, Grievous and wait for further orders."

Dooku did not ask questions as he bowed to his Master, "Yes Master." Without another word Dooku turned and exited the room leaving a smiling Sidious by himself.

Sidious had to admit that his plans were not working as he had expected, but the Force did seem to be working in his favor. He reached out into the Force, feeling the change within it. He smiled knowing no one else would understand. "Yes..." He whispered, "This will work out quite nicely."

**Well what did you guys think? Sorry it took so long and was so jumpy! Also, sorry if your confused, you'll figure out what happened within the Force in the next chapter if you didn't pick up on it yet! Well hoped you enjoyed it and be sure to check out my other stories! As always, please, please, please review! I love hearing from you!**


	39. Do We Exist?

**Hey guys! Sorry that it is taking longer than usual to update the story! I'm working on like 3 different stories at once…. What can I say? It wasn't my best idea! I hope you check out my others stories! And hopefully you are still with me! Hitting the homestretch only a few more chapters to go! Sorry for this chapter moving so fast and being so short! We just need Anakin back! (He will be back in the next chapter, promise!) Well, enjoy!**

**Note: We are just saying for argument sake that Padme was only pregnant twins for seven months instead of the usual nine. **

Luke and Leia sat silently in their mother's apartment on Coruscant. She wouldn't be home for another few hours, but they still waited anxiously. Usually Leia would ask to accompany their mother to the Senate, but today their mother had left without saying a word to either of them. The twins guessed that it had something to with their father. Anakin had been gone for two months and there hadn't been a single contact since he left. He had left them on Naboo but after everything that had happened, the Jedi Council had decided it was safest for Padme to return to Coruscant. Padme had been kind enough to allow Luke and Leia to stay with her instead of at the Jedi Temple under constant watch. The twins also guessed that their mother's decision had to do with their father, his absence would probably make her lonely. The truth was, however, Padme had taken a liking to Luke and Leia. She wanted them to stay with her because she was attached to them. She couldn't imagine he twins beginning at the Jedi Temple being watched like criminals– criminals that she knew they weren't.

It had been a rough start, everyone trying to get a routine; but eventually they had managed. The days were long and lonely, but every night Padme, Luke, and Leia would watch the HoloNet for the slightest news of Anakin always hoping to hear of him returning to Coruscant. Sadly, there was hardly news about Anakin at all. Perhaps, once a week there would be a mention of his name and rumors about what him and Obi-Wan were doing. The fact of the matter was, no one exactly knew. Anakin was far way from Coruscant or any other Republic territories for that matter. The odds of getting any report from the two generals were slim, only the Jedi Council knew of their whereabouts and they obviously weren't going to share them.

"Luke?" Leia asked quietly, grabbing her brother's attention. "Do you think it is possible for father to die... in this time?"

Leia's question caught Luke off guard. He was surprised she would ask such a thing, but when he looked over at his sister, he was the hurt and sadness across her face. She was truly worried about what was going to happen to them and their parents. They both hoped that they could change the future. They needed to save their parents. They hoped they could save the galaxy.

"Of course not." Luke relied, not sure if he was telling the truth. "You've seen Father, he is amazing."

"But yet he turned into Vader." Leia reminded him, still not looking in his direction.

"He did, but he won't this time because we are here. He will return home soon, don't worry." Luke whispered sliding towards his sister and hugging her tightly.

Leia let out a small cry as she pulled Luke closer. "I'm sorry," she cried. "It's just I miss him… and Han. I don't want to lose Father… or Mother. I can't– we can't. Not after everything we've seen."

"We won't." Luke said reassuringly, "They have us now. We won't let anything happen."

Leia shook her head trying to hide the tears. "It won't do us any good. He doesn't remember us." She paused turning towards Luke, "We have a little more than five months and you know what is missing?"

Luke looked at her in confusion giving her the silent answer of no.

"Us." She whispered, "Empire Day… Our Birthday is only about five months away. How can we be born if we haven't even been conceived?"

"That's why you want Father to come back alive." Luke said drawing his conclusion. "So we can be conceived?"

Leia frowned. "I'm just worried that us being here might have screwed something up. We might not even exist now."

Luke's face remained calm but he understood his sister's worry. They had to figure out something and fast. There had to be a reason for all of this but it seemed unlikely. Was it possible that they would not exist in the future? Luke shook his head placing his hand on his sister, "We will figure this out Leia. I promise."

**Meanwhile – Senate Building**

Padme quietly sat in her office, reading over datapads that had been put on her desk a few hours ago. She couldn't help but miss Leia and regret her decision to not bring her along today. Over the pas two months Leia had been helping her with her duties. Leia's absence was obvious; the evidence was on Padme's desk. All the datapads that were building up was not something Padme was use to. She let out an annoyed sigh as she threw the device on her desk.

"Are you alright, Milady?" One of her handmaidens asked as she walked to the senator's side.

"I think I should retire for the day." Padme groaned holding her stomach. A feeling of dizziness had once again washed over her. She had been sick all morning but decided that it would pass, but it was only becoming stronger.

"Yes, you don't look well, Milady. I will fetch a guard to escort you home." The handmaiden said walking out of the room to fetch a guard for Padme.

**Apartment – half an hour later**

Luke and Leia continued to sit quietly in their mother's living area. Neither had spoken for almost an hour, they were both still lost in thought about the events happening. The only thing to bring them out of their thoughts was the sound of someone entering the room.

"Hello." Padme smiled, but the happiness did not enter her eyes.

Leia and Luke both noticed.

"Are you alright?" Leia asked concern.

"You're home really early." Luke added at the same time.

Padme nodded for the most part ignoring them politely. She walked around the twins and towards the direction of her room. "I just feel ill, please excuse me."

Luke and Leia watched their mother disappear from the room before looking at each other with concern.

"Any ideas now?" Leia asked her brother, but he didn't hear her. His face was still plastered to the spot where their mother had disappeared.

**Padme's Bedroom**

As soon as Padme reached her room she quickly stripped of her cloths, turned off the light, and crawled into her bed. The sickness and loneliness started to get to her as a few silent tears started to run down her face. She sifted herself to Anakin's side of the bed, inhaling his scent that was still held in the pillow. Padme missed her husband desperately and wished that he would be home soon.

"Oh Mistress Padme!" 3PO exclaimed as he quickly shuffled into the room. "Are you ill? Are you alright?"

Padme let out an annoyed groan, she knew 3PO meant well but she desperately wished for a few moments to herself. "I'm fine 3PO, just a little –" Padme paused feeling a strong feeling in her stomach. Her hand immediately covered her mouth as she jumped out of bed and ran towards the fresher. Once inside whatever was inside of her stomach quickly released themselves.

3PO quickly ran to his mistress's side, grabbing onto her hair to get it out of her face, "Oh dear."

After a few minutes of throwing up the contents of her stomach, Padme pulled away slouching on to the floor. "I don't understand." She muttered looking towards the golden droid, "I don't have a fever."

"Perhaps the flu?" 3PO suggested.

Padme shook her head lightly, "I don't think so."

Both Padme and 3PO were silent for a moment, thinking of possibilities for such behavior.

Suddenly, 3PO shuffled his legs as if he was nervous. "Well since it is my programming to understand humans. I hope you don't find my question insulting. After all, I am trying to help you Mistress Padme. You are very important to me just like my maker, Master Ani. I would just like–"

"Just ask me the question." Padme moaned unable to hear her droid's rambling any longer.

"When was your last monthly cycle?" 3PO asked, taking Padme off guard.

_When was it? _Padme thought unable to remember. She had been so stressed and busy with everything happening for the past few months that she had hardly noticed her missed cycle. Padme's eyes grew wide as she turned to her droid. "Wait. You think I might be pregnant?"

"Well of course!" 3PO exclaimed happily. "But you will have to be tested to make sure."

Padme remained silent lost in her thoughts. _Could I be pregnant? It doesn't seem possible Anakin… _Padme's head spun as she remembered the hours of love making to her husband about two months ago. _Oh Sith…_

"Would you like me to get you a test?"

Padme shook away her thoughts before turning to her droid. "I'm sorry 3PO, what did you say?"

"Would you like me to get you a test?" 3PO repeated kindly.

Padme looked away. Did she want to know? Unconsciously she nodded, giving her heart's true answer. It wasn't that she didn't want a child; she did, especially with Anakin. She dreamed of a time in the future that they could start a family. But that was just it, in the future. A baby in a time like this would be very hard for both of them. It would not just be the war, but also their positions. They had always hidden their love, but a baby would be evidence. Evidence that they were together, lovers, and married. Fear washed over Padme as she thought of the possibilities of what would happen. Or even worse, if Anakin did not return from war to see their child, to know the child, and to love their child.

A worrying wife sat alone with her thoughts for what seemed like forever before 3PO returned holding a small device. He politely handed the device to her, "Here you go, Mistress Padme. Would you like me to stay with you?"

Padme smiled at the droid's kindness. "Thank you 3PO, could you wait in the bedroom."

"Of course Mistress Padme!" 3PO said happily before turning to leave Padme alone. She took a deep breath before closing the door, ready for her answer.

A few minutes later, Padme slowly walked into her bedroom with the small device tightly wrapped in her hand.

3PO shuffled over to her quickly, "Well?"

"It's positive." Padme whispered, looking to her droid with a small smile.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" 3PO exclaimed happily. "Another little Skywalker! Master Ani will be overjoyed! Would you like me to contact R2 so you can tell Master Ani the news?"

"No!" Padme screamed out suddenly, "We can't tell Anakin." She began pacing the room as the fear began to build inside. "We can't contact him anyways, he is too far. If by some miracle he does contact me, I can't just break the news to him that way. He already has too much to deal with; I can't allow that to be added. It will hurt him so much not being able to be here with me!" Padme paused from her rampage turning back to her droid, "Please don't tell anyone 3PO."

"I would never! This is your news Mistress Padme!"

Padme smiled, "Thank you." Silently, her head turned back to the device in her hand. "Do you mind giving me a few moments alone?"

"Of course! Take all the time you need!" 3PO replied, turning and walking towards the exit leaving Padme alone with the small device. Once the door shut, Padme's hand began to rub her belly. _A baby. There is a baby in the tummy. My own baby Anakin and my baby! _A smile formed over Padme's features as she thought about the small being that Anakin and her love had created. "It's just me and you." Padme whispered to her stomach. "You're my little secret, until Daddy gets home." Quickly the smile disappeared, as the fears of Anakin never returning home reappeared in her mind. Padme knew what she needed to help her, so she turned towards the small box that was set on one of the tables in her room. She slowly reached inside pulling out the necklace that Anakin had given her so many years ago. She smiled as the snippet lay against her chest. "There." She whispered. "Now we have a little piece of Daddy."

**Living Area – later that night**

It was late when Padme left the comfort of her room. She hoped that Luke and Leia wouldn't question her on her absence. She walked quietly through the halls of her apartment looking for any sign of the twins. After a few minutes she located them in the twins in the living area watching a HoloNet report.

"Hello." Padme greeted as she walked into the room and sitting on ne of the couches. "I'm sorry that I've been so rude." She paused as a large smile formed on her face. "I've just been so busy."

Luke nodded with a small smile. "It's fine. You look happy though."

Padme nodded, trying to hide her smile. "Oh, I am."

Leia, unlike her brother, did not just notice her mother's happiness. She knew something else had changed. Eyeing her mother curiously, Leia's eyes passed over the necklace that hung from her mother's neck. "That's a very beautiful necklace." Leia commented, unable to stop herself.

Padme was caught off guard by Leia's comment as she looked down at the object hanging from her neck. She quickly smiled and pulled the small object in her hand before looking at Leia, "Oh yes, Anakin made this for me long ago."

Luke's eyes were on his mother. "You miss him." His words were a statement not a question.

"Yes." Padme nodded, her hand unconsciously shifting over her stomach. Thankfully, the twins did not notice.

"He will be back soon." Luke said encourage, but Leia heard the unsteadiness in his voice.

_"Breaking News!"_

Padme, Luke, and Leia's heads snapped towards the announcement, hoping to hear something. Just one little thing about Anakin.

_"It is true that over the past few weeks that we have heard little or if not nothing about General Skywalker and Kenobi." The reporter said. "And tonight we have received news that a great number of the troops sent with our two great generals have been wiped out."_

Padme's heart dropped. Wiped out? Did that mean…. No.

_"A small number of troops are being sent back to Coruscant but the generals are not returning. What does this mean?" The reporter continued._

_"It is obvious!" Another female reporter interjected. "Half the troops being wiped out, then Kenobi and Skywalker not returning home? The Jedi Council has done nothing and no troops are being sent to replace the ones lost. They have obviously been killed–"_

Padme couldn't hear the woman continue, her heart had already broke. Tears had begun to pour down her face and she clutched her stomach tightly. _No. It can't be true. Anakin isn't dead. He isn't gone. Not my Ani. Our baby. Our family. _Padme felt arms reach around her.

"Padme, did you hear that?" Luke asked.

She didn't respond. She didn't hear anything after Anakin's death and she didn't really want to.

"The man just said that it wasn't true." Luke continued. "The female reporter is just making assumptions."

Padme shook her head, letting out screams and yells about Anakin. She didn't hear anything Luke was trying to say to her, for her heart had already cracked.

Leia looked at her brother with fear in her eyes. Their mother had become hysterical and there was nothing they could do. The next thing that happened was too quick for Leia to comprehend. One second their mother was crying, the next second Luke's hand was on her head, and the next their mother was calm and silently sleeping.

"What did you do!?" Leia shouted, not understanding what had happened to their mother.

"I forgot I couldn't use the Force…" Luke said slowly, "I just wanted to calm here and–"

"And?"

"It worked." Luke slowly replied.

Leia looked back between her mother and Luke in confusion. "You used the Force?"

Luke nodded, unable to speak.

She shook her head, still in much confusion. "But Father said that we couldn't use the Force because–"

"We didn't exist yet in this time." Luke said finishing his sister's sentence.

It was silent in the room for a few minutes before Leia comprehended what her brother was saying. Suddenly her mouth dropped as she turned to her brother, "You don't mean…"

Luke nodded. "Mother is pregnant. We have been conceived."

**Sorry guys for it taking so long and being so short! We just need Anakin back! Only a few more chapters! Can't wait! Don't forget to review!**

**PS: Don't worry! I'm still working on Vader's Angel!**


	40. Time Passes

**Hey guys! Did you miss me? I'm soooooo sorry that this update took FOREVER! Like I can't even explain to you how sorry I am. My laptop totally crashed and took all my stories with it! I never thought it would be gone so long! I'm trying to get all my stories updated as soon as possible! I hope you still want to read the story and stick with me ****J**

Slowly, more time passed and it was an agonizing time for Padme, Luke, Leia, and Anakin. All time seemed to blur together. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months; but hardly any of that mattered. It still felt like years to the Skywalker family. Nothing seemed right. The family would not be whole until they were all together.

Luke and Leia watched helplessly as time continued to pass, showing no change to the upcoming future. The twins feared that they would not stop the Empire; that they were going to fail.

They watched their mother sit by the HoloNet, hoping for good news about their father. There hardly ever was. The battles in the Outer Rim Sieges always were broadcasted late, weeks after the real battle had taken place. The broadcasts never had any details, just outcomes of the battles.

The twins watched Padme cry and her heartbreak, while hearing about his death or just because she missed him. They both stayed strong for their mother, but behind closed doors they too wept for their father, fearing for him and hoping he would come home.

They watched her wait night after night for him to return home, but than again, so did they. Countless times during the day Luke and Leia found themselves watching the door, hoping that their father would return. He never did.

Anakin remained far beyond the Outer Rim Sieges, fighting battles and winning the war… or so his family hoped. There were many whispers of his death, but still no evidence of the news being true. The family tried to remain optimistic, they had to believe he was alive; but Anakin made no contact. They had not received a single note from him since he had left that on Naboo and it made them fear the worse; that they would never see him again.

Padme, however, always kept the most faith. Always reminding Luke and Leia of Anakin's other battles or fights that he should never have been able to walk away from.

She could not afford to believe any different than her husband was alive. If anything happened to Anakin, she knew she would feel it through their bond. They were always connected. Each night when she lay alone in bed, missing his voice, his smile, his touch, his smell, and his warmth, she would reach out through their bond and would smile. She felt him, his love for her. With that, she knew that he was alive and that he was fighting to come home to her.

Still, Padme feared. She knew Anakin had survived though many things, that he could survive through many things. He was powerful, the Hero Without Fear, the Chosen One. He loved living up to his name, be a Jedi, to fight, and protect; but most of all he liked to push his limits. Sometimes Padme believed Anakin thought he was invincible, sometimes she believed it too; but every time he arrived home with a new scare she was reminded different. One day Anakin would push himself too far, one day he wouldn't be invincible, one day he would not return.

She feared for the day that their bond would turn cold, the day that Anakin would come home in a casket, the day that she would never again hear his voice or feel his touch. He would never learn of his child. He wouldn't see their creation come into the world. He would never hold their baby. Never see his child grow and have a life of it's own. Padme would be forced to grow old alone, die alone, and have to wait years to be reunited with her one true love. After Anakin's death, time would continue to move, but her life would all but stop.

Even without Anakin's death, time continued to pass.

During the slow moving few months, Padme's belly continued to grow. At first she did not tell any one of her secret; not even the twins. She wore large and full dresses; that would conceal her secret from the galaxy. She retired to her bedroom early every night, staying away from the preying eyes of the twins. Afraid they would notice the change in her body.

It wasn't that she didn't trust them, she did, but it wasn't just her secret to tell. The secret did not just belong to her. Time after time she wanted to tell the twins of the miracle inside of her, but she felt too guilty. Guilty that she would be telling the most important news of her life to someone that did not helped create it. Luke and Leia would know the news of the baby before the baby's father even learned of its existence and that did not sit well in the pit of Padme's stomach. She wanted Anakin to know first. She wanted to watch his face as she told him the news. She wanted to feel his strong embrace around her, feel his hands touch the being that their love had created inside her belly.

But the day came that Padme could no longer hide her secret from the twins. One night, after becoming dreadfully ill, Padme had panicked. Pregnancy was new to her, she did not know what to expect. She had been with her sister through her two pregnancies, but experiencing it herself was beyond different. Padme didn't want to take any chances.

She had Luke rush her to the nearest medical facility and after explaining the situation to the doctors and droids, they happily preformed test for the first time mother to be. Just to calm her nerves.

Luke and Leia stayed by her side the entire night, and from that night forward everything changed between them. The twins were welcomed to witness the pregnancy. Their mother no longer hid anything from them. The baby was no longer a secret to them, even though technically it never was. Still, they honored their mother's trust, happy that she would share such an intimate secret with them. It seemed as if everything was falling into place, that everything was perfect. The only thing missing was Padme's husband, Luke and Leia's father– Anakin.

But unknown to the Skywalker's, Darth Sidious's plan was already in action, and Anakin would be home very soon.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry. Like seriously, I am SO SORRY! I know this chapter is REALLY short and the writing in it isn't the best, but I REALLY just wanted to post it. I've written this chapter way longer like four times and lost it each time, so you can imagine why it's not perfect and I wanted it in the story like now. After all, you guys have been waiting for months! And for that I am SO, SO, SO, SO, sorry! Please forgive me! I guess this is your Christmas/New Year's present from me! I hope you missed reading, as I missed hearing from you! Please review! I need inspiration! Love you all!**

**I will REALLY try to get the next chapter finished and posted either later today or tomorrow! PROMISE! **


	41. Anakin's Return

**Hey guys! Hope you are still with me! Once again, sorry these update are taking so long! I really really really am trying to get this story done, after all I have been writing it for like a year! Hope you like it!**

**~ Yes, I did steal part of this chapter from my story called Confessions. Oops.**

**General Grevious's Flagship – Escaping Coruscant**

Darth Sidious smiled happily as his apprentice, Count Dooku, snapped the restraints into place, making him look like an innocent civilian. Anakin Skywalker would be along any minute now to come to his rescue.

"You're certain everything will be different this time?" Count Dooku asked as he backed away from his Master.

Darth Sidious's smile grew as he looked at the man in front of him. "Of course. I will make sure Skywalker does not beat you." Palpatine lied. "He will merely join us."

"But what of the rule of two?" Dooku questioned.

"Forget it!" Sidious growled angrily, "We make our own rules!"

"Of course…. My Master." Dooku bowed respectively.

"Now get out of my sight." Sidious commanded, "Do not return until Skywalker and Kenobi are here."

Dooku nodded his head, turning to leave the room. "Yes, My Master."

Unknown to Dooku, Darth Sidious had no plan in changing his fate. Everything would go exactly as before, only this time, Darth Vader would forever and always be his.

And so the plan continued to turn, not changing from the past before. Anakin and Obi-Wan came to his rescue. Palpatine convinced Anakin to defeat Dooku. _Yes, _Palpatine thought happily, _Everything is going as planned. _

**Senate Building**

Padme couldn't believe it, after all those torturous months, she was moments from being reunited with her Ani. Finally, he had been called home. Yes, it was under bad circumstances, but that didn't matter. The news had already been announced of Skywalker and Kenobi's success. They would all be back any moment.

Then the moment came.

Padme saw as Palpatine walked into the Senate building, flanked with senators. The Chancellor's presence only meant one thing, Anakin had succeeded in the rescue. He was safe. He was home. She would see him soon. Instantly, Padme's hand fell to her large bump. The baby.

The baby had been her little secret during the passing months as she waited for Anakin to return from war. Of course, Luke and Leia had eventually figured out about her pregnancy, and have helpful; but it wasn't the same. She want– needed her husband. Night after night, she would lay alone in bed after Luke and Leia had retired to bed with only the comfort of a small japor snippet that was given to her by a small blonde hair, blue-eyed boy years ago, her Ani. The necklace hung around her neck allowing the snippet to lie perfectly on her chest, right against her heart. The snippet made her feel closer to Anakin in so many ways. Sometimes when she sat alone at night and closed her eyes, she could just hold the snippet and feel Anakin's arms around her.

Padme was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a small group of senators walking towards her hidden position. Her heart fluttered when she saw that Chancellor Palpatine was leading the small group. That only meant one thing, that Anakin was close behind. Seconds turned into hours as she waited for the group to pass her by, her hand clutching the hidden bulge under her gown as she stayed out of view. 3PO and R2 passed her by, completely unaware of her presence, but she saw them, and the sight of R2 only made her heart bound harder. Padme couldn't believe how frightened she was to tell him. Her fears used to be about him ever returning home to meet their unborn child, but now her fears had changed. Would Anakin want a child? Would she be able to tell Anakin?

Then…. There he was, her Anakin. The moment she saw him trailing behind the group of many senators her heart stopped and she forgot almost all of her worries.

She watched as he spoke to one of her true friends, Bail Organa. They were speaking of General Grevious, but Anakin was caught off guard when he felt her presence. Padme smiled when he almost stuttered, before quickly dismissing himself. To which Bail happily obliged.

Once everyone had passed, he ran to her, pulled her into his arms, and swung her around happily. Their lips met hungrily, needing to be together again. The kiss had been relieving– but only for a second. It relieved Padme of the pain that she felt for months, about her husband, her Ani, never returning home to her… or the baby.

All too quickly the relief was gone and fear took its place. She couldn't hide it any longer. She was terrified. How could she tell him that when he was way, that everything had changed? How would he react? Would he be happy? Angry? He had been gone so long… Would he expect an affair? Would he expect Luke? Or another man? Padme wasn't sure what would happen next, but she did know that she had to tell him. As all too soon, the kiss had ended.

"Oh Anakin…" Padme sighed, holding her hands to his face before pulling him into a loving hug.

"I've missed you Padme." Anakin whispered into her neck, not wanting to let her go just yet.

"There were whispers… that you've been killed." Padme lightly cried, as she began to stroke her husband's hair remembering the many times she heard the news– the news of Anakin Skywalker's death. Each time her hand had quickly went to her belly, in fear of the baby never knowing his or her father or maybe just not wanting the baby to hear the lies that were being told.

"I'm alright." Anakin whispered reassuringly, a smile forming over his handsome features. "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. It might have been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim Sieges." Anakin leaned in closer, trying to reunite their lips once more.

Padme pulled away instantly. "Wait, not here."

"Yes here! I'm tired of all this deception! I don't care if they know we are married!" Anakin protested trying to kiss his wife again.

"Anakin don't say things like that!" Padme wasn't sure why she had said it, but she did. It was all for the protection of her family. They wouldn't just think about themselves. They had to think about the baby.

Thankfully, Anakin did protest. He just pulled her into another loving hug. Immediately it reminded Padme of the many nights that they had made love. His arms had been around her just like they were. It made her think of what their nights of lovemaking had made, what their love had formed into, their baby. Her secret that she had kept for months waiting for her husband. A stroke of sadness rushed through her. She had planned on not telling a soul, deciding that she wanted the baby's father to know first, but the plan did not work, Luke and Leia knew. She pushed the fact deep within herself, not allowing it to harm her anymore. This was Anakin's moment. Now was the moment to tell the baby's father, tell her husband, just as she had planned. As the thoughts continued to swirl in her head, she couldn't stop herself from shaking.

Anakin pulled away, but kept his grasp on her shoulders. "Are you alright? You're trembling? He asked concern. "What's going on?"

Padme took a deep breath. "Something wonderful has happened…" She whispered.

Anakin said nothing, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"Ani… I'm pregnant." She confessed desperately watching his response, hoping for the best.

For a moment he did nothing as a gaze formed over his eyes. He quickly looked down, "That's…"

Padme felt fear wash over her. As all her worst nightmares of Anakin not wanting the baby became real. Anakin quickly looked up, meeting her gaze and relief washed over Padme. Fear, like her own fear, was in his eyes. She could see the happiness and the shock that dwelled around the fear. He was shocked about the news; he couldn't find any words to speak to her.

"That's wonderful." Anakin said, finally being able to speak the words and allowing a smile to form on his face.

The fear of Anakin not wanting a child washed away completely as Padme looked into her husband's eyes. The moment she saw the smile appear on his face, even if it was only for a few seconds, the fear evaporated. He would love the child just as he loved her. They would be a family.

****** I know I didn't update yesterday! I'm sorry! I wanted to get Vader's Angel and this story updated but I got the flu… It was terrible! I'm sorry this is short but I told you I promised Anakin would be back! Now Palpatine's plan had begun! Who's excited!? I am! Reviews Please! I need inspiration! **


	42. PLEASE NOTE

**Please Note: This particular story has been discontinued, but will be re-written and uploaded under "Time Travel Redemption - Revised". I am sorry that this has taken forever, and there is still much waiting to do; but many of you have expressed your wishes for me to finish this tale. This story is very near and dear to my heart and I have every intention of finishing it, however, I want to fix and change my writing style on this particular story before I can do so. You will eventually see the end of this tale, even better than before. So I ask you, if you are following or waiting for the end of this story to follow "Time Travel Redemption - Revised" and you will received updates of the almost same, but revised tale. It will be even better than before. Thank you all! Much love!**


End file.
